


Rise up

by CluelessLemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animagus, F/F, G!P Fleur, Girl Penis, Hermione Granger-centric, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, My First Fanfic, Triwizard Tournament, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 107,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessLemon/pseuds/CluelessLemon
Summary: After successfully capturing Peter Pettigrew the golden trio believe they can look forward to a relaxing year. However, things never go according to plan and now Hermione has to compete against 3 alphas in the newly reinstated Triwizard tournament. How will she survive in a world where omegas' are looked down upon and the leadership fears what would happen should she succeed.





	1. New world

Growing up Hermione always found herself on the outskirts at school. She even felt distanced from her own parents, though she could never understand why. At school, her peers tried to avoid her, even without cause. She was set to work by herself even when given supposedly group assignments and her parents tended to work more often as the years progressed leaving Hermione on her own. They even went as far as opening their own dental practice. Eventually, Hermione confronted both her teachers and her parents but to her surprise, they both gave the exact same response. They looked down at her but refused to meet her eyes and as if rehearsed they said

"We just got the feeling that you would prefer to be left alone"

Before she could even respond to either statement her elders walked off as if that was the end of the conversation. Every time she attempted to talk to them again she got the same response.

Without friends or family to spend time with she spent more time reading and learning. In the pages of books, she found herself in worlds where magic was real and heroes went on fascinating journeys, and she couldn't help but wonder if she could go on her own adventure one day.

Hermione had just finished her primary school exams when a pecking sound alerted her to an owl sat staring at her from the window. Its eyes watched her as she moved about the room with its smooth brown feathers lay perfectly along its body. Her parents were supposed to be home in a few minutes so after a brief moment of hesitation, Hermione sat up from her seat in her bedroom and opened the window. She expected the owl to eagerly fly in and start flying in circles around her room trashing the piles of books she had littered everywhere around her room, easily filling the space as her bookshelf had been filled to the brim years ago. Instead, it started at her with large golden eyes as if appraising her worth. Hermione was transfixed on the owl's eyes that she didn't realise it had changed its stance to hold out a leg until it let out a hoot while moving its eyes to look at its leg. As if the trance she was under was broken she gingerly approached the owl before slowly reaching for the paper that was attached to the leg. Keeping one eye on the owl's golden orbs she fiddled with the string keeping it place until evidently, the bird had enough of its leg being jostled about that it sharply pecked on the girl's hand. Shocked at the sudden attack she pulled her arm back, cradling her hand with her other arm before confronting the bird who was in the process of removing the letter itself.

"What was that for you overgrown chicken!"

Shocked by her own words both her arms shot to her mouth, covering it while her eyes shot open. The owl, clearly surprised by her outburst stopped removing the letter and tilted its head back so that it was looking down towards the girl. Hermione seeing an intelligence behind the golden orbs quickly apologised before the owl could do anything else.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that, I just wasn't expecting you to peck me"

The owl stared at her for a few moments more but only stopped when the girl could no longer meet its gaze. Satisfied that the girl had learnt some manners, the owl quickly removed the paper from its own leg and placed it down on the desk it was standing on. Hermione started moving towards the letter when those eyes stared at her once again and she found herself rooted to the spot. When Hermione looked down again the owl hopped back towards the window it had entered from. With a final hoot, it flew off and Hermione found herself running to the window in order to follow its direction, however, the bird was nowhere to be seen. Resigned to not being able to find it she sat down at her desk and looked at the small letter sat there. As her eyes travelled the sheet down her eyes again opened wide at what the letter was implying.

_Dear Miss Granger._

_My name is Professor McGonagall and I am writing this letter to announce your acceptance into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As you are muggle born I will be seeing you shortly as to prepare you for the years to come. Including:_

  * _Opening an account at Gringotts bank._
  * _Purchasing school supplies, such as books and robes._
  * _Describing the wizarding world and to answer any and all questions you or your guardians might have._
  * _Lastly finding out what dynamic you will represent._



_The last will make more sense on the day. I look forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely Professor McGonagall._

After re-reading the letter again she came to the conclusion that it was an obvious prank. Well apart from she had no idea who would have sent it, or how they trained a pompous owl to deliver it, or what this person would gain as they couldn't see her reaction. Sighing she put the letter back down on her desk and retrieved a book from a pile, seemingly at random. A small grin appeared on her face as she once again found herself in a story of witches and wizards. Looking back at the letter sat firmly on the table she sighed and started reading, thinking that maybe she could escape back into her fantasy world a little while longer.

XxxxxxX

Several weeks had passed since the letter arrived and there had been no sign of any professors coming to visit. Seeing as she had nothing else to do with her day Hermione did what she normally did in times like this. She picked a random spot on the floor and grabbed the nearest book.

Before she could open the cover, however, or even get a look at the title a solid knock echoed around her room. Surprise was the first thing that came to her mind 'Huh _, my parents normally leave me alone'_ she thought as she stood up and walked towards the door. Opening it revealed her father who just looked stood there unsure of himself. An awkward air settled around them as neither seemed to know how to talk to one another. Disliking the silence that built up Hermione took the leap and spoke first.

"Erm, is there anything I can help you with dad?"

It had been so long since she had a normal conversation with her parents she had no idea what she was supposed to say, or how to act around them. However, it seemed her words had broken through to him as he shook his head and spoke as if she were one of his patients instead of his daughter.

"Yes. There is a Professor McGonagall here to see you. Apparently, you have been enrolled in a private secondary school located in Scotland. She claims that you have been made aware of this and are expecting her." As he finished he seemed to realise what he had just said and quickly questioned her.

"Hold up."

He said now staring down at his daughter.

"Why did you enrol in a school in Scotland without telling us?"

His question was a fair one but his tone was less concerned and more hurt. Once again unsure of how to respond Hermione just stood there. Her mouth miming a goldfish as she tried several times to form an answer. However, before the words could leave her lips a new voice called from the bottom of the stairs in an accent that was heavily Scottish.

"I believe I can answer that Mr Granger. If you would both join me and Mrs Granger in the dining room I will be able to explain everything."

Both father and daughter looked down towards the stairs before looking back at one another. Still unable to speak Hermione just nodded her head towards the stairs and her father mimicked the action before heading off in that direction. With little else to do Hermione followed her father down the stairs and into the dining room.

Once she entered she suddenly felt calmer then she had done for the longest time, and she couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. As she did so through her sense of smell was overwhelmed by what it felt. All at once she felt calm, protected and safe but her rational mind could not understand why she suddenly felt this way until a sudden cough startled her. Looking up at the source she saw an elder woman with light brown hair with streaks of grey running through the length, but more eye-catching was the women attire. It screamed wicked witch from a Halloween party. She was wearing a tall pointing hat with a wide base and wore robes of a deep black colouration. Looking past the women she even saw a broom stood next to the wall. Her first thought was that the women were just extremely fascinated with the holiday but the second thought that ran through her mind left her confused and a little worried. All she wanted to do upon seeing the women was to run to her and nestle her head into the older woman's neck.

The next second and the same thoughts that suddenly appeared in her vanished and she suddenly noticed the three other occupants staring at her. Before she could ask what was going on the elder women spoke in a calming voice.

"Miss Granger. I hope you don't mind but I used a spell to lessen the impact my pheromones are having on you. It must be overwhelming what you are feeling."

Before she could think better of it she decided to just ask the questions that had been filling her mind since she first got the letter which she assumed had been a prank.

"What am I feeling? What is Hogwarts? Is this a joke? What is Gringotts? Is magic actually real? And why does everyone ignore me!"

The last question tumbled out of her lips before she could stop it and upon realising what she had done her hands once again moved to cover her mouth while her eyes darted back and forth, from one parent to the other.

"Hermione. We never..."

Her mother began before the eldest member of the room raised a single hand in a clear move to stop what was about to be said.

"In my letter, I did say that I would answer all your questions and I will, of course, keep to my word. So in the order, you asked: You are feeling safe in my presence among other things of a similar nature due to my dynamic and the pheromones I naturally produce. Hogwarts, as the full name suggests, is a school which teaches young wizards and witches how to control their magic and enhance their knowledge. This is no joke. Gringotts is a bank in the wizarding world run by goblins. In the U.K almost every wizard or magical family has an account with them. They are also important for our muggle-born students as they often need a method of exchanging currency between magical and muggle, and Gringotts is the only location in the U.K to do so. Magic is real. And to answer your last question, it is because you are a witch. To explain further all witches and wizards emit pheromones. All of which can be enhanced depending on the situation. Different dynamics emit pheromones which cause different reactions in those around them. Once I determine your own I will explain in more detail. As to why that is relevant to your question. Muggles have no way of interpreting those pheromones. Their bodies are not designed to do so, and as a result they try to distance themselves. Usually without even realising they are doing so."

The older women sat there with a calm and almost emotionless filled face as she answered all of Hermione's initial questions, but that just seemed to lead to even more questions and her mind was beginning to lose focus so she asked the simplest question she could that would prove if the strange women was indeed telling the truth. Without realising her parents had been conversing with the women trying to get her to answer their own questions, she spoke in an as calm tone as she was able.

"Prove it."

Suddenly 3 pairs of eyes looked towards her and while her parents showed their shock and confusion clearly on their faces the older women only had a slight smirk. Easily understanding what she was being asked to do.

"Gladly"

That was all she said before standing up and jumping towards her. Shocked gasps came from her parents but Hermione's response was to close her eyes and to hold out both her arms to hold the woman away. A few seconds past and confused Hermione opened an eye and looked forward. She was shocked that the older woman who had just jumped towards her was nowhere to be seen. She began frantically looking back and forth across the room but stopped when she felt fur rub against her hands. Yanking them away and looking down she saw a tabby cat just sat on the table looking towards her. Looking down at the feline only one answer came to her mind.

"Professor McGonagall?"

When she would look back at her first encounter with magic she would realise that that was not the most elegant question to ask, but in the present, it seemed the only question that made sense. The cat seemingly happy with the stunned silence from the other two people in the room jumped back of the table in the opposite direction as it had initially jumped on, and fascinated and not wanting to miss this again Hermione stood wide-eyed and the cat morphed back into the elderly women. The smirk on her lip had returned and she decided it was her turn to talk again.

"As you can see Miss Granger, magic is real. Oh and before you ask, yes you will be taught the theory behind what I just performed, but unfortunately, my time is running short so I will have to hurry along the next portion of this meeting."

Reaching into a pocket in her robes she brought out several tiny books that looked as though a magnifying glass would be needed to read them and placed them on top of the table. Before Hermione could ask, the older women brought out a previously hidden wand and waved it over the books. All of a sudden those same tiny books grew back to a size which dwarfed all of her normal books and all the Grangers could do was stare on in silence as the Professor looked back towards Hermione.

"I have been informed that you enjoy learning and spend most of your time reading. Is that correct?"

"How?"

"When my owl delivered your initial letter they informed me of the state of your room, and under my instruction, they watched over you."

"You had the owl spy on me?!"

She asked her voice rising in concern. Another faint grin briefly appeared on the older woman's face before she replaced her mask.

"Well after you verbally lashed out towards my normally well-mannered owl I had to make sure you were not a danger to yourself or others. We have less information on Muggle-born students and I was making sure everyone was safe" Upon hearing that the elder women heard about her spat with the bird, probably by the damn bird itself her cheeks turn red from embarrassment and she shyly looked towards her feet as she reached for the books. She mumbled an almost silent

"Sorry"

before she even dared to look back at the women. When she was sure the younger girl was looking again she finished.

"You should read these books over the next couple of weeks. They will answer all your questions. I would recommend 'Hogwarts a history' as one of the first you read as you will be spending a large amount of your time there. However, THE most important book is 'Alpha/Beta/Omega. The muggle-born guide to the dynamics'."

Curiosity filled Hermione and she decided it would be best to ask before reading the book in front of her.

"Erm Professor. Could you quickly explain what this means?"

The old professor looked at her for a second before casting a quick spell. A brief moment passed when it appeared as though she was staring a nothing when she looked back towards the now sheepish Hermione.

"I have a little time remaining before my next appointment so I can cover the basics quickly before I determine which dynamic you will be. Any other questions can wait until you have read the books I have provided and I collect you for your trip to Diagon Ally for both Gringotts and shopping for supplies."

Seeing the nod from the young witch the Professor continued.

"In our society alphas are in the majority of leading positions. They are generally more dominant, possessive of what they see as theirs, and seek to lead and control. Now not all alphas are as extreme as others but those are the main traits, and they have been in control for as far back as we have recorded history. They also go into what is called a rut. Similar to some animals, their desire to claim a mate during these times increases drastically, they also become more aggressive during these periods"

Both parents both suddenly stared at the women but she merely held out her palm so that she could continue speaking.

"Betas are the middle ground. They don't seek to control but they look towards the dominant alpha for guidance. They are solid and reliable and rarely seek their own endeavours, often more likely to find an alpha with similar goals who they can follow. Unlike alphas and omegas, betas do not have a specific seasonal reproductive cycle. And lastly, omegas like myself are generally seen as subservient to an alpha. Many, in particular, pure blooded omegas, are promised at a young age to an alpha of another house to be their mate. Or as you would call them 'wife/husband' and to give birth to their 'pups/children'. As time has progressed through many more omegas are rejecting that life, our own nature hinders that."

A sad look briefly flashed across the normally stoic appearance of the elder witch, but as quick as it came, her expression schooled itself back to a mask of indifference.

"Just remember that no matter what dynamic you are, it won't limit what you are taught and every student at Hogwarts is monitored for when their cycle begins so that preventative measures can be taken to ensure that no matings occur between underage students without express permission from teachers or exceptional circumstances."

Hermione sat down to absorb the sudden influx of information while starting straight towards the information dump, before glancing at the books sat currently in her lap. Before she could voice one of her numerous questions her mother beat her to it in a surprisingly calm tone she asked.

"So are we to assume that our daughter will either be a beta or an omega? Because the way you phrased mates implied that a man could give birth to a women's children. And I'm pretty sure that is not how pregnancy works"

Before the professor could respond her father shot to his feet and stared intently towards the elder women. With a brief look towards his wife, he began to yell.

"How can you just sit there while this woman is telling us that these people are no better than animals!?"

Shocked into silence by her own father's' reaction she was to focus on him to notice the rage that was clearly evident in the elder women's eyes. With her parents staring at each other no one noticed the wand being drawn or the words use as a spell shot from her wand towards the man.

"Incarcerous"

Suddenly Mr Granger found himself bound to his chair by ropes that appeared to come from thin air as all eyes turned towards the now blank expression of the professor.

"Mr Granger. I will only say this once. Do not insult us by calling us animals. We are indeed more in touch with our primal nature then muggles, however, we are more than beasts driven by nature. Do you understand?"

Only when Mr Granger frantically nodded did she release the conjuration.

"Good, then as I was about to say Mrs Granger I did not say that without cause. Male omegas can give birth to a female alphas pups. Now before you pass out let's quickly test Hermione, I am starting to run late"

Hearing her name shook Hermione out of her current shock as she looked towards the women and gave her a brief nod before looking at her parents. Her mother sat doing a goldfish expression similar to her own earlier in the day while her father appeared to be staring at a blank spot on the wall with his knuckles turning white from where he was gripping his chair. Before she could reach out to him she felt a prick on her finger as the older witch took a sample of her blood and placed it onto a small piece of paper. Forgetting her father, Hermione watched fascinated as the Professor cast a spell over it causing the small drop of blood to change from its normal red colouration to light pink. Looking at the Professor the question was answered before she could even ask.

"If the colour turned black you would be an alpha, as such you don't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant Miss Granger"

Both let out a chuckle at the little joke. The professor because she enjoyed seeing the stunned reactions of the girls' parents, and Hermione because of the pure absurdity of the whole thing.

"If the colour remained red, you would be a Beta."

Both looked down towards the light pink mark.

"And if it turned light pink, then you would be an omega."

Unsure of what else to do she just nodded back towards the women who thankfully gave her the reassurance she needed.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. I will help you every step of the way in Hogwarts, you have nothing to worry about. I shall see you again soon Hermione, look for my owl. You will know it's her"

The wink that the Professor sent her way immediately reminded her of her previous embarrassment and her cheeks again began to resemble a tomato. In her attempt at a recovery, she looked to the older women and attempted to sound calm but only partially succeeded, as she might have fooled her parents, but the professor easily saw through the facade

"Thank you, professor. I look forward to experiencing what the wizarding world has to offer."

XxxxxxX


	2. The year begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore calls a meeting for his faculty to inform them of the return of the Triwizard tournament as well as a new trial for the fourth year students. Meanwhile, the golden trio joins the Weasleys to the quidditch world cup. Another day in the wizarding world and more things Hermione wants to learn more about, in particular, a certain species that steals the spotlight of the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off. Wow! I can say I was not expecting that level of response for the first chapter I ever uploaded. 69 Kudos, 5 bookmarks and 641 hits in around 3 days!!
> 
> Thanks to all who read and commented, I hope I can keep you entertained.

It had been a long 3 years since Minerva McGonagall had met Hermione Granger and she had far exceeded her expectations. While she was proud of what the young Gryffindor had accomplished, not all shared her glee. The wizarding world's history was full of alphas doing brave and remarkable feats, even the four founders of Hogwarts had all been alphas. But now. Now an omega was making a name for herself.

In her first year, she led her friends past Fluffy, Hagrid's guard dog and through the devil's snare to allow Harry Potter even the chance of protecting the philosophers stone. Not to mention surviving a troll before her friends came in to help.

In her second year, she was the first to figure out that it was a basilisk that was roaming through the castle and even after being petrified by the creature she still aided her friends with the information she had gathered. Harry may have been the one to kill the beast and the Daily Prophet made sure to make that the headline, but word was spread that all the information they had was gathered by an omega.

Word of Hermione spread even further after this last year. Minerva had given the young witch access to her personal time turner so she could attend all the classes she wanted, but instead, she used the time turner to travel back her own timeline to save a hippogriff, save their past selves, they apprehended Peter Pettigrew (The true criminal behind the death of Harry's parents) , and thus saved Sirius Black from the dementors kiss. Again the Prophet focused on Harry's accomplishment of conjuring a Patronus charm in his third year with barely a line written on Hermione, but word spread like wildfire after the whole story had been leaked. Yes, Harry deserved all the praise he received and she was proud he was in her house. Not many could do what he had done at such an age, but the fact of the matter was that he would not have been able to do what he had done if it were not for the efforts of Hermione Granger.

Omegas were starting to ask questions but another push was needed. Minerva contemplated what else she could do to push the world forward, to one were even the muggle world had surpassed the wizards with equality. Before a solid idea could be formed she stood outside of Albus Dumbledores office and in front of the stone gargoyle that bared passage to all who did not know the password. Looking towards the statue she spoke in a clear tone.

"Lemon Sherbert"

Earlier that day she received word that the headmaster wanted a meeting with all the staff now that the summer holidays had begun. His message was short and to the point and left many speculating what the cause to be. All were in agreement though, they wanted dementors as far from the school as possible this year. Walking into the crowded office she could clearly see Fawkes the Phoenix, sitting proudly on his perch, his pitch black eyes moving from one person to another. The other professors had formed a semi-circle around the desk, even Hagrid who very rarely left his hut while he wasn't teaching or caring for the grounds. His size, however, relegated him to the back of the room next to one of the many bookcases around the room. Every so often a muttered "Sorry" could be heard from the half-giant as his bulky frame knocked into one of the portraits of the previous headmaster's that covered the walls. Madame Hooch was also present which raised even more questions as she only taught first years how to fly and referee over the quidditch games. All eyes in the room turned to focus on her as she walked into the middle of the ring that circled the headmaster's desk. He was wearing his normal purple robes and hat as he looked around the circle over his half-moon glasses. In a calm but clearly aged voice, the elderly wizard smiled at the group that was standing before him.

"Greetings everyone would anyone like a lemon sherbert?"

He said lifting the bowl in front of him. At everyone's silence, he nodded and placed the bowl back on the table.

"I appreciate you meeting me on short notice but recent developments have led to the ministry to bring back an old tradition." The grin never fading from his face he looked across those gathered before him but his gaze lingered ever so slightly on the head of Gryffindor. However only she seemed to notice as the snide voice of Severus Snape cut across the room.

"Are you going to tell us or should we all stand around waiting for the new year to start?"

All eyes turned first to Snape who raised an eyebrow at them all before they looked back towards Dumbledore. He may have been rude towards everyone but they were thankful he was there. Out of all the professors at Hogwarts, he was the only one other than Minerva to openly challenge the headmaster. It was in their nature to either submit to or follow the strongest alpha present and Dumbledore, despite clearly suppressing the dominant pheromones he produced they still clouded around him. Forcing those around him to submit and follow. The grin never fading from his aged face he continued.

"Very well Severus. The minister of magic has decided it is in everyone's best interest that we reinstate the Triwizard tournament this year."

The reactions from the assembled staff varied. Severus again raised his eyebrow towards the headmaster while other voices raised in concern. They were not going to challenge the alpha but there was a reason the tournament was discontinued. Suddenly the air shifted and all professors leant forwards and showed their necks towards the headmaster.

"The decision has already been made. We will be housing and teaching a select group of alphas from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang from Halloween until the end of the year. As such we will need to prepare the school for their arrival."

Looking towards Madame Hooch he asked.

"Will it be possible to include both schools into the quidditch rota this coming year?"

Looking up with a far off expression she mentally did the math on whether it was possible to have a full rota with two added teams arriving late. After around thirty seconds had passed she looked back towards the headmaster and nodded.

"I don't see any major problems with it. The games will need to be more frequent and start sooner in the year, so as long as you don't mind not having first years compete it should be no issue."

"Good. Now they will be bringing a continent of suitable alphas to compete. They will determine who they think is worthy but there will be a variety of school years coming. As such our professors should prepare for an increased number of students this year, especially in the higher years."

With most necks still bared to the headmaster, all of the gathered faculty murmured their agreement with varying levels of enthusiasm. Surprising no one present was Snape's clear displease of the whole situation.

"Now I believe it would be a good idea if we teach the 4th years more about their dynamics this year."

At this several school heads looked back towards the professor. Minerva is the first to speak as suddenly she felt protective over her students. With one, in particular, standing out.

"What possible reason could there be for that Albus."

The use of his first name caught his attention as his gaze and pheromones tested her resolve. Only when she hesitantly looked down towards her feet after a tense ten seconds did he deem the gathered professors were allowed an answer.

"The ministry has asked us to remind students of their roles in our society. And as this will be the first year for their heats/ruts it would be the best time to try some new coping mechanisms." Not giving time for any objections he continued. "Our alphas will be taught to duel. And when they enter their ruts they will be placed into warded rooms where they can duel another alpha who is also in a rut. Not only will this encourage them to improve their duelling and magical abilities but they will submit to the stronger alpha if they lose which will end their rut early. This will result in the weaker alphas having more time to learn, but will also give them a leader to follow."

Seemingly finished with his explanations he sat back in his chair while he waited for his staff to nod back in agreement. Not only would this solve his omega problem but it would also prepare his students for the next tournament in three years time. He was snapped out of his musings by, surprisingly, Professor Flitwick.

"Who will be teaching these students how to duel Dumbledore? With the added students from the tournament, I will not have the time."

Understanding why the former duelling champion would assume he would teach the students the headmaster nodded to the charms professor.

"The new defence against the dark arts professor will teach the forth years at the start of the year. They will be announced at the opening feast. Unfortunately, the ministry decided that despite his success at teaching, Mr Lupins affliction made him unsuitable for teaching."

Nodding in satisfaction there was one more question that he needed answers to before he would be happy with the students duelling each other.

"What wards will be placed around these duelling rooms? They will need to be solid if we are to have students facing off against one another during a rut."

"There will be wards to prevent spells being cast that can cause serious injury. That will result in the students needing to wear each other down. Another ward will be in place to prevent students from watching or entering while a duel is in progress. The outcome will be obvious by who returns from their ruts sooner than expected but there is no reason to do so publically. The final ward that will be installed is to alert the house elves if a student is injured. The wards should prevent that from happening at all, but it is always better to air on the side of caution. The house elves will be under instruction to apparate into the room, and then to either transfer the injured student to the medical ward or to contact Madam Pomfrey for any serious injuries." Satisfied with the answers the charms professor nodded his head in acceptance and showed his neck to show that although he had questions of the student's safety he wasn't going to deny the headmaster's plans. One member of the faculty was still not impressed, however, and she needed to get something cleared up.

"And what of the omegas Albus. Your plan said nothing on how we will be strengthening them this year."

A smirk settled across his face briefly before returning to his former easy-going smile.

"That is because we will not be strengthening them." At her stare, he continued. "During their heats, they are to be given a potion that will ward of any attempts to claim and leave them unable to have pups for the duration while being secured in a room in a recently refurbished part of the castle. If they wish to have an alpha with them for that period they will seek permission from either both heads of the house or in extreme circumstances Madame Pomfrey." Looking towards Snape he continued. "You will be teaching the omegas how to brew this potion while the alphas learn duelling etiquette. The betas may choose which lessons they wish to attend."

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head in agreement to her role in the headmaster's plan while Severus was just frustrated that he would have to deal with the horde of angry omegas that he would have to deal with. Meanwhile, Minerva looked at the headmaster with barely hidden rage. She realized that he was punishing her, and by extension the omega students in the school for her role in spreading the word of Hermione's success and was going to try and limit her growth while changing her view on herself. She could see how he was going to try and encourage her to seek an alphas aid for her heats. Make her think that she was reliant on them. Make her doubt herself. Hermione already had a tough year ahead, but what she was planning was going to add to the young witches strife this year. She just needed to hide her anger for a little while longer until her own pieces were set on the chessboard they had already begun to build.

Satisfied that no one had challenged him again he looked around the room and saw that most had looked back up towards him. Snape with his very clear scowl at being forced to submit, and Minerva with a surprisingly blank face. Maybe he got his message across clearly. Only professor Trelawney was still showing her neck. He smiled calmly as he dismissed the group, satisfied that everything had been accomplished. When he looked up however he was surprised to see Minerva still there. ' _Mmmm maybe she will be trouble this year'_ is all he thought before the witch spoke.

"On an unrelated matter headmaster, I wish to supervise several students as they attempt an animagus transformation."

Curious he looked into her eyes and attempted to see what she was planning, unfortunately, her walls were too solid to prise into without alerting her. Keeping his face neutral he nodded for her to continue.

"After the whole thing with Serius Black last year, I have a feeling that three students, in particular, will be encouraged to attempt the steps. Regardless of if they are given permission or not."

He saw her point of view and easily realised the students she was referring to. Harry Potter would not be ready for the tournament this year, the cup would see to that. But he would be an even better candidate in three years if he had another tool to use. His only concern was why she wanted to teach all three the skills. Instead of trying to pry into her mind again he opted for the simple route of asking.

"Why do you wish to teach all three of the trio, Minerva?" Laughing slightly the answer came easy to the witch.

"Do you honestly expect that Harry and Ronald will remember the steps if Hermione does not remind them every day. You taught me yourself so do you think they will have the patience to do it without her guiding them. I can't be with them every day you know."

Nodding he understood her point of view. Harry was exceptionally advanced for his age, and Ron was rarely separated from him. He clearly identified Harry as his alpha and would follow him everywhere. The ideal beta he thought to himself. But their focus and patience was not their strength.

"Very well Minerva. If they succeed you will register them yourself. You will also monitor them throughout their endeavour and provide me update when they reach each stage."

A smile clearly on her face and with no reason to hide it, she nodded towards the headmaster as she bid him goodbye. She turned and headed out the door, and back down the spiral staircase that had led to the headmaster's office. She knew both Ronald and Harry would be unlikely to succeed but Hermione would excel as she did in everything else she tried. And with the Triwizard tournament, Dumbledore had given a stage the whole wizarding community would be watching. Now she just needed to give her star pupil as much help as possible before it began. She wasn't sure if Hermione would resent her for what she planned to do or to embrace the opportunity. Either way. This would be a difficult year for the young witch.

XxxxxX

Across the country in Dartmoor, the Weasley family accompanied by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were making there way through a crowded campsite. They were supposedly here to watch the Quidditch world cup but the sheer number of witches and wizards running about was nearly enough to sweep the group away from their destination. It didn't help that the majority of witches and wizards decided to not bother even attempting to conceal their pheromones. For Harry, it was apparent that he was going to quickly lose his temper and to start challenging people if they kept bumping into him. But for Hermione, it was worse. The normally proud and level headed member of the trio was fighting internally to keep her head up and focused on the mass of red hair in front of her. The only times she had been surrounded by this many magical people were in Diagon Ally, but when that became too much she always had professor McGonagall to ground her back into reality with her own comforting scent. Her legs were becoming weaker with each step and her eyes began to lose focus and all she could do was to curse herself for not preparing herself better. Suddenly a hand slapped hard onto her shoulder, snapping her out of the trance she had nearly fallen into. And looking up into her brown eyes where the lighter shade of Ginny Weasley. Looking down at her she realised that she must have been releasing her own pheromones that displayed her distress at the situation, but only Ginny had noticed in the sea of scents that wafted around the campsite. Without even a word the other omega brought her forward towards the matriarch of the Weasley family. It wasn't the scent she was used to from McGonagall, but it was similar enough to ground her back into the present. All conversation was lost for the time but being near Molly Weasley and her daughter helped her keep enough focus to follow through the crowd. After another five minutes of travel, the cheerful voice of the Weasley patriarch echoed across the sea of red that had assembled behind him.

"Welcome to our temporary home"

With that, he gestured to a small, plain brown tent that sat behind him. Both Hermione and Harry looked to each other both thinking the same question, ' _how are we all going to fit in there?'_. Before they could verbally ask, Hermione was dragged inside by the youngest member of the family. The sight she saw was not what she expected from the simple design on the outside. The inside was brightly coloured with purple chairs, a bright orange roof and a spotted rug that just emitted a cosy atmosphere. Before she could admire the view any longer or hear how Arthur received the tent, she was dragged into the kitchen area with Molly and Ginny. Now out of the oppressive scents that just moments before almost blocked her cognitive thoughts she was able to look towards Ginny with a thankful look on her face.

"Thanks, Ginny. I got lost there for a moment"

A bright smile grew across the younger girls face but a slight hint of concern seemed to grow from the corners of her eyes.

"It's no problem, but what did happen out there?"

Hermione tried to think of an answer but none came that she was willing to share. How could she admit that she was ready to crouch into a ball to show her neck to everyone present? She was equal parts embarrassed and angry with herself. However, seeing the turmoil on the young witch's face Molly jumped in with a far more forgiving answer then she had been entertaining.

"The problem is that muggle born and half-blood witches and wizards who grow up in the muggle world are never taught to filter out background scents Ginny. I noticed Harry was having a similar issue, but it's always easier for alphas as all they need to do in the long run is to just increase the number of pheromones they emit. They are satisfied when a few look down and bare their neck in passing. For us omegas. The scent clouds our judgement and forces us to submit to everyone around us. Is that what happened out there dear?"

Realising the question was directed to her, Hermione, not trusting her voice just nodded slightly refusing to meet the sympathetic looks in the two Weasleys eyes.

"Nothing to be ashamed of dear. Here take this potion for the time being. It will help reduce the impact alpha pheromones will have on you until we return tonight. And how about after today when we are back at the burrow I teach you how to filter undirected scents? I'm sure I could ask Arthur to do the same for Harry. Unless you need to head home before the start of school?"

The relief was easy to see in the young witch as she looked up at Molly with glee in her eyes. She hated her body's reaction to these pheromones and would take any advantage she could get. Carefully taking the potion and drinking it in one go she also relished the fact how she had already received everything she needed from home this year. Ever since her announcement as a witch, her home life had been less than pleasant.

"I'm sure that my parents won't mind Mrs Weasley. Thank you for everything."

She would always be grateful for the supporting professor McGonagall gave her during the school year, but since spending a portion of her holiday after her second year with the Weasleys she now had people around her that encouraged who she was. While also teaching her more about the world she now spent most of her time. A happy and relaxed smile came across both present Weasleys at that information. They knew she was having trouble at home and they could only hope that one day Hermione would trust them with that information. After all, omega's have to stick together. Placing a comforting hand on the bushy haired witches shoulder, it was time for them to get ready for the games this evening.

XxxxxX

Several hours had passed and the normally red family was decked out in an all manner of green merchandise. For some unknown reason, the Weasleys decided to support the Irish this year and the fact that they were wearing Slytherin colours was an amusing one. Not normally one to enjoy quidditch, the thought of flying having disagreed with her since her first year. She decided to enjoy the atmosphere, which was incredibly pleasant now that she had the potion flowing through her system. That was until on their way to their allocated seats a familiar face with blond slicked back hair came walking towards them.

As as he noticed them a horrid smirk came across his face for there were two things he enjoyed most of all. Tormenting Gryffindors, and reminding omegas of their rightful place. And in his mind, that was on their knees at his side.

"Look what we have here. A bunch of weasels, an orphan and a mud-blood. Of course, the filth of our society would find a place together. You know mud-blood." His gaze now firmly locked on Hermione's. "I hear word that you have become quite the target for powerful alphas this year. Not sure why anyone would claim a filthy mud-blood but some people have low standards."

He finished with a shrug. His father standing proudly behind him with his expensive black suit and long blond hair, with a woman at his side in equally expensive black robes. Unlike the two men, however, her gaze was looked down towards the floor. Always showing her neck to the alpha who claimed her. Before Hermione could stop her impulsive alpha friend he yelled back towards his rival.

"Maybe it has something to do with how she nearly knocked you out with a single punch last year ferret."

An intense staredown begun between the two rivals, with barely hidden giggles coming from the twins behind Harry and Hermione. The alphas pheromones began to rise to compete for dominance and while many were unaffected it seemed that Draco had decided to focus some of his directly to Hermione. He wanted her to submit to him in front of those she cared about most. And due to the targetted nature of these pheromones, the potion was not having an effect. All she could do was will her body to not show how he was affecting her. She refused to give him the satisfaction. A bead of sweat had begun to drip down her forehead and she was on the verge of running out of steam. However, it seemed the head of the Malfoy house had seen enough from his son and with a look of disappointment on his face, he gripped his son's shoulder firmly.

"Come Draco. It is unwise to spend extended periods of time in the company of filth."

Suddenly the pheromones on both sides receded and the groups passed each other with matching sneers. Both Ginny and Molly supporting Hermione who was struggling to walk in a straight line.

XxxxxX

When enough distance had passed and the Malfoy family was happily sat in their VIP booth did the family head confront his son.

"I'm disappointed Draco. Not only did you fail to make an omega submit to you, but you also nearly submitted yourself."

In his typical manner, he responded without thought.

"You saw her father, she was barely able to walk when you stopped me. A few more moments and she would have been humiliated in front of everyone."

A slap echoed around the booth as the eldest Malfoy hit the back of his sons head.

"You were so focused on that damn omega that you ignored a rival alpha. If I didn't stop you, you would have unknowingly submitted to Potter."

As if to prove his point he took the cloth that his omega had prepared for him and wiped it across his son's forehead. Showing the result to his son, it was clear to see that he didn't understand how much sweat he was producing.

"You will not fail me again Draco. Understand?"

There was anger in the young Malfoys face but he responded truthfully. "Yes, father."

XxxxxX

In this high rafters of the stadium, the Weasleys and co arrived at their seats. The Weasley twins passing out binoculars to all in attendance as the group settled into relaxed conversation. Hermione was happy to sit between the two other omegas present after her already stressful day. For the first time since she could remember she was actually enjoying listening to Ron and Harry eagerly chat about the barbaric sport. Ron was busy talking about how easily Bulgaria was going to win. Apparently, their seeker was only just a few years older than them but was already one of the best seekers in the world.

"He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

She only wished that he showed that much enthusiasm when it came to his studies, she didn't really want the boys copying her essays again this year. A sudden 'BANG' snapped Hermione out of her musings as the Irish team flew into the stadium in a parade of green fireworks. At the centre of which was a giant leprechaun doing a typical Irish dance. Everyone in their booth apart from her two closest friends stood up and cheered for the team and even she was caught at the moment, smiling, laughing and clapping her hands in time with the music that accompanied their entrance. As the leprechaun faded and the music died down all eyes were again focused on the entrance to the stadium as the crowd eagerly waited for the Bulgarian team to enter.

Unlike the previous team's entrance, there was no sudden explosion just the soft lull of a calming tune as a group of women all entered the stadium. Every pair of eyes in the stadium were focused on this one group as they settled into a relaxed almost ritualistic dance as their bodies began to change. At first, the changes where subtle. Their eyes changed from there natural colours to bright orange orbs. The next to change where their hands. In their place, several fingers fused as they became talons and finally the hair on their head fell to the ground as it was replaced by feathers, all matching the colour of the hair that once rested on their heads. A sudden hand on her shoulder forced her back to reality as she looked into the eyes of the Weasley matriarch. Blinking rapidly she shook her head and noticed that Ginny, Harry and Ron had also been affected.

"Those are Veela dears. They can lure all who are unprepared into the grasp."

Looking down Hermione realized that all four of them had moved to the edge of the railing and would of likely fallen had it not been in place. Looking through her binoculars she scanned the stadium and saw that everyone in their age group was similarly affected. Once again the matriarch spoke, this time to all of the children affected.

"You are all coming into maturity so mating pheromones will have a greater impact on all of you. Word has spread that Hogwarts will be experimenting with your year group new methods of helping students through their cycles," she said looking towards the golden trio. "Arthur and I will also attempt to prepare you to the best of our abilities, now get ready the match is about to start."

Caught up in listening to the matriarch none of them noticed that the veela had disappeared back where they came from and in their place the Bulgarian national team flew facing their opposition. It seemed their strategy had worked as the Irish team still looked to be getting their bearings. Harry and Ron seemed to get their wits back and noticing Viktor Krum they loudly cheered for their quidditch idol. Hermione meanwhile scanned the stadium looking for the veela once more. She couldn't understand it but looking at the veela she was reminded of the day she first met Professor McGonagall. The safety and security that she provided was oozing off of those women and she hated how drawn to it she had become, but she just wanted one more look. Again she was snapped out of her self imposed trance when she noticed her name being called by her best friend.

"You ok there Hermione? You're looking all over the place."

Thinking on her feet she answered with the most appropriate answer she could think of at the time.

"Ye... Yes, I'm just looking for the snitch, I never seem to be able to follow the blasted thing."

A laugh from Ron almost made her think that everyone saw through her poorly constructed lie. Well until her friend opened his mouth to reply.

"Just follow Krum. He'll have it before the Irish realise they are losing."

As he said that cheers from the Bulgarian supporters filled the stadium as they scored the first goal. It seemed enough for the Irish to snap out of their own distractions and soon enough the game was flowing heavily in their favour. With the game fully underway she was finally able to sit back with her thoughts. As soon as she was back at Hogwarts she had a lot of catching up to do. She needed to learn how to better control herself, but she also wanted to know more about the veela. She was both excited and worried should she encounter them again. And if she did. She had to be prepared.

XxxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise all chapters will be updated this regularly but I will do my best. Again if you enjoyed the chapter let me know or if you have any questions or criticisms let me know, I still have a long way to go haha. Also if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know. If I like them enough and they fit into my overall plan I will see about incorporating them. 
> 
> Thanks again. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. The three schools.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore introduces his policy changes to the Hogwarts populace and quickly sets about enforcing them. Meanwhile, the students at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang receive the news with very different plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am lost for words. The support I have received is unreal! I will do my best to satisfy everyone, but I am pretty sure that's impossible haha. Thank you all
> 
> When a character speaks in French it will start and end with (Fr) and for German, it will be (Gr)

It remaining weeks of the summer holidays were spent in the pleasant company of the Weasely family at the Burrow. Between spending time with her friends and her daily lessons with the matriarch she didn't spend as much time locked in her room studying compared to some of her previous holiday. Only managing a few hours a night before Ginny would return to their shared room and playfully encourage her to chat about everything and anything. Harry and Ron were great friends, always sticking up for her, but there were some things she just couldn't talk about with them. Especially related to her dynamic. Ginny was the perfect person to talk to as she was young enough to not have been fully indoctrinated into the thought processes of the wizarding society, but she was old enough to see things as they were. Plus her little rebellious side helped when she and the twins decided particularly obnoxious alphas needed to be taken down a peg or two.

Before her initial stay at the Burrow Hermione was extremely nervous about spending her holiday in the cramped house with several alphas, luckily the only two alphas that remained at the home where Arthur and Harry. It turned out Bill was living in Egypt working as a curse breaker, Percy had his own place in central London and Charlie was off living in Romania studying dragons. To say she was relieved was an understatement.

Even after spending years in the wizarding world alpha pheromones were a lot to take in, and looking back she was annoyed with herself for intentionally putting off on studying the topic of pheromones as she thought that if she ignored them enough they would go away. Being in her first year, the pheromones hadn't affected her too badly, but after struggling to study in the library due to a couple of alphas trying to make the other submit she decided it would be in her best interest to read more on the subject. Thankfully with her recent lessons with Molly, she was far more confident with herself then she had been as far as she could remember.

Harry had always been an emotional person, and unfortunately, he had as much control over his pheromones as she had before she studied up on the topic. Every now and again, normally during another argument with the Malfoy heir, he would attempt to force the Slytherin to submit and leave Hermione nearly running away from the scene. But now when she was hit by the same pheromones she was able to not only withstand them but force some of her own back. It would be nowhere near enough to get an alpha to submit but it would give them pause, giving her time to actually access the situation she found herself in.

One such lesson involved both Molly and Arthur. The former giving advice while the latter acted the dominant alpha. He was not the strongest alpha around but he had great control which was a complete contrast to whenever anyone mentioned anything muggle around him. He would act like in a kid in a candy shop bouncing around like an eager child. All in all, he was the perfect alpha for her current lessons. After the lesson finished and Hermione made her way back up the stairs to her and Ginny's shared room she found the girl sitting on her bed with an eager look on her face. And from experience, she knew that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Ok! No more escaping. Who have you got your eyes on!"

The joyful look on Ginny's face told her that the girl would not let her dance around the topic anymore. Ever since she had heard that they would be entering maturity soon she had been asking nonstop who the girl had her eye on. She had been putting this conversation off for as long as possible now. She had already used the 'I'm really tired' excuse, the 'I need to study' line, 'I'm not feeling well' and she even went as far as running back at the room last time just to avoid it. Now she needed another tactic, and after a moments thought in which she pretended she was thinking of an answer she had an idea. A sly smirk came across her face as she answered her redheaded friend.

"Don't worry Ginny, I have no interest in the alpha down the hall. He's all yours"

She ended with a wink causing the cheeks on the girl opposite her to turn to the same shade as her hair.

"I... I've... I don't...."

She ended with a squeak as she picked up the pillow she was leaning on and threw it at the now laughing brunette who was too busy clutching her sides that she didn't notice it flying towards her. A sudden ' _poof_ ' echoed around the room as it hit Hermione right in the head and the laughter stopped. Hermione looked down at the pillow, now sat crumpled on the floor then back to the frozen Ginny. Her hand still in the same position it had been in when she threw the pillow. Both inhabitants of the room locked eyes with each other and slowly matching grins spread across their faces and soon both were uncontrollably laughing at the whole scenario. Getting her voice back under control first Ginny again got the conversation back to where she wanted it initially.

"We are not talking about me and the boy who lived to be oblivious, we are talking about you. And I'm still curious as to what the ferret was on about. So who's caught your eye?"

Groaning at the uncomfortable question along with being reminded of Malfoys comment she slumped onto her bed and put her head in her hands. After a minute of awkward silence, she decided to brave it and looked up at Ginny who unfortunately still looked as determined as ever, only this time with a raised eyebrow which just made things worse.

"What do you want me to say Gin? We both know that I've not looked at any guys like that."

She spoke in a defeated tone. Her hope would be that would be where the conversation ended, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on the girl opposite her whos face looked like a lightbulb had suddenly turned on.

"What about any girl alphas?"

Hermione suddenly looked up with eyes wide in the realization of what the redhead was insinuating. Ginny for her part must have realised something had caused this sudden panic as she remembered a previous conversation the two had several days earlier.

"Hermione. Remember what I told you the other day? Wizards don't care about gender, they only care for dynamic. That's probably another way to distinguish us apart from the muggles." She mused to herself. Continuing on. "Alpha's claim an omega and betas stick to each other. That's how it is and how it's always been."

Hermione had been curious as to how wizards viewed sexuality and now she realised that although she accepted the theory behind it she never applied that same thought process to herself. Just the thought of alpha women was enough to bring a slight blush to her cheeks at the image of the normal male anatomy growing on women during a rut. She giggled lightly at the thought of some of those who had taunted her in the past getting used to a new part of themselves. Those thoughts suddenly became treacherous as her mind began to fill in the rest of the image. Suddenly a small feminine hand was rubbing along the hardening member and she had to shake her head to try and clear the image from her mind. When she finally regained her composure she looked back at Ginny who had the biggest grin on her face. She didn't even need a mirror to realise her face was the same colour as her friend's hair.

"Don't worry Hermione. When we get back to Hogwarts I'll keep an eye out for any feminine alphas that look your way"

The sentence on its own would have been fine. She could pretend that this entire conversation never happened. But no. Ginny just had to send a wink. To some, it would be a continuation of the joke, or revenge for her own earlier wink at her when she brought up Harry. No, this was a promise that she would keep her word. Hermione just wanted a quiet year. Now, one of her best friends was going to play cupid. Hopefully, that would be the only stressful thing to happen that year.

XxxxxX

It was only another week after that day when Hermione and her friends returned to Hogwarts for the start of the next year. And Dumbledore ruined all her plans with his start of year speech. Stood at his podium in the beautiful lunch hall of Hogwarts the headmaster stood proud and firm despite the years clearly weighing him down, and not only in the form of his beard which he seemed to be opposed to shortening. In his authoritative tone, he informed the whole school of the changes that would be taking place.

Firstly the archaic Triwizard tournament was going to be reinstated, the only bright side was that she did not have to worry about competing, thanks to Dumbledores declaration that it would only be safest for the strongest among them to compete. Initially, it seemed as though he was looking at her when he spoke. And only when she looked directly at the aged headmaster did he silence the eager crowd and declare that it would be the alphas that would represent the school. Most omegas just mumbled their complaints, none willing to defy the headmaster. Some betas, on the other hand, seemed to take this as a personal attack on them. And of course, it was Ron Weasley who had to stand up and become the voice of this movement directing all eyes in the hall onto them. All Hermione could do was whisper-yell to Ron trying to get him to sit down but all that did was to spur him on more. It seemed that Dumbledore had seen enough though as suddenly the most oppressive pheromones swept across every student in the room. The effect was immediate. Every student no matter how aggravated the rule made them instantly submitted to the headmaster. After a solid minute of silence did he finally suppress his overpowering pheromones and speak once more.

  
"I see many unhappy faces in the crowd so let's have a demonstration. Ronald Weasely, as you where the most vocal in your displeasure why not prove you are up to the challenge?"

Before Hermione could even attempt to calm him down before he jumped off the deep end her impulsive friend did what he did best. He spoke without thinking.

"Of course! I can do anything the same as alphas"

A very clear laugh began at the Slytherin table and it didn't take someone to be the smartest witch of her age to know that it had started with Malfoy.

The headmaster seeing an opportunity to further prove his point and to solidify the bond of leader and follower between Harry and Ron decided that a public display would do wonders.

"Very well. Then we shall start the year off with a duel. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will duel here and now. Both are in the same year and the same classes so their level should theoretically be the same."

More laughter could be heard from the Slytherins but Hermione had to stop herself from blurting out that there were several other factors that impacted on one's skill. Upbringing, attendance, natural aptitude, but apparently this didn't matter to the headmaster. She couldn't help but think there were ulterior motives behind this brash act from the usually mysterious man. _'Maybe he felt threatened?_ ' She quickly pushed that thought aside, who could threaten Dumbledore? No, right now she needed to focus on stopping Ron making a fool of himself. He was really good at wizards chess and thinking up long term strategies when he finally tried but a duel, especially at their level would be a matter of who was quickest. The person defending or attacking, and unfortunately for Ron, Harry was very quick with his draw. Turns out three years of battling for your life makes your wand draw incredibly quick. Attempting to make her red-headed friend see reason she spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Ron don't! We both know he is more skilled at defence against dark arts than you. Don't let your pride get in the way!"

The way he looked at her then punched her right in the gut. A cross between anger and betrayal.

"You don't think I can win either?! I'll prove I can. Just watch!"

And with that, he marched off down to the front of the hall so he stood at the gap between the house tables and the teacher's podium. Sighing Harry stood up, he had been issued a challenge and his alpha nature bristled at the thought. Hermione in a desperate attempt to save Ron's pride grabbed a hold of his sleeve and tried encouraging Harry to not embarrass his friend in front of everyone.

"Go easy on him Harry. Please! Make it look like a challenge"

His response was simple and left her wide-eyed.

"I can't."

And with that, he shrugged off her grip and followed his friend to go to the front of the hall. She knew her friend hated being challenged by other alphas but she had never seen him react like this with Ron. _'Damn dynamics! Why is nothing ever simple!_ ' Looking towards the front along with everyone else she watched as the pair stood ten paces apart waiting for the duel to start. In the silent hall, Dumbledore's clear voice echoed around the hall.

"Begin"

It was a blink and you miss it duel. She had been right. At their age level, they had not yet learnt the more advanced spells needed to excel at duels so as soon as Harry forced out Rons simple 'Protego' he cast another spell in rapid succession that she missed the name of. All she knew was that Ron was now upside down with what appeared to be one leg caught in an invisible grip with his wand helplessly on the ground out of reach.

This time when the laughter started from Malfoy and his merry band of lap dogs it didn't take long for many the other alphas in the room to join in. All of them releasing dominant pheromones aimed towards the betas and omegas in the hall. Hermione and Ginny were able to shrug off most of the effects, and when it nearly became too much they gripped each other's arms to the ground each other. In all the fuss Harry and Ron had made their way back to their seats. Harry acting as though nothing had happened but Ron had his head bowed and his neck clearly bared towards Harry. She looked to Ginny who just shook her head.

"Don't Hermione. This is just the way things are"

Her reply was cut off as professor McGonagall's stern voice cut across the hall.

"If you are all quite done then there is one more announcement before we can retire for the evening. Isn't that right Headmaster?"

To most in the room, it would appear as though that she too was effect but the numerous scents in the hall and wanted to leave as much as the other omegas. But to Hermione and Dumbledore, however, it was clearly a challenge to move this charade along. It put Dumbledore in a predicament. If he called her out on it and forced her to submit in front of the school then he might be faced with a riot. The weaker dynamics were already aggravated but at the current level they were submissive, a stronger push right now might force them over the edge and he had yet to reveal the second change for the year. Locking eyes for longer than was deemed comfortable he knew she had this small victory. He was going to have to keep an eye on Minerva this year. She was definitely planning something. As he turned back towards the students he decided to look down the Gryffindor table to see if his primary thoughts were correct. And unfortunately, he saw Hermione watching their altercation with a heavy focus.

Sighing internally he laid out his plans for the fourth year students. It was clear the omegas were not happy, including miss Granger but the earlier display of dominance was enough to keep them subdued. The alphas, on the other hand, looked positively ecstatic. They were looking towards their rivals with renewed vigour. On the whole, he would call this night a success.

Hermione though was fuming. Her face was red with rage. The whole policy was set out in a clear way to reduce omegas to needy wimps who could not defend themselves and would thus be thrust into the bed of an alpha. It was clear now why McGonagall was being so confrontational towards the headmaster, she must have found it as demeaning as the rest of them. She needed to talk to her favourite professor sooner rather than later. There was clearly an anti omega shift taking place and she hoped professor McGonagall had some answers.

XxxxxX

Across the English Channel in the marble halls of the Beauxbatons chateau, the students sit at the circular dining tables making pleasant conversations with one another while the wood nymphs serenade the chamber with a pleasant melody. In the unspoken rule, the elder students migrated closer to the professors towards the back of the chamber with the younger closer to the doors and all the tables where filled with people of every dynamic talking freely among one another with one exception. Beauxbatons has been the centre of learning for the continental veela clans for centuries and as a result, no matter what school year they were in they always occupied the centre tables directly in front of the professor's table.

This served two purposes. The first was that it showed the importance of the relation between the school and the clans, and the second was purely for convenience sake. If the headmistress, Madame Maxime needed to make an announcement the word would spread quickly without a single voice being raised. All she needed to do was to signal to the front tables halting their conversation and the rest of the chamber would shortly follow. The veela always drew looks wherever they went with many attributing that to the beauty each and every one of them possessed, but few recognized that the pheromones the veela emitted always held a different scent depending on who was inhaling them. The meaning behind the scents though was always the same. To lure in potential mates by using their most treasured scents against them. This led to many surrounding alphas competing with one another for the attention of the omegas, while the alpha veela faces a similar issue with omegas throwing themselves towards their feet with their necks bared. All in an attempt to be surrounded in that comfortable scent for as long as possible.

Most veela loved the attention but not all. Many got tired of the constant looks and attempts to court them, and the most prominent of those firmly against the reaction was Fleur Delacour, the heir to the veela clans and top student at Beauxbatons All of those titles only made the resident omegas try even harder to win her affection. She would be leaving school at the end of the year and would be grateful to no longer be surrounded by those who would do nothing to limit the impact her thrall had on them. Her family had always told her that there was an omega for every veela alpha who could resist the instant effect her thrall had, but her patience was running out.

At the front of the chamber, the large frame of the headmistress signalled to the veela that she had an announcement so their conversations ceased and all of their bodies turned to face her. It only took a brief moment for the school to quite and for the nymphs to quite their songs to a faint background hum. Still, in her chair, the headmistress addressed her school.

(Fr)" Welcome everyone to another school year. I have been informed by Professor Dumbledore that they are reinstating the Triwizard tournament this year."(Fr)

The whole school knew it would be in polite to interrupt the headmistress in the middle of a speech so the whole school sat in silence while waiting for her to finish.

(Fr)" It shall be hosted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and he has requested that we bring only our strongest alphas to compete"(Fr)

At this, even the silence of Beauxbatons was broken into mumbled whispers. They were all taught to be equal with one another so this stipulation was foreign to them.

To silence the suddenly displeased students the headmistress simply struck her crystal glass with a spoon. The simple sound was enough to silence the chamber once again.

(Fr)"Yes, my students. I too feel the same way. However, these are the conditions that have been given to us and no matter what they are. We. Will. Win."(Fr)

It was no surprise to the older students to hear that declaration. Madame Maxime was nothing if not competitive, and she did not take failure well. It was one of the reasons the school was always well mannered and polite. No one wanted to disappoint her.

(Fr)" Now as for who I will be bringing with me. I will be taking those with the highest marks in a test before we depart on Halloween. Every alpha who wishes to represent the school will take this test no matter what year they are in. Any omegas and betas who want to take the test are also able, however, no matter what mark you get I will not be able to go bring you. I apologise." (Fr)

As the headmistress finished her speech the chamber returned to its former self with the students talking and the nymphs singing. More eyes were focused on the veela table than before with the headmistresses statement that only the strongest alphas would go, and to everyone in the chamber that meant one thing. After Halloween Fleur would be going to Hogwarts.

Gabrielle Delacour was beyond excited, both legs bouncing on the floor. She was doing well in her studies so she would be in with a shot of going, she had no interest in competing, however. She just didn't want to part from her sister and wanted to see another country. She knew her sister would most likely be chosen and family support could go a long way.

(Fr)" Are you excited Fleur. I know I am. Think of all the people we can meet, the sites we can see, the lessons we will have, and maybe you will find them there! It's clear they are not at this school so maybe they go to Hogwarts!"(Fr)

Gabrielle's smile was infectious and her excitement washed over everyone at the table, who all ended up with matching grins on their faces. Even the normally cold Fleur had a slight grin on her face.

(Fr)"Calm down Gabby. We both know it's unlikely, and besides who said you would be able to pass the madames test, I hear there might be a section on speaking English."(Fr)

She finished with a wink and her grin spread even further at the look of horror on her sisters face. Cutting her off before she could beg for her help she decided to offer it instead.

"If you can answer this question Gabby I will help you before the test. What is the chance of me finding the one who can resist my thrall?"

Gabrielle's face scrunched in confusion and her tongue slipped out the corner of her mouth as she focused on translating Fleurs words. Everyone at the table was watching the younger Delacour with amusement. She was always the most sociable veela at the school and they didn't want to think about going to Hogwarts without her. She always tended to be the bridge between them and everyone else. Being able to quickly decide if anyone was worth their time. It always helped to have her to filter out the numerous people that came seeking the veela's attention. After around five minutes had passed she looked up with a wide grin on her face once she finally understood the question, but then frowned when she realised what she wanted her sister to tell her. In an almost whisper she answered the question.

(Fr)" It's..."(Fr)

Before she could say anymore she was interrupted by her older sister.

"In English Gabby"

At the younger girls pout, she just smirked and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

" It... Be... A small... Chance?"

The smirk was replaced by a sad smile as the elder of the two responded.

(Fr)" Very good little one, nearly perfect. Now we just need to make you more confident and you will pass with flying colours, and who knows, maybe you will find someone that catches your eye."(Fr)

The smile on the younger girls face was quickly matched by the red blush that grew on her cheeks. She may have loved talking about Fleur finding her one but she always became flushed at the thought of it happening to her. Being in her second year she didn't have to normally worry about mates but it was always fun to tease her on it. It may have been unlikely but her little sister had a way of making her hope.

XxxxxX

Meanwhile, in northern Europe, Viktor Krum was summoned to the office of headmaster Karkaroff. The office was filled with artefacts emitting various amounts of dark magic which all seemed to draw light from the room. As it was, the only light source in the room was a single fireplace in the corner, illuminating the room in a faint glow.

Approaching the desk Viktor stood with his arms clasped behind his back and his posture firm he stood before his headmaster and waited for the headmaster to address him.

Cutting right to the chase Karkaroff spoke directly towards his top student and informed him of the changes for this year.

(Gr)"We will be travelling to Hogwarts and will arrive on Halloween. The British ministry of magic has finally seen sense and has restarted the Triwizard tournament. Even better, Dumbledore. The senile fool has forbidden anyone other than alphas from competing. You will be our Champion Viktor. I have been requested to bring our strongest alphas to restore order at Hogwarts but only you shall submit your name. I don't need to tell you of this institute's previous failings. You will win. I don't care how. You will use anything and everything to your advantage. Am I understood?"(Gr)

Knowing that few words were needed he simply nodded his acceptance with a confidant.

(Gr)"Yes sir"(Gr)

Having no further need of the seeker she headmaster waved his hands towards the door.

(Gr)"Prepare. Failure won't be tolerated"(Gr)

Leaving the office Viktor only had one destination in mind. The library. If he was not to make another mistake such as the fiasco at the quidditch world cup then he would need to prepare. He would take his headmaster advice and as he walked towards his destination he had three words on repeat in his mind.  _'Any means necessary'_.

XxxxxX

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of another chapter :D, if you have any questions post them below, I will try to respond to every comment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I chose to use (Fr) and (Gr) and I am completely hopeless in other languages and I did not want to trust Google translate. I felt this would be the best way that didn't interrupt the flow of the story. 
> 
> I will see you next time :D


	4. New lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the start of the new school year, Hermione is thrust into new lessons and opportunities. Will she make the most of them before the other school arrive and the Triwizard Tournament officially begins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for your support. This chapter took at but longer as work has been particularly busy this week, but I hope you enjoy it.

The year had only just begun and already everyone could tell how much had changed beneath the surface. After the display in the great hall, alphas had been throwing their weight around making the school uncomfortable for everyone else. What was worse was that apparently, the professors could not deduct house points for acts of dominance such as forcing others to submit. It seemed the only thing they could not get away with was duelling each other outside of lessons or in the rut chamber as the students had dubbed them. All due to Dumbledores belief that alphas needed even more benefits at school. Thankfully the apparent arrival of two new groups of students apparently didn't result in even more changes as they would be providing their own accommodation.

It had been a few days and Hermione finally had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She had been so busy trying to get situated back into her routine that she had been unable to speak with her head of house outside of lessons. She just needed to get there early enough that they would have time to talk. As she was finishing her early breakfast her two best friends slowly walked into the hall, their posture and half-lidded eyes showing how tired they still were at the early hours in the morning. As Harry started grabbing his favourite bits Ron just shovelled a little bit of everything onto his plate before immediately digging in. Hermione understood he had a large appetite, something all Weasleys seemed to share, but it did not excuse his lack of manners with his mouth wide open as he gorged himself.

"Honestly Ronald, close your mouth when you are eating"

As she moved to stand up she heard a grumbled reply from her seemingly famished friend.

"Sowwy Mione. I... Oo betr"

She just stared at her friend with a look of confusion before the revolting site forced her to turn away.

"Erghhh whatever. I'm heading to class early. Make sure you are not late."

As she turned around and took a few steps down the hall she finally heard Harry's voiced but it was layered with a subtle hint of dominant pheromones.

"Why are you going early?"

Thanks to her own studying she was able to identify the initially disturbing smell and with the lessons from Molly, she was able to block the signals. She just turned back to look at her friend with confusion clearly evident on her face. Had he tried to use his pheromones on her? She just shook her head. There was no way he was going to end up like the other alpha jerks.

"I just want to get prepared before everyone arrives and I have some questions on the material on page 106 that I would like clarified."

She had trusted Harry before, even with her life. But for some reason, she felt that her upcoming conversation with Professor McGonagall should be kept a secret from her alpha friend. This was a year of drastic change and she did not want to add more fuel to the fire. Before he could speak again she walked briskly out of the hall and towards her classroom. Now more than ever she needed answers. If she didn't feel as though she could trust one of her closest friends when she needed answers as soon as possible.

                                     XxxxxX

Minerva McGonagall had arrived at her classroom as soon as she was able. She felt the atmosphere around the school changing and knew one student would be coming to her for answers. If it could have been found in a book then there was no doubt that Hermione would not have left the library save for lessons and curfew. As it was this was a matter between people and policies in her own present so she would need to go to someone with the knowledge. In this case, this would be her. She had not seen or heard of Hermione seeking her out so the only logical conclusion was that she would arrive early to the lesson to ask her questions and as if on cue the younger girl entered the classroom and quickly made her way to a desk and quickly unpacked her belongings. Minerva could see the girls internal struggle of whether to sit down and to wait until she was summoned or to just walk up to her desk immediately. So she just saved her the trouble.

"Hermione, come here for a moment."

She knew the use of the girls first name would catch her attention but she needed to be quick. It would be unlikely they were given to much time together.

"Do you remember what I told you when we first met?" At the girl's nod, she continued. "I will keep to my word but you must see the opportunities as soon as they are presented to you. I can't guarantee more will come if you miss them. Times are changing Hermione and you must be ready."

She knew being vague would irritate her star pupil but within the halls of Hogwarts, it is always better to watch what you say to prevent word reaching certain ears. As soon as the young lion had composed herself the door to the classroom opened and several students began to walk in. Seeing her time was over she nodded to Hermione.

"If that will be all miss Granger then take your seat."

She knew that the witch would still be confused but at least she confirmed that there was indeed something going on. The rest would have to wait.

                                      XxxxxX

Throughout the whole lesson, Hermione was distracted by what her professor had said. It was clear that McGonagall had no say in the policy changes for her year group but what did she mean by saying that she had to be ready? That combined with mentions of opportunities led her to believe that she was going to be forced into something that she would need to be prepared for. Although she hated that thought, the fact that she might be given new material to learn also intrigued her. She would need to be on the lookout for when a senior put her in a position where she was not surrounded by betas, but more importantly alphas if she wanted to learn this new material. If the alphas found out that she was learning what they deemed exclusive to them, then in today's Hogwarts she would be in a world of trouble. She was snapped out of her musings by a sudden elbow to her side and a whisper from Ron.

"Hermione. I said can you help us with this?"

She looked down at her friend's desk and realized that they were struggling on the object to animal transfiguration. She herself had finished shortly after the lesson began so she could focus on her thoughts but it seemed her friends always needed some kind of help. She sighed briefly before addressing her friends in a whisper.

"Ok, what are you exactly having trouble with is it..."

She was stopped in the middle of her sentence when she noticed Professor McGonagall moved to stand directly in front of their table.

"I expected better of you Hermione"

This brought sniggers from a few students in the class, but the elder professor just continued on as if nothing happened.

"You, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter shall remain after class and tell me what has caused you to interrupt my lesson"

Hermione immediately picked up on the hint that this was an opportunity to advance their studies but with both Harry and Ron it was not the hint she wanted most. Noticing Ron was about to complain she returned the favour with a sharp elbow to his side. Leaving him coughing and looking at her betrayed. Looking back up at the professor she saw the vaguely hidden smirk and the raised eyebrow and knew she was on the right track. Now all they had to do was to make it to the end of the lesson.

                                      XxxxxX

When the lesson finally ended it was met with plenty of sniggering students, all amused at the so-called golden trio being punished by their head of the house. When the door finally closed and the last of the students finally left, the professor fluently went for her wand and placed two charms on the room. The boys looked confused but Hermione immediately recognized both. One was a locking charm to stop people walking in, and the other was a silencing charm so that everything said in the room could not be heard outside of it. Her curiosity peaked she turned at looked back to her favourite professor. Who thankfully skipped all the small talk.

"Do you three remember the process it takes to become an animagus?"

Her sentence caught everyone off guard. Of course, Hermione remembered she had been lecturing the boys most of the summer about the process. They were adamant about talking to Serious about it but he had been busy making his home livable again after being pardoned for the crime he never committed. Seeing as the boys were stunned to silence she decided to do what she normally did, answer the question.

"The process starts with a mandrake leaf being placed into the caster's mouth for a whole month, starting and ending on the full moon.

The next step is to spit the leaf into a phial within the full moon's rays. The caster must then add one of their own hairs, a silver teaspoon of dew which has both not been seen by sunlight or been touched by human feet for at least a week and the final ingredient is the chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth.

Once completed the vial has to be placed into a quiet and dark place where it will not be disturbed. While it is there the caster must chant the incantation 'Amato Amino, Animato Animagus' with their wand placed at their heart at every sundown and sunrise, without fail.

That process will continue until there is a lightning storm. At which time the caster must move to a large and secure place where they will recite the incantation one final time followed swiftly by drinking the potion"

Finished with her review of the material from last year Hermione just looked at her friends who looked at her as though she had grown a third head.

"Oh come on boys, I have told you all summer that there are no shortcuts, let alone where we would get the ingredients for it."

Realising that she had just said that in front of the professor she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and stared wide-eyed while waiting for her professor's eventual scolding. To everyone's surprise, the elder witch just smiled at them.

"You will get the ingredients from me as I will be overseeing your progress."

All three of the children then stared at the professor with equal looks of shock on their faces. Of all the things they expected that was not even considered to be on the list. Enjoying the surprised looks on her student's faces she continued.

"I had assumed you would attempt the process after your encounter with Serious so I received permission from the headmaster to supervise your attempts. As such if you succeed I will be registering you as legal animagus. I won't have you going to Azkaban for your foolishness."

Finished with her explanation she reached into her desk and retrieved three mandrake leaves and handed one to each of the students. She watched with varying levels of amusement as she witnessed the attempts of them putting the leaves in their mouths. Ron had just grabbed the leaf and immediately placed it onto his tongue before closing his mouth, she readied a second leaf for him. Harry was slightly more tactful and placed it under his tongue before closing his mouth. It was a valiant effort but would not last a whole month. She readied a second spare and was grateful Dumbledore gave her permission to supervise. Finally, she looked at Hermione, who unlike her classmates just stared at the leaf.

"Is there a problem miss Granger?"

Shaken out of her thoughts she just shook her head.

"Sorry was just thinking the best charm to keep it in place for a month. There is no way to would stay in place without one."

Both boys looked at each other before turning back to McGonagall who simply nodded her head in Hermione's direction. After a short while her eyes lit up and Minerva knew she had thought of the correct spell.

"The sticking charm! It's so simple. All we need to do cast it on the leaf and it should remain in place unless we or someone else cast the counter-charm."

She then looked out the window before turning back to her friends.

"You guy do realise that the full moon is not for a few days right?"

Both of her friends looked at each other again before timidly looking back to the professor, who was already holding out two spare leaves. A shyly muttered 'thanks' was uttered as they retrieved their new leaves.

"Very good, now I will want an update of your progress every week. You best hurry along now, your break is nearly over and if I am not mistaken you have your new lessons to attend to."

Harry and Ron looked ecstatic while Hermione's previously joy-filled face slumped into a frown. As the trio left the room, now unlocked Hermione sent one last look towards her favourite professor and to her surprise, she saw a slight smirk on her lips followed by a very clear wink. Confused she turned and left the room to walk towards the dungeons where the potions lesson would take place, maybe an opportunity would arise in this lesson? She very much doubted that. Why would Snape of all people want to help her?

                                       XxxxxX

The lesson started as she thought it might. Snape spoke condescendingly towards everyone other than the Slytherins in the room. His house bias had always been a sore spot for Hermione as no matter how well she did she would always be second best to an average Slytherin. So when the lesson truly began she was not surprised to see that they were getting all praise while her and her partner Neville Longbottom were the subject of ridicule and jokes.

With the first steps of the potion complete, it was time to start adding individual items at a slow pace and mixing them until they had fully dissolved into the mixture. Only when the previous item had finished could the next item be added, and so on until the potion would be finished. And of course, the Slytherin pair by the next cauldron, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, could not help but tamper with their potion. Before Hermione could even attempt to salvage it Snape slithered over to there cauldron to inspect their progress. And in his typical tone which managed to be a mixture of bored, condescending and monotone he took another swing at the helpless Gryffindors.

"Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom. You are aware that this potion is being brewed to ensure that when you eventually give in to your urges there won't be pups as a result hmm? As it stands this will do the opposite and there will be far too many running about. Well if you can convince someone to actually want either of you."

His whole statement brought a smirk to every Slytherin in the room but his final statement sent them all into hysterical laughter, and Snape seemed to be in no position to stop them. He just stared at her with a single raised eyebrow. Daring her to speak back. Normally she would have just brushed him off but next to her she saw a single tear sliding down Neville's face and she knew that if anyone were to notice he would never live it down. So she did the only thing she could. Brought all the attention back to her.

"I apologise, sir. It seems as though our neighbours need to go to the medical ward to get their eyes examined. They continuously put their ingredients into our cauldron so they were either spoiling ours on purpose or they were not aware. And as they are model students from the scores you graciously give them I assumed that they could not be at fault"

People could insult her for as long as they wanted and she would rarely care enough to be as bold as she had just been, but seeing her friend clearly hurting set something off inside her and she could not hold back. The room around her had gone silent for a solid ten seconds before rebellious laughter could be heard from nearly every student from a house that was not from Slytherin. Those students were stunned into silence and even Snape seemed briefly lost for words. No one would have expected the normally studious girl to speak up against an authoritative figure. Composing himself Snape finally calmed the class down enough for him to talk without raising his voice.

"Very funny Miss Granger. Let's see if you are as witty in detention. Twice a week after dinner, Mondays and Fridays. Oh and twenty points from Gryffindor."

The final point he ended with a clear smirk on his face. A mixture of groans and snickers came from every student in the room. And Snape could see that none of them would be progressing anymore today.

"Lesson dismissed, take a vial of the premade potion from my desk and use it as soon as you feel your heat set in. You will realize the signs so don't bother asking."

At his words, most students packed up their belonging and grabbed a potion, most eager to escape any class taught by Snape. The only student who seemed to linger was Hermione and thus Neville who was hanging around her. And as he saw her waiting to talk to Snape he quickly muttered a quiet "Thank you" before leaving the room. She watched him leave with a small smile on her face before turning to face arguably the most hated professor.

"Why do you have to constantly belittle Neville like that, he gets tormented enough by other students, he doesn't need professors doing it as well."

Snape would never have expected the bookworm to have grown this much of s spine over the holiday but he stood corrected, maybe Minerva was onto something with this one. He quickly pushed that thought aside, it was far more likely she would get the girl killed then for her plan to work, but he wanted to see the outcome. If there was a small chance it could succeed then he had to give it a little help.

"Quite simple. He was the easiest target and his inability to stand up for himself caused you to react. Though the next time you do, it will not be cosy detentions with Professor McGonagall."

Even she gulped at the look in the betas eyes and slightly inclined her head to show her obedience. She knew she crossed a line and if all she got from it was a slapped wrist she would walk away happy. She was curious about one thing though.

"Professor McGonagall sir?"

The only response she got was a raised eyebrow and being dismissed from his office.

"Yes. You will spend your detentions with her as she is the one to instil manners in her house. Now be gone. I have far more important matters to attend."

Nodding she quickly left his presence. If she was right she would need her rest before her 'detention'.

                                       XxxxxX

The following month and a half had gone rather quickly, especially for Hermione. Professor McGonagall had kept her word and her 'detentions' were actually her duelling lessons. She didn't know if the boys were going through similar lessons and she didn't know what her favourite professor had done to convince Snape of all people to help, but at the end of every session where she was covered in sweat, she was grateful for the opportunity. Professor McGonagall was relentless. She had Hermione working on all aspects of her duelling abilities, including her stamina, her available spells, blocking/ deflecting and dodging and improving her reaction time.

Even with all her training and lessons, she had managed to keep her mandrake leaf in her mouth for the whole month and was now in the process of waiting for a storm. It was times like this that she missed having a T.V to check the weather report on. As it stood she just had to wait while remembering to chant the incantation. Her friend's endeavours lasted a lot shorter then both she and McGonagall had imagined. Ron could not get over the idea that his animagus form could have possibly been that of a weasel and decided it was not worth the apparent risk. She still had hope for Harry though. With both his father and godfather completing the process surely he would too. That thought was quickly washed away when it came to chanting the incantation a sunrise and sunset.

Apparently, Harry Potter had become the boy who lived to enjoy a lay-in on the weekends. When he found out that he would need to repeat the whole process again, starting with Mandrake leaf in his mouth he quickly shoved the idea away for a later time. He even attempted to persuade Hermione to cancel her own attempt. Her own stubbornness and a lengthy chat with McGonagall discussing the pros and cons of the transformation had led to her to continue on. McGonagall was right. There might never be a chance again and she was determined to see it through.

She had been curious as to what her form would take though. She had never cast a corporeal Patronus charm so that gave no indication. ' _Maybe a bird, so I could fly among the clouds, pffff as if, I hate flying. Maybe a cat? I am a Gryffindor so that's a possibility. Hhhhm. Maybe even a magical creature. Hahaha, no chance, those are so rare there have only been a few in recorded history.'_

A tug on her sleeve snapped her out of her thoughts and back into the biting cold of a cold October evening. She had been dragged along by her friends to witness the arrival of the other schools but no matter how much she protested they were not having any of it. She nearly managed to persuade Harry and Ron but then Ginny came along with her adorable puppy eyes and she couldn't resist. When she finally got some free time she was finally going to research veela and how to withstand the charms of those younger than herself. It wasn't fair how easy it was for Ginny to get her to do what she wanted.

"Hermione are you excited? I know I'm excited! Who do you think the schools will bring? Do you think there will be many of our age? Do you think that they will want to talk to us?"

Looking down at the slightly smaller redhead she had a forced smile on her face as she placed a finger to the girl's mouth to silence her. She really wished she brought a thicker jumper with her as the cold wind was biting into her skin and leaving her ears as red as a strawberry.

"Calm down Gin. They will be here shortly."

The only reason she was out here was to please her friends, and if Ginny wasn't glued to her arm she would have made a break back to the library. Then again, that was probably why she had done it. All she could do was to stand around at the entrance to the school with the eager students, who seemed to mainly be from the lower years and to wait for the students from the other schools to arrive. She hoped it would be soon, for she highly doubted that anyone interesting would arrive. It would most likely be the typical obnoxious alphas she had come to see in positions indicating strength.

Internally she was wishing to be proven wrong.

                                       XxxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts on the chapter? I will hopefully have the following chapter out a bit sooner than this one but no promises as work is still busy. Hope you enjoy the story so far :D


	5. Confrontation at the gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive at the gates of Hogwarts but what happens when they come face to face with their opposition?

It was nearing six in the evening and the group of students had been standing around for nearly half an hour. Their earlier cheer long since past as many grumbled about finding out who said the other schools would be arriving earlier. Some had even given up and made there way back to the castle. Hermione would have been one of the first to go if she didn't have the koala in the form of Ginny Weasley still hanging onto her arm. She had tried everything to persuade the youngest Weasley to let her leave, including but not limited to asking out Harry on her behalf, as many sweets as she could eat from Honeydukes and doing all her homework for her. They all gave the determined redhead pause but her answer was always the same.

"Hmm. Nope. We are staying and waiting and that's that."

She didn't know what could have made her this persistent but if she had to hear Ron talk about Viktor bloody Krum again she was going to lose it. While she had been trying and failing to get back to the comfortable warmth of the castle all Ron could talk about how his idol would most definitely be part of the Durmstrang delegation. She could understand why _he_ thought that. He was clearly a talented Quidditch player to have made the national team while still in school but that by no means made him a talented wizard. She quickly looked down at one of her few muggle possessions, a watch and saw that it was nearly time for her 'detention'.

"Gin. Please, I have to go. I can't be late for detention!"

Finally Ginny looked up and she saw shock clearly written on the young witch's face and she realized she never told her why she arrived late back into the dorm room twice a week.

"Hold up! I thought you were messing around with Harry and Ron or studying late in the library. Why did you never tell me you had detention?"

The shock had drained from her face and was replaced with Ginny's patented puppy dog eyes. Try as she might Hermione could never resist that look.

"I may have argued with Snape during our first omega potion lesson. Detentions with Snape are not exactly pleasant."

After a few seconds, Ginny's face finally settled on acceptance as she nodded her head in understanding. She was definitely a trouble maker like the twins and as such had had several detentions with Snape already. She hated lying to her though and decided to ask Professor McGonagall if Ginny could join in in lessons, or at least know and get the same treatment next year. If it was necessary anyway. With how turbulent her previous years of Hogwarts had been there was a big chance that everything would change again next year.

Suddenly the commotion picked up and she heard the same thing from several different voices.

"There! Something is in the water!"

All at once the students swarmed over to the railing separating the students from the freezing waters on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Hermione was swept up in the crowd, still being dragged by Ginny who was more than happy for the distraction. Hermione was about to say something about how they would be unlikely to see anything underneath the water. If the students were to arrive it would be by a far more conventional method. Like the carriages that were pulled along by nothing. Before she could voice her thoughts though they were shattered into a million pieces as a massive ship emerged from beneath the water drenching every student that had been stood at the edge. _'Great, now I'm cold and wet. Perfect.'_ Hermione thought to herself but before she could get a detailed look at the beautiful ship that was now right in front of her Ron's voice cut straight through everyone as he yelled.

"Look! I told you that he would be here. Look at the edge of the ramp, he's right at the front!"

All eyes turned to look where the Red-headed Gryffindor had mentioned and true to his word there he was. The Bulgarian seeker in all his confidence. The Durmstrang contingent made their way down the ramp and all of a sudden a wave of dominant pheromones swept across the gathered students. The alphas stood taller accepting the rivals for the year. The betas looked in awe at the two groups marvelling in the power emanating from them baring their necks slightly to whoever they felt were more dominant, which unsurprisingly. To most was the group from Durmstrang. Only a few of the assembled Hogwarts students matched their opponents, including Harry. The omegas, however, felt the pheromones the most. Every single member of the Durmstrang Institute from the headmaster to the youngest student was releasing a continuous wave of pheromones designed for the sole purpose of making omegas submit. Many around Hermione instantly sunk to their knees, fully submitting to the new group while some, including Ginny, managed to stay on their feet but with their chins to their chest, clearly displaying their submission. The only omega still standing straight was Hermione.

She stood and watched as the group made their way towards the assembled students who happened to have been stood on the path directly to the castle. Taking shallow breaths in order to control herself she finally got a proper view of the first group of students. Unlike the attire that Hogwarts students had to wear Durmstrang's seemed far more practical, with black boots which ranged from the shins to just below the knees. This matched with the black trousers that Hermione was envious of. For there upper body they wore brown shirts though she could not identify the style, it seemed to remind her of when she went to a renaissance fair when she was younger though. Finally, they were wearing a long brown coat and hat, both lined with fur from an unknown creature. And again Hermione was envious of the attire. Her own robes regardless of if it had remained dry would never be as comfortable as what the other students wore. It seemed her staring had caught the attention of some of those very students who in turn looked towards their headmaster. All he did was sneer at Hermione and say one sentence.

"Krum. Deal with it."

Hermione had a lot on her mind. _'Had he just referred to me as an it? And why did he look at me like she was nothing more than a dog's faeces that he had stepped into.'_ Deciding to stow her thoughts away for another time, she, along with everyone else turned to look at Viktor who had a clear smirk on his face. Curious she tiled her head slightly to the side as she watched whatever he had been told to do. The only words Hermione heard were simple.

"Yes sir"

Not another moment passed before Hermione was suddenly drowning in the dominant pheromones he produced. In her last most of lucid thought, she realized her mistake. She should have never let down her guard around those she was not familiar with and despite what she thought of Viktor before he proved in the instance that he was a powerful wizard for his age. Had she been prepared there might have been a small chance she could have partially resisted his effect on her. As it was though she had no defence and her legs gave out beneath her causing her to crash to the ground with her neck fully bowed towards the seeker. She had no control over herself and as a result, she tried to gasp in some fresh air. That only made her situation worse as all she inhaled was more of his potent pheromones. She had only felt this helpless a few times before and those were memories she never wanted to relive. She clenched her eyes tightly and shook her head back and forth in a futile attempt to prevent those memories from resurfacing when a loud snarl alerted everyone else to a new arrival. And this person was not in a hospitable mood.

                                           XxxxxX

It was supposed to be a short journey from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts but a storm coming across the English Channel had delayed them and the wind shook their carriage more than was pleasant. Several students even needed a spell cast on them to help with the motion sickness. Fleur, however, was content sitting in her compartment with her little sister. Chatting about what the tasks could be for the Tournament.

(Fr)"Apparently there was a cockatrice in the last tournament, but it broke free injuring the three judges. Do you think there will be something like that this year?"(Fr)

Chuckling slightly Fleur could only say what she had said for every other question that came up regarding the tournament.

"I don't know Gabby. I would assume only a few select people know what the tasks will be. It doesn't matter though. Whoever gets selected will need to be prepared for anything and everything. Oh and try to speak English Gabby, you need all the practice you can get."

The pout that the smaller French student sent her sister would be enough to melt anyone's frozen heart, but it worked especially well on her older sister who gave a pleased chuckle along with a raised eyebrow. Daring her little sister to refute her claim. Afterwards, the two settled back into the conversation with Gabrielle asking even more questions that Fleur could not answer. Fleur was fine with it though as it was giving her sister much-needed practice with the English language. She had only just passed the spoken section of the test that would dictate who would come and she knew that Madame Maxime would want all her students speaking the national language as often as possible.

About five minutes later the madame's voice could be heard throughout the enlarged carriage informing her students that they would be arriving shortly as they were about to touch down. To Fleurs amusement, the message was in English so she gave her sister a sly smirk which was again met with an adorable pout. Every student collected their wands from where they were stored and proceeded to gather around the exit. They didn't need anything else as all they needed to do was to check in with Headmaster Dumbledore to formally announce their arrival. A minute after everyone had gathered the Madame's voice called out to everyone once more.

"We are about to land, brace yourselves"

The landing was smoother then one would have expected it to be and everyone on board was grateful for that. Shortly after they were joined by their very tall headmistress and the carriage doors swung open. The first thing that everyone noticed was the cold. The freezing wind was cutting through their thin sky blue robes as if they did not exist. Fleur quickly cast a heating charm on both herself and her younger sister with most of the other students following suit. As they walked off the carriage they were surprised that no one was there to meet their arrival. They were told that it would be likely that some of the Hogwarts students would greet them upon landing but there was nobody around.

As they got closer to the gates that would lead them into the castle proper the French group noticed a commotion taking place by the docks and as soon as they got within viewing distance they were all shocked at what they were witnessing. It seemed as though everyone was either kneeling of standing around watching as a Hogwarts student was curled up in the fetal position as alpha from Durmstrang loomed over her with a cruel smirk on his face. The only two amongst the group to move forward at the site where the headmistress and Fleur Delacour, and the closer she got the more her veela instincts took over. She had no idea why, but everything inside was telling her to protect that omega. Her senses where getting sharper and her hands were morphing into talons and her teeth grew, sharpening to fangs as she got closer and without realising it she released a guttural snarl at the sight before her.

"Help the girl Fleur, I'll deal with the headmaster."

The madame spat with venom. Not needing to be told twice she made up the remaining distance far faster than the normal human could manage and forced herself between the girl and the alpha. It seemed as though that action was enough to snap everyone out of the stupor they had found themselves in. Everyone around her erupted into hushed whispers asking each other who the new arrival was and in less pleasant tones, what she was. She also noticed a small red-headed omega lean over to the girl behind her to attempt to comfort her but her the girl's pheromones were nowhere near strong enough to provide comfort after what she had just been on the receiving end of. The only time Fleur directed her stare away from the alpha in front of her was when a red-headed beta and an alpha with messy brown hair moved to approach the girl still curled up behind her. A quick snarl showing off her now fully formed fangs was enough to get them to back up. She didn't know what relation they had with the girl but seeing as how they would have been at least resistant to what the Durmstrang student was doing if they cared enough they would have intervened before the poor omega was reduced to her current state. When they backed off she finally addressed the alpha in front of her, who seemed a little miffed at how she was seemingly completely unaffected by his pheromones despite standing directly in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The anger clear in her voice with her snarl still firmly in place as her question came out more of a demand, she stared at the boy in front of her. Who in turn was slowly losing his confidence as he continued to take in her menacing appearance.

"Simple. She did not submit when we arrived so Headmaster Karkaroff had me instal obedience."

His smug grin finally faded when he turned to look at where his headmaster was stood. The normally tall and imposing man was being stared down to by even taller women. Not many would have noticed by Viktor noticed that his headmaster was actually fearful of the women standing before him. It then clicked that the women in front of him and the large lady looming over his headmaster where from Beauxbatons. An Academy in France that viewed everyone as equal. Seeing the rest of their group approaching and with another look at his headmaster, he felt that their message had been made and that it would be better to remove themselves from the area before what they had done would unravel. Well, all except for the omega still curled up on the floor. If she had that much of a reaction then it would be likely that any dominant pheromones in the future would be enough to reduce her back to her current pitiful state.

Without so much as a glance towards the still snarling creature he turned and walked out of the crowd towards Hogwarts and its headmaster. He requested that they help keep omegas in line but with Beauxbatons here and seemingly willing to protect them it might be harder than the group from Durmstrang originally thought. As the rest of his fellow students followed him he realized that he would need to find out more about the creature that had faced him down. For her to stand in front of him with no reaction other than anger it was clear that she would be the most likely chosen for the tournament, and thus his direct opposition. After the meeting with Dumbledore, he was going to go to the library and do some much-needed research.

When the group finally left with their headmaster all but scurrying away from her own headmistress did she turn around to fully take in the witch that was curled up on the floor. Her bushy brown hair was sprawled out on the floor and her black robes hid the rest of her body. She couldn't see her eyes as they were clasped shut but looking at her face had her thinking one thing that she couldn't tell were hers or the veela's thoughts. 'She is beautiful'. Shaking her head to rid herself of those particular thoughts, it was definitely not the time for them, she crouched down and reached a hand out to touch the girl's shoulder. This only served for the girl to flinch away from her touch and for her muttering to pick up once more, even though she could only hear through her still advanced hearing.

"Please. Please stop. No more. Please."

The girl muttered that on repeat and Fleurs heart when out to the girl. Her reaction would not have been caused by the dominant pheromones alone so something else must have been at play. Doing the only thing she could at the time Fleur released her most soothing pheromones in an attempt to calm down. It would take a while for them to seep in so she decided she might as well get answers before trying to touch the girl again. Finally looking up she saw the glazed overlooks that most of the Hogwarts students were sending her and to her school mates, she sighed and snapped her fingers in front of the redhead also kneeling at the other omegas side. It seemed to snap her out of the trance she was in but before she could say anything the girl beat her to it.

"You're veela."

It wasn't a question but Fleur nodded anyway. She needed to get the girl focused.

"I am but that is not important. What is your relation to this witch and who is the most powerful person she trusts?"

Looking down at Hermione's now slightly calmer body the younger girl nodded, more to herself to get her thoughts in order because the veela was finally here but she couldn't ask what she wanted to because her friend was in trouble.

"Right. I'm Ginny her friend."

And after a brief moments thought she came to the conclusion of who she would trust most.

"That would be Professor McGonagall. She is our head of house and transfiguration professor."

Fleur nodded and again touched the girl's shoulder. This time the girl's reaction was a lot less severe as she just curled into a more solid ball. The scent of fear coming from the girl had also decreased significantly so she took this as a sign that her pheromones where having the wanted effect and placed her hands so that she could carry the girl, on around her shoulders and one under her legs. As she picked her up she made sure that the girls head was as close to her neck as possible. She didn't know why she felt the need to do that as it was normally an intimate gesture but she reasoned that it might make the omega more comfortable to be as close to the soothing scent as possible. When she was secure she turned to look at Ginny before turning to face her sister who was stood with the rest of her peers along with her headmistress.

"I will take her there. Can you guide me? Gabby stay with Madame Maxime. I will return to the carriage when I know that she is ok."

The looks she got from the two confused her. Her little sister was sending her a smirk while the headmistress just looked at her curiously. Then she realized that she hadn't asked permission before she decided she was going to go touring around Hogwarts. Before she could apologise and ask for permission the Madames' voice interrupted her.

(Fr)"Fleur go ahead, I will watch over your sister while we report to the headmaster. Be back before the morning."(Fr)

And with that, the delegation from Beauxbatons turned and followed in the same direction the Durmstrang group had left a few minutes earlier. However, with most of the veela gone, it seemed enough for the other Hogwarts students to fully comprehend what was happening and the alpha with messy brown hair and his beta follower decided it would be a good idea to speak up.

"Go join the rest of your group we can take her to the professor"

Fleur immediately turned to face the boy with glasses with anger clear in her eyes. Again her thoughts sprung up. _'He is trying to take what is mine!'_ The veela was snapped out of her internal thoughts when she heard the slight whimper from the girl in her arms causing her to realize that she had momentarily replaced her soothing pheromones with possessive ones. She would need to contact her family back home if these thoughts and actions continued to happen. Controlling her pheromones and the tone in her voice as to not upset the girl anymore she spoke to the boy who had moved in front of her.

"Non. You had your chance to help her before we arrived. Now you will stay away until she has recovered. Only then will I allow you to approach her so you can explain to her why you let the brute put her into this position. Am I understood."

It was clear that the younger alpha had issues with authority but she was not going to use her pheromones to make him understand just how outclassed he was. The girl in her arms had felt enough of them for a while, so instead, she just focused on releasing a steady stream to sooth the girl in her arms who had all but burrowed her face into the veela's neck. The boy it seemed was less understanding as he began in his attempt to make the older alpha submit to him but all that did was to make the omega in her arms whimper. That was enough though for him to stop as he looked at the girl in her arms and a mixture of emotions crossed his face. It started with anger, which morphed into sadness and then settled on understanding. He turned and walked back to the castle and now that all the drama had passed almost every other student began to follow his lead. She turned to face the red headed girl who was just a bit shorter than herself who was watching the retreating group.

"Can you take me to your professor now?"

                                       XxxxxX

As they made their way through the castle in an uncomfortable silence The redhead looked up at the women trailing behind her she began to look around her and seeing as no-one was around she got the courage to speak to the French beauty behind her.

"Erm. Thank you for stepping in. I... I..."

She struggled for a bit and Fleur gave her time as she followed her around the now empty castle.

"I couldn't do anything. When they first arrived I could do nothing but bare my neck. Hermione stood tall and seemed unaffected. That seemed to piss them off though as Viktor Krum forced her in that"

Fleur could see the sadness and anger in the young omegas eyes and her elder sister instincts took over.

"Very few omegas could or would do anything when confronted with that. If you would like I could introduce you to my sister. She is a year below you I think but she could assist you with improving your resistance. She may not seem like much but we are trained very well by our family."

The sadness was quickly replaced by eagerness and she nodded so rapidly Fleur thought her head might fall off.

"Oh, that would be awesome! Yes, please. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Chuckling at how happy the young girl became she realized that getting her sister to agree to help the omega would be easy. She had been talking nonstop about meeting new people. Suddenly a blush appeared on the young girl's face as its colour quickly matched her hair.

"And I'm... I'm... Sorry for staring earlier..."

A small smile crept across Fleurs face. She could easily see her and her sister getting along.

"Do not worry about it, I'm used to it. And as for Gabrielle, her thrall has not fully developed yet so you don't have to worry about going heart eyes for her"

She finished with a wink. And her smile grew at how embarrassed she had made the other girl. It also seemed that their positive emotions were having a beneficial effect on the girl in her arms as she was no longer emitting constant fear and seemed far more relaxed with her steady breathing. She then realized that the girl might have fallen asleep.

The two girls walked their way through the rest of the castle towards the professor's room in comfortable silence. Neither sure on how the professor would take to the situation she would find herself in.

                                       XxxxxX

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter with the questions that it raised and the character development in it :). Everything will be answered in the future when appropriate:).  
> And I promise Hermione's animagus will be revealed in the next chapter. I initially planned to have it here but the chapter already reached the length I like my chapters and it is going to be a hefty chunk.   
> Again if you have questions I will answer where possible :D


	6. The storm arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Fleur finally have a brief talk, entrance to the Triwizard tournament is now available and a lightning storm arrives, and with it a transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, a longer chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer I've been under the weather recently with a cough etc and I promised I would have the animagus here ;). I won't promise things in the future in case I can't actually do it haha. Anyway, enjoy :D

McGonagall paced nervously in her office inside the Gryffindor tower. It was very unlike Hermione to be late for anything let alone when there was something new for her to learn. ' _Just a few more minutes. Then if she hasn't arrived I will go looking for her'_ she decided because she didn't want her paranoia making her leave early when she could be right around the corner. Normally she would have been far more composed than she currently was but an off-handed comment by Dumbledore had made her uncomfortable all day.

"The other schools will be arriving today Minerva and I have given permission for them to behave as they would if they remained home. We can't have anyone claiming Hogwarts has an unfair advantage."

Then he turned on his heel and walked away all with an unsettling twinkle in his eyes as he looked down over his glasses at her. Throughout the afternoon she had been thinking of how those students would behave but having rarely left Hogwarts since becoming a professor she found that her knowledge on the other magical institutions was lacking, something she would have to rectify if the tournament was continued after this year. Her musings were cut short when a series of knocks wrapped on her office door. Breathing a sigh of relief she assumed Hermione was indeed running late and would thus have an excuse to prolong her 'detentions'. Though if she kept it up for too long then Dumbledore would get suspicious. Another issue that would need to be addressed. Issuing a stern "Enter" she waited for the young girl to enter the room.

What she was not expecting though was the youngest Weasley to walk in with a blonde student she had never met before who was currently carrying a sleeping Hermione Granger. Thinking quickly she transfigured one of the chairs in the room to a temporary bed before addressing the younger of the two girls.

"Place Miss Granger on the bed thank you, Miss...?"

"Delacour"

Both women with their professional masks fully in place in front of the stranger.

"Then can you tell me what has transpired to lead to you leading Miss Delacour to my office who happens to be carrying one of my students Miss Weasley."

Fleur would have been happy to explain what had occurred based on what Ginny had told her but decided that it would be best to remain on the good side of this professor. Not only would it make her stay more bearable if the professors didn't immediately despise her, but the other voice in her mind was also preaching the same ideas but for different reasons. _'She is the women that ours trust the most'_ was the general theme of her thoughts and she definitely needed to send an owl back home to discuss these thoughts. She had never been this possessive of anyone before and it was disconcerting, to say the least. So for the team being she stood to one side with her back straight and her arms clasped behind her back as soon as she placed the sleeping girl onto the bed. Which happened to be surprisingly difficult with how clingy the omega was in her sleep.

And with that Ginny finally lept into the tale of what had led to the two of them entering the office, including the conversation the two had in the way to the office about Ginny's thrall resistance training. It seemed many omegas at this school trusted the elder explicitly. Fleur could see a mix of emotions in older women's eyes. While the younger girl could read nothing from her face, Fleur saw pure anger, sorrow, curiosity and then finally anger again. Fleur was definitely not going to intentionally give this omega any more reason to get angry. She seemed to be barely holding in her rage at the moment.

Finished with her recount of the events the youngest girl in the room just sat there slowly moving her eyes from one individual to the others. Professor McGonagall was contemplating what she had just said, Fleur seemed to be standing guard over Hermione's body, and said which was so deeply sleeping that Ginny was jealous. Of both the sleep and how she had fallen asleep. The day had definitely changed her perspective on a lot of things, and her perspective on a lot of people.

After a brief silence, Professor McGonagall had gathered her thoughts and addressed the two other women in her office.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. I will be bringing this matter up with the headmaster. You may return to your common room, it is nearly curfew after all. And thank you, Miss Delacour. You may return to your lodgings."

Before she could say anymore Fleur called out in a firm defiant manner.

"Non."

Both pairs of eyes turned to the almost statuesque women who had not moved from her previous position. It was curious for Minerva. The tone wasn't the traditional alpha challenge laced with pheromones. The foreign alpha said it as though it was a fact that she was not going to move. _'Time to solve this mystery, but first.'_

"Go on Miss Weasley. I am just going to have a discussion with our new arrival."

Ginny looked between the two of them trying to get an idea of what was going on in their minds but both faces seemed to be completely blank, and it was infuriating her. Then she realised she had two perfectly good people to take that anger out on, so she nodded to her head of house and bid the two of them good night. A sneaky part of her wanted to stay and see if she could hear what was going to be said after she closed the door but knew far better then to snoop around Professor McGonagall of all people. So she headed back to the common room looking for two specific people.

XxxxxX

When the door closed Minerva was quick to cast her regular locking and silencing charms on the room and to Fleurs credit, she did not move from her spot by Hermione. With the room secured the elder witch turned to the French student to begin her interrogation.

"Tell me why you refused to leave the young girls side veela."

Fleur's stoic demeanour suddenly faltered as she looked into the emotionless eyes of the women before her.

"How did you know I...."

"Do not change the subject! Answer my question and if I find it satisfactory then I may consider answering yours."

She may have been an alpha but staring into the elder witches eyes made it very clear that any form of challenge would not be appreciated, and would more than likely result in her missing the tournament from resting in the medical ward.

"I can't leave until I know she will be fine."

The professor pondered that for a moment before her next question followed.

"Can't. Or won't? Be very sure before you answer."

It all made sense now to the French witch. She didn't know how much the other women knew of veela culture but it was enough to know about their mates. It would be the only reason for these specific questions. And that led her to the answer of the final one. Both answers were related to possesive behaviours but only one meant fighting against her nature. Through gritted teeth, she ground out.

"Can't"

There was no denying it now. She had just admitted to finding her mate on the first day she arrived at the new school when they were being forced to submit to her likely rival in the Triwizard tournament. Gabrielle was going to be overjoyed. Fleur, on the other hand, could only say one thing in acceptance.

(Fr)"Merde"(Fr)

Minerva who had watched the emotions play across the younger witches face was curious as to the reaction. From what she had been told it was an amazing thing to find a veelas mate, but then again. The circumstances were not exactly ideal. Deciding to address the veela she needed to make several points very clear.

"I shall not interrupt your courtship of Miss Granger. I will also not be providing you with any direct assistance with the matter. If Miss Granger comes to me for guidance after you inform her of what she is to you then I will not divulge any veela secrets. Those are yours to tell. However. Let me make something very clear Miss Delacour. If you so much as harm a hair on her head in any way there will be no school or clan that can protect you from me. I am her guardian in the magical world and accept all responsibility relating to such. Am I understood?"

Though she never once raised her voice Fleur could see the determination in her eyes. She admitted to being her guardian and if there is one clear understanding in the magical world. Do not hurt a pup when their omega guardian is near. The normally subservient dynamic becomes a true force to be reckoned with and only those truly foolish will try. Needing no further encouragement she replied to the professor.

"Perfectly Professor McGonagall. If I may. How do you know of the veela?"

It was a fair question Fleur thought. They were normally very protective of their secrets and it seemed this Scottish woman knew several. A sad look briefly crossed the older woman's face before she looked back at the veela who had since reformed her perfect posture. She moved a hand up to her neck and began to pull slightly as to reveal what was there.

"My ma..."

Before she could say any more a rumbling sound came from the slowly awakening omega so she fully moved her robes back into place before anything was fully revealed. Fleur had a good idea of what she was about to say but without the proof, she could not ask the many questions she had just waiting to be asked.

"Fleur step back to the wall. I will introduce you as the individual who brought her to me. Hopefully, she won't be too traumatised by the encounter"

Minerva's heart shattered a bit as she spoke the last sentence but she knew that Hermione would overcome this obstacle like all the others. She had to.

Fleur understanding the elder woman's points moved further away but kept her posture as the omega's eyes began to open.

"Welcome back Miss Granger. How are you feeling?"

Fully sitting up now the younger girl turned towards her professor. Her eyebrows scrunched for a moment before she replied.

"Like I got hit by a bus. But then like I was resting on the most comfortable pillow. What happened, last I remember was.. was..." She paused for a moment before her memories came flushing back "HE MADE ME FULLY SUBMIT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

The anger in her voice tapered off into that of a scared little girl when she spoke next and Fleur had to fight her inner urge not to approach and comfort her. Instead, she released a small amount of pheromones to comfort the young witch as she did before. The elder witch noticed immediately but after seeing Hermione calm down she gave the alpha a small nod before her attention was turned back to her favourite student.

"And I couldn't stop it. I used everything I was taught but then it suddenly hit me and I couldn't respond"

She was on the verge of tears when the soothing pheromones washed over her letting her back away from the edge.

"After you were assaulted the students from Beauxbatons arrived and prevented the situation from escalating further. Then one of their students escorted you here." She then directed Hermione to look behind her to the far wall. "This is Miss Delacour. She is the one that carried you here, led by Miss Weasley."

Hermione turned to look at her supposed saviour and her breath was caught in her throat. While the Durmstrang's uniform was practical, it seemed that those from Beauxbatons went for fashion. The women was wearing blue shoes with a small heal. Her long legs were covered in black stockings and a blue skirt that reached her knees. On her upper body, she wore a blue shirt which showed off all of the woman's curves. She even had a blue hat which was covering her silver-blonde hair which she had in a ponytail. Finally, Hermione's eyes landed on the dark blue orbs that were staring right at her. It was then she realized that she had just been roaming her eyes over the women and a blush rose to her face. She finally decided to state her curiosity and took in a slight sniff and could immediately tell that the woman before her was an alpha, and a powerful one at that for her age.

Hermione's first instinct was to usually stand firm. Prove that they did not affect her. But after what had just happened her body was fighting her will to submit. Risking another look into those blue orbs that drew her in she saw a pained look in them and for some reason wanted to do nothing more than to make them shine. So deciding embarrassment was better then fear and pain she walked up to the alpha, with slow but steady steps and properly introduced herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Delacour."

And then realizing what she had said and done earlier she shyly looked away as the red in her cheeks rose once again.

"I'm... I'm sorry for staring and erm. Um calling you a pillow"

Fleur was initially concerned that her veela had been mistaken when it acted as though Hermione was her mate when she saw the younger girl slowly trailing her eyes over her as though she was under the effects of the thrall. She was ashamed to admit but when the girl started addressing her she was pleased that her previous staring was just her caught up in her body of which she was very proud of. And if the blush on the girl's cheek was any indication she was probably purer then even her younger sister. So she decided to test it.

"It is no problem, Miss Granger but please call me Fleur. Calling me Miss Delacour makes me feel like my mother. But you can use me as a pillow anytime. You seemed rather comfortable after all."

She finished with a wink and the younger girls face no longer had a slight blush to it. Instead, she was fully crimson and her attempted reply was a jumbled mess of words that caused Fleur to laugh slightly. Both had reached individual agreements with themselves. Hermione promised herself she would try to make this Fleur laugh again. She didn't know why but she was drawn to her. While Fleur decided to make her one look as adorable as she did now as often as possible.

"Oh erm... and you can... Call me Hermione... Please. Thank you.."

After observing the situation for a while with a smile on her face Minerva re-schooled her features as she addressed the two young women in her office.

"Ladies. I am sure you can meet at another time and place, which does not happen to be my office before bed. And since its approaching curfew, you had best be on your way."

With her objective complete Fleur bid the professor a good night before turning to the young girl standing in front of her and kissing her once on each cheek before whispering a good night and leaving the now unlocked room. When the door closed behind her and Hermione was still stood in place the professor let her mask drop as she approached her student.

"Come now, Hermione. It's time for bed. A storm will be here tomorrow and you will need your rest."

That woke Hermione from her trance, she would be finding her Animagus form tomorrow, but she still had questions.

"Of course I will be here in the evening. But erm. Can we...."

Seeing where the young girl was going she decided to cut her off.

"I'm sorry but I'm not capable of assisting with resistance to direct pheromones. It is only something that you build up a resistance to over time. Perhaps you can talk to Miss Delacour about it. You seem to trust her."

Hermione would have sworn she saw the elder woman smirk but looking at her face showed nothing.

"You may also wish to research more on the veela when you next go to the library if you are going to be learning from one."

Minerva may have said that she was not going to assist in the courting process but that didn't mean she couldn't help give the veela a chance. With that, she turned and walked back to her desk where she continued with her work. Seeing the professor walk back Hermione realized that she had been dismissed with so many questions still waiting to be asked. She would have to ask another time. With that, she left the office to return to her dorm for a good night rest. Luckily it was now late enough that everyone was already in their dorms, she was not yet ready to confront those who abandoned her earlier.

XxxxxX

Fleur took the same route back that she had been led and after a long, silent walk during which she contemplated what she had learnt she decided her knowledge of veela courtship was lacking. She had never been too interested in learning since she found out that the chance of finding the one who could resist her thrall was minimal and she was suddenly hating her past self. No one was awake inside the carriage so she was able to quickly enter her temporary room while she was at Hogwarts, and once there immediately went to her desk to write a letter back home.

(Fr)' Dear Grandmother.

We have arrived safely at Hogwarts and despite the brutish alphas from Durmstrang, we had no problems. However, something important has happened and I find myself woefully underprepared.

My mate is here. My one.

We have only talked briefly but I already feel the desire to seek her out again. I don't know how to proceed and am in need of guidance.

I see clearly the mistakes of my past and wish that you will forgive me and pass me this knowledge once more.

Sincerely   
Fleur.'(Fr)

Satisfied she placed her letter in an envelope and sealed it shut with the Delacour crest. She would send it off at first light but for now, she needed sleep. Luckily for her, that sleep was visited by dreams of causing a certain bushy haired witch to laugh and relax.

XxxxxX

Earlier in the Gryffindor common room, a very angry Ginny was looking for Hermione's supposedly two best friends. She didn't have to look very long as the two boys in question were sat in front of the fireplace in conversation with the recently pardoned Serius Black.

"HARRY POTTER. RONALD WEASLEY. YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

The younger girl yelled in a tone very reminiscent of her mother causing both boys to jump from where they sat to face the omega. From the fireplace, the voice of Serius called out.

"Erm. Alright then. I'll just go and talk to Kreacher, he loves my company. You boys best sort out whatever has her this mad otherwise it won't be Ginny yelling at you. Alright?"

Before the boys could respond his face disappeared from the flames and they now had nothing to distract them from the upcoming conversation. It seemed as though all eyes in the common room had turned to face them which while making the boys nervous seemed to have no impact on the young omega.

"COME ON. WHY DID YOU GUYS JUST STAND AND WATCH WHILE VIKTOR KRUM FORCED HERMIONE TO FULLY SUBMIT?!"

At this, all the omegas and betas in the common room gasped while the alpha's eyes widened in shock. There were few things more humiliating than being forced to submit and to go as far making her fully submit many wondered if this was personal. Ginny would have to apologize to Hermione later for exposing the incident but everyone would hear about it anyway. Gossip spread fast at Hogwarts and several people had seen it take place.

"Come on Gin...."

The beta redhead spoke in a hushed tone but before he could say anything more the angry omega interrupted him.

"DON'T YOU DARE 'COME ON GIN' ME RONALD. WHY DID NEITHER OF YOU STEP IN TO HELP YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

Realizing there was no point to being quite with all eyes on the trio he confronted his sister the only way he knew how. Saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"What did you expect us to do Gin? Hermione didn't submit when she was supposed to so she was shown her place. Alpha's are in charge at Hogwarts and Omegas are at the bottom. It's just how things are now."

Shocked at what her brother had just said Ginny just stood there wide-eyed staring at him along with many other students in the common room. Thinking he had proved his point with everyone watching him, he carried on.

"I follow Harry, just like Dumbledore wants, and if you are not careful Gin the next omega to be made to learn their place will be you."

No one saw Ginny go for her wand. And Ron was in no position to defend himself from Ginny's patented Bat-Bogey Hex which struck him in the centre of the chest causing bat shaped bogeys to fly from his nose and out the open window. To say it was an unpleasant experience would be an understatement as the beta slumped to the floor holding his nose moaning his complaints while everyone watched the scene with shock on their faces. One person found the courage to whisper if they should get a prefect or Professor McGonagall, but that was quickly squashed by the sheer number of people who wanted to see this play out. When the pain subsided Ron gingerly got to his feet and looked at his sister with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"If that's how it's gonna be fine. Harry, make her submit like Krum did Hermione. That should teach her."

If he bothered to look at anyone else in the room other then his sister he would have seen the disgust that everyone was looking at him with.

"No"

Suddenly the boy who lived to finally speak up said something but a simple 'no' was not expected.

"What do you mean no!? This is what Dumbledore wants!"

Ron had now fully turned his attention to Harry who just looked back at him with determination.

"If that's what Dumbledore wants I'll have no part in it! Ginny is right! If I am supposed to watch as my friends get tormented just because of what they were born as then we would be no better then the Slytherins!"

As he ended his speech many in the common room nodded and hummed in approval and Ron, now looking around and seeing no support anywhere attempted to pick up his argument.

"It's where they belong...."

Although he tried to appear confident, he was clearly faltering with his body slightly shaking and his final statement had finally snapped Harry's resolve as he poured his pheromones over his friend. Not enough to leave him as Hermione earlier but enough to force him to kneel showing his neck.

"No one belongs anywhere Ron. We should all forge our own paths. And I hate how long it's taken me to see that."

With that, he halted the flow of his pheromones to allow Ron the chance to respond. Instead, he immediately turned and ran to his dorm. With Ron no longer there it was clear that any fight that might have happened would no longer occur and given the now late hour, many sought their beds until only two remained in the common room.

"Ginny I..."

The omega could see the apology a mile away but he needed to know it was misplaced.

"I am not the one you owe an apology. But why. Why the sudden change?"

Deciding to go with the truth he sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and gestured for Ginny to join him. Once they had both made themselves comfortable bathed in the lingering embers of the fireplace did Harry speak.

"I thought nothing of it at first. With Dumbledore enforcing his alpha above all policies I thought she would be ok after they moved on and I could pick her off the ground and we could joke about it. But after seeing her curled on the ground. Scared! I knew I messed up. I have never seen Hermione scared. Even when we were face to face with Lupin in full werewolf form she wasn't scared. Cautious yes. But not scared. The final nail in the coffin though was when the French student ordered me to back off. When she told me I would not be allowed to see my friend without her permission. It hurt. And it hurt worse because I knew she was right. I don't deserve her friendship. I acted like the Dursleys."

Knowing that anything more would be rubbing salt into the wound Ginny just nodded and bid Harry good night leaving him to his solitary sulking. Only when the final embers of the fire were extinguished did he head to his dorm.

XxxxxX

The following day had been odd, to say the least for Hermione. She felt large amounts of eyes following her as she went from lesson to lesson. Those eyes she met showed a wide range of emotions. Pity, sorrow, and acceptance from most of the omegas while she saw glee and happiness in the eyes of several alphas. Mainly those from Slytherin. She was more than happy to stride past them as they circled her with a plethora of scents. They assumed she would be an easy target but they lacked focus and all their scents collided with one another. In general, they were easy to filter out and her confidence slowly began to reinsert itself with each passing alpha. Knowing she needed the boost she spent a lot of time with Ginny in the courtyard. The wind was heavy due to the oncoming storm and only the most foolish would have attempted an undirected forced submission in this weather. Luckily it appeared as though there were many and she never once felt the need to even bow her head, she even helped Ginny when it nearly became too much for her. Even though she felt multiple pairs of eyes on her she was happy with the results.

The evening meal was even more strange. What she presumed was supposed to be an elegant and proud introduction of the two rival schools was instead an intense affair with both schools glaring at one another the entire time. The atmosphere was so obtrusive that very few heard Dumbledores speech about the cup, or him introducing the ministry's officials or how they would only have one full day to place their name in the cup with it being announced that the competitors would be selected after the Monday evening feast. She had no idea were Ron was but she saw Harry who seemed to look to where the French students were sat before looking down sadly and sitting at the nearest space on the Gryffindor table. After her food was finished she spared a quick glance up to where the faculty were sat and briefly made eye contact with Professor McGonagall whose expression simply said. 'It's time'.

So she turned to Ginny who after looking at Hermione had a brilliant grin on her face that instantly made her smile.

"It's time Gin. I'll see you later."

As she stood up the koala grabbed onto her sleeve so she looked down with a frown but her eyes showed her eagerness.

"I am not sleeping until you tell me what it is. "

This caused a chuckle from the older omega as she looked down at her friend.

"You will be the first person I tell. Unless you fall asleep of course"

She finished with a wink and quickly yanked her arm from Ginny's grip and left the great hall. She first wanted to speak with Harry but he had also disappeared during the feast.

As she was leaving the hall she once again felt eyes following her but turning around revealed nothing but the students sat chatting to one another. Brushing it aside she went to grab her vial. It was time for her to complete her animagus transformation.

XxxxxX

Shortly after retrieving her vial from a secured compartment under her bed Hermione made her way to Professor McGonagall's office as they had agreed upon. Upon approaching the door it abruptly opened as the professor hurried out locking the door behind her.

"Come now, Miss Granger. We don't know how long the storm will last"

Without pausing in front of the younger witch she hurried along clearly with the expectation for her to follow. And that's what she did although her curiosity increased when they seemed to be travelling higher into the castle rather than heading for the exit.

"Erm Professor. Where are we going"

Slowing her strides for the younger omega and briefly waving her wand muttering an incantation to check for any prying ears she turned to look at her student.

"We are going to a place called the come and go room. It appears to those who have need of it. And as this process would be best kept private this would be the perfect location."

Hermione thought back to reading about the room in 'Hogwarts. A history' but there was only a small passage which simply stated that the room provided whatever the user needed, but now she was going to see first hand if it was true.

Keeping a firm hold of the vial while attempting to match her guide step for step and was thankful that she had not felt anyone watching her since she left the great hall. It had been a growing worry all day but it seemed that being in the company of the experienced omega before her was enough to ward off any potential stalkers. It did add another item to her growing list of research materials which now included: Veela, her oncoming heat and what to expect and finally the charm she had seen her professor use several times to detect if anyone is nearby. All seemed important to her especially after McGonagall claimed her sexy saviour was a veela,  which she highly doubted because she did not feel her pheromones affect her like those from the veela at the quidditch world cup. Luckily all she had to do tomorrow was to sit around with Ginny watching self-absorbed alphas put their names in the cup so she would wake early to go to the library to grab her books before meeting Ginny in the great hall. A simple plan but with her transformation about to take she liked the idea of simple.

Professor McGonagall suddenly stopped in front of a blank wall and Hermione was happy she was snapped out of her inner thoughts before she rudely barged into her professor behind.

"Stay still Hermione while I summon the door."

Looking curiously at her mentor she watched as the older professor began walking backwards and forwards with her eyes open but clearly thinking very hard on something. On the third pass, a door appeared where there was once nothing and McGonagall simply directed her arm towards the door.

"After you Miss Granger."

Her curiosity peaked she cautiously held her arm out as she pushed the door open and what she saw amazed her. The room's ceiling had been altered to match the weather outside, much like the one in the great hall causing lightning strikes to arch around the room. She could hear the wind as it flew around the room but she could feel nothing. The weather it seemed was purely for aesthetics but the ground was another story. Beneath her feet, she could feel the grass of the open field give way. In the distance, she saw the vague outline of trees but somehow knew that she would never reach them. What she had was her own little grove where she could transform and after stepping into the middle of the room she turned to her professor who had just been standing back while the girl took the room in.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?"

She sounded very stern but the look in her eyes told Hermione that if she wanted to back out then she still could if she wanted to. Taking in a steadying breath she took out her wand and pointed it at her heart while having the now uncorked vial in other.

"I'm ready."

There was nothing else to say and with the nod from the professor she began.

"Amato Animo Animato Animagus."

Speaking clearly she finished the incantation and downed the potion shortly after. A silent ten seconds passed and nothing happened causing Hermione to panic slightly as she retraced her steps of the last month in an attempt to identify if she had missed an incantation. She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts by a spike of pain throughout her whole body and knew that the process was beginning. Professor McGonagall had told her to expect pain during her first transformation and the larger the creature the greater the pain. So she could only assume that whatever her creature was. It was large.

Professor McGonagall knew that the process would be successful. Hermione very rarely failed. But as the transformation continued her eyes grew in shock as she slowly began to piece together the creature that was forming before her. She was concerned at first when she noticed the features of at least two different animals and had feared that Hermione might have failed and would be stuck as a mutation. The animal's body was that of a goat. She couldn't name the exact species but she thought it looked very similar to the native species, the aptly named 'Native Scottish Goat' with its long hair that fell far past the edge of its body. The next species she spotted was a lion. Of course, the Gryffindor student would be a lion. It had an unmistakably feminine face but a mane of hair was very clearly present and also very closely mimicked Hermione's own unruly hair. The final species she saw confirmed what she was looking at as the tail of a Hebridean Black dragon emerged from the body of the prone animal, clearly identifiable by the blade like nature of the appendage.

With the transformation complete Hermione slowly made her way onto her four legs. The process very awkward for a human only used to having a pair. It was also a new experience to see through eyes that were not her own while also being bathed in a wide array of sounds and scents. She never had poor vision but with her new eyes everything was exceptionally sharper and after a moment of acclimatising to her new vision, she finally regarded her professor and what she saw unnerved her. Her mentor was looking at her with shock and fear and was making no attempt to hide it. ' _WHAT AM I'_

"Hermione. Are you ok?"

Looking down at her professor she opened her mouth in an attempt to talk but the only sound that emerged was a low growl which caused both student and professor to jump back. One with fluid and grace the other, unused to their body fell back onto their new tail letting out a yelp. That seemed to calm her professor down which helped but did nothing for her bruised ego. ' _At least I can't blush_.' Thinking of how to indicate that she was still her she lied down on her stomach and placed one of her hooves over her jaw. This further calmed her Professor who had fully relaxed and actually smiled at her. ' _She never smiles. Not fully anyway. It's normally hidden or very quick. Not a full on I'm happy smile. What am I?'_

"Hermione. Do you know what you are?"

She had no clue. Care for magical creatures was never one of her favourite subjects and with her view of her new body, she had no idea. Again she went to open her mouth but quickly remembering what happened previously she settled for shaking her much larger head.

The professors smile turned to a full-on smirk at that and Hermione had no idea what to make of that.

"You're a Chimaera."

....

....

....

' _WHAT!?'_

 

 

 

 


	7. The champions are chosen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally does some research and the champions are chosen to represent their schools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a while but it is a longer chapter to make up for it. Plus I am no longer sick. Woohoo haha.

Silence rang across the grove as both individuals stared at one another. One in disbelief the other in shock. Hermione in an attempt to rationalize what had happened went over the facts as she slowly began to spin on the spot as she inspected her new body. Dragon tail, check. Goat body, check. Face... She stopped her spinning as she thought of how she could see what her face looked like and began to look across the empty room.

Minerva for her part was jotting down the information necessary for Hermione's registration and with Hermione checking out her new form it gave Minerva all the time she needed to fill out the documents. A part of her was saying to keep this a secret. That people would target the poor girl if they knew. But she also realized that the number of people who actually checked the animagus registry in person was very limited and it was definitely not worth the risk of Hermione being sent to Azkaban if she revealed her form. When she saw that the Chimaera was no longer spinning she ventured a guess at what the girl wanted to do so she picked up a nearby stone and transfigured it into a handheld mirror and held it in front of her student.

"Here. Have a look."

Hermione would have never have been described as vain by anyone. In fact, she had spent as little time in front of mirrors as possible never happy with how she looked. But now. With this brand new body, she was positively in awe of her appearance. She kept trying different methods to see if the mirror was just a poorly thought out joke by her professor but with each sudden move which was perfectly mirrored she had to accept that her animagus form was an actual Chimaera.

"Ok. Why don't you try moving in your new body while I finish your identification"

Remembering her failed attempts to talk from earlier she just nodded towards her professor as she stood on all fours and began to trot in a circle as the elder witch who would look up at her before writing something down on the parchment. The more she moved in her new body the more confident she became. It was as if her body's natural instincts were kicking in allowing her to move faster and with much more fluidity. Feeling the need to properly run she increased the size of her circle and began to add more complex movements into the circuit with sharp direction changes in which she easily managed thanks to the balance provided to her new tail. She felt like she could continue on for hours but knew that would not be reasonable so when she noticed Professor McGonagall had finished writing her observations she slowed her lap and began to wind it back to the centre.

"Very well done Hermione. Now turn back. It is much simpler, all you need to do is to concentrate on changing back."

Nodding her lion head Hermione scrunched her feline eyes in thought as she willed her body back to its original form. After around five seconds of nothing but silence, her body suddenly shrunk back to her human form as she found herself staring at the ground with her now noticeably lacking vision. Attempting to stand was as awkward as trying to as a Chimaera. It seemed as though her body would take time until it was able to easily adjust between transformations.

Reaching a hand out to steady her student Minerva looked down at her student with nothing but happiness and pride. Even when the girl looked up at her at saw the emotion clear on her face she didn't scold her features like normal. This was going to be a rare moment when she would allow herself to just show what she was feeling. And when the girls face showed her own eagerness she knew it had been worth it. After a moment though she knew that it was time to ask the girl the questions she needed to know the answers to.

"Do you know much about Chimaera?"

When the girl shook her head she merely raised an eyebrow and watched as the girl came to the realization that she once again had the ability to speak.

"Erm. No professor. Hagrid has not taught us about them yet."

"No worry. You will find the book 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' in the library. You may also find other books but Mr Scamander's work is always reliable. It also won't hurt to research muggle myths. Most of it is wrong of course, but I find that you can never have too much information."

She could see Hermione's joy clearly when she mentioned using muggle resources. The girl may not belong in the muggle world but try telling her that. She chucked internally at the thought before addressing her star pupil once more.

"I'm afraid that now that you have completed your animagus transformation and your detentions have been completed I will no longer be able to give you lessons without raising suspicion. However, now that you know where this room is you can come here and practice what you need. All you have to do is to pace in front of the wall three times while thinking clearly of what you need. Is that understood?"

Saddened by the news Hermione unwittingly relaxed the control of her pheromones which she normally tried to lock away, hating the effect that they could have on people. Minerva decided that she might as well check to see if the animagus transformation caused any changes to her pupil. It wasn't a common occurrence but in a few cases the animal's scent could carry over to the wizard regardless of the form. She could easily identify the smell of a library. The smell of both old and new books dominated the aroma but then something unexpected caught her attention. Subtly weaved into the mixture of aromas was a gap. An aura of nothing. Curiously she focused on that but as soon as she did so her own omega nature screamed 'DANGER!' Shaking her head she attempted to focus back on Hermione. There was still something else to get through, her own research could wait.

"There is no reason to worry Miss Granger. I have taught you the basics of what you need to know, all that remains is your own self-study and practice. Now, this is your registration."

She said displaying the parchment she had been filling in thought Hermione's demonstration.

"Is there anything you wish to add or change before I send this off?"

Handling the page to Hermione she watched as the Girls eyes rapidly scanned the document detailing what her form was and the identifiable markers such as her mane. After not even a minute had passed the girl handed back the form with a smile.

"Everything is fine. Thank you, professor."

She let a final smile cross her face before she returned it to its neutral demeanour.

"Good night Miss Granger."

And with that, both women turned towards the room's exit.

"I shall send this off now. Enjoy your evening. And you might want to allow your pheromones a little bit of leeway. You might be surprised by the result."

And she walked away leaving a dumbfounded Hermione in her wake. That scent would definitely give an alpha pause if they checked too intensely. But for now, she had a document to send so she immediately set her destination as the owlery.

Hermione, a little confused did as her professor instructed but felt no clear change. Understanding that standing still would not answer that question she headed in the direction of her common room. Perhaps she would understand then she remembered a very important fact. Her self pondering was going to have to wait. She had a very excited and possibly very tired Ginny to break the news to. ' _Maybe I'll be lucky and she would have actually fallen asleep_.'

XxxxxX

She would have no such luck. As the moment she walked in she spotted Ginny on the sofa in the corner of the common room reading the latest issue of 'Witch Weekly'. She had positioned herself so that she would have a clear view from the entry portrait all the way to the stairs. In a hopeless attempt to sneak past the redheaded warden Hermione slowly crept across the floor trying to make as little sound as possible.

She had just made it to the halfway point and her hope was starting to raise when the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped her in her tracks.

"Welcome back Hermione. I am sure you were not trying to sneak past me just now."

Sighing in defeat she gave up her sneak attempt and slumped onto the sofa on the opposite side to her friend.

"Of course not Ginny. You just seemed so interested in your magazine that I didn't want to disturb you."

Ginny couldn't help the smile that came across her face. They both hated this particular magazine as it either spoke to alphas, telling them ways to get the omega they want. Or the opposite telling omegas how to make themselves more appealing for alphas. The fact that Hermione implied that Ginny would be even remotely be interested made it clear she was being teased. And Hermione would only be in a teasing mood if her transformation was a success.

"Of course, how generous of you. I had just gotten to the section informing me that the quicker we submit the more appealing we look. Truly fascinating reading."

She tried to keep a straight face but she finished her claim with so much sarcasm that both she and Hermione were trying to hold in their laughter. With limited success. After looking into each other's eyes and the wide grins on each other's faces they cracked and both collapsed into fits of giggles.

It took a couple of minutes for the girls to compose themselves and Ginny was the first to recover as she threw the magazine off in a random direction now that she no longer needed to distract herself.

"So. What is it?!"

Hermione took a little longer but when she finally stopped laughing and looked at the girl in front of her she nearly burst out laughing again at the sight. Ginny reminded her of a very eager puppy and she had to shake her head to get those images as far away as possible.

"You won't believe me."

She had hoped it would dissuade the younger girl but she should have known it would have only made her more impatient.

"Ergh fine. Then show me."

Hermione honestly should have expected that but she was still feeling overwhelmed from earlier and used that as her excuse for her temporary brain malfunction. Looking around the room she saw very little open space. There was a little room by the fireplace but the Gryffindor common room was designed to be as cosy as possible with sofas littering the majority of the floor. They could have just moved them to one side but the time it would take was not worth it and she was starting to really crave her bed.

"There's not enough room."

She mumbled out and without missing a beat the other girl shuffled across the sofa and turned to face her senior.

"Well, then I guess you will just have to tell me."

Sighing in defeat Hermione turned her body to her younger friend. Of course, she could refuse or just walk away but with the behaviour of Harry and Ron recently she didn't want to isolate herself from all her friends.

"It's a chimaera."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but in the silent common room, it was very clear. After a tense thirty seconds of painful silence, Hermione braced herself for either a shocked, panicked or scared look. Or more probably a combination of all three. So when she cautiously looked up and saw the complete opposite she was surprised. Ginny was staring at her with a look that conveyed joy, excitement, happiness, and her smiles made the one Hermione had earlier reappear.

"That. Is. Amazing!!!! Do you know much about them? Can I do mine? When can I see it?....."

The younger girls questions kept coming so Hermione placed a single finger of the girl's mouth in an attempt to quite her.

"Ginny calm down. I kind of don't want everyone already knowing"

When she saw Ginny nod her head she took her finger away from the girl's lips and had a glance around the room looking for anyone. Satisfied that she saw no one she turned and answered the most important questions her friend asked.

"My knowledge is limited but I have been given a resource to search for tomorrow. You will have to ask Professor McGonagall, but it likely won't be until next year, and for seeing it. Well, I plan on practising tomorrow evening after we leave from watching the alpha place their name in the cup, which for some reason you are eager to watch and to drag me along too. I see no reason not to bring you along."

Spotting the next flurry of questions incoming she quickly replaced her finger.

"Later Gin. Sleep now. Study tomorrow. Okay?"

Ginny's legendary pout returned but for once Hermione's exhaustion won out and she stayed firm. Sighing in defeat she nodded sadly.

"Ok. You grab books in the morning after breakfast then you meet me in the hall so we can see might will be chosen. Then after dinner, you show me. Good? Good."

And with that, she stood up and ran to her dorm leaving a very perplexed Hermione where she had remained. Seeing as how Ginny ran off before Hermione could dispute the plans she just sighed in resignation. _'At least I've been allowed to study this time'_

XxxxxX

In the owlery, Minerva McGonagall had just sent off Hermione's registration with her own owl when the sound of apparition echoed around the tower revealing a house elf with large expressive blue eyes and large droopy ears.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has requested that Norey bring Professor McGonagall to him at once. Please take hold of Norey's arm."

Not wanting the house elf to hurt itself if she waited too long she quickly moved to grab hold of its arm. And as soon as she did so she felt the familiar tug of an apparition, she would never get used to the feeling of being sucked through a thin tube and with the anti-apparition wards in place as the castle for wizards it was unlikely she would get any experience unless it was side along with an elf.

Once on the other side, she found herself in the centre of the headmaster's office with the said headmaster sitting at his desk sucking on a sweet of some kind. Turning to face him the elf that had brought her there had snapped its fingers and was gone. Apparently, the headmaster had already given it instructions on leaving immediately after her arrival.

"Good evening Minerva. You have been pretty lax in your progress updates recently. Last I heard of the animagus students was a second failure. What happened?"

Many would assume he was calm with the lack of emotion he was showing but for those that had known him for a long while they could see the emotions in his eyes. Attempting to discern his feeling from his sent was a very poor idea as he was incredibly powerful and his pheromones, if allowed free reign would incapacitate most.

"Indeed. Both Mr Weasley and Mr Potter decided against continuing the process at this time. One due to his inability to cope with the leaf in his mouth. His appetite apparently caused that. And for the other. I was told that he slept in one morning and upon realising he would need to start over, decided to hold off until a more peaceful time."

Dumbledore took all of this information in and pieced together what he could to encourage at least Harry to retry. But then he noticed that he had the perfect example for him.

"And what of Miss Granger? With the storm tonight did she complete the process?"

"Of course she did. I have never seen her fail once her mind is set."

Dumbledore nodded along, with her success it should encourage the boys. Well unless her form was something truly unappealing. He would have to know before deciding how to proceed.

"And what form is Miss Grangers animagus?"

Minerva had to control her emotions if she was going to tell the headmaster. She was still full of pride for her student but this could be dangerous depending on how well Dumbledore took the information.

"Her form is that of a Chimaera."

The silence was the only thing of note in the room for at least a whole minute. Even the portraits of the past headmaster's had gone silent as the headmaster sat with his typically stoic face. His eyes, however, told a very different story as numerous thoughts ran through his mind.

_'Well her form will certainly encourage the boys. But she is already a risk. If she decides to advertise this then many more omegas might try. Let alone the power she would have in the form might be enough form omegas to stand behind her in some sort of protest. No this is too risky.'_

"Thank you, Minerva. I shall send off the documents in the morning."

_'It's fine. I won't send the paperwork and then when she decides to flaunt what she is the ministry will have no choice but to sort this problem out.'_

"There will be no need for that Albus. I have already sent the forms off. I had just sent my owl to the ministry when the House-elf picked me up."

Minerva looked down at were the powerful alpha was sitting and for once the twinkle was in her eye and not the other way round. She knew he might try and step in and possibly tamper with the forms to remove Hermione as a problem so she sent the forms off before he could intervene.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now the hour is late and we should both retire."

Minerva was more them happy to leave at that point. She had been feeling knocks on the door to her mind, her way of alerting her to any legilimency attempts, throughout the meeting and her resolve was slowly being worn down. And Dumbledore needed time to plan. He had already prepared a simple list of charms that would keep out omegas but with this new development, he felt the need to improve them tonight.

So after another hour of planning, he marched down towards the great hall and towards the cup. Luckily for him, everyone else was sat in their respective dorms so no-one could watch as he enforced the dynamic line to include animagus forms. This should also keep Minerva out as well. He assumed she would be bold with this new development and the risk was not worth taking. Happy with his improvements he turned and left not noticing the small cat watching from under the table.

Dumbledore was powerful, no-one would argue with that. But along with his pride and increasing age, he did not bother to look around or to cast a spell that would alert him to another's presence and Minerva took great pleasure in that. When she was sure he would not return she approached with a name in hand. Before crossing the line she identified the wards he had placed and unfortunately for her, she saw no way that she would be able to break through without alerting the headmaster. Until she noticed one major flaw. There was nothing stopping regular animals from approaching. Smirking she left the great hall. Her owl was going to get another job when she returned.

XxxxxX

Hermione and Ginny had kept to the plan they had made the previous day and after a brief stop in the library, they were sat in the great hall with Ginny watching the cup and those who put their name in while Hermione sat next to her with her head focused on the book in front of her.

She had just finished looking through the section on Chimaera in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' but was left disappointed. The only thing of note she could find was that there had only been one recorded case of a wizard killing a chimaera, and even he died of exhaustion afterwards. Surprisingly the muggle myths she had read through first gave her a more broad idea of what abilities she could have. There had been reports that the creature could breathe fire and was immune to pretty much every none magical weapon. Combined with the reports of a wizard dying of exhaustion it was likely that the beast was at least resistance to most simple spells. She told Ginny her findings and was slightly worried at the eagerness in which the younger witch replied claiming that she would be more than willing to check Hermione's hypothesis.

With that sorted, she decided that now was as a good time as any to do some research on the veela. A quick glance through Fantastic Beasts held nothing which made sense as veela were classed as beings under ministry regulations. In theory that put them in the same category as wizards but legislations rarely held its weight in pure-blooded society. Shuffling her books around she moved her rather thin copy of 'Veela. A wizards guide' to the front. It was the only book she found in the entire Hogwarts library that had more than a single section which claimed 'the Veela are mysterious people who protect their secrets.' Even this book was mainly recounts of interactions with different wizards. With her change of research topics, however, seemed to pique the interest of the redhead next to her.

"Found out anything about them yet?"

Surprised by the question she looked up from the book and saw the intrigued face staring at her and her memory clicked.

"Did you drag me out the other evening just to see the veela?"

Her tone was as even as she could make it but there was still an undercurrent of bite to it. And for her part, Ginny's eager face changed into a timid smile.

"Erm yeah... I'm sorry but since the world cup, I couldn't stop thinking about them. They just looked soo perfect."

Hermione decided that a playful slap on the shoulder was enough punishment for the young omega as even she felt the same when she looked at the routine during the performance at the world cup.

"It's fine Gin but there is not much new information here. Just the same in every book just this time its been repeated over and over again."

She sighed in defeat. There was only so many times she could read that their scent was far more appealing when compared to that of regular wizards and witches. One account claimed that they could naturally produce fire without the use of a wand however they also claimed that it was not confirmed if only pure veela had access to this ability or not. But other information was lacking. Looking back to her friend she was surprised to see the glazed over expression on her face. Snapping her fingers in front of the girl to wake her from the trance was simple enough but raised questions when the girl pointed out why she had frozen up.

"The French veela who helped you against Krum just walked in. Along with what looks like a smaller version of herself."

Turning around Hermione initially thought the same about the two French witches but then she noticed something and quickly snapped her head back to Ginny.

"Wait. Why was I not affected?"

Before her friend could answer the soothing voice of Flur inserted herself into the conversation.

"Affected by what Hermione? The Brutes are not giving you any more trouble are they?"

Turning around Hermione got lost in the eyes of the alpha who saved her so helpfully Ginny answered for her.

"Erm well, it's your thrall? Is that what its called. You walked in and pretty much every omega here was drooling over you except for Hermione. Even me."

The last part she grumbled out and hoped that everyone would be too polite to mention it but thankfully for her, the excited squeal of the mini Fleur drew all eyes to her.

(Fr)" It's her! It's her! She's your one Fleur! Have you told her? Can I tell her? When will you tell her? What's it like meet...."(Fr)

The younger French girl only stopped when Fleur placed her hand over the smaller girls mouth.

"Remember what we talked about. It's rude to speak in French while we are here. Now, why don't you introduce yourself properly."

Her eyes displayed another message only for her sister. ' _Do not talk about that'_ was the message and the frown in the other girl's brows relayed her reply of _'This is not over'_ before she turned to the two English witches.

"Nice meeting you today. My name is Gabrielle Delacour."

She finished awkwardly reaching her arm toward to shake the hands of the others. She would of much rather of greeted them the traditional French way of a kiss on each cheek but apparently, that would make them uncomfortable.

The redhead was the first to reach and shake with a firm grip and an excited look in her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Fleur mentioned that you could help me with getting used to a veelas thrall. Is that true?"

"Oui, I can help with that. What about your friend? She does not need help?

Stepping forward Hermione just as awkwardly shook the girl's hand before turning her head slightly to address Fleur.

"Erm if it's not too much trouble would you be able to help with alpha pheromone resistance? I really don't want a repeat of. That. Again."

She finished embarrassed looking at the floor. Before Fleur could answer though to politely decline. Her sister jumped in.

"Oh, I am sure Fleur would be happy to. She always talks about helping omegas back home"

Fleur honestly just wanted to focus on the tournament this year but with finding her mate and apparently being the one to teach her how to resist pheromones would only complicated matters. She knew the more that she exposed her mate to them the stronger the reaction would be. She had been lucky that so far she only had to once and that the omegas natural defences were enough to make her resistant to her normal scent. The last thing she wanted to do was to make the omega dependant on her scent but she didn't know enough at the moment and was forced to wait for a reply from her last owl home. Which she hoped would arrive soon. Looking at the hopeful eyes of her mate though crumbled her resolve to force her to give in.

"Ok. I shall speak to Madame Maxime. If she gives us permission we shall teach you. Is that ok?"

At both girls eager nods she sighed and nodded. The rest of her colleagues would soon arrive to put their names in the cup together so now she needed to find a way to talk to her mate without her sister spilling the beans. A nervous cough from behind her startled the group and when Fleur spotted the messy brown hair and circular glasses of the boy who lived she immediately moved to position herself between him and her omega. She and her veela in agreement to keep him away.

"Is it uh. Erm. Ok if. If I apologize to Hermione?"

Seeing how nervous he was and looking behind her to the confused expression on the bushy haired omega behind her she nodded and moved to the side slightly to allow him to speak directly to the omega behind her but still partially blocking his view. When he just stared at her she gave a look that could easily be seen as 'don't push your luck' causing the boy to gulp and nod before addressing the still confused Hermione.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I never thought it would go that far. But that doesn't excuse my lack of action. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione was surprised, to say the least. She didn't know what had happened between the two alphas but it was clear that Harry was regretting his actions and seeing the best in him she would try to forgive the fact that he let her be publically humiliated.

"I won't say things will be the same immediately. It hurts knowing that you and Ron let it happen. But we've been through too much to let this get in the way. Right?"

The smile on his face grew from nothing clearly showing his happiness at being given a second chance but when he moved to hug his friend the other alpha quickly stepped back between them. Her pheromones barely held back. Sensing that something was off Harry reluctantly sat down at the furthest point from the group causing the elder blond to nod in approval. He wanted to know why she was so protective of someone she barely knew.

Seeing that the tension was leaving the group Ginny joined the conversation.

"Harry, have you seen Ron? I've not seen him since the other night."

"No. I haven't. He'll be fine though after he's had time to cool down"

The Hogwarts students nodding in agreement Gabby decided she wanted to know who the competitors would be from Hogwarts.

"Who be entered from Hogwarts so far?"

Ginny who had been watching everyone the cup for the longest jumped at the opportunity to converse with the smaller French student.

"Just the alphas from the later years so far. No one of particular interest apart from Draco Malfoy who made a massive show of it that no one really cared about. Oh. And my brothers tried."

"Tried?"

Responded the curious French student.

"Yeah. They are both betas and tried a potion in an attempt to fool the wards that they were both alphas. It didn't work and instead left them both ageing around fifty years instead. I have no idea why that was the reaction but it was hilarious to watch."

Everyone laughed at that leaving a break in the conversation giving Hermione a chance to ask her question.

"Harry. Are you not going to enter?"

She thought he would be eager to put his own name in after hearing about Draco entering but he seemed rather subdued about the whole thing.

"No. I don't deserve to. After what happened I can see I have a long way to go before I can represent Hogwarts for this."

Hermione wanted to argue with him. Defend him by saying that what other competitors had defeated a basilisk but the words died in her throat. The memory of what he had let happen stopped her. So instead she just nodded in acceptance as a group of French students entered the hall all with the same destination in mind.

"Excuse us. It's time for us to enter."

The elder French girl claimed before giving one last look at Harry. Warning him against getting any closer to her omega before her and her sister left to join the rest of their school in entering their names.

"Hermione. Is there anything going on between the two if you? She is very protective over you"

Hermione's cheeks went red with embarrassment at the thought of her being involved with the far out of her league veela while Ginny's went red with anger.

"Of course she would! The first time she saw her she was on the floor defenceless!"

His comeback was shot down by the glare the redhead was giving him and the crestfallen look on Hermione as she was once again reminded of her failure and the memories associated with it. He had already nearly lost one friend to this dynamics nonsense and he would not risk his luck any further.

At the far end of the hall, the doors burst open as the Durmstrang contingent marched in closely followed by the fan club that Viktor Krum had gathered in the short while he had been on the campus. Among that group was one Ronald Weasley who along with the others in the group marched down the hall sneering at both Hermione and the French students who were now stood to one side after placing their names into the cup. Gratefully they didn't want to pick a fight so as soon as they deposited their names in the cup they left. The sneers and scowls never leaving their faces.

Once they had left the 3 Gryffindors looked at one another until Hermione spoke out.

"Why is Ron with them and why did he look at me like that?"

Ginny was the first to respond.

"Well after what happened I yelled at both Harry and Ron and while Harry here actually understood that what he did was fucked up Ron doubled down and even tried to get Harry to do the same to me."

Hermione had not known what went on when she was in McGonagall's office so she was sat in shock at the new information while Harry just nodded his head in confirmation. ' _How could our friendship over the last few years have gone downhill so quickly'_ is what she thought to herself and without noticing she lost control over her pheromones and was broadcasting her despair.

Ginny is the first to notice was quick to wrap her in a hug which Hermione at first protested but in the end just relaxed into as the other omega subtly used her own pheromones to comfort her. As Hermione sat there all her treacherous mind could tell her was that she would feel far better in the arms of the French alpha who agreed to teach her.

Apparently, she also picked up on Hermione's sadness as she was quick to rush over and accuse Harry of doing something to upset her.

"I leave for a few minutes and your friend is already upset! What did you do!?"

Having enough of being smothered by the French alpha Hermione finally spoke up against her.

"Fleur. Enough!. Harry did nothing and even if he did I am able to sort it out myself. I don't need you smothering me!"

And with that, she shot up and left the room in an almost run. She knew Ginny would follow her and she really needed to work out her stress. Perhaps testing the durability of her chimaera would do the trick.

With them gone the remaining alphas just looked at one another and with Hermione no longer their Harry spoke plainly to the opposing alpha.

"Why are you so protective over her? You are acting like she is already your omega."

Fleur was going to bite back that Hermione was hers but knew that she couldn't just say 'she is my one, she is mine' it would give the wrong message to a friend and possible love interest if the looks he gave her were understood. No, she needed to keep her veela in check. At least for now.

"Nothing is going on between herself and me. I am simply protecting her from the brutish alphas that seek to impose on her."

She could see that he wanted to say more but knew that doing so would likely put him back to before he apologised and he had no desire to fight the clearly stronger alpha. But it did make her think. There was at least one alpha at this school who wanted to claim what was hers so she might be forced to make her intentions towards Hermione known sooner rather than later. There was no doubt that if someone tried to claim her one, then her veela would definitely react poorly. 

"Goodbye, Mister Potter. No doubt we will be seeing each other again."

XxxxxX

The evening went much better for Hermione. She had discovered that she could indeed breathe fire and that she was highly resistant to the spells that Ginny knew. She also came away that evening knowing that she could easily support the younger omegas weight after she coerced Hermione into letting her ride on her back. It was fun for a while and helped distract Hermione from what happened earlier that day until Ginny decided to treat her like a horse by kicking her sides and telling her to trot forward. That ended with Ginny face first on the ground after being bucked off the Chimaeras back.

Elsewhere in the castle, an owl was given a simple note which was placed in its talons with simple instructs.

"Follow me. When the spell has been cast place this into the cup. Do not get spotted."

The owl gave a hoot in confirmation and followed a cat out into the empty halls of the castle in search of their target.

The next day was simple for the most part. Things had mostly returned to normal with Harry again sitting opposite Hermione and Ginny at breakfast, but Ron had decided to sit by himself at the end of the table, only leaving once Viktor and his fan club left. He still ate his usual amount in the same sloppy fashion but did so while glaring at his former friend.

Classes were once again back on after the weekend break and everything was normal. Which only served to put Hermione on edge. She had charms, history of magic and ancient runes so in theory, nothing should have gone wrong or in any way been worrying, but with how the year was going she was just waiting for the next surprise.

At the evening meal, there was a constant chatter amongst all the students with them discussing who they expected to get picked. It seemed the foreign students had already identified who they would be but no one knew who from Hogwarts would be chosen. Hermione hoped for Angelina Johnson out of the Hogwarts selection as she was one of the few alphas in the school who immediately showed a sign of disdain when Dumbledore announced his new plans. She had also been one of the few to actually stand up for omegas when other alphas let their status get to their heads.

When the dinner was over Dumbledore properly introduced two ministry officials once again as when they arrived a few days prior few people paid attention. One being an excitable beta named Ludo Bagman, the head of the department of magical games and sport, and the other being Barty Crouch senior, head of the department of international magical cooperation. He was an older man and far less excitable than his colleague. He was also what Hermione would describe as a stuck up alpha stuck in the past with his alpha rule nonsense.

With the introductions out the way, Dumbledore addressed the gathered students.

"Good evening all. The cup is just about ready to give us the names of the champions, so while we wait for a little bit longer let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. An aim of this tournament is for alphas to display their strength, and by receiving the aid of another you will only show your weakness. When your name is called please proceed to the chamber at the back of the room and proceed down the stairs towards the trophy room. You will receive further instructions there."

When he finished the flame of the cup began to flicker and change. Where once there was a royal blue flame it flickered to red and shot out a burnt piece of parchment which Dumbledore quickly snatched out the air with a precision that not many would associate with an older man.

"Durmstrang's champion is. Viktor Krum!"

He called out and many in the hall erupted into cheers mainly from the Hogwarts students who had been following him around like a little lost puppy, with his own classmates only nodding politely. Hermione also thought she heard Ron from the far end of the table call out.

"Well, of course, it would be. He's likely to win the whole thing."

It still hurt when Ron encouraged her tormentor but she would grow past it. She wasn't going to let Ron's new man crush get to her.

Yet again the flame changed from blue to red and another piece of parchment was ejected from the cup.

"Beauxbatons champion is. Fleur Delacour!"

The applause for Fleur was much quieter then Krum's but Hermione and Ginny felt the need to join in with the Beauxbatons students and the omegas who heard how she stood up for Hermione. How could they not after her recent help even with her being slightly overbearing?

Finally, the cup changed for the third time. This would tell them who would be Hogwarts champion. A strange twinkle came across Dumbledores eyes as he read the name causing Hermione's suspicions to rise up.

"The Hogwarts champion is. Draco Malfoy!"

...  
...  
...

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers as Draco stood taking in all the affection he was given while the other houses looked on in either shock, disgust or surprise. He was nowhere near the level of the other champions. The only thing he had going for him was his father's connections and his pure blooded routes. None of that should have made him a suitable candidate. Hermione could have picked several others and she was barely watching who put their name in. Once he finished taking his time and finally left the room the entire hall fell into hushed conversations over what had happened. Before they could get going through Dumbledore once again called out to them all.

"Our champions are chosen now if everyone could..."

He didn't get to finish as once more the cup switched colours and another piece of parchment shot out. Silence fell across the hall as every pair of eyes watched the headmaster.

"Hermione Granger"

Those eyes shifted to where she sat and the only thing she could say at that moment was a single word.

"Bollocks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


	8. Natures unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lot of angry alphas in a single place, it was definitely the worst possible time for Hermione's heat to start. How will she manage when all her rivals see her as a resource to use against the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of what has happened to Hermione are in this chapter (mentions of past child abuse coming right to the front). I know not everyone is comfortable with that so just a heads up. :)

"Miss Granger. Please stand and make your way to the trophy room."

The anger was clear in his eyes and every student in the hall no matter what school they came from saw it. Dumbledore didn't care though and a quick glance behind him revealed Minerva McGonagall's blank face but excited eyes. She had found a way past his wards and forced an omega into this. It was clear from Hermione's shock at the revelation that she was not aware of what had happened so clearly Minerva was pushing her own agenda. Getting Hermione's achievements highlighted in the prophet was one thing but to put the girl into harm's way was another thing entirely. There was only one reason Minerva would do something so brash and he hoped his measures so far would have been enough. She thought that this omega could win. He would not let that happen, but he could also not prove that she had actually done anything.

With a quick glance at her friends, Hermione hastily informed them that she had no part in this and while Ginny easily believed her after spending pretty much every waking hour with her Harry was less sure initially. From his point of view, she might have put her name in the cup after the incident when the other schools arrived. She was shamed publicly and this could have been her way of proving to everyone that she was not weak. That she didn't deserve to be looked down on. As his friend walked away and down the aisle in an obvious posture that tried to show everyone that she was not scared he quickly realized that his own bruised alpha pride was once again getting to him. She had never been one to seek glory or wealth. She just wanted to learn and help her friends. The Hermione he knew would just work harder to ensure it never happened again and he admired her for it. She never let anyone put her down, always trying to be the better person. Watching her walk into the room to the side of the hall he sighed dreamily. He would be delighted to have her as his.

He was so caught up in his own world she didn't see the hurt in the eyes of the redhead opposite him or the glare being sent his way from a small blond girl sat among the Beauxbatons students who had kept her eyes focused on the boy who lived to swoon over a veelas mate. Gabrielle made a note to mention this to Fleur. Both French students knew he might have a crush on the omega but the looks he was now sending after her would be suicidal if Fleurs veela spotted it. She would need to be prepared to reign it in. She was also angry at the dejected look on the redheaded omega sat opposite him. She had turned away clearly hoping she managed to hide her hurt from the alpha but unwittingly showed it to her. She didn't know why the omega felt attraction to the Gryffindor alpha as all she had seen was him first letting a friend get humiliated. Secondly, he got forced to back down to a rival alpha without a challenge. And finally, he was clearly pining over a different omega. She sighed. She would never understand the British.

Walking down the hall was nerve-wracking for Hermione. She could feel every pair of eyes on her as they whispered to one another their snide comments about her selection. Keeping her head up to try and show that it didn't affect her she couldn't help but agree with some of the comments. Others, however, had her skin crawling in revulsion.

"She's not going to win."

"Is this a joke?"

"She's a fucking omega"

"The alphas will just use her."

"Oh, that's a good point. She's a smart one so do you reckon they will try to claim her to make her help them?

"Who do you think would do that? Draco would never claim a muggle-born unless his father told him to. I guess if he is desperate enough."

"I doubt Viktor would. Did you hear what he made her do when he arrived? He won't need any help."

"What about the French champion? Do you know anything about her?"

Before she could hear any more of the conversation she had closed the door behind her. She had avoided eye contact with all of the professors but her route caused her to round the top of the Ravenclaw table where two seventh years were discussing her entry. Ever since yesterday when she stormed away from the alluring veela she had been feeling unnaturally warm. She had a horrible feeling of what that could mean so she took a vial of her aptly named heat potion with her just in case but she really hoped it was just a common cold.

She had read that being in close proximity to alphas who didn't control their pheromones could force heat to come on more rapidly and sooner than expected but as she had never had one before she didn't know what her cycle would be. She knew typically it would be roughly every three months for a couple of days extending to a week maximum but that didn't help to identify when her first would be. She was dreading the next couple of minutes as she opened the door at the base of the stairs and entered the trophy room when three pairs of eyes snapped to her.

Fleur was the second to arrive in the Hogwarts trophy room. It was clear that the headmaster was trying to unnerve the foreign students with this display of Hogwarts strength. It might have worked on Viktor as he was doing everything he could to face opposite the trophies by staring directly into the fireplace, no doubt his school's failure weighing down in him. But for Fleur, it did nothing but invoke her competitiveness. She knew how close the results had been between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts and she was going to enjoy giving her school another trophy. When she entered he gave her a brief look before returning his gaze to the fire he curiosity stated. They both assumed that the other would be chosen so there was no need for any fanfare and she quickly settled off to the side of the room to await the third champion.

She wasn't made to wait long as the door opened and in strutted an arrogant blond-haired boy wearing robes with a green strip marking him as a Slytherin with a massive grin on his face. Fleur was easily able to identify several things about the boy. He was overconfident based on his strut. A pureblood from his general appearance and the look of disgust he gave her and finally that he was nowhere near either hers or Viktor's level from the brief inhale she took. Glancing at the Bulgarian she could tell he noticed the same thing. It was very clear that they both hated each other but would respect the strength of each other for now. The Hogwarts competitor had not earned the respect of either and by his continued arrogance at being selected alongside them, he wasn't going to.

When the door opened again the three turned towards the door expecting the headmasters to enter accompanied by the ministry officials but when she saw her mate her brain nearly shut down at the aroma surrounding the girl, the smell of a library filled with old and new books mixed with the smell of the ocean was a combination she had never felt before but made her heart flutter. The omegas face was slightly flustered and her breathing shallow but before Fleur could investigate more her veela screamed into her mind. ' _CLAIM HER! SHE IS READY! SHE. IS. OURS!'_ Her feet nearly took a step forward without her consent when she heard arguing and bickering coming down the stairs snapping her out of her stupor. Quickly composing herself she looked at the other alphas but they did not seem to have noticed the delectable scent just yet. Finally appearing behind the omega in the doorway Mr Bagman cheerfully announced.

"Welcome our forth champion!!!"

The excitement in his declaration was not matched by the expressions of any of the individuals who followed him in. In fact, many seemed very clearly angry and how the ministry official didn't notice was beyond her. Professor Dumbledore quickly rushed over to were the omega was stood and wrapped his hands in her collar and releasing the valve he had placed on his pheromones forcing them over the omega.

"Did you put your name in the cup!"

Any response died in her throat as she unwittingly inhaled the pheromones, immediately bending her head to show her neck. If she wasn't being held up she might have fallen to her knees. All she could do was shake her head furiously in the hope he would let go.

Fleur was furious at the treatment the omega was getting and her veela was clawing at her mind. Urging her to defend her mate. Her body was beginning to shift and she was ready to pounce when the hand of her headmistress was placed on her shoulder. Forcing her to stay where she was.

(Fr)" You can't challenge the headmaster Fleur. I will not have my champion submitting to him. Comfort the omega afterwards, but for now, you wait."(Fr)

Fleur had to wrestle back control from her veela. She knew the headmistress was right but she couldn't watch while her mate was being forced to submit.

(Fr)"Madame. I can't."(Fr)

Madame Maxime looked down at her student and could see the strain coursing through her lithe body, every tendon ready to spring and hear the tension in which the alpha had spoken. She cursed. It suddenly made sense why the head of the French veela clan had contacted her to request a visit. She didn't become the headmistress of a school filled with veela without being privy to certain secrets. Such as mates and how to spot a veela who has identified their one. That trust was hard won and she would not let it slip now when they had an opportunity.

(Fr)"I will separate headmaster Dumbledore from your one. Once I do you can go and comfort her. Seeing as you have done so before no one should see anything irregular in it."(Fr)

Quickly nodding her head she watched as her headmistress injected herself into the discussion with the other headmaster's drawing them away from her omega. She briefly got the gist of the debate with headmaster Karkaroff accusing Dumbledore of inserting the omega into the tournament for the sole purpose of having his alpha claim her to use to his advantage. Draco scoffed but quickly scolded his features when the Durmstrang headmaster turned to him. Dumbledore was claiming that he had no part in it and that he had no proof as to who entered her name. Ludo Bagman was his surprisingly cheerful self trying to get the others to see how amazing it would be now. He claimed the competition would be even more exciting. Her headmistress positioned herself between Hermione and Dumbledore before asking how this could have happened giving her the opportunity to comfort the omega who had not moved from her earlier position.

It seemed she was not the only one to move to comfort the omega as professor McGonagall also moved towards her but with Fleurs still enhanced abilities from her partial shift she easily beat the elderly witch to the omega before wrapping her arms around her in a comforting embrace pumping out pheromones in an attempt to comfort the young omega. When the elder omega approached Fleur let her possessive veela take hold and let out a slight snarl. Not enough to alert the arguing headmaster's but enough to inform the omega that the girl in her arms was hers and was being cared for.

Unaware of the goings on around her Hermione was stuck in the memory of her past. Ever since she had been identified as a witch her relationship with her father deteriorated rapidly as he became increasingly aggressive towards her. She didn't understand but for some reason, he treated her no better than a disobedient dog. This also destroyed his relationship with Hermione's mother as well. Shortly after Professor McGonagall had left after her initial visit her parents got into an argument over Hermione and her newfound status as an omega witch. Her mother said that nothing had changed but her father snapped. Calling Hermione nothing but a bitch in heat.

He blamed her for being close to losing his job. Apparently, his car would sometimes refuse to start. Other times the paperwork he had prepared for important meetings that day had been burnt to a crisp. Hermione's awakening magic was a perfect cause. It didn't take much longer for him to actually lose his job after that with his boss citing his increased aggression and reduced productivity. He came home that evening after spending most the day in the bar and when her mother confronted her father he got violent. After giving her mother a black eye, a cracked rid and a fractured arm she ran from the house and Hermione never saw her again.

The police came by a few days later but left after taking a statement from Hermione. She refused to say anything bad about her father out of fear he would go after her next. It didn't help. After they left her father immediately went after her claiming she called the police on him. It didn't matter what she did he didn't stop until he was satisfied that the 'lesson' had sunk in. Apparently, that meant a black eye, a split lip, bruised ribs and several more bruises on her arms. Hermione had nowhere else to go. Her mother never made contact, she didn't know where her grandparents lived and she was afraid of going to the police. She learnt the glamour charm in her first year and used it on her most prominent marks. She also avoided changing in front of anyone to ensure no one knew.

As the years went by the beatings continued as her father continued to drink. She locked herself in her room when she could but if he was extremely drunk that didn't stop him from breaking the door. Apparently, the ministry didn't care about her using simple glamour and repair charms as they never made contact with her. She never told anyone about her father either. She knew at least Ginny, Professor McGonagall, and Molly Weasley suspected something but never pressured her into talking, something she was always grateful for. She hoped that one day he would stop and they could fix their shattered family but as the years went on that chance got smaller and smaller.

When Professor Dumbledore grabbed onto her collar and let her feel the full weight of his pheromones her mind was transported back to the start of the summer holidays. She had just come back from getting her new years books and walked in the front door when the smell of alcohol filtered through the lounge. Her father had been drinking all day and was currently watching the football on the t.v. when the door closed he turned to face who entered the house but in doing so he missed a goal that one of the team's scored. She didn't know who and she didn't have time as her father grabbed her by the collar before throwing her on the ground. She wanted to fight back. To defend herself but a part of her was telling her to submit. That fighting back would make things worse. So she lay there curled into the fetal position as her father loomed over her kicking her repeatedly everywhere he could reach.

Stuck between the past and present she suddenly felt a calming sensation wrap around her and suddenly the omega in her had some bite. It no longer felt the need to cower. To take the beating while hoping it would end. The warmth surrounding her was encouraging her to fight back. To be who she wants to be. Who she could be. And she listened. And for once she fully released her pheromones.

Barty Crouch had just finished explaining that Hermione would have to compete as once a name is entered into the cup and magical agreement is signed. The terms included that if a competitor would not compete when they are able to do so, then the tournament would be rendered void and the chosen champions would lose access to their magic.

At that everyone reluctantly agreed that Hermione would compete. Now they were all thinking about how they could use her to their advantage when a brand new scent engulfed the room. Assaulting the senses of everyone within. It was clearly from an omega but the fear it provoked in them was unnatural for am omega to produce. The danger they felt from it was a new sensation to most of the occupants of the room. Every alpha responded by pointing their wand out in the direction of the perceived threat with various expressions on their faces. Dumbledore was curious, Karkaroff used anger to hide his fear, Viktor was shocked, Maxime was concerned, and Draco was scared. Minerva, already feeling the presence once did not have a severe reaction as the alphas but felt the need to submit. She resisted and looked on in awe of her student. ' _If she fully let go. If she fully accepted what she could do. There would be no stopping her. I hope she will embrace this opportunity. For everyone.'_

Snape who had been dragged along had mostly kept to the sidelines. As the potions master, he was supposed to run an examination on Hermione in case she had used a potion to fool the cup but he could see it was a pointless endeavour as the alphas in the room argued with one another. He hated the posturing of alphas. How they always had to challenge one another or how they would claim another as theirs. He had seen it happen. His love. The person he loved more than any other was taken away from him because apparently, a beta could never be with an omega. They belonged to alphas by right. So when James Potter decided he would pursue Lily Evens he had no chance. James was a talented wizard of considerable renown and as such he got the omega he wanted. Snape refused to accept that perhaps Lily had feelings for the alpha because he felt that he never got the chance. Their pairing already denied before he had even spoken to her. He and Lily had been close. She was one of his closest friends. But when James and the rest of the Marauders came that changed and they rarely saw each other after that.  
  
He cursed the wizarding society and accepted his role in life but that changed when Minerva McGonagall approached him with her plan of change. He was intrigued. He also felt it was a fool's errand. He understood why Minerva would pick Hermione as her candidate. She was smart and resourceful and of course, she was a Gryffindor. But he knew she was holding back. He could see she was hurting but the reason never made its self known. He could have peered into her mind but knew that would be a step too far. He would never delve into her secrets out of respect. So, all in all, he doubted she would survive the pressure her head of house was putting on her. Of course, Minerva dismissed that claim. 'She will rise above any challenge' had been the response and he had to scoff at the Gryffindors pride in her student. But when that scent hit him he felt as though a powerful alpha had been backed into a corner. His own nature telling him to get away. His hand reached into his robe ready to grab his wand when he saw Minerva looking at him with her pride showing with her smirk. _'I told you'._ Was what the smirk said and all he could do was groan and concede that she was right. There had never been an omega that he knew of that could cause fear to a group of alphas, so if he could help the young omega he would. He would not let her go through this without his help. Looking back at Hermione he, along with many others also noticed a change.

With almost every alpha pointing a wand in her direction, Hermione returned to the present as her mind told her to defend its self. Opening her eyes she was immediately met with concerned blue orbs looking down at her with awe. The only one not the slightest bit afraid. But that was enough to put her over the edge as her knees got weak and heat pooled into her centre as all she wanted to do was to bury herself into the delicious scent of the alpha holding her. So she did. Her willpower shattered under the constant pressure of alpha pheromones forced upon her by the alphas in the room so she buried her face into the most appealing scent. The scent of the ocean and its sea air calling to her as she rubbed her nose into the veelas neck no longer aware of the others in the room.

"Erm, sir. I think she's going into heat."

Was all Draco could utter as he watched the display in front of him. He had no idea why he felt threatened by the omega just now but the scent of her in heat was about to break his composure.

Dumbledore watched as the threat inhaled the scent of the French alpha and knew he had to move fast if he was to stop the other schools gaining an advantage.

"That's settled then, Hermione will compete as the fourth champion. Champions you will be called once Miss Granger has passed her heat for the next proceeding. Draco please escort Miss Granger to the nearest heat chamber and help her through it. When she has finished, inform me or Professor Snape and he can continue with the next stage."

He hoped the others would be too stunned to respond appropriately but it seemed they would not be so easily manoeuvred around judging by the swift response of the headmaster's of the other schools, both Hogwarts professors, and Fleur Delacour who embraced the omega in an even greater hold.

"Absolutely not!" From Karkaroff.

"You dare treat your omegas in such a way!" From Maxime.

"Not a chance!" From Minerva.

And a snarl from the still half shifted veela. First directed to Dumbledore but quickly shifted to Draco who had a grin on his face at the opportunity provided. The chance to be with an omega in heat was a truly joyful experience for any alpha, and Draco knew this would be her first. He didn't even have to claim her, just fuck her. He lost his grin quickly at the sight of the Beauxbatons champion. The grin quickly being replaced by fear as he looked upon the creature snarling at him. He didn't have time to speak before the monotonous tone from his head of house addressed the room with its quickly rising tensions.

"Your new policy states that an omega has to request the presence of an alpha before they enter their heat. As Miss Grangers has onset rapidly she clearly had no chance to do so. I will accompany Miss Granger and we shall wait it out."

He would not usually be this direct but with Dumbledore attempting to force Draco on the know it all he was losing any respect he had for the headmaster. When he saw the snarl on the French champions face directed at him though he desperately wished this meeting would be over.

"If I may. At Beauxbatons if this occurs and there is competition for an omega. Any alpha can offer a piece of clothing, enriched with their scent to the omega. That way the omega can pick the scent they find most appealing without the need for coherent thought. During a first heat, this is the method we use and any items completely ignored by the omega would disqualify any further attempts made by that alpha. This method serves to give the omega the choice for their next heat if they would like a different selection of alphas scents or if they would like a particular alpha."

The giant women addressed the group. While everything she said was true she intentionally left out the fact that Hermione and her champion were mates. Hermione would be drawn to Fleur just as much as the other way round, and come to her second heat they would hopefully be one step closer to winning if they needed the advantage. She watched as everyone in the room attempted to come up with an argument but as their arguments died in their throats she simply smiled and nodded to her student who was still embracing the omega.

Having watched the exchange Fleur reluctantly removed the omega from her grip, which was easier said than done as the girl kept a firm grip onto her. Eventually succeeding and handing the omega of to the greasy haired beta with a look which conveyed the as clear message as possible. _'If anything happens to her. You deal with me_.' He appeared to sneer at her but after a moment when he noticed that no one else was looking, he briefly nodded leaving Fleur confused. Without registering what the veela did in return he moved the omega behind him while waiting for the champions.

She watched as every champion removed their outer layer and blasted it with as strong pheromones as possible before handing them over to the beta who swiftly left the room with the omega in toe who was already reaching for the veela's hat. She smirked at the two other alphas before looking at the headmasters. It seemed every single one of them wanted to speak to their champion about something and she nearly snarled in response assuming they were going to be talking about her mate. A hand on a shoulder relaxed her as she once again forced her veela nature back into her mind. It wouldn't do walking around in such a state.

And with that Dumbledore dismissed the group. Each individual returning to their respective headquarters. They still had time tonight and it seemed they all needed to plan.

  
XxxxxX

After dismissing everyone Dumbledore marched Draco towards his office. Any pretence of the aloof headmaster gone as he returned to discuss the task Draco would be given. Uttering the password he ascended the staircase and sat behind his desk, the portraits of the other headmaster's sleeping and Faux merely cranking a single eye open before closing it and returning to its slumber. He motioned for Draco to sit opposite him.

"Your selection as champion was by design. I chose you, not for your ability but for your pedigree. While I don't agree with your families views on pure-bloods I do agree with your approach to dynamics. When you win the championship it will help push the view back to alpha superiority."

He sat back and waiting for the inevitable questions. He had not said why he needed to hand pick a champion but that did not concern Draco. He didn't need the why just the how.

"Sir. You mentioned that you didn't pick me for my ability. I am one of the top students at this school!"

He finished harshly but the headmaster was completely unfazed.

"Compared to the other champions you are severely lacking. Even compared to Miss Granger who should not even be competing."

Draco felt the need to challenge the headmaster. He had just stated that he was inferior to an omega. And a mudblood one at that. As he went to unleash his torrent of anger he found himself unable to speak.

"To ensure your victory I will inform you of what the tasks will entail, far in advance as well as give you a pass to access the restricted section of the library. Now. Miss Granger's entrance to the competition gives us an opportunity. The alpha that claims her will gain an ally and you need it more than the others. All you need to do is to claim her without letting her claim you in return. I have discussed the issue with your father and claiming an omega will have no negative implications so long as you remain unmarked. Treat her as a pet if you want but gain her cooperation."

Finally able to speak Draco found his earlier anger has subsided. The chance to make the mudblood a pet was a chance he was not going to miss. He had been waiting for an opportunity to put her in her proper place but he had one final concern.

"Will my father be aware of the cheating?"

The glimmer returned to Dumbledores eyes as he looked down on the boy before him.

"As far as your father is aware you might be gaining a pet this year nothing else. Your announcement as champion won't have reached him yet. So in his eyes, you will win this tournament by yourself. Leaving you free to bask in the fame from the public and the pride of your father. Doesn't that sound appealing?"

A grin grew more and more on Draco's face as the headmaster continued to speak. All his concerns had been met an exceeded. He was beginning to like this old fool.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

With a clap of his hands, a house elf appeared.

"Which room was Miss Granger taken to?"

The little elf fidgeted under the intense glare of the school's headmaster.

"Norey saw Professor Snape escorting Miss Granger to chamber 6 sir."

The shuffling of her feet and her reluctance to immediately leave made Dumbledore curious as to what the elf had to say so he beckoned for her to continue.

"Norey hear professor Snape summon an elf to watch over Miss Granger."

Baffled was not a word often used to describe Dumbledore but with the recent developments, it was a word that would be used more often.

"And who is this elf?"

"Norey knows not. Norey never saw this elf before. Norey a bad elf!"

And with that, she grabs hold of her own ears and begins to smash her own head into the floor. Draco sniggers at the elf while Dumbledore contemplates what he learnt. There was only one new elf this year, but why he would listen to Snape was another matter. Shrugging his shoulders he faces the still grinning Draco who was taking pleasure in watching the elf's self-punishment.

"You now know where she is Mister Malfoy. Go and do what you must."

"What of the elf sir?"

"Tell it I have given you permission to enter. The House elf's at this school are all under my employ as headmaster. That should solve your problem. Now good night mister Malfoy. Oh, and you might want to research dragons. I will tell you more when appropriate."

With that, he dismissed the young alpha ignoring any questions he might have had. His opponents had gained a lot of ground this evening so he needed to strike back, hard and fast. If Draco succeeded tonight it would end the rebellion before it even began.

  
XxxxxX

In the captains quarters on the ship belonging to the Durmstrang delegation Viktor Krum and his headmaster were locked in an argument. Karkaroff was adamant that his student prowl the castle until he located the omegas scent before he went and claimed her. His argument was that his champion takes every advantage placed before him. If that means using an omega to win then so be it. He truly believed that omegas were just an object. An item to be used when needed before they are discarded. He installed that belief into his school and as a result, he had alphas from all over Europe electing to attend. With this tournament, he could prove that his methods were correct. He believed the former headmaster's of Durmstrang had been too lenient, allowed weakness to spread through the school. That was the reason why he believed Durmstrang had never one the Triwizard cup.

Krum was always one to follow the lead of his dominant alpha. However, with his headmaster demanding he take an omega to make it easier for him to win was an insult. He had made the omega submit once, easily at that. If he claimed her now it would show that he wanted someone weak. Or others would claim he was only able to claim those who were weak. He refused to entertain the idea and the argument went long into the night. Both attempting to make the other submit but failing as they matched each other in dominance. Seeing his chance to become the dominant alpha for his entire school he wasted no time in challenging his headmaster to a duel. The winner would decide how they proceeded with the tournament.

XxxxxX

In the French carriage, a far more polite discussion was taking place.

(Fr)"Fleur. The girl is your mate. Why not claim her now? You know she would accept you."(Fr)

The champion stood there for a moment taking it in. That was the first time someone outside her family had said it out loud while she had a clear head and that only made it more real. But she needed to stay focused. She needed her headmistress to know how she felt about her mate. How she would actually proceed.

(Fr)"I apologize madame but I can't. My knowledge of the veela mating ritual is not perfect but the first thing we are taught. As both veela and alpha is that consent and knowledge both must be given before continuation."(Fr)

The giant women looked down at her student with curiosity. She had not been privy to most of the secrets of the veela, just those that she herself would need to know when leading the clan at her school. She was internally debating whether to force her champion to claim her mate but knew if she did then all the veela support she had gathered over her many years as the headmistress would have been a waste. She needed to stay on Fleurs good side. She was aware the girl would eventually lead the French clan and to be a confidant to her would be a massive boost should she need it.

(Fr)"Very well Fleur. But know this. The other headmasters have no doubt thought the same as me. They will tell their champions to claim her while she is vulnerable. And without your mark, they will not stop."(Fr)

It was an underhanded tactic. She could have just had a friend of omegas guard her chamber but knew Fleur would react stronger to her point. There was no chance the veela in the girl would accept the possible challenge from anyone when it came to her mate. She was proven correct when the girl half shifted. Her hands became talons, her teeth elongated and her eyes began to shift colour. Before she could utter another word Fleur shot out of her office and back to the castle.

Fleur would never enter the chamber. She had too much control, but the need to protect her mate was strong. She would find the entrance to the room and guard it at all costs.

Not long after Fleur ran from the chamber the fireplace in Madame Maxime's office lit up and out stepped an individual who the headmistress had not seen in a long while.

(Fr)"Where is my granddaughter?"(Fr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter :)


	9. Defending what's yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when three alphas are all after the same thing. A little elf blocks the path of course. With her granddaughter preoccupied the leader of the European veela clans catches up with an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da. Another chapter for you. After someone requested a change in how other languages are handled I am trialling something new. So instead of the (Fr) etc, it will be bold instead. Let me know your thoughts.

Turning around the giantess looked down at the individual who had suddenly appeared in her office. They were dressed in a simple light blue shirt and white trousers with her grey hair gracefully tied in a bun atop her head, a wand nowhere in sight. Her face showed signs of her age as she looked up at the taller women awaiting her reply.

Maxime was used to people being intimidated by her height and enjoyed the advantage it gave her. Staring into the wise blue eyes of the elder stood before her she knew that the leader of the French veela clan had lost none of her poise since she had last seen her when she took up the position of headmaster around 20 years ago. Back then she had been self-conscious of her height and used it as a weapon against those who threatened her. Why let others use her own advantage against her. One of the few people who immediately saw through her rouse was the women standing before her.

Esther Delacour.

Her initial thought was to try and once again intimidate the veela matriarch but one look was all it took for her to concede defeat and bow her head in greeting. Seeing that the woman was still waiting for an answer to her question Maxime composed herself and spoke as confidently as she could.

**"Good evening Esther, would you like to..."**

She trailed off. The atmosphere had changed in her office and although the women still stood stoically in front of her, her eyes showed displeasure and irritation. Trying to gather favour with the veela could wait if waiting didn't burn her connections to the veela clan.

**"Fleur just left. Her mate has entered her heat and there are rival alphas we believe that might be a threat."**

That invoked a slight reaction from the elder veela as a single eyebrow rose. Fleur had been one of her most infuriating students. Fleur and her veela had been in near perfect sync when they were taught how to fight. Fleur's want to succeed allowed her to progress further than any of her other students. The opposite happened when she had tried to teach Fleur of her mate and the process one would go through once they found them. Fleur was adamant that the lessons were pointless as the chances were too slim for it to happen. As a result, she and the veela within her had become conflicted. She would be perfect for the tournament and should be a worthy contender but Esther was planning to drill those particular lessons back into Fleur when she arrived home from the tournament as she hoped the girl and her inner veela would be too preoccupied with the tournament to find a mate before she was ready.

When the letter arrived from Fleur claiming she had found her mate she cursed after making sure none was around. She had to keep up appearances after all. It had taken her longer then she would have liked to instruct her daughter in the tasks she would need to do in her absence and with the headmistress delaying her, her temper was beginning to rise. She needed to get to her granddaughter before her veela did something stupid.

Without saying a word she moved past the taller woman only for her to be delayed once more.

**"Why don't you stay for the night and we can talk to her together. The headmaster does not want anyone roaming around at night."**

Attempting to remain civil was one of the qualities that made her one of the most successful clan leaders but even still the headmistress was testing her patience.

**"Pray tell. Who is the headmaster of Hogwarts these days Olympe?"**

The feral look in the veelas eyes told Maxime to stop delaying her guest causing her to audibly gulp.

"Albus Dumbledore"

That surprisingly caused a smile to spread across the elderly woman's face, not the reaction Maxime was expecting. Neither was when Esther turned and continued walking heading towards the castle with a slight giggle one would normally associate with a little girl.

**"No need to worry Olympe. We go way back... And we have some unfinished business."**

With that, she left the office without looking back. The smile not leaving her face as she tracked down her granddaughter. And if she ran into Dumbledore in her search. All the better.

XxxxxX

After being escorted to a heat chamber which was in actuality a former derelict classroom refurbished to suit its new needs, she looked at her surroundings. A large four poster King sized bed had been placed into the centre of the room with curtains on every side to give the idea of privacy. The bed looked very similar to those in the Gryffindor dorms and she could only assume it was to make her feel more comfortable. In fact, the entire room was coloured in Gryffindor colours with reds and golds on everything from the rug to the drapes on the window which she opened as soon as she was left alone. The room even had a bathroom fitted into a little side room with a large bath that could easily fit several people.

Snape had made her take her potion as a precaution and she was thankful as currently all she could do was wish that the French alpha was in the room with her. Her body was telling her that it wanted to be filled. needed to be filled but her mind was trying as hard as it could to reject the need. She was only able to reach an agreement with her inner omega nature when she began to inhale the scent that still lingered on the blue hat which held the enticing scent of the ocean. The other items were immediately thrown out the open window as the scent only made her want to heave in disgust.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention as her instincts took over making her grab for her wand. What she saw however made her immediately return it to where it was.

"Dobby!!"

The joy she felt at the moment almost made her forget that she was in heat and that her pheromones should be affecting her favourite elf.

"How are you not affected?"

Her curious mind even muddled by her heat was still seeking knowledge.

Dobby just looked at her for a moment before putting his hands on his hips and stood back straight in a pose my like Superman as he spoke to Hermione.

"House elf's be unaffected by pheromones."

He spoke proudly even though he was still only wearing what seemed like a leftover t-shirt that went down to his knees and left his arms uncovered.

Hermione's brain was attempting to fight off the haze that she was experiencing to ask the little elf more questions but as the time wore on it became harder and harder to fight the urge to touch herself in a way she had never done before. When she heard the elf simply click his fingers causing the haze to settle to the back of her mind.

"But.. But.. How? I've never read elf's possessing this kind of magic?"

The Superman pose returned as he looked at Hermione.

"Oh yes. Elf's have lots of magic. Dobby never uses it before as Dobby never commanded to use it before. Misses Hermione should feel much better for a little while. Makes heats calm down but last longer. Dobby told to use it once to explain, but no more as misses Hermione very busy now."

The excited smile on his face suddenly turned into a frown as he noticed something outside of the room.

"Misses Hermione stay here. Dobby deal with naughty alphas."

"What do you mean..."

Before she could finish Dobby once again snapped his fingers leaving her alone in the room with not even a book to read. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards the door and attempted to open it only for it to give her a slight shock as a warning. A second attempt this time using her wand to try and dispell the charm on the door yielded the same results and the only other way Hermione could think of seeing what was going on outside was to destroy the door. She instantly dismissed the idea knowing that without the door as soon as her mind became clouded once more it would do nothing to stop unwanted advances. Reluctantly she sat next to the door and listened for what she could. Only for the scent of two repulsive alphas to assault her senses breaking what reprieve Dobby had given her. Her mind losing focus she quickly made her way to the bed and closed the drapes around it before attempting to find some relief from her heat eagerly enhaling the scent on that damn blue hat.

XxxxxX

Draco thought he had a simple task ahead. All he had to do was to go to the chamber where they had locked up the omega, claim her, then enjoy the next several days with it. That plan was quickly shattered when he realized he was being followed. Instead of facing his problem head on he increased his pace towards the chamber. All he had to do was to get there first. What he didn't expect was that once he was in the corridor housing the chamber was a spell to be flung at him from behind. Thanks to being cautious he managed to duck out of the way of the spell and quickly drew his own wand pointing it in the direction of the attack.

"My father will hear about this! Leave now if you know what's good for you!"

His demand came out resembling a whine more than order and the figure who had cast the first spell was amused.

Out of the shadows stepped Viktor Krum with a single large bruise on the side of his chin. Draco could tell there was also other injuries to the man in front of him by the way he appeared to be favouring his left leg. Regardless the rival alpha approached Draco as if he were nothing more then an inconvenience.

"Move. Or you will be moved."

There was no emotion on his face but the pheromones he was emitting were sending a clear challenge. His own nature was eager to respond but the words of the old fool were still ringing in his mind. Claiming he would not be a match for any of the other competitors but here he had a chance. His opponent was no fully fit so he felt he actually had a chance. So instead of moving out of the others alphas way he moved to intercept with his wand pointed in his direction.

"No. I don't think I will."

Suddenly appearing in-between both alphas a tiny elf apparated with displeasure clearly written on its face but Draco could not believe his luck. That was his families old elf, and with the amount of discipline he had made the elf do to its self, it would be unwilling to disobey him. He smirked at his rival slightly dropping his wand.

"Dobby. Remove my rival then open the door."

Instead of doing what Draco expected the elf just snorted at him. As if Draco was nothing. And that enraged him. Lifting his wand to first the elf he found both his and Viktor's suddenly in the elf's hands. Dumbstruck they both looked down at the elf.

"Dobby will remove any alpha who is not welcome. That means both of you if you do not leave now."

Draco had never seen an elf so confident before but he refused to be talked down to by a bloody elf of all things.

"Now listen here, you miserable cretin. My father will..."

He spoke while approaching the elf with his hand raised ready to strike when the elf merely huffed and sent a spell right into Draco's unguarded chest. Sending Draco flying down the hall.

Changing to stand in his Superman pose Dobby looked at both alphas, completely unaffected by the pheromones they were releasing.

"Dobby is a free elf! Dobby will guard misses Hermione because Dobby wants to."

Both alphas stood surprised before looking at one another. With no wands, they were at a severe disadvantage though both would never admit they were outmatched by an elf. So when Draco stood and nodded towards Viktor they both agreed that they would settle the matter between themselves once the elf was dealt with. It was a simple plan but it should have worked.  
  
But as Draco found out all of his plans crumbled to dust as a feral snarl echoed down the hall which had all three current inhabitants turning and facing the same direction. And what they saw had them all gulping as piercing gold eyes stared at them with a row of sharp teeth shining in the torchlight. Draco took an immediate step back before turning and running down the hall, his wand forgotten with all thoughts dedicated to running, even his alpha nature agreeing with him. Those eyes held a feral look that he had seen on wild animals when they were ready to strike, his lessons with the giant oaf had seen to that. And he was not going to stick around when that creature fully lost control like the monster it was.

XxxxxX

Watching one alpha turn tail and run set Fleurs inner veela laughing in glee until it noticed the other standing directly between her and the door to the omegas chamber. She had followed the scent of the rival alphas after being told that they would make a move but she was expecting to find them still in plans, not already on the move.

Fleur's veela was by far the more in control at the moment so instead of informing her rival that leaving would be in her best interest she simple snarled and two balls of fire began to materialize in her open palms. The intensity of the flames warming the entire hall causing the Bulgarian to begin sweating. Still, he remained unmoved and with her veela being in control that meant one thing. He would be removed by force.

Raising her palms she starts the motion in which she would launch the ball of fire at her rival. She could see he was lacking a wand, it's positioning unknown at the moment but still, he would either move now and stay out of her way or get better acquainted with the medical wing before the tournament officially began.

She started her march forward but when the rival alpha moved even closer towards the door in his subtle attempt to move further away from her the veela attacked flinging the orb of fire directly at her rival. Krums eyes widened in surprise at the attack and followed up with a poor attempt of a 'protego' which was easily shattered without the use of his wand.

Just before the orb hit its target Krum vanished in a pop startling the French witch who grabbed her wand with her now free hand and raised the fire in her other as she began to look around to decipher where here rival had disappeared to. When she heard the pop of apparition she turned her body towards the perceived threat only to see an elf looking at her with a judging expression.

"Dobby can tell you not like other alpha. You different. Tell Dobby why you are here!"

The French did away with elf slavery decades ago but still never in Fleurs life had an elf been so outspoken to her before. Rearing in back control from her veela now that the threats had left. The elf had obviously been sent to remove intruders and seeing as how she didn't want to fight a house elf she needed to pick her words carefully.

"I heard Hermione was in danger. I came to make sure she was safe."

The small elf looked at her for a moment before speaking once more.

"Dobby makes Misses Hermione safe. You leave until Misses Hermione leaves room."

He finished nodding his head letting his floppy ears rock back and forth. This was troubling for Fleur as her veela was starting to see the little proud elf as a threat. She had to reach a compromise before she did something she would regret.

"I would very much like to stay and help you keep her safe. I will not move between you and the door and you can have my wand if you deem necessary. Would that be ok Dobby?"

She knew it was a risk offering up her wand but she was confident that her wandless magic would get her out of a tricky situation if needed. And between offering her wand and fighting in a needless battle she knew what she would prefer.

The elf in question seemed to ponder what she said for a moment. Internally debating the pros and cons of the agreement. Thankfully for Fleur Dobby is a very trusting elf and after only a short while of deliberation he held out his tiny hand for her to deposit her wand.

In an as non-threatening manner as possible, she handed over her wand and saw how he added it to her rival alphas hidden underneath his dirty t-shirt. Satisfied he nodded to the veela who then sat on the opposite side of the hallway and began to think of how she would be able to survive for the week in the hall. She knew her veela would not let her leave so instead she needed to get the attention of a member of her clan. They would be able to grab her supplies, study material and food. She didn't like that she would not be able to provide for her mate but knew the elfs would personally deliver what was needed straight from the kitchen. So as they sat there in comfortable silence she released a pheromone that would be detectable only to the veela on the grounds. Her sister was currently in the Beauxbatons carriage so it would take time for the pheromones to reach her but when they would her sister would understand the message and would follow the trail until she met up with her so she could explain.

XxxxxX

Unknown to both current inhabitants a watchful eye was observing the interaction and appraising her granddaughter's behaviour, ready to step in if the veela in Fleur took control. Her presence as it turned out was not needed so she decided to let Fleur handle the situation by herself for now. Of course, she could have answered Fleurs call but she wanted her presence to be made when she would be able to fully hold the young alphas full attention, which would not be at all possible with her mate in heat just behind a door. Instead, she turned and decided to find her youngest granddaughter. There would be no harm in teaching her while she was here, and with the omega only just starting her heat she was going to be here for at least a week.

Noticing a familiar scent she looked up and saw a person she had not seen in the last decade accompanied by the same blond boy who had rudely barged past her on her way to the room. Putting the pieces together she assumed that Fleur scared of the weak alpha off before but he had instructions from the wizard currently escorting him. Albus Dumbledore. So the boy must have rushed to get him because he could not fight his own battles. When the pair became aware of the elderly women who was stood in their path they looked with different expressions. The boy with confusion and Albus with barely masked surprise.

"Good evening Albus. A wonderful night for a stroll. Wouldn't you agree?"

The French accent in her voice much more pronounced than her granddaughters but she very rarely left her home in France while she encouraged her family to travel much more often.

Surprising the elderly women it was the boy who spoke first, Albus still clearly trying to process her presence in his castle.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

He demanded trying to pump out as many dominating pheromones as he could towards the unknown women.

All Esther could do was giggle at the ignorance of the boy. Before entirely dismissing him.

"Run along boy. The grownups need to chat."

Anger tinted the boy's cheeks red before he blurted out what he did whenever he felt threatened.

"How dare you! My father will hear about this!!"

This only caused her to giggle in her childlike manner even more. She cared not who the boy's father was and if the boy's father was even in a position to know who she was they would know not to get in her way. The ministry of magic in France had taken a long time to gain the co-operation of the veela clans and the British ministry had been trying even longer. But their reluctance to meet the requirements set had stalled any progress.

Before the boy could dig an even greater hole for himself Albus finally composed himself and spoke to him.

"Return to the Slytherin common room Draco. We will discuss our matters at a later date."

His tone was even and his face revealed nothing but the boy. Draco. Was fuming. After a few moments of staring at his headmaster in shock, he scoffed and turned to leave before marching towards the common room. He was planning on writing a letter to his father explaining what had occurred and demanded that he find out who this random woman was who seemed to be equal with Hogwarts headmaster. He would not be satisfied until he knew.

With the boy gone the two elderly people faced one another, one with a blank expression the other in a sly smile.

"Follow me, Esther. We can talk in my office."

Without waiting for a reply he turned and left in the same direction as his student. Knowing the veela would easily keep up with him.

"Oh and please ask Minerva to join us. I would like to speak with her."

With a quick clap, an elf appeared and with the instruction of asking Minerva to go to his office it once again disapparated.

All Dumbledore could think during the walk to his office was how much of a failure this day had been. He had let an omega into the tournament, a rival school was going to claim her, said school was against his and the countries views of omegas, the one who would claim her was of veela decent, and finally, it seemed as though the head of the European veela clans had a personal interest in this matter. He could only hope the challenge of the first stage would overwhelm the omega before things truly got out of hand.

XxxxxX

Once the pair arrived at the headmaster's office a silence settled among them as they waited for the third individual to arrive. Despite not having been offered, Esther happily grabbed one of the retro British Sweets that Dumbledore had present on his desk and happily started sucking on the sweet. Many would take her childish behaviour as a sign to relax but the way her eyes never left Dumbledore made it clear to the old wizard that she was doing everything possible to take him off his guard. Make him uncomfortable. He would not admit it but he wanted to avoid this meeting for as long as he could.

The opening of the passage that leads up the stairs to the office broke of the staring match between the two as the elder veela got out of her seat and swiftly embraced the surprised professor before giving a quick peck on each cheek.

"Minnie. It has been too long. How have you been?"

Quick to compose herself she noted Dumbledore sat in his chair watching their exchange.

"Esther?! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I too would like to know what brings you to Hogwarts. You have..."

Dumbledore chimed in but was silenced by an icy glare from the veela, he quickly sat back in his seat.

"Oh, you know. Veela business."

She finished with a wink and the knowing look Minerva returned let her know that the professor was aware of the situation. Dumbledore, however, was not pleased with being kept out of the private conversation.

"As headmaster of this school, I need to sign off on any visitors so if you wish to remain on the campus for any period of time I recommend you tell me the exact reason you are here."

The worried look Minerva sent towards the veela made it obvious that she did not want Albus to know so with a sigh she once again turned to face the headmaster.

"Actually Albus I don't. Let me give you a brief lesson in the current political climate. Throughout Europe members of the veela clans have risen to prominent positions in the business, industry and political sectors. Due to this rise, the ministry's of magic across Europe made individual agreements with the clan to ensure that they benefitted. Needless to say, it was a success and everyone benefitted which brings me back to here. Your ministry wants the veela to expand their reach to here. Something something profit who cares. I have the final say and because of your war I have been reluctant to return to the country in which you sent members of my family to their deaths!"

Any trace of the happy go lucky elderly women from earlier had vanished an in its place was a fully shifted veela with golden eyes staring directly into those of the man who had remained seated. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and Dumbledore had placed a single hand on his wand knowing he would need it should his guest take out her anger on him after all these years.

Noticing the fear being emitted from the omega behind her, Esther controlled her breathing and forced her control back over her veela. After a brief moment, her form once again shifted, this time back to her human form. Once composed she continued on from where she had finished talking as if nothing happened. The only sign was her already heavy accent was even more pronounced.

"Anyway what's done is done and your ministry wants to prove that your country meets the requirements I set. So they have given me access to view any ministry owned buildings so I can see for myself. This includes the school and what better time than when I can watch my Granddaughter compete. Speaking of. That boy from earlier he's not your champion is he?"

When it was clear she was done talking Dumbledore finally spoke with a voice that was clearly forced to stay as emotionless as possible. Esther's earlier outburst clearly putting him on edge slightly.

"Draco will make a fine champion. Hogwarts is lucky he was chosen."

Esther had to try her hardest not to laugh at the old man's words. If that boy really was Hogwarts champion then it was already one step closer to her granddaughter's victory.

"We're lucky we have another champion more like."

Grumbled Minerva who had remained silent for the most part and from how quite she tried to be it was almost going to continue if the veela's sharp senses hadn't picked it up. But then again Minerva was very well acquainted with how sharp the veela's senses are so it was possible she wanted the women ahead of her to hear.

"Another champion Minnie? Oh please elaborate."

The excitement in her voice some would find misplaced but her curiosity at a second champion for a school would definitely make shockwaves once the papers knew. Before Minerva could speak Dumbledore cut in. The last thing he needed was more support for the omega.

"She is nothing special. Just an omega about to learn to not get any ideas above her station."

Forgetting who she was arguing with due to his instant dismissal of her favourite student she quickly went to defend her.

"Just an omega?! If it wasn't for Miss Granger he who shall not be named would have one of his most devoted followers free, a basilisk would have continued to terrorise the school as well as her many other accomplishments. Not to mention her top grades in every class. She is the perfect champion. She is the one."

The last line piqued the veelas interest. Especially as Minnie had turned slightly to face her ensuring eye contact when she said it. An omega in the tournament. A highly skilled one at that. And to top it off she could be Fleurs one. A veelas mate would always be their equal. Regardless of alpha or omega, a veela's mate would always equal each other. It was how they ensured they brought out the best in the other. If this girl was a champion then the Triwizard tournament was going to be very interesting this year.

She was so wrapped up in her musings she didn't notice the strain grow across the omegas face. Once it registered she saw Dumbledore now standing bearing down on the professor. She wasn't sure what was being said after being caught in her own mind but with a swift release of her own pheromones she nullified the presence from the room. Moving to support the now exhausted omega she regarded the alpha in the room who had a perplexed look on his face.

"How dare you! Throwing your alpha pheromones around when you are put in your place. Oh, are you wondering why I'm unaffected? Simple. You are not strong enough for me to follow you. There is a reason we betas are the best diplomats. If a betas strength equals or surpasses the strength of the alphas in proximity to them then they can eradicate all dominating pheromones from the area."

Satisfied with the tense expression on Dumbledores face she smirked and turned to leave supporting the exhausted omega, bringing her along with her.

"You would know that if you bothered to learn beyond your own dynamic."

With that, the two disappeared down the stairs and past the statue which immediately closed behind them giving Esther all the privacy she wanted before she spoke quietly into the ear of the supported professor.

Finally earning a little bit of fight back Minerva was quick to attempt to deny everything but a small motion from the veela's hand indicating her to stop.

"I won't use what you tell me to help Fleur. I just want to know what you've been up to these last few years. You know you can trust me, sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so updates will be a lot slower going forward. I am starting a new job and finally moving out of home. So there will be little time for updates for the near future. I will still try my best and the next chapter should take around the same time frame but after that is unknown. I apologise in advance


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Esther catch up with a long overdue talk while Hermione and Fleur tackle their own problems. A very long week with very little sleep resides in their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter. I apologise for it being late but unfortunately, I have been busy. There is a section with semi-explicit content so if you don't like that sort of thing you can skip over and I won't be offended haha. Enjoy.

****__

The walk to Minerva's office was done in silence. Neither willing to talk in the empty hallways. Minerva knew this conversation would come at some point. She had kept in touch with the Delacour clan but her letters had always been brief and informal. She would claim she was still processing what had happened but both parties knew it was just an excuse. Knew that talking to one another would bring up memories. They were all happy memories don't be mistaken but with them came hurt. Sadness. For what was lost was lost forever and could never be brought back.

Walking into the personal quarters of professor McGonagall was not how Esther initially planned for this evening to go but with the chance, right in front of her, she had to take it. She sat on the side of the large Queen sized 4 poster bed with her hands clasped together in her lap while she waited for the professor to complete her routine of charms that she would inevitably place around the room. Preventing those outside the room from hearing, locking the door to both magical and muggle attempts at unlocking and another to alert her to any elf's that would attempt to enter the room. A charm many didn't know and never cared for even if they did. The pureblood families were the main owners of house elf's and why would they stop a servant who was completely obedient to them from entering anywhere they would serve. Once she was done she sat down next to the veela a short distance away on the bed and looked down with her hands resting on the bed behind her supporting her weight.

"Light or heavy?"

A small smile found its way to Minerva's face as memories returned of another asking her the same question. She knew the veela was asking if she wanted to address the easier topic first or the hardest. Making it clear this talk would go long into the night.

"Light."

She didn't know if she would ever be ready to address the heavy topic but it could wait a little longer. Besides she knew she could talk for a long while on the 'light' topic.

"Tell me about Fleurs one. This second champion of yours. And don't you deny that she is yours I saw the anger from the old goat. You put her name in. Why."

She flinched a little at the memory of angering the great Albus Dumbledore but turned into a smile when she remembered why she had done what she did.

"This is the chance I have been looking for. What we both were looking for."

A sad smile replaced her former one as she remembered the promise she had made with her mate all those years ago.

"You were going to fight for the equality of everyone. _'Alpha, beta, omega, pure-blood, half-blood, muggle born and those of creature descent. All should be equal as we all are equal. Just fools and bigots think otherwise_.' I remember the speech well."

The sad smile on Minerva was matched by the one on Esther as she recounted the speech she had been told. Both people in the room looked up at the same time and without words moved to embrace one another.

"I miss her. Everyday."

Minerva mumbled into the veelas shoulder, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall but remaining in place. She had cried enough. It was time to move forward.

A small sad chuckle came from the veela who held the other woman close. Bringing one hand to rub the top of the woman's hair.

"Of course you do. She was your mate. My sister found her one and you were perfect for her. And seeing as how we went heavy first anyway we might as well continue. Why did you stay here? Why stay with the fool who took her from you? The clan misses you."

The veelas voice showed a range of emotions as she continued to speak. The exasperated sigh at the start. The sadness when asking why she stayed. The pure venom when she spoke of the headmaster quickly followed by a little cheer when speaking of the clan. Analysing those moments gave Minerva enough time to organize her response. She's had years but it was never enough. When she finally settled on an answer she removed herself from the comforting embrace to turn and face her guest.

"Was it his fault. Yes. Was it on purpose? No. We were fighting a war and as the perfect alpha she was she had to run off and join the fight. Dumbledore received word that a group of death eaters were terrorizing a muggle town and she had to rush off and help."

The tears this time did fall. The memory unblocking the dam she had thought was secure but at this moment she didn't care as she continued to talk through the tears that she did not care to wipe away.

"We only found out later it was a trap. Dumbledore should have seen through it, the evidence was there. After that, I couldn't bear to see the clan again. The memories where too fresh. Too raw. So I continued teaching. I knew that if I could change the opinions of my students then I could continue our dream. But as the years had gone on nothing had changed. It was getting worse. So I decided to channel a little of my mates alpha spirit to fight the system."

The sadness in her voice morphed into a little laugh when she finished. The memories hurt. But she was going to stop letting the pain win. The memories she had should be cherished not feared and with her mate's sister not blaming her for what happened she was going to set out what they planned. No more holding back.

Esther watched over Minerva as she told a side of the story she had never heard before. She had heard Dumbledore let her run head first into a trap and even with Minerva's accurate account she still wanted to throttle the old goat. But that could wait as it seemed the fire she knew Minerva had was once again burning. No longer the pitiful embers it had been after her mate's death. This intrigued her even more. And no doubt this new champion was going to be at the centre.

"Come on then. Tell me why this one student, out of the hundreds you have taught. Is different. What makes her special?"

The light in Minerva's eyes shone a little and she looked at her old friend with a scrutinising glare causing the veela to sigh in defeat.

"I know. I know. Everything said will stay between you and I. No one will hear a word from me about your champion. Now hurry up. I'm not getting any younger.

The pair laughed at the little joke and Minerva happily started talking about her star pupil. All of her accomplishments throughout her three previous years, her grades, how she lent Hermione her own personal time turner, that she had actually already succeeded in her animagus ritual, though she happily refused to tell the veela matriarch what her form was. No matter how much she pouted like a little girl she remained strong telling her she would have to wait and see. And she did it all with a smile on her face. That alone made Esther happy but she also needed to ensure a couple of things.

"Will she be a good match for Fleur? I.."

Before she could utter a single more word, Minerva could not help but challenge in defence of her student.

"Will Fleur be a good match for her?"

She asked with an eyebrow raised causing Esther to giggle in childish glee. She had missed Minerva.

"Hehe fair enough. Does she know of her bond at the moment?"

"Not yet. I informed Fleur when I first met her that it was her duty to do so."

Nodding in understanding Esther caught the look in Minerva's eyes and waited for her to ask her question.

"That's your main reason for being here. Fleur asked about the mating rituals. Does she not already know?"

Esther could only sigh in response.

"I tried to teach her but she is a stubborn one. She takes after my sister in that regard. Do you remember how she told you that you were her mate?"

Chuckling at the memory Minerva happily answered what was at the time the most confusing and scary event of her life.

"Of course. She was here visiting the school over the summer regarding our potion supplies and what ingredients we needed when one day she just walked up to me and said 'You are my mate! Let's have pups!'"

She exaggerated her hand movements when retelling the story as it was definitely the most confusing experience of her life. Her mate was definitely not a romantic it seemed.

Esther laughed along with her before she continued.

"Fleur is much like how she was in her studies on the mating rituals. Both adamant that they were never going to find their mates until the day they find them and find themselves woefully underprepared. I'm here so we don't have a repeat. Who is the girl's guardian? Is it her..."

Quickly cutting her off Minerva interrupted. The smile from earlier no longer present.

"I am her magical guardian. Hermione's mother has not been seen in years and her father is at the minimum distrustful of magic. More is going on but as Hermione has never directly told me I can't investigate. Regardless I am watching over Hermione during the ritual. I have told Fleur so she is aware to come to me when she thinks she is ready."

Nodding her understanding she was very pleased with this new information with Minerva as her guardian introducing Fleurs mate to the clan would go a lot smoother. Family means a lot to the veela and apparently, this little omega has a difficult one. If Minerva had not stepped in then they would have had to seek permission from the girl's father and she could easily assume that would not go over well. With him, not her magical guardian all they would need to do was to inform him when the young pair agree to take each other's marks. He would technically have lower standing then Minerva due to her already being a member of the clan. How he would react though is a different matter and one she would prepare for.

"When Fleur is no longer protecting her mate I shall personally teach her but I have around a week before then. When I am not teaching my other granddaughter will I be able able to chat with you?"

She asked with hope in her eyes. For too long had the family been separated.

"What about the clan? Can you stay away for this long?"

"I have already taught Appoline everything she needs to know to lead in my absence."

"I still have lessons to teach."

"In the evening you don't."

The smirk on her face destroyed the last on Minerva's resolve. It had been so long she was worried but the insistence from the veela matriarch was doing wonders to restore her confidence.

"Fine. You can meet with me in the evenings. But. I will be grading papers. I won't delay my student's studies just so we can catch up."

She let the smile remain on her face as she finally gave in. She had to let Esther know that although they were going to mend the broken bridge her students would always come first.

Esther returned the smile and with a nod from Minerva, she embraced her sisters mate. She was not going to waste this chance but the evening had grown late and she was sure her companion had lessons to teach in the morning.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow evening Minerva. Have a good night."

With a final hug, she turned to leave. Her day was indeed not what she expected but it was definitely going to make an interesting visit.

XxxxxX

The week past by in a lust filled haze for Hermione. She could tell that an alpha was on the other side of the door. Her body calling for her to come in. To fill her need. The door, however, could not be opened. Dobby claimed that he had charmed the door to recognize when an omega was in heat past it and it would refuse to open from either side while the heat was in effect. She had gone from thanking him greatly to yelling at him to remove it. Of course, she apologized after when she had taken the edge off but the need always came back.

It was during one of her more lucid moments after Dobby had brought her some food that she regretted not exploring her body earlier in her life. She had no idea how to take the edge off initially and after several days of being left in a horny and frustrated mess she did something she never thought she would do. She begged Dobby to go to the library and to get her books of a more intimate nature. And bless Dobby for he tried but Hermione's attempts at being subtle to try and keep some of her dignity only resulted in Dobby bringing back biology textbooks. Shamefully she had managed to get off on the description of an alphas penis but only after she imagined it on a certain French veela who she knew was just outside the door.

Eventually, she managed to ask Dobby for exactly what she wanted after ensuring that the little elf would never tell a single soul what he had been asked to do or what he had been asked to retrieve. A book with graphic sexual scenes littered throughout the story was finally delivered and Hermione quickly lept onto the bad closing the drapes and using a silencing charm around her. Where he actually got it from she had no idea as she doubted the Hogwarts library held that kind of material but she was too frustrated to care. Firstly she stripped all her clothes which she hastily put on when Dobby was in the chamber with her, secondly she charmed the book to flip its page after a set duration, and finally, she grabbed the hat which still somehow held the scent of the alpha and inhaled deeply before reading. Normally she would have immersed herself in the story, learning the characters, analysing the plot but this time none of that was important. The plot was just a bridge between the next saucy scene and the characters had been mentally replaced with her and the blond outside.

She would have to find out what about the blond called to her in such a primal way but that was an issue for future Hermione. Present Hermione was too busy using her hands to mimic the actions the alpha from the story performed. After very little time with the book's guidance, Hermione came. Her whole body shuddered under the alien sensation, her voice caught in her throat but her mouth wide open in a silent scream. She had to fight to keep her eyes on the page so she could continue reading even as her eyes fought to roll back into her head. Her mind lost to the idea that if that amazing. Earth shattering experience was just from her clumsy hands then what would it be like to really be with an alpha. Her body convulsed with pleasure at the thought. She would never be able to look at Fleur again with the images that now filled every corner of her mind.

With only a single hazy idea on repeat as she made her way to the magically filling bathtub. 'Hmmm, she has so much to teach me.' And with that, she once again gave into the lustful urge. Thankfully for her, there were only a few days left until she would see the last of this room for at least a couple of months.

XxxxxX

Outside the room, Fleur was faced with her own challenges during the week. It had taken an hour of awkward silence with the elf until her sister arrived and she once again had to plead with the elf that they meant no harm to Hermione. It didn't help when the confident elf held out his hand requesting her wand if they wanted to stay and Gabby scoffed. She quickly changed her attitude when she felt the dominance from Fleur giving the elf her wand before sitting next to her older sister.

**"So. What's up Fleur and why are we sitting on the floor? And why is the elf glaring at us? And why did I have to give it my wand?"**

She asked in rapid succession not bothering with trying to speak English just for the sake of the elf.

Meanwhile, Fleur replied in English for two reasons. The first was that it would help distract her mind speaking in a less fluent language. And secondly, she really didn't want to fight the elf if she didn't have to.

"Hermione is in heat beyond that door."

Her answer was short and direct but that was all she was able to say at the moment as she kept glancing up and down the hall whenever she heard the slightest sound.

It was enough for Gabrielle as she now knew why she was summoned. The only reason she could piece together was that her sister required supplies while she guarded her mate. The benefits of a close clan had let them see this behaviour many times before at their estate. However, normally it was a parent standing guard over the omegas heat as a mate would normally be with them throughout the duration.

 **"I shall bring you food between lectures and any study material that Madame Maxime wishes you to learn. Is that ok?** "

She finished a little unsure. She had seen this before but had not taken part so was half guessing what her sister would need. Suddenly she remembered something else and asked before Fleur could initially respond.

**"And would you like me to watch over the room when you are unable to?"**

There would only be a single time when Fleur would be unable to watch over the room and there was also only one person at the school who Fleur would trust to guard her mate.

Without a word, the older veela nodded her head. She would have preferred to speak to her sister about the whole thing but with several people already threatening her mate this evening her mind was already strained far beyond what she normally had to contend with as she fought to remain on control.

With a satisfied nod, Gabrielle stood up and made her way to the end of the hall. Once there she turned around and held out her hand and with a single click of his fingers, Dobby returned the wand. She was going to get an early night so she could bring Fleur her breakfast nice and early along with some work. She almost ran back to find out how Fleur would manage to sleep before her mind caught up with her, reminding her that when a member of the clan and their inner veela are one (such as when protecting a mate) they can share the load with keeping the minds of awake. Half of both minds would 'sleep' while the other half stayed awake. Similar to how muggle dolphins slept without the inner creature aspect. It wasn't a perfect rest and Fleur would probably have a very long proper sleep once she was no longer on guard duty.

XxxxX

The rest of the week past with the girls sticking to their routines. Hermione would sleep as much as possible and Dobby would bring her food as soon as she had finished her bath. Her remaining time she would spend either studying whatever textbook Dobby had brought her that day and releasing the need that built up regularly during her heat.

Fleur also studied and ate but it was only half-hearted as her attention was repeatedly diverted to both sides of the hall. Many Slytherin students had been spotted in this section of the castle and she had assumed that the ferret from earlier was sending them to scout when she left. It was, of course, fruitless as she and Dobby were there most the time with the elf only gone for brief periods of time and when Fleur was forced to leave her sister was always there. The first time her sister arrive after delivering her breakfast she had a massive grin that she always had when she knew something that Fleur didn't. Normally it would irritate her but with her thoughts elsewhere she filed the knowledge away for later. After a few days, the Hogwarts students realized that their alpha was not going to get the opportunity and stopped coming altogether.

After 6 days of constant vigilance, The door finally crept open in the evening when most had returned to their dorms due to the curfew and Hermione locked eyes with the veela who had occupied her thoughts for the past week. With the memories at the forefront of her mind, her cheeks quickly turned a bright shade of red as she fought to keep her composure.

"Oh erm Fleur. Er. Thank you for watching over me... I mean the door! Watching the door!"

The image of Fleur over her had flooded her mind as she rigorously controlled her body reminding it that her heat had finished and that she would not be going back into the den of sin any time soon.

"It has been my pleasure watching over you Hermione. You were very popular with the Slytherin students and I was more than happy to scare them away."

She saw the blush on Hermione's cheek and knew that by repeating what Hermione said first it would only intensify. And of course, there was no harm in subtlety hinting that she was interested.

"So erm. I'm going to head back to my dorm now. So I'll see you at a later date? Time! Later time!"

It was at that moment when both heard a little cough meant to get their attention. Both looked and saw Dobby with an expression that if he had any eyebrows one would definitely be raised.

"Oh, Dobby. I'm so sorry! Thank you for everything! I could not have made it through that without you!"

He then turned his gaze towards the veela who was slightly irritated at her flirting with her mate had been cut short.

"Yes thank you Dobby, can I have my wand back now?"

She wasn't used to being without it for so long and being without it for the last 6 days had felt alien to her and left her feeling slightly defenceless.

With a huff and a click of his fingers, her wand was returned and with a happy smile towards Hermione, he apparated away to a destination only he knew to leave the two women alone in the hall.

"So I'm er going to go. I'll see you later?"

"Why don't I escort you back? What kind of person would I be if I let you return alone at this late hour?"

"You know we will be competing against one another right? Wouldn't you rather not have the extra competition? On that matter why are you still happy to teach me? This isn't some elaborate trick is it?"

Fleur placed a single hand onto the omegas shoulder cutting her from any more of her conspiracy theories.

"Hermione calm down. There is no trick, no ruse, no plan here. I want to teach you so that you can resist those who will look to use your nature against you. Ok?

Hermione was momentarily lost in the beautiful blue eyes that had locked with her own honey brown and she could easily see the honesty radiating from them. But there was something else. Something that she had seen before but never directed towards her. Desire. Fleur's eyes showed a desire for her. Her mind was at war with itself, torn between feeling happy, scared, nervous and excited. She was silent as she pondered what she would do if Fleur actually tried to make a move on her. Initially, her brain told her that the answer was simple. Slap her. But a primal need forced her imagination to focus more on returning the kiss. She was so lost in the daydream that she was unaware of Fleur speaking until the hand on her shoulder moved to her cheek. The direct contact with her skin set off fireworks in her mind as she had to fight her body as it tried to rub against the hand and purr. Instead, she opened her eyes wide in a poor attempt to stay focused.

" I said if you are worried I am still going to trick you we can have Ginny and my sister join? Gabby is going to help teach Ginny how to resist a veelas thrall so we can train together if you wish."

Hermione quickly nodded her head in agreement but for a different reason than the blond had mentioned. Honestly, she didn't trust what she would do if left alone in a room with this perfect woman so having Ginny and Fleurs sister then should help with her control. If not then well. She hoped Ginny was less of gossip now then she had been in the past.

"Erm yes. That would be a good idea. How about every other evening? Follow us from the great hall tomorrow and we can show you where we will practice. That's all ok right?"

Little did Hermione know that Fleur was fighting her own battle. After touching her mate's bare cheek her veela squealed in glee but quickly wanted more. Watching Hermione fight against wanting to rub against her hand had nearly shattered her resolve as images of pushing Hermione against the wall and kissing those delicious looking lips assaulted her mind. Shaking her head to clear the images she smiled a sweet little smile at her mate before answering.

"That is perfect my **little lion**. But I still insist of escorting you back."

Fleur panicked when she realized what she had called Hermione but was grateful that she had a least spoken it in French. And even more grateful when Hermione looked as though she didn't know what she said.

"Fine, you can escort me back. If... You teach me French as well. I've always been eager to learn it."

"That is perfectly fine. Now lead the way, I'm sure we could both use some sleep after this week."

Being reminded of what she had done recently combined with the fact how the person of her fantasies was walking with her had distracted Hermione from being in the present. Luckily she didn't get lost as she had memorised several pathways around the castle with many leading back to the Gryffindor common room. It was only when Fleur had departed in front of the fat lady portrait that she suddenly felt emptiness and cold originating from her hand with the warmth of the veelas no longer there.

_'We just walked back holding hands and I didn't even notice..... Gahhhh!! How does she affect me this much!'_

After a long 6 days of very little sleep, both had finally returned to their own beds with one factor shared among them both. Both of their beds felt empty without the presence of their other half. Fleur needed to make her courtship known sooner rather than later as she definitely was not going to last much longer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a new job and am now doing roughly 40 hours a week. So as expected the chapters will be coming a lot slower. I apologise but as i need to work to get money my writing will slow down. At the moment I am unsure when the next chapter will be out and I will not be setting a date but it may take up to a month for the next chapter. But don't panic I will not abandon this story!


	11. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the Triwizard Tournament are in full swing with several events planned for the day. How will Hermione and Fleur fair when faced against their greatest opponent thus far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. Here is the chapter. I am sorry it took so long but life kicked me in the gut several times over the past month and as such motivation was down among other things. If you enjoy the chapter or want to just ask questions then feel free to comment :D.

Walking around the castle Hermione could hear the whispers about her. All about her entrance into the tournament and her sudden disappearance. With her walking freely around the castle combined with Dumbledores announcement the day after her name was chosen had surprisingly left many people disappointed. The stories ranged from Hermione being expelled to being locked in the Dungeon, some rumours even circulated about her going into heat but there were no facts given that supported this. It made sense. Those that knew wanted to keep that information to themselves or those they felt loyal enough. No doubt they would try harder for her next heat depending on how she did in the first stage. If she did well they would definitely up their game to try and claim her.

The power a mated alpha had over their omega was unthinkable to Hermione. She had seen two distinct mated pairs in her time in the wizarding world, the Malfoy's and the Weasleys. The differences between the two pairs was astronomical. Where Arthur never once used his dynamic against his mate, Narcissa was in a constant state of submission. The thought of Draco claiming and forcing her to submit like his mother made her stomach churn in disgust. Thinking on it more however she realized that if he somehow did claim her then her fate would be far worse the Mrs Malfoy due to the whole pureblood ideology he had going on. It was actually tempting to do badly in the first task just to get Draco and Krum off her back but she knew that she would need every point she could get if she wanted to actually win the blasted tournament.

She was walking from the great hall after breakfast with both Harry and Ginny accompanying her to her next lesson. She had initially refused the offer but like the stubbornly loyal friends they were, they decided that they would protect her. From what she didn't know, but it required too much energy to argue that early in the morning. Another surprise was the addition of Gabrielle. Apparently, she had seen the trio leave the great hall and felt that in the spirit of international cooperation she would also escort Hermione. She promptly positioned herself between Hermione and Harry, not even needing to look to know he had a scowl on his face. He dared not act on it however as he was trying to prove to Hermione that he was done with Hogwarts new alpha first policy.

As to distract Hermione from noticing the looks Harry was sending in her direction she started talking with Ginny detailing what their lessons would involve. She had been thinking all week of how to address these lessons as she has never taught anything to anyone before but the redhead was proving to be a very good listener. Well. When she wasn't looking at the alpha with heart eyes which he never even noticed.

"So... I've not seen Fleur around today. You're normally with her right?"

No matter how much she tried she could not simply ignore the blond alpha and the fact that she had not seen her during breakfast with the rest of the French students worried her slightly.

"Fleur is sleeping still. She had a very busy week."

She finished with a wink directed right at Hermione whos cheeks quickly flushed a deep shade of red knowing just what Fleur had been doing. Unfortunately, her friends were persistent.

"Busy? I don't think I've seen her at all this past week. Has she been training for the tournament?"

Ginny asked and if Harry was not there and Hermione gave her permission she would have told the redhead exactly where she had been but the truth was better not revealed at the moment.

"Yup. Madame Maxime has even drafted in some extra help to ensure she is as prepared as possible."

"Wait, what?! Extra help! Is that even allowed?! Are you cheating already!"

Of course, Harry could not be quiet and had to blurt out his accusations for the whole school to hear just as they approached the corridor holding their potions classroom, and of course, Draco and his gaggle of followers had to be there waiting and handing out stupid badges and they just couldn't wait to insert themselves into the conversation.

"So the French tarts are already cheating are they? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. They do need all the help they can get."

And like a live studio audience, his gaggle of followers laughed. Soaking up the feeling Draco felt it was the perfect time to hand out one of his personalised badges which Hermione cautiously took.

"Have a look Granger. They're quite fitting. Don't you think?

All four of the group took a look at the badge in Hermione's hand. On one side it had a picture of Draco standing tall and proud with the caption of 'Hogwarts real champion' underneath. A mixture of huffs and snorts came from the four but Draco's shit-eating grin never left.

"Look at the other side mudblood."

He spat out with his usual venom that he used whenever speaking to her as she reluctantly turned the badge over, her curiosity beating her logic. It was indeed a picture of her. Specifically a picture of when Victor Krum forced her onto the ground into a ball with a caption underneath which said 'Hermione Granger. The mudmega."

Hermione could feel the aggressive reactions from the 3 accompanying her but her own reaction startled her most of all. It started with a small chuckle but soon turned into a full-bellied laugh which silenced everyone around her. Seeing the confusion on everyone's face she decided to compose herself and elaborate.

"Really. Mudmega? That's the best insult you could come up with. It's just... It's just awful. It sounds like the type of thing an infant would use to try and insult someone. Not a champion from one of the most esteemed pureblood families in wizarding Britain.

She barely finished before her laughter started once again and this time she was joined in by both Ginny and Gabrielle who easily picked up on her sarcasm. Harry was unsure of how to respond but couldn't stop the small grin that had grown on his face. On one side an omega was standing up to an alpha and a part of him was demanding he put the omega in its place, while on the other side he just watched as his closest friend of the last several years publically humiliated his 'rival'. Both made a claim in Harry's mind but as he saw Hermione bent over clutching her stomach in laughter he knew which side he wanted to focus on.

The Slytherin group however were stunned into silence. What was meant to be demeaning and insulting towards the mud blood had, in fact, turned into her laughing at their alphas expense! With little time to salvage the situation, Draco decided to act more rashly then he had ever done in the past. He was the proper Hogwarts champion and had the great old fool in his corner. He would surely get away with anything these days.

"Densaugeo!"

Too busy laughing Hermione had no time to cast any form of defence against the hex. At first, she felt nothing but the silence that had coated the hallway. Suddenly she felt a pressure on her already large front teeth as they started to elongate and thicken. After only a short period of time, her teeth resembled those of a beaver, both long and wide. Horrified at the effects Hermione quickly tried to cover her new teeth accompanied by a sharp cry of horror that she failed to contain.

The Slytherin students did not waste any time to start laughing at her humiliation, while her friends began reaching for their wands ready to launch their own hexs back in retaliation.

It was when both groups had wands pointed at one another that the door to the potions classroom opened and out stepped Professor Snape with a look of pure disdain on his face. He had overheard everything from inside his classroom but felt no need to interrupt until the spells started flying. Once again he was caught in a position of having an interest in both sides of a conflict. On one side was his house. Who knew he always favoured them. Fewer punishments, more points and less overall disdain. And on the other hand, he had promised Minerva that he would help her try and promote her star pupil to be the poster child for an omegas strength. He had to play it to work both sides and with Hermione's intelligence, he just had to assume she would notice his real intentions.

"Miss Delacour. Escort Miss Granger to the medical ward as you are not even supposed to be here. I don't need her shrieking when I teach. Everyone else. Enter. Now."

He spoke in his typical bored manner and with a swish of his cape he turned around to reenter his classroom, but Harry decided to finally stand up for his friend.

"What about Draco?! You can't let him go around hexing people in the corridors!"

Snape internally sighed. Why couldn't Potter keep his mouth shut? If he had then this whole thing would have been forgotten in a few days by most of the students. Instead, he had to make an even bigger deal out of it and as a result, force his hand. So he turned to look at Hermione and only spoke when her watery eyes met his own.

"I don't see any difference."

Was all he said before finally retreating back into his classroom to the enhanced laughter of the Slytherin students and the stunned silence and rage of the others. After a few moments, the groups started to separate. Those who were actually supposed to be there going into there classroom and those who weren't escorting Hermione to the medical ward. Once they were finally out of earshot did Ginny break the silence with her rage towards the head of Slytherin. Gabrielle watched and listened in fascination. Fleur was adamant about her learning English and the amount she was learning now would certainly impress her sister. Well, probably not impress, more shock. But it would be a win either way. Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking back on what she thought she heard. She definitely heard him say that she did not look any different but she was sure she heard him say something else. But he didn't speak it. It was more like she heard it in her mind. It wasn't complex but if he was trying to say two different things at the same time then it would have had to have been but it was what he said that had her contemplating the entire walk.

"Win."

XxxxxX

Hermione sat in the bed in the hospital ward contemplating Snape's message. She had just been left alone and her teeth were now shorter then what they had been before Draco had cast his spell on her so although she would have to deal with the Slytherins laughing at her expense for at least a little while her teeth were no longer a target and running her tongue over them felt both weird and satisfying. But that set of images of a certain veela doing the same thing causing her cheeks to blush.

The door opening at the end of the hall distracted her from those present thoughts as she was left looking at a Hogwarts student that she could not recall the name of.

"Erm. Erhh. Ohh. You are needed for tournament things. Professor Dumbledore asked that I escort you."

"And how did you know where to find me?"

She questioned. With everything going on at the moment she was not going to blindly walk into a trap.

"I was uh. Asked to go to erm. Professor Snape's lesson to escort both yourself and Draco. Professor Snape said I could find you here."

His stuttering was getting on her nerves but she didn't want to lash out at what looked like a nervous first-year student. And thinking on it he was asked to bring champions of the Triwizard tournament to some important meeting. (Well she supposed it was important to drag students out of lessons). So that was probably nerve-wracking for someone his age. Getting up from the bed after getting the all-clear from Madam Pomfrey she followed the first year who kept nervously looking over his shoulder and every time he did she would smile at him. She hoped it would calm him down a little but he remained on edge.

Apparently where they were going was on the other side of the castle so that gave her time to think over what this meeting could be about. There was no way they were going to let her pull out of the tournament after the argument that took place after the choosing ceremony so it had to be something else. Something that required all of the champions. Perhaps they were going to get details about the first task? That would make sense. Unless they wanted to keep it a mystery. Something along the lines of the champions should be prepared no matter what. That was when she realized that all of the champions would be there. That meant Fleur. Draco. And Viktor. ' _Oh, this is going to be a disaster'._ Was all she thought before the student in front of her stopped before a door and gestured for her to go inside. She had no choice now as her guide quickly darted off down the hall to what she assumed was his own class leaving her alone. With nothing else to do she opened the door and walked in.

XxxxxX

Fleur's sleep had been one of the best she ever had. As soon as she hit her head on her pillow she was out like a light and only the following morning did she awake when one of her classmates came knocking claiming she had a meeting to attend. She questioned the student but apparently they didn't know anything more than that all the champions where being gathered together for some tournament-related business. Upon hearing this Fleur quickly shot out of bed and politely requested that her classmate wait outside while she quickly changed into more appropriate clothing than her dirty robes. Not even 5 minutes had passed when she emerged fully clean and eager to get moving. There was no way she was going to be delayed further when her mate could be left alone in a room with her rivals. Neither she nor her veela would allow that to happen.

Sensing her champion was in no mood to be guided slowly to the appropriate room the Beauxbaton's student swiftly led her to where she needed to be. And once arriving at their destination quickly departed as she did not want to be involved in any incidents that might arise.

In her haste to arrive Fleur was actually the first of the champions to arrive and spotting neither her rivals or her mate, Fleur calmed down enough to survey her surroundings and find out who was actually there.

Off to one side of the room was an elderly man with wild grey hair and dull brown robes talking to Ludo Bagman who was the far more animated of the two. She wasn't sure what they were talking about but the excitable personality of Mr Bagman was clearly too much for the ageing stranger who seemed to be attempting to politely end the conversation but was having no such luck.

Off towards another corner of the room was someone else Fleur had never seen before but her appearance alone was enough to set alarm bells ringing in Fleurs mind. Her blond hair was styled in elaborate curls, she had bright green gemstone earrings and glasses with an elaborate wing design on the frames. Even her 'robes', if they could even be called such, were a mess to Fleurs sense of style. It was much more reminiscent of a muggle dress skirt thing that she had seen during her holidays in Paris being worn by businesswomen who were always in a rush, but the worst thing about it was the colour. Like her earrings, it was an obnoxious green colour that hurt her eyes looking at it. That was when she noticed the floating camera behind her and the quill in her hand and Fleur immediately recognised what she was. A reporter. She shuddered at the thought that they were being brought together today for fucking interviews. She would have thought that the organisers would have wanted the champions to be as prepared as possible, not worrying about saying the correct thing for the press. However, a look at the still very much excited Mr Bagman squashed those ideas as he probably organised the reporter himself. Another surprising factor was that there were no professors there. Wouldn't they be supervising visitors in the castle? The security in this school was leaving a lot to be desired.

Just as she was about to ask Mr Bagman about where the teaching staff were she was intercepted by the reporter who immediately took a picture and began asking questions so quickly that they merged together before Fleur could even think of an answer.

Thankfully for Fleur the opening of the door saved her from the reporter as the headmaster's from all the schools entered the room along with a lurking Barty Crouch senior who stuck to the wall. Their entrance promptly stole the attention of everyone currently in the room, much to her and the old stranger's relief.

Taking the opportunity to step away from the reporter she turned to the newly entered group and waited for them to explain what this meeting was about. With the hope that she would not be forced to give an interview.

It was Dumbledore who spoke up looking directly at Fleur before glancing at the women with the hideous fashion sense.

"Miss Delacour. As you are the first to arrive why don't you and the Daily Prophets Rita Skeeta begin your mandatory interview. When that is done you can proceed to Mr Ollivander to ensure your wand is in perfect working condition."

A pleading look at her own headmistresses, silently begging to find some way to get out of this just resulted in the shake of her head and a gesture that meant. ' _Just get it over with_ '. So reluctantly she followed this reporter into what was just a cleared out broom cupboard. Squeezing in opposite Rita Skeeta was even worse than looking at her as in the confined space the women perfume clouded her sensitive nose and would defiantly leave her distracted.

Shutting the door closed behind her the reporter decided to take a moment to silently observe her target before beginning. It was a tactic she liked using to put the interviewee on edge, but the cold look that the young woman was giving her told her that if she wanted her interview to actually start she needed to actually ask some questions.

"Miss Delacour. How do you feel about being chosen to represent your school?"

It was a simple first question and one that Fleur had assumed a reporter would ask so she had that answer prepared from the moment she entered her name into the cup.

"I am of course honoured to have been chosen and will perform to the best of my ability to justify the selection."

She watched as the quill wrote what it had deemed important before slightly lifting an eyebrow in a subtle way of trying to get the reporter to move this along. She wanted to be out of this broom closet before her mate arrived.

"Do you believe that because you are not a full witch you are at a disadvantage compared to those of pure status?"

And here it is, the racism at the heart of the British ministry and its most popular source of news for the public. She had to be careful how she answered these sensitive topics because there was no doubt that the scheming reporter was going to try and twist what she said to something that would be suitable for her article.

"No."

She had paused for a moment while she thought up the most suitable answer when she realized that by just using a simple one-word answer there would be nothing to twist.

"No?"

The confident smirk had been replaced by a confused frown as Rita tried to pry for a more in-depth answer but the stubborn look in her target's eyes told her that she was not going to get anything more.

"Very well, moving on. Do you have any plans regarding the omega?"

Now that was something she knew she should have prepared for. Of course, this alpha first nonsense society would try and demean her before she has cast a single spell. Curious as to the own woman's dynamic she took a brief sniff as she delayed giving her answer. A beta. Or just a very weak alpha by the less potent scents but her whole demeanour easily refuted that idea.

"Miss Granger is the fourth champion and will be treated as such. I will not be discussing my preparations for any champion."

"Are you claiming that you are scared of an omega?"

It was bait. And obvious at that. So she just decided to give the woman even less material than she already had.

"Miss Granger is the fourth champion and will be treated as such. I will not be discussing my preparations for any champion."

The flared nostrils and wide eyes showed that the reporter was losing her apparently short temper but Fleur could hardly care at this point. She was just here because she had to be and there was no way she was going to give any ammunition towards her one.

Seeing that the French champion was going to give her nothing Rita decided it would be better to get one of the more, understanding, champions. The French might be tight-lipped but both Draco Malfoy and Victor Krum would be perfect for what she needed to publish.

"Very good Miss Delacour. You may leave. Please send in the next champion if you would."

Although her words were polite the fake smile and clearly forced pleasantries was easy for anyone to spot but with her escape permitted she wasted no time in leaving the now perfume riddled closet. Opening the door she spotted both of the alpha champions and she was grateful her mate had not yet arrived but also curious given the Hogwarts slimes current grin. Deciding which of the two to get rid of for a few minutes was relatively easy. Krum, she could at least respect although she still clearly hates him, the other 'champion' though was useless, irritating and arrogant. Yes. Getting him away for a few minutes was definitely the easy choice.

"Monsieur Draco. Your presence is requested for an interview."

She directed him to the closet behind her and sighed when she watched as he stalked over to her with his back straight trying to look down his nose at her but with the age difference they were roughly the same height as one another. He clearly wanted to say something about addressing him by his first name or the use of her French but a single glare from said witch was enough for him to just walk past bumping shoulders instead.

With him out the way, she walked further into the room catching the attention of the headmaster's who quickly directed her towards the elder wizard she saw earlier. He had set himself up a little desk where he sat happily to be with his own thoughts. Just as she handed her wand over the door to the room opened and there stood Hermione Granger. Something was different about her but Fleur struggled to identify it and just ended up staring. Even as Hermione walked into the room to stand awkwardly near her headmaster while she was told why she was here Fleur could do nothing but stare.

"Yes, nine and a half inches... Inflexible.. rosewood... and containing... dear me.."

A surprised gasp drew everyone's attention to the wandmaker who seemed to have been muttering to himself as much as talking to his audience as he inspected Fleurs wand and without missing a beat she knew what had caught his attention.

"A hair from the head of a veela. One of my grandmothers."

A happy smile grew across his face as he performed a little flick causing a small bouquet of flowers to appear in his hand. Satisfied he performed another and the flowers disappeared. Still smiling he returned the wand to the French champion and waited for the next champion to approach. With her duties finished Fleur no longer had a reason to stay but her veela demanded that she stay to protect her mate. The choice was taken out of her hands when her headmistresses called her over and began talking in French so that the others would not understand.

**"I will watch over her Fleur. Now return to the carriage to sleep. I shall send someone to you for meals but you are to sleep for the rest of the day to establish your routine."**

**"I will be occupied with teaching after dinner but will return afterwards and my routine will be back in place tomorrow."**

It was a thin line disobeying her headmistresses but she was not going to let a chance to teach her mate go to waste and since Madame Maxime noticed the subtle look towards her students mate she could do nothing if she wanted her ties to the veela clan to hold. So with a simple nod, she permitted her student to leave. It wasn't ideal but her champion would be ready to continue her training tomorrow, she was already a week behind where she should have been but Maxime had a plan to easily catch up and get ahead while she was at it. Her 'date' tomorrow evening would see to that.

Before leaving the room Fleur approached Hermione very aware of the eyes watching and ears listening.

"Are you still happy about our lesson tonight?"

She whispered and the close proximity to Hermione's ear had the omega quickly grow a shade of pink as she stuttered out her answer.

"Oh erm yes. Of... Of course. Ginny and I will... We'll meet you at the entrance to the great hall. That's ok. Ok?"

Although she tried to be quiet a few times her voice had squeaked higher then she wanted it to causing a few of the assembled headmaster's to look her way before she managed to quite herself again. Fleur found her nervousness adorable and had to fight with her veela when it threw the idea of kissing her mate to the forefront of her mind. She knew it was an awful idea but her veela was being persistent so before it could force her to act she smiled at her mate and sent a simple wink before turning and leaving the room. Hermione was stunned still as she stood in place forgetting everyone else in the room. She had an idea that the blond had an interest in her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that if someone protects you for a whole week without anyone asking them to then there might be another motive. Tonight. She would find out tonight. Well if she actually got the courage to ask, but she hated not knowing something. And to get the answer all she would need to do was to ask the ridiculously attractive French champion if she actually had an interest in the nerdy bookworm that was Hermione Granger... Simple...

"Oi. Granger! It's your turn!"

Of course, Draco was here but her turn for what? She shook her head to get her bearings and saw that he had just left a closet and someone was looking at her with a predatory look in her eyes and she knew her turbulent day was in for another torturous event.

Sitting down opposite the unknown woman and her gut instinct was right. She definitely was not going like this woman. No. She was going to hate this woman.

"Which champion is going to claim you?"

"Excuse you?"

"Come on dear it's not a hard question. Now, which champion is going to claim you?"

Hermione was fuming. She was sure steam would soon start appearing from her ears with the attitude of this woman.

"None of them are going to claim me!"

The woman looked up from her quill to finally look at the girl opposite her with a look which could be described as bored.

"Dear... Everyone knows you are not going to win. All the readers want to know is who is going to make use of the first omega in Triwizard Tournament history. So let's get on with it. Who. Is. Going. To. Claim. You?"

Hermione knew that storming out of this interview was not going to help but she never had a great hold of her temper and this woman was pushing every single one of her buttons. So she did what she wanted to do. Her future self could deal with the consequences. She stood up abruptly startling the other woman whose dynamic she didn't even care about at this point and got into her personal space so that the camera that had been lurking at the back of the room didn't have an angle to take a picture.

"Tell your readers this then. This omega will not be claimed by a champion to use in the tournament. This omega is not just a tool to be used by those who think they are her betters. This omega! Is going to win the tournament!"

And without giving the woman a chance to respond she stormed out of the room and proceeded to do whatever else she needed so she could get as far away from everything as possible. She never thought she would be one to ditch lessons but a run in the room of requirement sounded very appealing just to burn off this stress. She would have to find Mr Ollivander at a later date and apologize for her behaviour today as she really wanted to thank him for everything. He did give her her wand after all. But again future Hermione would deal with that.

Present Hermione needed to relax and prepare for the rest of the day before her lesson with Fleur this evening. Fleur who was a champion. Fleur who was an alpha. Fleur who her omega nature called for like it's missing half. And she just told a reporter that no alpha was going to claim her... It should have been fine but her nature was clawing at her mind giving her a horrible headache. Something about Fleur had caused this and she was going to find out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure when the next chapter will be out at the moment. I am going to put a temporary guideline of a month as I honestly don't know what I am doing with my life at the moment. Who knows it might be sooner haha.


	12. You are my one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur finally knows what to tell Hermione and is as ready as she is going to be. Hermione has some free time so of course she goes to the library. An old friend shows up to cause problems while a new friend shows up to resolves them. How will the lessons go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! A little over a month and I apologise. Life is still not back to normal and I have spent far to much time playing Fire Emblem. I also made a couple of changes to canon (well more) so I hope you like them. Another reason why it took so long to finish was that I kept redoing certain sections as I was never happy with them. Guess the two main bits haha. I hope you enjoy this return.

Fleur hated leaving her mate alone but knew that with Madame Maxime in the room her rivals would be unlikely to make further attempts on Hermione. Well, she assumed that they wouldn't. The intelligence of one, in particular, was sorely lacking. To distract her mind and veela from returning to the arms of her mate she needed a plan to occupy her currently overactive mind. She was going to tell Hermione what she was to her, that she had decided. But how she was going to do that she had no idea. She remembered vague memories of her grandmother talking about how one recognises their mate. How to approach those who aren't veela, and even vague ideas on how to bring up the whole thing to muggles. She hated forgetting most of what she was taught but from what she could remember of mating with muggles was the amount of paperwork and legislation they had to jump through from the ministry of magic. She definitely fell asleep during that lesson and is eternally grateful that her one was a witch.

Fleur was walking on autopilot. She knew where their carriage had landed and knew how to easily get there from the entrance to the castle. So as soon as she had navigated the confusing interior of the castle she was free to let her mind wander while she ran different scenarios through her head. Each one trying different methods of discussing who Hermione was to her. She would have to be far enough away from Gabrielle and Ginny so that they were not overheard, but not too far away that it was obvious they were discussing something private. She also had to factor in how she would assume Hermione would act. When she told her would she shout at her, drawing said redheads attention, or would she fall silent in shock? Fleur wished she knew how her one would react but knew that she had definitely not known her long enough to predict her reaction to everything. Well. Yet. She hoped she would have the time to learn.

She wasn't sure how long she ended up taking to get to the carriage but as soon as she entered her own private room she fell onto her bed and was sure she would fall asleep within moments of landing. What she was not expecting however was the faint giggle from the open door. Quickly she rolled off her bed and into a crouch with her wand pointed in the direction of the sound only to drop it to the floor when she saw who was standing there with a single raised eyebrow in response to a wand being pointed in her direction.

**"Don't just sit there! Come. Give me a hug."**

In a flurry of movement Fleur quickly pocketed her wand and shot up and into the arms of her grandmother. She knew Gabrielle was hiding something but not telling her that her grandmother had arrived was just cruel. Yes, she hated certain lessons that she was forced to sit through but she always enjoyed spending time with her.

" **Come now Fleur. It's not been that long since we last saw one another."**

She finished with a little chuckle as she rubbed her hand atop the younger girls head.

Shaking her head to remove the hand Fleur pouted as she retrieved her wand from the floor which she used to summon a brush to her hand. Normally she would only brush her hair when in the company of those outside her family when she was expected to present the best version of herself but in front of her grandmother, it was more to show she wasn't a little kid anymore who loved to get their hair ruffled.

**"Not that it is not a lovely surprise but what brings you here? Has something happened at home or are you here to represent the veela for the tournament or..."**

Her rambling was cut short by a single finger to her lips. She had an idea of what brought her grandmother here but hoped it was anything other than that. Again a single eyebrow was raised and with the finger still to her lip Fleur sighed and moved to sit on her bed.

Joining her granddaughter on the bed Esther sat and crossed her legs facing her in a position many her age would never attempt but she made sure she was comfortable for what she planned to be a very long chat.

When Esther sat down Fleur lowered her head in her shame causing Esther to frown. Her normally confident granddaughter acting like a nervous child. That would have to be rectified.

**"You have identified your mate. What is the first thing that must be done?"**

Finally looking back up, Fleur sat straighter as she tried recalling her former lessons.

" **Notify the clan?"**

Although it was her answer it was phrased more like a question but Esther happily smiled that not all her lessons had gone to waste.

**"Very good. Now, what is step two?"**

Fleur took a long pause at this. She remembered that mating between an alpha and omega in typical wizarding society was done by having the individuals mark one another while tied, this connected the magic of the individuals. This would be followed by marriage to legally bind the pair in the eyes of the ministry of magic because apparently binding one's magic to another is not good enough. She knew the veela took each other's marks but did not bother with marriage. However, that would not be until at least the end of Hermione's education. Definitely not the second step. Sighing in defeat she looked down once more as to avoid the disappointing stare she was sure she was about to receive.

 **"I...I can't. Remember**."

She finished embarrassed. Instead of the admonishing that she was expecting, she felt a finger lifting her chin so she could look in her grandmother's eyes. What she saw set her at ease as she saw the same comforting look her grandmother always had when Fleur was unsure or upset over something.

**"And that is why I am here little one. Now, are you going to listen this time?"**

She finished with a slight smirk which Fleur happily responded with one of her own and a quick nod. Satisfied Esther began to tell her granddaughter what she should already know.

**"After telling the clan you are required to inform the family of your mate or in case of muggle-born witches and wizards you inform their magical guardian."**

**"Professor McGonagle is her magical guardian. Do we need to tell the clan about Hermione or did I already complete that step when I told you in the letter? What exactly do we tell the guardians?"**

Esther let out a little chuckle.

**"Why could you not be this enthusiastic when I first tried to teach you these things?"**

Fleur blushed a light shade of pink but still looked at the elderly women before her waiting for the answers to her questions.

 **"As you were... Preoccupied.** " She spoke with a grin. **"I took the liberty of finding out about who your mate is and informed the rest of the clan. As for Minnie. Well. Your grandaunt is fully aware of what will be happening over the year."**

Fleur was shocked into silence at that off-handed comments and her mouth started opening and closing like a fish out of water. She recalled that the professor was going to talk about how she knew of the veela but they had been interrupted and Fleur had not had another chance to confirm her suspicions since then. To find out she was related to the transfiguration's professor was nothing short of a shock.

**"A story for another time dear. Now after the second stage with everyone informed it is your duty to inform your mate of the changes that they will experience if they agree to go through the process."**

Deciding to ask about her supposed great aunt later Fleur looked quizzically at her grandmother with an expression that could only be described as awaiting more information.

**"Although we are very similar to witches and wizards we are also different in so many other ways. When meeting our one their bodies will change to become... Compatible with the veela."**

Fleur knew that if she didn't say what she needed to then her grandmother would keep up her lecture with the assumption that she had taken in all the provided information, so when she saw a chance she took it to ask a question she honestly should have known the answer to.

**"What do you mean by compatible? I am one-quarter veela no? Would the blood not just dilute further?"**

**"Pshhh. What a load of hogwash. A veela is a veela no matter how many mates the veela take from outside the clan. As long as a veela is involved in the mating the child will be veela."**

There was a certainty in her tone which worried Fleur. If that was the case then...

**"Then why have I never been able to fully shift?! I get a few feathers growing over my body, my nails grow longer as do my teeth. But that is all!"**

All of her teenage life she had watched older members of the clan fully embrace their veela heritage. Shifting forms seamlessly. In secret, she had tried herself but her form had never fully changed and the presence in the back of her mind had remained. Detached. Only coming to the surface when fighting. Or more recently anything involving Hermione. She had heard of the veela and the human mind becoming one but she had always felt the divide. Now her grandmother was here claiming that her excuse was nothing. It hurt. And her mind was in a never-ending spiral of self-pity that she failed to notice her grandmother's gentle hand on her shoulder.

Esther had noticed the girls struggles. No matter how she tried to hide them. She had wanted her to ask for advice, guidance, help, anything! But just like her own sister, she was far too stubborn to ask for help. With her education finishing this year, she planned on a full summer of working with Fleur on everything she had to learn about her heritage, regardless if she wanted it or not.  
  
It seemed it might have to happen sooner than expected, but she needed to know if Fleur was truly willing to add even more lessons to her already busy schedule. But first, a firm touch was needed to get Fleur out of her downward spiral, likely not helped by the stress this tournament was putting her under, so she reached for the table beside the bed and grabbed a glass filled with water, which was promptly tipped right on top of her granddaughter's freshly brushed hair.

The sudden shock of the cold water was enough to bring Fleur back to the present. She shook her head back and forth like a dog as she tried to remove the water. If she was thinking clearly she would have just used her wand to dry herself but her thoughts were elsewhere. Instead, she sat glaring at her grandmother as she was handed a fresh towel, a scowl fixed upon her face.

**"Now if you are done, we are talking about your mate and what you need to do."**

**"But..."**

**"No buts."**

The sad look on the younger girl's face was enough to prove she was indeed wanting the extra workload. It seemed that Fleur was finally willing to learn what Esther had to teach. Regardless of the circumstances. With a sigh, the elder woman addressed her granddaughter with a solution she felt would work for them both.

**"Today you need to learn about what to tell your mate, as well as everything else you will need to know for that process. Then. Starting after the first challenge every night after your final lecture but before dinner, you will return to this room and I shall teach you what you refused to learn previously. Any objections?"**

She finished with a raised eyebrow. Yes, she would need to inform Apolline of her lengthy delay but she would not object to her daughter finally learning about her heritage.

Fleur for her part knew that her grandmother was being incredibly lenient with her. She didn't know how long she was supposed to stay here for, but this extended stay away had to be against the clans or even the tournaments rulings as she was technically getting outside help. So to be on the safe side she decided to voice her concerns.

**"Won't that be seen as me cheating? Getting outside help I mean."**

A smirk that resembled one of Gabrielle's grew on Esther's face which showed clearly where here little sister had learnt it from.

**"Don't worry about a thing my little bird. If anyone has any complaints they can come talk to me. Satisfied?"**

A brief nod was all Fleur offered as her attention was once again focused back on to the matter at hand.

**"Good. The changes in your mate's body will begin when you first kiss one another. These changes include sharper senses to match those of their mate and tougher skin to be more resistant to harm. We can get a bit... Feral... The more comfortable and familiar we become with our mates."**

At Fleurs worried look Esther felt the need to elaborate.

**"Nothing to worry about. Your veela will understand the need to be gentle for any mating before marks are exchanged. However, when your mate's body is more resistant the veela will want to mark your mate more frequently with teeth and talons. It won't harm your mate but it is something you will need to tell them."**

With a nod from Fleur Esther continued.

**"Now the final change will be the most intense as your mate is an omega. However, it will only take place after a full mating occurs when marks have been exchanged. So pay attention. All of the changes I have mentioned thus far are experienced by everyone who mates with a veela as long as they are mates. A veelas one that is, not the term thrown about by wizards for anyone they let take their mark. But an omega will experience even greater changes. Our true form is of a harpy like creature, as such, we have an avian quality that we only tell our children when they find their mate so they can prepare.**

**Your mate's body will change so that they can lay and nurture an egg. This change in the fundamental reproductive system of an omega will mean that they will bear no pups aside from what they have with their veela one. They will also grow feathers on the underside of their arms, not to support flight but to help incubate the egg once it has been laid. These fall out once the egg hatches, but scars will remain where the feathers grew. Also, some distinctive behavioural changes which start during pregnancy and end once the egg hatches, but nothing too drastic."**

Finishing her explanation she stood from the bed as to stretch her legs. Given Fleurs silence, she also took this moment to go to the door and summon an elf to have a drink. Not even a minute had passed by the time she had returned to her place back on a bed with a fresh drink in hand, and after another few minutes had passed Fleur finally seemed ready.

**"So I hatched from an egg?"**

Esther simply nodded in response.

**"All veela have hatched from an egg."**

**"Why are we not told this earlier?"**

Fleur's curiosity was getting the best of her and she knew it but at the present moment in time, she was trying not to panic and asking these questions was an as good way as any to postpone the inevitable.

**"In the past, our eggs have been stolen and used in potions or collected to be preserved by the scum that infests the majority of the wizarding world. So over time, we have removed all information about the veela from books and other sources of knowledge and keep it a secret. Why do you think we have expanded as much as we have?"**

Fleur nodded in agreement. Although she highly doubted anyone she knew from Beauxbatons would partake in any such activities, what she had seen of magical Britain so far reinforced the idea of secrecy being a vital part of their survival. There was one thing though that she needed to be clarified.

**"So... If Hermione mates with me. Does that mean she can't have pups with anyone else?"**

**"That is correct. Her magic binding to yours will forever change her."**

**"But she is barely of age! How can I force her to make a decision that alters her life to such a massive degree?!"**

As if oblivious to the panic her granddaughter was now experiencing Esther sat calmly and continued to sip at her drink only stopping when her granddaughter had finished yelling.

**"You will do no such thing."**

**"Huh?"**

Eloquent. No. To the point. Yes. Fleur was far too confused to come up with a more dignified response.

**"Step four my dear. Get to know your mate. We force no one to do anything. Yes it will be heartbreaking if your one rejects you but they will feel a pull towards you as you do to them, you know this. But you are correct. You have met your one at a young age and you need to ensure that they are willing before you commit to anything. I believe you young people call it dating, but it's much more meaningful for a veela. Now does this answer your questions?"**

Esther had placed a gentle hand on Fleurs shoulder to support the younger veela and the tears that were threatening to fall earlier had been held back by the supportive gesture.

**"Yes. I think I understand. Thank you, grandmother."**

She responded with a small smile. Which was easily matched by the woman sat opposite.

**"Good then get some sleep. You need to remember everything I just told you so you can tell your one. Have you organized when you will be meeting her again?"**

**"Yes. Tonight."**

**"Well, then it's a good thing I found you when I did. From what I know of your mate she will be eager to understand both the effect and lack of effect your presence has on her."**

Fleur had felt her eyes attempt to shut on numerous occasions throughout the conversation but it was a losing battle as her eyelids felt heavier the longer the conversation went. Still, she fought on. There was still too much she had to learn.

**"Sleep little one. As agreed once you have completed the first task we can sort out the rest of your lessons. I need to contact the clan and inform your headmistress of my extended stay."**

Any fight that remained in Fleur was erased as she was tucked into bed like a little girl, but with her exhaustion it was understandable.

Leaving the room Esther set a charm on a picture of herself that Fleur had kept on her dresser with the simple instruction of ensuring the younger girl got a rude awakening, similar to a howler if she was on course to miss dinner. Was it necessary? Probably not. Would it be funny? Absolutely.

XxxxxX

After practically storming out of the disused classroom used for the impromptu meeting, Hermione found herself with some newfound free time. It would be pointless to return to lessons at this point as she had missed the start of her morning potions lesson due to Draco causing her to take a trip to the infirmary and returning so close to what would be the end of the lesson would be pointless. Well. She would need to retrieve the homework that Snape would undoubtedly assign as the chances of Harry remembering anything that Snape says is minimal. Let alone Snape's homework.

Normally she would already be moving in that direction but instead, she decided to make her way towards the library. She was still far too curious as to how someone could relay two separate messages at a single time with one of those being spoken directly into her mind. Hermione was so focused on her thoughts that she did not notice the boy with scruffy ginger hair following behind her.

Now in her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione had memorised most paths to and from the library and on entering she quickly made her way to the section on magic related to the mind.

When she had first arrived at Hogwarts the one thing that had disappointed the younger girl was that many of the books in the library had been blocked off by year group. At the start of the year, they would go to the library and learn the charm from Madam Pince that would allow them to access the books designated suitable for their level of study. It was infuriating to Hermione who had always been so far ahead to be denied knowledge so at her earliest opportunity she approached her head of house demanding an explanation. What she heard actually made sense, while also annoying the younger witch.

_"Our library is sorted so as to minimize the risk to students. If we were to allow students to read everything in the library then there is a greater chance of over-ambitious students attempting spells/rituals or potions far too advanced for what they were capable of. The restricted section is not to be accessed by students under any circumstance so you will not be taught how to enter that area at all. Any students who wish to have access to advanced literature need permission from their head of house."_

Professor McGonagall had stated in an almost bored tone to the newly arrived first year in a way that displayed the number of times she had likely had to say that very thing today. What she had not experienced was the reply.

_"Then let me prove I am capable of having access to the advanced materials."_

The younger Hermione stated. Normally her students either complained about how unfair it was or left in a huff. No. This student with wild bushy hair knew that knowledge was valuable.

_"Very well. This year I will assess your performance in class while also assessing your character. Judging on what I see will determine what resources I will allow you to use. Does that seem fair Miss Granger?"_

The smaller Hermione paused as she took in this new information. It would mean that she would not be allowed access this year but also hinted that she may gain access far beyond just a year ahead. With a confident nod, she agreed.

That year was filled with ups and downs and in her final meeting with Professor McGonagall, Hermione was 50/50 on if she would be granted access to most of the library. What she didn't expect was for her to be given free rein as long as she only read what was on offer and did not perform or create anything the books demonstrated without first approaching Professor McGonagall. In all honesty, it was better then she could have hoped for.

Back in the present Hermione was cut out of her musings by a crash from behind her. She quickly turned around and spotted Ron on the ground stroking his knee. It seemed as though he had tripped over the trolley that was holding the books that awaited being returned to the shelves. She was conflicted. On one hand, he had been acting like a giant ass recently, but on the other, he had been one of her closest friends throughout her time at Hogwarts. In the end, loyalty won out and she approached the ginger boy and held out her hand ready to help him up.

"Here, let me help. What are you doing here anyway? Snape's lesson doesn't end for at least another 5 minutes and there is a higher chance of Snape smiling then letting a class out early."

Her offered hand was slapped away as Ron huffed to his feet and tried his best to look down on his former friend.

"It don't matter anymore. Victor gave me a job."

He somehow managed to look pleased with that but at the mention of the seeker Hermione took an unconscious step back and a hand reached for the wand that was tucked away. She tried to appear confident in her reply but the mention of his name was enough to bring memories back.

"Oh. A... an... And what job is it that allows you to just skip lessons? Also. Why are you talking like that?"

The boy had the audacity to smirk at her clear fear of the alpha who she had managed to completely avoid earlier due to the quick nature of her interview. That. Plus her anger at Rita Skeeta had managed to drown out everything else.

"Victor put me in charge of telling you what you are going to do in the first challenge Mione. I'm his personal lea... Lias... Messenger to Hogwarts people."

"First of Ronald. As I have told you before. I hate that stupid nickname. Secondly. What on earth are you going on about? And finally, speak properly. I know you can."

"It's simple Mione. In the first challenge, all you have to do is fail. Even a simple omega can follow that instruction. And as for how I'm talkin, well. I don't care to impress you anymore. It not worth the effort."

Hermione was seriously considering sending a hex at Ron due to what he was saying but knew that any kind of rebellious behaviour at the moment would do her no favours. Especially considering how she spoke to the reporter earlier. But she also needed a way out of this conversation.

A little melody being whistled caught the attention of both individuals, one with a frustrated groan and the other chewing the inside of her cheek to try and vent her growing anger. Suddenly in skipped a little french student humming the same tune with a Cheshire cat grin planted in her face.

Seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two she casually skipped between them and stopped to face Hermione.

"It is about time I find you. I have been looking for aaaaaaaaagesssss."

She dragged the last word at her attempt to point out how long she had been searching in her typical heavy French accent.

"Erm. Gabrielle. What are you doing here?"

Before the little blond student could speak again Ron spoke out at her interruption.

"Oi! Do you mind? We was talking here!"

Gabrielle briefly turned her head to finally acknowledge the boy and spoke a single word.

"Nope."

She popped the p for emphasis before turning back to Hermione.

"Anyway. I need you. The library is so confusing and I need to find...."

She started listing off numerous books in both English and French to the bemused witch who tried to hide a smile when Gabrielle refused to stop her never-ending list whenever Ron tried to speak up. It got to a point where Ron tried speaking over the French witch but he quickly lost out to her childish enthusiasm.

After what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes, Ron stormed off with a huff and a red face and slightly concerning, was the hand gripping his wand. Only when nearly a whole minute had passed did Gabrielle finally stop and take in a giant couple of breaths.

"Thank you for that Gabrielle. But why are you here?"

"Ergh. Please just Gabby, I feel so old when people say the long one. And I am here because I was told to study. You know because of its a library."

"But why here? Why not with the other Beauxbatons students?"

"Young girl. If you want to spend your time with the English then why don't you spend the next period studying in their library instead? Then come back in time for your next lesson with a completed essay on loyalty."

The little girl spoke in what was supposed to be a copy of her headmistress's voice but she lacked the authority that the elder witch had in abundance. It did bring a smile to Hermione's face though. Seeing Ron as he was now was always a little heartbreaking.

Seeing the frown grow on Hermione's face Gabrielle decided to try and cheer her up. She was going to be family after all.

"No need to fear I will always be here to rescue you whenever you need to be saved by people stupid enough to follow the bully. Well if my sister has not already swept you off your feet that is."

She said with multiple over-exaggerated winks and a goofy grin which did exactly as planned and brought a shy smile and rosy cheeks to the British witch.

"Stop that you... You... Troublemaker!"

Hermione playfully giggled as she tried to hide the blush she always grew whenever she thought of Fleur.

After that, the two spent a little time wandering around the library. Hermione grabbed several books that spoke of magic that would enable one to delve into someone else mind from a section she would not have the permission to access until her 7th year. She even helped Gabby find some of the books she was actually looking for. Luckily the French delegation had agreed to follow the Hogwarts procedure when it came to studying materials in the library, so all the books that Gabby needed were in roughly the same area. All in all, it was a fun way to spend her free time before they had to separate to go back to their actual classes. Well. After promising Gabby that yes the lesson was still on for tonight. And yes that would meet up after dinner.

With thoughts on that lesson now in her mind, or more accurately on her tutor, the rest of the day flew by at a rapid pace and Hermione actually found it difficult to focus on her professors. It seemed they knew something was occupying her mind but none of them said anything. She had built up a good record with nearly all the professors at Hogwarts and it seemed they were willing to let her current state pass for the time being. For which she would show her appreciation for when she would hand in her homework several days in advance. She may not have been paying as much attention as usual but she was still more focused than anyone not in Ravenclaw.

When the day finally ended she stood at the entrance to the great hall with a very energetic Ginny who refused to stay in one spot and kept glancing back into the hall to where the Beauxbaton's students sat. Hermione had discussed with Gabby earlier that it might look better for both her and Fleur if they were not seen walking around together so she had shifted the plan so that when the French students finished their meal they would stand and follow the Gryffindor students at a reasonable distance so that no one would assume the two groups where together. They would properly convene outside the room of requirement when they were sure no one else would be around.

And unlike many of their other plans, this one seemed to go off without a problem with the four students now stood in an empty hallway. Hermione took a deep breath before she began the process to create the room.

XxxxxX

Fleur stood just to the side of Gabby as she watched the British witch march down the same hall several times. She had no clue what the witch was actually doing and after the third pass, she decided she would actually ask what was going on. Just as she opened her mouth to voice her query the wall began to shift. Right in front of her eyes the normally dull grey slabs that made up the majority of the Hogwarts castle began to first shift in colour, the dull grey shifting into a dark wooden brown. That was followed by intricate swirling patterns that made the wall look very artistic and much more like those typically found in Beauxbatons. Finally, a cut grew down the middle of the pattern and a door handle was placed on each side. Where once was a wall now stood a beautiful door.

Fleur was so focused on the door that she failed to notice Hermione looking at her with a happy smile on her face and Ginny trying to fight off the effect her pheromones were having on the red-headed girl. Luckily Gabby was there to wave a hand in front of the two elder witches faces followed by a quick pinch to Ginny to help snap them out of their respective trance's. And for what was probably the first time in Fleurs life Gabby didn't tease, taunt or even smirk at any of the three. Apparently, she was in her teacher mindset as she looked to Hermione who seemed to realize that everyone was now looking at her.

"So erm.. Ah. This is the room of requirement. Follow me..."

A mixture of nerves, excitement and embarrassment was messing with Hermione's ability to speak but her audience luckily didn't say anything as she opened the door and led their little group inside.

Once inside the door shut behind them and Hermione took it upon herself to explain the room to the two foreign students. But first, she wanted to look around and see what the room had actually made for them this time. The room had actually been split right down the middle into two separate halves. On one side it looked eerily similar to a classroom. A single chalkboard stood next to a wall with a matching desk for a single student.

The other side looked a lot more comfortable. A fireplace had been built into the wall with a fire already going. In front of which sat a very soft looking rug which had a similar pattern to the door. The final accessory in this half was a just as comfortable looking brown Fama Astoria loveseat sofa. The whole thing looked rather inviting and the distance between the two halves was filled with an open grassy field similar to which she had a run with Ginny previously. The distance between the two would prevent any conversation being overheard by people in the other group. At talking volume anyway.

It seemed she was not the only one to check out the room as every single person was busy staring in wonder at the shape the room had taken.

"So yes. This is also known as the come and go room. It reveals itself to those who need it in a manner to suit their needs."

"So if someone needed the bathroom?"

Gabrielle asked the witch who had to suppress a sigh at the childish question. The room, however, saved her from answering when a toilet grew from the ground just to the side of them.

"Charming Gabrielle."

Fleur deadpanned before looking at both English witches.

"How did you find out about such a room? Surely a room this marvellous would be very popular among the students and faculty alike."

"Well actually..."

"This is where Hermione practised her animagus transformation!"

Two pairs of eyes suddenly turned towards the older omega who stood there like a deer caught in headlights. She had planned to keep it a secret for as long as possible but she failed to account for Ginny's over-excitement with their new friends.

"Hermione. You are an animagus?"

Was Fleurs response. She tried to appear calm but she had various emotions running through her that she failed to explain. Pride, happiness, curiosity, and even sadness that her mate had not told her. That was drowned out with the understanding that given Hermione's current situation secrets would be understandable. Her inner veela agreed but also began pressing her to talk to Hermione about who she was to Fleur. The reason being that it would build trust and her mate would never keep secrets again. When Gabrielle asked her own question she knew she should have stopped her. But she was too damn curious for her own good.

"That's awesome! What is it? It is a lion? I could see you like a lion."

"It's actually a ch...."

Ginny's answer was cut off by a hand hastily placed over her mouth and pleading eyes. Realizing what she had just done and was about to do she realized that she had betrayed Hermione's trust in her. She knew she needed to keep it a secret but was so happy she completely forgot. She knew no words would help her so she tried to convey her apologies through her eyes. A small smile from Hermione made her at ease and she relaxed slightly.

Removing her hand Hermione just shook her head at Ginny with the same small smile on her face.

"Well. I guess people would find out anyway. I guess I can be happy it's only our favourite foreign students who found out, right?"

She ended with a little chuckle which was shortly matched by one of Ginny's who kept mouthing "I'm so sorry".

"So you are an actual animagus? I was not aware it was taught here. At Beauxbaton's we are taught the theory but to go through the process we must first get permission from our tutors, headmistress and the animagus official in the ministry. Is it different here?"

Fleur's curious mind was working overtime and her sister was happy to let her elder sibling ask the questions as her English was far from perfect. That plus she was still several years away herself from learning the ritual.

Hermione thought, with nothing else to lose at the moment decided to indulge her crush's curiosity. She also came to realize that people asking her questions and actually being interested in learning was also something she could get used to.

"It's a little different from what I am aware of. We learn the process during our third year and then with permission from the headmaster a professor will oversee the attempt. Any successes are written down by the professor and specific forms are completed before being sent to the ministry for registration. Of course, I don't know if it's the same for everyone. It was just offered to Harry, Ron and I."

Fleur was undecided how she should feel about the favouritism shown at this school. On one hand, it was unfair to the vast majority of students but on the other, the three had seemed to deserve a reward at the time, even if being supplied with the materials and supervision for an animagus ritual was going a tad overboard.

"So I take it that both Ronald and Harry. Are animagi as well?"

It took all her effort to keep the venom out of her voice when she spoke those names. Especially Ronald's after hearing that he caused her mate even more trouble today from Gabby. She was not expecting a laugh and a snigger from the Hogwarts students.

"They didn't get close. I am the only one who finished it."

Fleur had to smile at that but had more questions to ask and decided it would be best to just ask them now.

"So I take it that your form has been documented and submitted to the ministry?"

This caused Hermione to become a little cautious. So she replied with a single raised eyebrow which displayed her feelings on the line of questioning.

"It has been. Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Does that mean it is public knowledge? In France, all registered animagi documents can be viewed by anyone. Is it that same case here in England?"

For a change, Hermione didn't have an answer and to convey that she looked to Ginny for an answer. Which, unfortunately, gave no answers. The grinding of stone attracted the attention of the four occupants in the room to a spot where a single bookcase began to grow from the ground housing a variety of books.

The four girls looked to one another before nodding and approaching the bookcase with each one grabbing a different title. A brief glance at them showed that once again the room was able to provide exactly what they needed it to. Each and every book on the bookshelf was dedicated to the inner workings of the British ministry. Well, what was public knowledge anyway. Hermione wasted no time in beginning her search through the books taking one and sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was shortly joined by Fleur who mirrored her position.

"Well, we don't want to get in your way. Right, Gabby? So we'll go over to our section where Gabby can start her lesson ok?"

Ginny spoke up from behind the sat girls and was not surprised when she only received a hum of consent from the bushy-haired witch. She was slightly surprised when Fleur did the exact same thing but shook it off as her being as studious as Hermione. With a look at Gabby, she started to walk in the direction of the loveseat.

A sharp tug at her robe though caused her eyes to meet the disapproving look of the youngest girl who, without another word started to drag the redhead towards the classroom styled part of the room. Ginny let out a groan of disappointment but let herself be dragged along. With a single prayer in mind. 'Please don't be a little French Snape'

XxxxxX

"Ah found it! 'The animagus registry is overseen by the Department of magical law enforcement and is regularly reviewed by the current Head of the Auror office. Access to the registry is permitted to all Aurors to assist in investigations. Public access is not permitted as it was deemed a breach of privacy by several notable members of the sacred 28 during its creation."

Hermione spoke aloud, the scoff easily recognizable when she finished the section. However, in this case, she actually found a reason to tolerate the bias shown towards the pure-blooded families as it was directly benefitting her. They probably assumed that a muggle-born would never be able to become an animagi so they never thought to exclude them. Looking up she locked eyes with the woman sat opposite and time stilled for the both of them. The only sound they could hear was the crackling of the fireplace which the pair had someone managed to move closer towards during their reading.

The silence was broken when they both heard Gabby's voice from across the room shouting "Again!" at her pupil.

Fleur shook her head in an attempt to get her veela to calm down. Once locking eyes with its mate it had been insistent on doing anything to show it's affection. Hugs, kisses and many more images flew into Fleurs mind which was not helped by the subtle blush that had grown on Hermione's cheek. But her veela was right. This was the best time to talk to her and she was not going to miss it.

"So..."

"I..."

Both women spoke at the same time and the red on Hermione's cheeks grew more pronounced.

"You go first Fleur."

Hermione insisted. And on seeing that they were indeed closer to the fireplace and accompanying sofa Fleur stood and offered the other woman a hand while she gestured with her head in its direction. There was nothing saying they could not be comfortable after all.

Hermione paused for a moment before she took the offered hand and had to use considerable effort to not show the effect it had on her. Just grabbing the French woman's hand felt like fireworks we're being set of in her mind and she both wanted it to end and never stop. When she reached the sofa she decided to take her hand back and place both of them clasped across her lap while she turned her body to face the sitting French woman. She was content to let her lead the conversation for the moment.

For Fleurs part, she had to fight her veela who demanded that she immediately take the hand back. It felt so right holding it that once they were apart her veela went into overdrive. Trying to force Fleur to initiate contact once more.

"So... My thrall has no effect on you but you are drawn to me in a way you can't explain. Correct?"

As if on cue both girls overheard more of the lecture coming from across the room.

"You are supposed to try and stop your body responding to me! If you can not stop your body then I will tie it down and we shall build you up that way! Am I understood?"

The little girl called out and was matched by an equally enthusiastic. "Yes, ma'am!" Which got a chuckle out of both older women.

"That is true... I assume you know why that is?"

Hermione replied. She had not advertised to anyone that would tell Fleur of her unexplainable attraction to the witch. Well not unexplainable due to the purely visual appeal the other woman clearly had, but in how she was drawn to the older woman. She had also been reading up on a spell that would allow a person to see another person's thoughts from the books she gathered earlier and if Fleur had done that to her...

"Yes, I do. You are my one."

All of Hermione's thoughts had been put on pause when Fleur spoke. Her one? What is a one? One what? Well to answer that she needed to ask the other woman. So without further delay. She did.

"One what?"

"Hermione. You are my mate."

...

...

...

"WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have a feeling quite a few people won't some bits in this chapter, but overall I'm happy with it. If you want to talk about my change post a comment, I try to reply to them all :).


	13. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes to a decision that will affect the rest of the year, if not longer while also realizing the implications of her every word. She also finally learns what is involved in the first task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Hermione's outburst had silenced the room with both Gabrielle and Ginny turning to look at the older women with curious glances. Fleur widened both her eyes and shook her head slightly and somehow the weird gesture displayed the message of. ' _Please keep Ginny distracted_ '. She also debated casting a spell to reduce the sound that they made but felt that making a move to grab her wand at this point would end very badly. So instead she adopted as calm a posture as she could as she spoke once more. She had prepared for this outcome after all.

"We veela have a mate destined for us. They are the only person with natural immunity to our thrall and our veela will know as soon as we see them that they are the one we are destined to be with."

"You said I'm your mate!? We haven't even kissed let alone marked each other!"

"I apologise for the confusion. The veela as a whole prefer the term ' _our one_ ' but for clarification with those outside of the clan, we refer to ' _our one_ ' as _'our mate_ ' instead."

Hermione took a few moments to process what had been dropped on her before deciding that a logical approach would better serve her here. A panic attack could come later.

"So... This is why I am immune to your thrall? Why I am drawn to other veela but feel an attraction towards you... Wait! I didn't mean!! Oh just shoot me."

Fleur had to giggle at how shy her mate was. Any form of unintentional compliment had her blushing like a rose and burying her head in her hands.

"You are not the only one who feels that attraction **little lion**. I feel it too."

"You've said that before. **little lion**. What does that mean?

Fleur realized her slip too late and it was her turn to blush scarlet.

"Oh... Erm... Ahh... Our French lessons come later! First I need to tell you what being a veela's one means."

Hermione was sceptical. Throughout their interactions, Fleur had been the one to keep her composure between the two of them. For Fleur to turn into a blubbering mess was quite rare indeed. Hermione might have to do some research on the French language before she had any lessons if Fleur delayed them. Besides, it would help prepare her for what she would learn. Well. That and she could finally learn what ' **little lion** ' actually meant. She could never truly rest when she didn't know something. But Fleur was right. Hermione was too curious about what being a veela's one would actually mean so any language questions could wait.

"Fine. But I won't forget! Now, what do I need to know?"

So Fleur began to tell Hermione everything that her Grandmother had told her earlier that day. Hermione's hand began moving as if it were writing on parchment as the Gryffindor girl sought to remember everything. Only when Fleur finished her information dump did Hermione voice her questions.

"So. That was actually pretty thorough. But I've never even been on a date before."

Hermione surprised herself with her admission but apparently, Fleur was not joking when she mentioned that the veela had advanced senses because even though Hermione practically mumbled her words the veela easily picked up on it.

"Neither have I."

Fleur had been tempted to pretend that she had been on lots of dates. Her mind somehow coming to the conclusion that it would display it as a positive. Luckily her veela was able to slap her straight by almost forcing the honesty out of Fleur. Apparently, the truth was more shocking than the fiction she had created.

"What?! But you're perfect! That elegant blond hair, your flawless face, that slim figure, and that firm bum... Oh. My. God! Why did I say that!?!"

While Hermione had gone very bright shades of crimson before nothing compared to how she looked now. Her face was almost entirely red, as though someone had painted it. And no matter how she tried to hide it Fleurs face was quickly growing to match it. Yes, she had been complimented countless times in the past. But there was no telling what was genuine and what was caused by her thrall. For this first time in her life. Fleur knew that the person who clearly appreciated the body she had worked hard to achieve was not under the influence of something they could not resist. And she was loving it.

"So you've been looking at my bum hmmm? But no. I've simply never wanted to."

Thankful for the change in direction, Hermione immediately followed with another question. This time with less embarrassment... Hopefully.

"But why? Surely people have been lining up to have the chance to take you on a date?"

"Of course. But I could never tell if they liked me for me. Or because my thrall coerced them into it. You are the only person in the world who I know can see me without a clouded gaze. You won't ignore my faults because of magical fog. You. Are. Real."

Hermione was stunned. That admission had kind of come from nowhere but she could understand what Fleur was talking about. Back when she first saw the veela everyone in the crowd at the world Quidditch cup she had seen had been similarly affected and placed in a trance. If Fleurs whole life was that then, yes. She could understand what this would mean to her. Then what she had said at her interview with Rita came back and Hermione knew that this tournament was going to affect whatever was going on between the two of them.

"I am honoured. I truly am. But this is not a great time for dating? Don't you think? And I kind of told that wretched woman that I was going to win this sodding tournament and that no alpha was going to claim me. So even though that sounds amazing..."

Fleur didn't let Hermione finish as she placed a finger over the other girl's rambling lips. It was not soon enough though as Hermione had once again stuck her foot in her mouth. Whenever she was around Fleur she was incapable of keeping her thoughts to herself. Almost as if her filter just stopped working.

"How about this? We are the only four people other than Professor McGonagall who are aware of this room. Correct?"

Hermione thought for a moment but nodded when she could think of no others who had access. She assumed Professor Dumbledore would know of the room and maybe Professor Snape, but they would have no reason to enter it she speculated.

"Then how about the Saturday following the first task during the Quidditch match you can meet me here and we shall test the depths of this rooms capabilities. I would like to invite you to dine with me. However... If you decide that... That you would like to not pursue a relationship with me, then you can tell me then and we can continue as friends."

Hermione could see the pain and sorrow in Fleurs every word as she spoke her final sentence and despite her logical mind telling her that it would be for the best she knew that she would never be happy if she did. So after compiling all the information she had available she realized that for once following her heart was the best decision. So she let her instincts take over.

She threaded her fingers with those on the hand previously used to silence her so that their hands were clasped together once more and with a final breath she locked eyes with the most beautiful person she had ever met and leant in. Placing a chaste kiss directly onto the veela's lips.

Fleur was shocked. Stunned into silence. In all the scenarios she had thought possible, Hermione Granger actually kissing her and starting the mating process was not at all what she expected. Her veela was ecstatic. Its joy was infecting every pour in Fleurs mind and regardless of the consequences she brought her other hand to Hermione's cheek and pressed herself back against the Gryffindor.

When they finally separated they stayed connected with their foreheads touching. Both comfortable in the silence that had settled between them. They knew it would not last as they had to discuss the serious issues that would come of this. But for now. They were happy.

It was around five minutes later when Hermione eventually sat up straight and cleared her throat as to ready what she had to say. Fleur mimicked her pose but ensured that their hands were still connected.

"As you can tell, I have agreed. Quite clearly.  
Anyway... Can we keep this a secret? Just between us, I mean. I don't want this coming out and ruining either of our tournaments. And speaking of! We are not to discuss any tournament related matters during our dates. We are still competitors and we shall honour the spirit of this stupid competition. No matter how ridiculous this all is, I want to win and I am going to prove that I can!

Sorry I got a bit carried away there but also no erm mating. Obviously. I am nowhere near ready for that... Yet.

Fleur had a combination of a chuckle and a giggle at the back of her throat but managed to keep both locked away. Instead, she adopted a serious tone and focused on the matter that was most relevant. Of course, her veela was going to focus on Hermione's last almost silent word but she could not afford to. Not yet anyway.

"Hermione my grandmother will have told the clan that I have found my mate, but she will not have named or described you but I promise whenever we go on a date it will only be about you and me. This tournament is nothing to me compared to your happiness."

She finished with another kiss to the girl's lips but kept it chase no matter how much her veela was telling her to deepen it.

"Wait. You're not going to let me win, are you?! I won't allow it. You were rightfully chosen and the best witch should win!"

"Don't worry. I will not roll over so easily. You have to work to get me on my back."

She winked. The double meaning very easily picked up by Hermione, who's face had yet to return to its normal colouration.

"I will see you here on Saturday evening following the first challenge then. Don't be late."

She finished with a wink and was delighted when Hermione matched it with a small smile.

Hermione was not done though as she had one last thing to ask. And from the silence in the other part of the room, she knew they would be joined very soon.

"Can I tell Ginny about this 'one' stuff? She's my best friend?"

"I will ask my Grandmother if it's permitted. But you can tell her we are dating if you wish."

Hermione's quest for knowledge knew no bounds and with another sentence from Fleur, she had yet more questions.

"Your Grandmother? Is she a key figure in your family? Wait. Is that who is visiting? Can I meet her? Wait it's far too soon for that. Just ignore that last part. How long is she here for?"

"I will tell you another time. It seems our time is up for now."

As she finished they were joined by the younger witches, one who was covered in sweat and the others who stood as tall as her small body would allow. But both had the same look on their faces as they looked upon the two women still sat in the appropriately named loveseat.

At that point, they knew. The younger girls had seen everything. _'At least they didn't overhear'_ was all Fleur though before standing and dragging Gabby with her.

"Someone you can talk to however is Professor McGonagall, she knows what you will be going through. I will see you later ' **little lion**.'"

And with one final kiss on Hermione's cheek, she and Gabby left the room leaving the two Hogwarts students alone with two very different expressions. One with shock at the sudden piece of information and the other with confusion. That didn't last long though as her face turned into a grin. Not for herself no, she was delighted that her best friend had finally found someone that made her swoon. Ah, the teasing she would do in private. She already spilt one secret she was not going to spill another.

"Well. Merlin be damned. When I said I would be on the lookout for any female alphas that looked your way I was not expecting you to catch the sexiest French chick Hogwarts had ever seen."

Hermione suddenly growled at her younger friend with a fierce possessiveness. How dare Ginny refer to her mate like that!

Both girls stood in silence for a moment as they acknowledged what Hermione had just done. Thankfully for Hermione, Ginny could easily see the shock on her face and thus knew that she had been just as surprised.

"Merlin Hermione you've got it bad. As far as I'm aware it's normally the alphas who get possesive. Not heard of an omega growling like that before."

"Wait. Why? Surely mates get possesive when another looks or comments on their mate?"

"First off, you aren't mates yet, or did you get all bitty when I turned my back."

"Of course not!"  
  
Hermione quickly looked down and hunched her shoulders a little but said nothing more as she waited for the younger girl to continue on, while hopefully ignoring her obvious blush.

"Alphas sure. Look at another's omega and they can get really aggressive. Not heard of it happening the other way though. Omegas normally just ignore it. Well, that's what I've been told anyway. I'm far too young and innocent to have any idea about that."

Ginny finished with an overdramatic sigh. Hermione and Ginny might have been best friends but if there was one major contrast between the two it was their experience romantically.

"Pshhh. Please. You've been on dates with most the Gryffindor boys in your year. If anyone's got experience it's you."

"Oh, Hermione! You know why I did that. Besides, it's not like they've developed their dynamic traits yet. It's harmless."

"Trying to get Harry's attention? As I told you it wouldn't work, but harmless? They might not see it that way. Anyway, how are things going with the boy who lived now? Still trying to win him over?"

"Merlin no! Not after that shit when the schools arrived. It was like he was a totally different person! Besides. I've got my best friend in a deadly tournament to worry about. I don't have time for alphas this year."

"Gee thanks for the reminder Gin. It's this weekend and I still have no idea what to prepare for."

"Oh!"

"Oh?"

"Sorry. Hagrid said he was looking for you."

"What does that have to do with the tournament Gin? I swear you can get so easily sidetracked."

"Well, what else could it be? Besides he was trying to act very sneakily. Not sure why else he would do that unless he has some very important information."

Ginny had made a fair point but the thought of Hagrid trying to be sneaky was what paused her current thought process. He was so large and in all honesty a little slow. Him being sneaky just sounded too odd to be real.

"I mean. Maybe? I'll see if I can find him tomorrow. It's getting late, we should probably head back to the common room before curfew."

"Yes, mother."

Ginny earned herself a scolding look before being practically dragged from the room of requirement.

The two had settled into a comfortable walk back towards their common room discussing the legislation surrounding animagi. It seemed Ginny was adamant about learning how to do it and Hermione was happy to share her experience. Along with the fact that the likelihood of Ginny becoming a magical creature was incredibly slim. It didn't dissuade the younger girl though who claimed she would be happy with anything that wasn't a weasel. For obvious reasons.

They had nearly reached the common room when Hermione realized that she had not found out what Ginny had learnt. She was expecting a casual statement about how Gabby had tried her best to teach but was a bit all over the place and didn't really know what she was doing. The answer she got was nearly as surprising as all the 'one' stuff that Fleur had dumped on her.

"She's actually really good. I was starting to resist her thrall but it was really tiring. She also said that because she had not yet reached maturity her thrall was weaker which made training with her supposedly easier. But..."

"But what?"

"She's brutal. Like a little French Snape."

XxxxxX

"She kissed you!!!"

"I know Gabby. I was there."

"And then you kissed her back!!!"

"Yes, Gabby. I was there."

"When I meet my one it will be as romantic as that. You were sat together on a very comfy sofa. The fireplace was shimmering in the background giving the two of you a beautiful glow. Then your eyes met and you just clicked. The next moment you were eating each other faces."

Fleur had been smiling to herself as Gabby recounted the tale of what had just happened. She should have been chastising the girl for clearly not paying attention to her pupil but she was in a far too good mood. Well. Until Gabby had finished her last sentence and Fleur tripped over her own feet in shock. It was hard to forget that Gabby was still a child when she said things like that.

"I would not have phrased it like that. Besides, how did your lesson go? I heard you once or twice and you did not go easy on your new friend."

Thankfully Gabby took to the new conversation with gusto. She was more than happy to talk about her teaching methods and why she chose them as well as every other aspect of her lesson. Fleur tried to pay attention as Gabby had actually put a lot of thought into her plan but her mind kept going back to the kiss.

Hermione's lips were soft and tasted faintly of strawberries. Her cheek was warm under her hand. And those eyes. When she had looked in them everything seemed right in her world. Which of course meant that when they arrived at the carriage their Grandmother was there to meet them with a knowing look on her face.

"I see my girls had a very productive evening."

"Erm yes. It went better than expected."

"Good good. Now. To bed both of you. It's late and you have lessons in the morning."

In truth, it was not that late. Gabby would be going to bed around now but Fleur would normally study for a few hours more. Was it a test? It didn't matter. Fleur agreed with her Grandmother that it was indeed time for bed but her reason was not to be ready for lessons tomorrow. No. She wanted to dream of that kiss.

XxxxxX

Hermione woke well-rested after a pleasant night with an equally pleasant dream. Looking around she could see that the rest of her dorm was still asleep which gave her plenty of time to get ready and head down for an early breakfast. If Hagrid wanted to speak with her then the best possible time would be early breakfast when as few students and teachers would be around as possible. She knew Hagrid normally ate in his cabin but he always made an effort to come into the great hall for meals when he wanted to speak to them.

Ginny was right. Hagrid was indeed trying to be sneaky and it was... A poor attempt at best. He got marks for effort though.

Hermione had been walking towards the great hall when she heard a very over-exaggerated "Pshhh. Ovr Ere.".

Not needing to guess who it was by the very distinctive voice she altered her course so that she walked down one of the corridors away from the great hall.

Hagrid was looking in both directions rather rapidly and his whole demeanour was tense. For Hagrid's sake, she would keep this conversation as short as possible while keeping her voice as low as possible. If anyone walked nearby they would probably hear and see Hagrid but if she was smart they would not know it was her he was talking to.

"What is it Hagrid? What's the problem?"

"Look ere. Just follow me n the French headmiss tonite aftr dinr. Oh. N don't be spoted."

And then he walked away. Casually whistling in an effort to look as aloof as possible, while only making him look more suspicious.

So Hagrid needed her to follow him and Madame Maxime tonight for a reason he did not explain. He was normally so forthcoming with information whether he meant to or not so perhaps this was his own method of being secretive. After all. He did have a history of telling them things they were not supposed to know.

Putting that behind her she headed to the great hall for food and to ponder what he could want to show her. And more importantly how she was not going to be spotted. There were a couple of spells she could use but that could easily go wrong and if someone looked her way there would not be much she could do. What she really needed was a way to become invisible. But the only way she knew of to accomplish that was Harry's cloak. Well, things with him had been improving recently. Time to see if that extended to lending her his prized possession.

XxxxxX

A very tense thirty minutes had passed before Harry finally showed up which only left her around ten minutes to run back to the dorm room to retrieve the cloak before running to her first lesson of the day. The main problem she had was actually asking her friend. She had thirty minutes to prepare but still, her lips remained sealed. In her defence, she had a very good excuse for being distracted. What didn't help was that almost everyone who walked into the hall looked at her with either a sympathetic glance or a grin that very poorly hid their giggles. There was no in-between.

When Harry had sat down opposite he too noticed the looks surrounding them with confusion written on his face.

"What's up Hermione?"

"What do you mean? Nothings up. Nothing at all."

Harry simply gave her a look which showed how much he believed her.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable I can leave."

"No! Sorry. I mean. Ergh. Just look at this. You are going to find out anyway."

She said as she handed him over a copy of the Daily Prophet. She had not expected the interviews to be published already, and what she really didn't expect was how much of it had been fabricated.

_'First omega champion is available!'_

Was the headline and it only got worse from there.

_'Hermione Granger, the first-ever omega to be elected a champion in the prestigious Triwizard Tournament and second champion to Hogwarts has vowed to not be claimed by any of the alphas in this year's tournament. She also claimed that she would emerge the victor but this eagle-eyed reporter was able to easily see through this facade._

_Hermione Granger has been involved with numerous activities that have put other students in danger and has already been reported fooling around with both an alpha and a beta already this year._

_These allegations, plus her previous devious behaviour which includes striking another student, has led me to believe that the omega is going to try and somehow seduce the other champions with her subpar appeal in order to win the grand prize. This is further supported in the manner in which she has claimed her independence. It was clearly phrased as a challenge to our rightful champions. This reporter believes she has tried to provoke fighting between the champions to ensure she gets the easiest win possible._

_This reporter begs the rightfully chosen champions to not fall for her schemes and show the world why alphas are the dynamic to lead us to the future._

_Our rightful champions include..._

Was the majority of the article with barely a footnote for the remaining champions. People would automatically target her for all of their complaints.

They would complain that she was even in the tournament.

They would complain that the article barely touched on the other champions.

They would believe the rubbish the article claimed was true.

It was not looking good for her. Which explained how she had failed to come up with a suitable method of asking Harry for his prized possession.

"That's not everything. There's more."

How Harry noticed that she would never know considering how oblivious he normally is, but he did give her an opening.

"I need a favour."

Hermione asking for a favour? This was new but gave him an opportunity to prove he had changed.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak tonight?"

There was no point beating around the bush. If he said no then she would have more time to think of another solution.

"Of course. I'll grab it during lunch and give it during dinner. That ok?"

"Wait. Don't you even want to ask why I need it? I could be doing something that would get me in trouble!"

Harry just gave a gentle smile.

"Hermione. I owe you more then I could ever repay. Besides. You getting in trouble by yourself? I'm normally the one dragging you kicking and screaming into trouble. I trust you more than myself with it."

This was the Harry who had been her friend. The one who she had travelled through time with as well as their many other adventures. She was so thankful he was back she nearly shed a tear.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll give it back tomorrow morning. But I've got to ask. What changed? I know you said you were not happy with Hogwarts but this is such a change."

"Yeah well, it turns out that a good howler plus some choice words from a certain godfather can go a long way."

Harry laughed. He had been very upset when he received the howler from Misses Weasley and even more upset when his own godfather said he was disappointed in him but it turned out well.

"Really? That was it?"

Harry's cheeks grew red.

"Well. I also happened to go through my rut which might have explained some of my behaviours. I'm not trying to excuse what I did though. I am deeply sorry.

"Oh, I missed it? How long were you duelling for?"

"Well, I entered the chamber a few days after you did and was in there for a few days."

"How many other alphas did you fight during that time?"

"I think it was around 4 or 5 before I was beaten by a seventh-year student."

"That's really good Harry. I'm kind of jealous. While you are learning these skills I am stuck brewing the same potion week in, week out."

"Well about that. As our cycles are around a similar time. I was wondering if..."

A sudden fake cough sounded from behind the two Gryffindor students which interrupted Harry's question. Not soon enough as it was painfully clear what he wanted to ask Hermione and she was in no way comfortable with that. They had just gotten their friendship back on track why did he have to throw this in. Thankfully he had been interrupted before he could finish so she had an excuse to pretend it didn't happen. Perhaps he would rethink his plan with a little more time.

"Come on. We are going to be late!"

"You know you don't have to walk me to my class right?

She asked the two girls who had positioned themselves on either side of her.

"Oh, we know. But we want to. Plus I still have lots of questions about becoming an animagi."

"Me too! I've not learnt about it yet so can you please tell me! Just on the way to class. Pretty please?"

She shot Harry a sorry look before she was dragged out of the room.

"I'll see you at dinner Harry!"

She shouted out with a small smile on her face. She didn't notice that the two girls dragging her along also shot the boy who lived looks of their own.

Gabby looked at him with nothing but disgust. Seriously. Who asks someone during breakfast if they want to spend a cycle together? There was no tact. No class. No romance. Was this what every British person was like? If so, she hoped her 'one' was not one. She had only met two decent ones so far. Not good odds.

Ginny meanwhile had a look which could be described as disappointed. No matter what she had told Hermione yesterday she still held something towards Harry. But after watching him try and persuade Hermione to spend her heat with him. Well. She was crushed. He held feelings for her best friend. That was as much a signal as she was going to get. So with a final look, she swore off the boy who lived. Perhaps she should look among the French students. She had only seen good things so far.

XxxxxX

**"Now now everyone. I understand the excitement. The first task is this weekend and Fleur has been busy preparing for the first task. But those distractions are over now so we can finally focus on our lessons.**

**You lot have been slacking since we arrived and it won't do! Many of you have exams to prepare for and just because you have travelled to this dreary old castle does not make you exempt."**

Madame Maxime had finally managed to corral her students for their first proper lessons since arriving in England. Initially, she had planned to stick to her own school's timetable but it quickly became apparent that would be impossible with the different age groups she had brought with her.

What didn't help, was her best student disappearing for a week. Not even a day after being named their schools champion. At times she debated with herself if she let the girl get away with too much. But thankfully this should be her final year of education so that problem should sort it's self out. Her current problem, however. Would not.

At the mention of exams, many of her students had groaned their complaints. Apparently, they would all much rather be talking to Fleur because as soon as she had finished talking their attention was back on the veela.

The excitement was getting to them with the first task closing in, and if she was being honest it was getting to her as well. She had a 'date' tonight after all to get a little information and she was going to win.

Seeing that she was not going to get any attention out of her students today she simply wrote a task on the blackboard at the front of her classroom with instructions that it had to be completed before lessons tomorrow or they would be sent back home.

She could see that a few of the students were actually upset at this but a simple shrug of her shoulders and they seemed to understand. It was far more unprofessional then she would be at Beauxbaton's but why not emulate the lax nature of some of the Hogwarts professors while on their grounds. If it worked she would have a new tool to enhance the education of her students. If not. Well. Then no harm is done.

Hopefully, the excitement would die down as the tournament progressed as it was clearly not going to happen any time soon, as verified when she left the classroom a wave of noise erupted from behind her.

Many of Fleurs classmates were clearly trying to catch her attention, now that they had essentially been given a free period.

Those who wanted to study looked at their respective tasks and it was immediately clear that they were struggling. It seemed their headmistress had deemed that if they didn't want a lesson then they would compensate with their homework, and as Fleur was always top of the class they were requesting her help.

The others were just trying to gossip. Asking where she vanished for a week. If she knew what the first task entailed. Who the British witch Gabby had been spending time with was. Among other meaningless questions.

However today they both understood that Fleur was still not available. While she was sat amongst them it was clear her focus was elsewhere. They were unsure what had caused it but after a brief glance at the charred copy of the daily prophet, it was evident what the veela had though of the article.

The delegation was split between those of the clan and those not when it came to understanding Fleur's current temperament. Those in the clan had been informed by Esther that Fleur had found her mate, the younger members of the clan did not understand why that would leave Fleur in a foul mood but the older members understood that it was because she had officially started the process. Her veela would be eager to reunite with its mate, with any time apart being difficult. Many had wished to openly cheer and celebrate the occasion but instead, they were encouraged silence. At least until the end of the year or Fleur herself made it known. Many had been baffled by that as the veela had never shied away from celebrating a mated meeting. However, after the circumstances had been explained they were all quick to agree.

They would just have to wait until after the first task when they would have an obvious reason to celebrate to subtly congratulate the heir.

XxxxxX

The Autumn chill was at its peak as a brisk breeze pierced the fabric of the invisibility cloak.

To not arouse any suspicion she had not been wearing her heavy outdoors gear when she went to dinner so that she could easily just get up and leave when Hagrid did so without amassing suspicion.

However, now out in the cold breeze, she was beginning to regret that decision. The sun had set and the moon was rising in the sky, and in the abnormally thick canopy of the forbidden forest, the lack of light would normally be worrying.

Luckily for her, the two individuals she was following were both tall, loud, and carrying a massive lamp. Which meant that if she kept to Hagrid's footprints then she would be able to avoid snapping any twigs and alerting every single life form in the forest of her presence.

They had been walking for a good ten minutes when Hermione heard a sound she had never heard before. A sound she had only heard on her television or created in her own imagination. And with her current state of mind, she would not have put it past her imagine something like that in a time like this.

That thought was quickly terminated when she looked upon the gazes of the two adults she was following. The conversation she had quickly zoned out of, and it seemed that Madame Maxime had as well, but the look on her face could not be fabricated like the fake smile she had been wearing the whole walk. It was a look of both shock and awe. Hagrid, of course, looked like a kid in a candy store. He wore a beaming smile and if you looked close enough you could have seen him nearly hopping up and down while he started saying how they got here. Apparently transferred over from Romania. A certain Charlie Weasley was going to be getting an earful when she was supposed to know about the dragons.

Hermione was stunned. Suddenly the cold did not even raise the goosebumps along her arms. No. The cold is nothing to fear when a dragon is going to be trying to kill you in a few days time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned for this to be out much sooner but yet again the flu has taken hold of me. So I apologize for that. I should also be starting a new job soon and I hope it goes a lot better than my last attempt.


	14. Time to prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some information finally known about the first task, Hermione and Fleur start preparing themselves for what they have to face. Minerva confronts the headmaster when she learns of the challenge. His response leaves her with one course of action. Telling Hermione what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter :D. I hope you enjoy it, if not let me know what I can do to improve. For those that don't understand why I am so against Dumbledore in this, well I needed a primary antagonist since good old Voldemort is not a part of this Fic, and he was the best option. So people who really like Dumbledore will not like this haha. You've been warned.

Hermione had rushed back into the castle barely keeping to the footprints she followed on her way out. Her mind swam with the images she had just witnessed.

Hagrid had escorted Madame Maxime to a clearing with four dragons locked in cages. The metal appeared worn and rusted but was clearly enchanted to enhance its endurance against the brutality the dragons were inflicting upon it.

Surrounding each of the cages were patches of vegetation burned to ash with several witches and wizards moving between various tents, illuminated by the sweltering heat of the dragons fire.

Some were busy putting out the fires before they could spread, others were handling what appeared to be goat carcasses, and some were even hobbling or cradling limbs as they made their way to a sort of temporary infirmary. She had been roughly one hundred meters away from the closest dragon but still, the heat was enough to cause sweat to gather on her forehead before it slowly began to drip.

Care of magical creatures had never been Hermione's best subject, she had even considered dropping it altogether when the opportunity arose despite how she saw hagrid as a friend, his lessons. Well. They would not help any future career.

But now running in the castle, back to the common room, she hated how she never asked about dragons in his class. It was common knowledge for most pure blood and even half-blood families to have at least a basic understanding of dragons but muggle-born students didn't have that luxury. All they had were stories and fantasies crafted by not so crazy or imaginative authors.

The fat lady did little to block Hermione's entrance back into the room. The password was spoken and thus her job was done, she felt there was no need to report her tardiness as she nothing would come of it anyway. She had reported each member of the golden trio before but nothing came of it before so why waste the effort?

Hermione entered but in a rare occurrence didn't know what to do. She wanted, no. Needed, to go to the library but with the already late hour, she knew it was unwise to risk getting spotted at this time.

Hermione was so trapped in her own mind that she didn't even notice Ginny sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. Nor notice when the girl was calling out to her. What finally snapped her out of the trance was a firm hand on her shoulder which forced her pacing, which she was not even aware she was doing, to stop.

"You ok there? You look like you've seen another dementor."

"Its Dragons. Dragons are part of the first task."

Ginny was silent for a moment as she just stared directly at Hermione. What she saw confirmed that her friend was either a very good lier all of a sudden or, the much more likely outcome, she was telling the truth.

"Ok. Dragons. What have you got planned?"

"Planned?! How am I supposed to have a plan already. I just found out this evening. I don't know the first thing about dragons other than they breathe fire!"

Hermione's voice was starting to waver. The panic clearly rising. The last thing she was expecting was a firm slap to her cheek.

"Ow! What the hell Gin."

At least her friend did look apologetic.

"Sorry, but you panicking won't solve anything. Now calm down and tell me what you are planning to do."

Hermione took a couple of long deep breaths while she processed everything she could that related to dragons.

"Thanks Gin, but the only plan I have is to visit the library after lessons tomorrow to see what I can find out."

Ginny wanted to tease. To crack a joke or anything to cut through the tension that had settled in the common room but for once decided that she needed to support her friend in another way. It was all well and good being able to make her friend laugh but this situation required something else. Hermione needed someone to keep her head straight and as her best friend it was Ginny's job.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back."

And with that, Ginny shot up from where they had been sat by the fireplace and ran towards the dorms leaving Hermione sat alone and confused.

Try as she might to not lose herself in a pit of sorrow she could not stop herself from thinking of scenarios where she would meet her grisly end in the maw of a dragon.

She tried to convince herself that it was just another obstacle to overcome. The dragon became Fluffy, the Basilisk, Dementors and a werewolf. She has stood toe to toe with each of these creatures before and mostly came out fine. She had survived them all at least. The difference was simple. This time the eyes of the entire wizarding world would be watching. Normally she would not care for the opinions of people she would never meet but this whole tournament was different. She had already been slated to lose all due to something determined at birth. If it was just herself that suffered from her defeat that would be one thing but she could easily see that this was her dynamics best chance to prove that they were equal. It just happened to rest solely on her shoulders.

The sound of footsteps turned her focus back to the present with Ginny running down the stairs with a thick tome hugged to her chest.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to dig this out from the bottom of my trunk."

She said handing over said book. The title immediately catching Hermione's attention.

_'Dragons._   
_What's Fact._   
_What's Fiction.'_

Hermione was stunned. This was exactly what she needed. Before she could thank her friend, Ginny spoke up.

"Charlie gave that to me as a present for the start of the year. He said it might prove useful for some homework. When I questioned him on how he would know what homework I would get he just winked and apparated away. Now it makes sense though. Guess he was part of the group who organized them huh?"

Hermione had only been half-listening to her friend. The book already opened in her lap with her brown eyes absorbing the contents held within.

Ginny chuckled to herself, she had figured that would have been the likely outcome and did not hold it against her friend. She just hoped that she would at least get some sleep tonight. And thinking on it decided it would be best to make sure she at least made it to her bed.

After a little effort, she managed to get Hermione to put the book down long enough to make sure she made it to her bed but after that, the girl was a lost cause. She had nestled under the covers on her bed and the faint glow of a Lumos spell could be seen. If she slept it would not be of her choice but by her body becoming exhausted.

XxxxxX

Hermione woke to the sound of the others in her dorm preparing for the day. She had apparently fallen asleep sitting up and ended up leaned forward over her new book in a position that had resulted in a very sore back. She did not regret that though as after her late-night study session she felt slightly better than she had the previous night. Even if the information she gathered only made things worse.

Apparently, there were roughly eleven species of dragons around the world and every single one of them shared a few worrying traits. They were resistant to spells that inflicted physical damage. Much like a chimaera in that regard, and also matching up was the shared ability to breathe fire. Except for the fire produced by dragons happened to be around five times hotter on average.

That was where the similarities ended between the individual species with them each evolving and adapting to their different environments. One species had venomous fangs, one was highly resistant to cold temperatures, some had better senses than others, even their temperaments differed depending on species. Among other characteristics. All of which she talked over with Ginny before she had to race off to an early lesson.

All Hermione ended up getting was a list of things to be prepared for, with the top of the list being undisputedly a method of protecting herself from dragon fire. And secondly, a charm that would disable the dragon long enough to do what needed to be done. She just hoped the task would not involve eggs and their mothers. The warning in the book being very clear that aggression was at it's highest when protecting eggs, with those that ignored the warning very typically meeting a swift demise. But surely the ministry wouldn't be that foolish.

XxxxxX

Before lessons had begun Minerva briskly made her way towards the headmaster's office. She, like many of the faculty, had now been made aware of the challenge but were under strict instructions of not informing anyone. The only reason they were told was so that their reactions during the event did not shock the pupils. Some nonsense about if the professors looked calm then the students would follow their examples. He used to be a great professor but it seemed that a combination of war and time had dulled his senses. That was her opinion anyway.

The statue slowly moved out of her way after uttering the password allowing her to march right into the office to confront the elderly man who had the audacity to act as though nothing was amiss.

"Good morning Minerva. How are you today?"

"Is this a joke? I can understand dragons, the champions can easily prepare for that, but what in merlin's name gave you the idea to have them all be female with eggs to protect?!"

In the past, she had been very diplomatic with the headmaster but with the lives of students on the line, she just did not have the time to anymore. She needed answers. Now.

"Oh, it's quite the symbolic reason really."

"What are you talking about?"

"Motherhood."

"I don't follow Albus."

"Then sit and I'll explain. Strawberry bonbon?"

With no other option, she roughly pulled out the spare chair at his desk and sat in the seat profusely refusing the offered sweet, her eyes met the headmaster's which she held for as long as she was able. Even in his relaxed posture, his dominance was yet again near impossible to resist.

"We are using this tournament to once again prove alpha superiority. And what better way to start than to have our alphas steal the egg from a mother. It's not hard to see the relation now is there?"

"How dare you!"

Minerva had nearly reached into her robe to retrieve her wand but a hard stare from the man opposite had stalled her movement. He no longer looked like the kindly old man he pretended to be, in his place was a stern leader who only saw his way as the right way.

"What about Hermione. What does it prove having her steal an egg?"

"Oh, your little champion? Assuming she does complete the task then it will help us prepare for the next challenge. That's all."

He looked Minerva straight in the eyes and she immediately knew that he knew what she had done.

"Did you take me for a fool? I knew you were watching over when I amended the dynamic line. I knew you would interfere. I knew exactly who you would choose. The same person who's accomplishments you have been releasing for years. And I knew. I knew this would be the time to settle this once and for all. Did you like my act?"

"You can't be serious Albus?! You think Hermione will fail and Draco Malfoy will succeed? He is obviously not the best candidate from Hogwarts, and clearly the least skilled champion. Are you trying to get him killed as well, along with the other champions!? This is a mother dragon protecting a clutch of eggs. You know how dangerous that is!"

"Draco will succeed. I have seen too it. As for the other alphas. Well. They are alphas, supposedly the best our neighbours have to offer. If they are worthy of being an alpha they will succeed."

Minerva was beginning to suffer. The headmaster remained calm and collected as he talked about the potential death of students as if it meant nothing and it was clearly affecting her.

"I can tell everyone what you've told me. This whole tournament will be called off."

"Oh? Who would they believe? The dutiful alpha headmaster who saw this country through the war, or the simple professor? We both know you would be laughed out of Hogwarts."

"Why am I still here then? You have had enough reason to remove me and you clearly have no regard for my opinions. So why?"

"I asked myself that once. The students you teach do incredibly well, but that alone would not give me enough reason to keep you around. There are numerous individuals who could easily replace you. Just look at the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. Ever since Tom placed a curse on it we have needed a new professor every year. This year we even have Alastor Moody teaching and everything has been plain sailing so far. But removing you would only boost your resolve. If you were to leave Hogwarts there is no telling what you would do. Here you are occupied. Kept busy with your students and under careful watch. But I knew one day you would fight back and you had to be the one to set up your figurehead. You had to see them fall. Only then would you give up. So tell me. Have you told Miss Granger that you are the reason why she has to die?"

Minerva was silent. Her eyes glistened with tears that had yet to fall. She once looked up the man sat before her. But now. Now he had torn a hole through her heart and left the cavity empty in her chest. She nearly fell to her knees when a memory of a time long ago came back to her.

_"What on earth do you mean that you aren't permitted to fight?"_

_"That was what Albus said, and he's right. I'll just get in the way."_

_"Nope!"_

_"What do you mean nop...."_

_Before she could finish her mate was stood in front of her with her arms clasped together behind her back as she leant forward with a massive smile on her face._

_"Pshhhh, you are probably the most knowledgeable witch in the entire field of transfiguration. All this merde about getting in the way is just rubbish."_

_"Thank you dear. But I'm just an omega. I should just leave the fighting to you."_

_The blond-haired veela let out a long sigh before wrapping her arms around her mate before bringing her close for a hug._

_"One day you will meet someone who proves all that merde about alphas being on top is nothing but that. Merde. And I can't wait to meet them."_

_She finished with another massive smile and a kiss on the lips which was quickly matched._

_"You think far too little of yourself my love. You just need to believe in yourself, in your dynamic, because you are far more capable then you let yourselves be._

She raised a hand and brushed it along her lips, the memory of the kiss reminding her of why she did it. Why she chose now. Why she chose Hermione.

"She will succeed."

The words came out as a whisper but she was gaining confidence.

"Pardon."

Dumbledore was not expecting this sudden rebellion and a raised eyebrow confirmed his surprise.

"I said. She will succeed. Nothing can stop her when she sets her mind on it."

Her defiance was in full force in a manner he had never seen before. She met his eyes and kept them locked for long enough that it even became uncomfortable for even him. She was even resisting the subtle pheromones he was emitting to force her submission. All the more reason for Hermione to fail. He needed Minerva to be the good obedient omega she had been since the war.

"We shall see."

Was all he said. The meeting was clearly over and so Minerva turned to leave, her back straight as she marched down the hall with determination clearly written on her face. The few students that spotted her quickly moved out of the way, regardless of dynamic. She has transfiguration with her fourth year Gryffindor students last period and she was going to get everything out in the open with her champion. No more secrets between them. Because if they both wanted to make it out of this year in one piece then they would need each other. And hopefully, Hermione would still trust her.

XxxxxX

Fleur woke as she normally did. Her morning routine undisturbed until she met up with Gabrielle to go have breakfast. Standing at the entrance to the cabin was her headmistress. Her face a blank mask as she stood there waiting for something.

**"Fleur. Once you have eaten your breakfast you must return immediately for study. No exceptions."**

Fleur briefly looked down at Gabrielle but her face indicated that she was just as confused. Feeling as though there was no harm in asking she decided she wanted to know the cause for change to her routine. Her learning had been disrupted enough already.

**"Has there been a new development?"**

Esther had joined the group at the entrance of the carriage and with a slight tilt of the head, the headmistress caved to the veela matriarch. She turned to walk away and a single look over her shoulder indicated that she was to be followed. With Esther, Fleur and Gabrielle trailing behind. Only when they were in an empty room did the headmistress speak once more.

**"This is due to the first task. I have discovered what it entails and thus know what to prepare you for."**

**"Oh my. Been sneaky have you, Olympe? Oh, do tell what my granddaughter will be up against."**

Esther asked. Although to the headmistress it was a clear demand. She had hoped the matriarch would not be staying as long as she had due to her overwriting her authority at every turn but she had no choice at the moment.

**"The champions will be against dragons."**

Esther's voice became so serious, that even Gabrielle stood up straighter.

**"Male or female?"**

**"Female I believe."**

**"Very well. Fleur."**

The said girl turned and stood facing her grandmother. Her tone was the same she had used during the most important lessons and Fleur had learnt that she should probably pay attention.

**"I agree with Olympe. Once you have finished your breakfast you are to return immediately. We will teach you how to deal with a dragon."**

**"Surely that is a form of cheating grandmother? I can't accept your help. It would not be fair."**

**"Hmm, that would be a fair point if your competitors did not already know and were not already receiving aid from their headmaster's."**

**"Wait!?**

**"What?!**

Both Fleur had Olympe spoke in unison and Esther realized that she would need to explain.

**"First off. The Durmstrang lot will be desperate to win. They have never won this Merlin forsaken and are thus humiliated. They will use everything in their power to win. I mean just look at the headmaster. I have had dealings with him in the past and that lanky git has probably been asking illegitimate sources for information, thus his champions will know.**

**I should not even need to explain about the ferret. He is clearly a puppet of Dumbledore, and thus probably knew long before Igor."**

**"What about Hermione? You didn't mention her."**

**"Hmmm, your right. I guess someone will have to tell her at breakfast before the opportunity is missed. Such a shame that the longer we are here the less likely that is to happen."**

Without needing to be told twice Fleur shot out of the carriage accompanied by a much slower Gabrielle. At that rate, they would arrive with plenty of time to spare.

**"Why?"**

Esther looked at the self-proclaimed big-boned woman a gave her a condescending look.

**"For all your time among the veela, you have yet to see the obvious."**

**"Speak plainly Esther. This is not the time for being coy."**

**"Consider yourself fortunate Olympe. I only tell you what I deem necessary and this tournament is forcing my hand. A veela and their one are the perfect match for one another. That means that among other things, their magical prowess will be equal to one another."**

**"Are you saying this omega will rival Fleur?! Then why aid her, she could be her greatest rival! We should remove the threat, not help it!"**

Olympe's rage was palpable and the pheromones she was producing circulated the room the two women were sat in, but it was the beta who rose to the obvious challenge.

**"You will cease that talk immediately Olympe! How dare you use that language. Referring to another person as a thing. I thought better of you. This tournament is more than just a way for alpha's to stroke their ego's. If you are having trouble with that I am sure a suitable replacement can be found. Am I understood?!"**

It was rare for Esther to get angry. She was well known for always being level headed so for her to threaten the headmistress so openly was a clear indication of how serious her error was.

**"My apologies matriarch. The competition is getting to me. I shall endeavour to ensure that any derogatory statements are never uttered again."**

She hated apologizing. She hated having to grovel worse, but she made a mistake. She had never seen omega's as lesser before but this competition was bringing out the worst in her. She would need to watch herself to ensure she was not influenced by the native ideology more then she had already let happen.

**"Good. Now let's discuss what we shall be teaching Fleur. I have no intention of handing the win away. This needs to be as entertaining as possible. We want everyone to see what is possible."**

XxxxxX

As soon as Fleur made it to the great hall she realised a problem. If she were to go straight in and began talking to Hermione then there was no telling the stories that would be spread, none of them pleasant for either of them. She needed a way to inform Hermione without drawing attention to either of them. And like a suddenly lit lamp, Gabrielle came panting in behind her.

"Please slower Fleur. My legs are less long then yours are."

"Perfect timing Gabby. I need you to tell Hermione while I go sit down with the rest of our school. You've been walking with her recently so no one should think it weird."

Gabby could easily see the pain in Fleurs voice. It was obvious that both she and the veela within her were eager to speak to its mate once more but there was nothing they could do about it at the moment. They would just have to wait.

Looking at where her target sat she also spotted the boy who was definitely going to be dead if she didn't warn Fleur of his obvious attraction to her mate.

"Ok ok ok. But before all that. Scar boy wants to be all kissy kissy with your mate. So you need to be calm ok?"

"WHAT?!"

Fleur yelled before her sister could stop her causing a fair share of heads to turn their way including the people they both needed to talk to and avoid.

"Storm off to them. Act like we've had an argument. But keep his hands off her!"

Gabby quickly followed along with the whispered plan and with a slightly overdramatic 'humph' she turned and marched her way to the Gryffindor tables with an as pompous walk as she could manage. It seemed to do the trick as people looked back to their friends to resume their previous conversation. Those who had managed to avoid being ensnared in the veela's thrall that is.

Upon reaching her destination she looked around for the missing red-head who was normally with the older lion.

"Hi Hermione."

She said with genuine happiness before turning to Harry.

"Scar boy."

Hermione gasped in shock and even Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He knew the French girl hated him but not this much.

"Gabrielle that's rude! Apologise!"

Gabby grumbled but apologized none the less and was met with an equally grumbled acceptance which was just met with a sigh from Hermione. It seemed to be the best she would get.

"Oh. Where be Ginny? She normally with you."

Happy for the change in direction Hermione spoke before Harry could start an inter-school argument.

"She has Herbology early today sorry. Some group project. What was that with Fleur though?"

"Ah that. Erm. Oh! We were talking about the first challenge and what it could be."

"Why would that cause an argument though?"

"She just thinks my idea be really out there and has no chance of ever being real."

She was looking at Hermione and with the eye hidden from Harry, she briefly winked. Hoping that Hermione could catch on.

"Gin and I were doing that last night actually. After that, I am sure nothing will surprise me."

She chuckled lightly but locked eyes with the younger girl. She had a feeling where this conversation was going but they needed to be subtle. She hated herself for it, but at the moment she just couldn't trust Harry. He was trying bless him but it was still too soon.

"Yup. Fleur thinks it will be based on flying around, no idea why though."

"Gin is sure it has to be a magical creature of some kind. I can't think why either."

She then turned to Harry, she thought they were already being too obvious so a little smokescreen would go a long way... She hoped.

"What about you Harry. What do you think the first task will be about?"

Harry was initially stunned to be included in the conversation but jolted when his name was spoken. He quickly took up a thinking pose and looked up considering what he knew. It was during that time when both girls looked at each other and gave a very brief and shallow nod. Each conveying that they understood. Gabby sometimes showed more maturity then she let on. If only she could work on her English Hermione mused.

Harry eventually returned to earth with his answer and to no one's surprise.

"I reckon it will be Quidditch. That has to be the reason why we have not been able to use the pitch right?"

Hermione had to suppress a sigh. It seemed he was still hellbent on that barbarism they called a sport, even if he was half right. The pitch was likely the area the first task would take place in but it definitely would not be Quidditch. Unless they decided to have the champions play Quidditch with a dragon... That would actually be the worst possible scenario.

It wasn't much later when they had to separate and go to their separate lessons with Gabby still accompanying the older students as far as possible. More than once she moved between Hermione and Harry. He was getting bolder, sometimes trying to brush his hand against his friends but Gabby kept forcing her way between the two, to the relief of Hermione and the frustration of Harry. She was the only one who clearly picked up on the snarling that was a fair distance behind them. Hermione also noticed the sound but was too focused on trying to part from Harry to identify the sound. Only when they entered their classroom did Gabby leave her side.

"That boy is truly testing my patience. Is he so dense as he does not see how uncomfortable she is? What is with these people?"

Fleur spoke with clear irritation and Gabby knew she needed to get her focused on anything else at the moment. Otherwise, there was a chance she would storm into the lesson leaving the boy with more scars.

"She knows about the task."

"Huh, how?"

"Not a clue. Does it matter? Hermy will be able to prepare."

"Oh no. Just no. That nickname is awful."

Fleur chuckled along with her sister. A weight lifted from their combined shoulders. Her mate would be ready. Hopefully, but there was nothing more they could do.

With that, they returned to their own carriage. Fleur had her own lessons the prepare for.

XxxxxX

Lessons had been dragging longer as the day went by. Harry had tried to sit next to her for every lesson they had together with the only respite being when they had their dynamic class. Hermione had never been more happy to be stuck brewing the same potion every lesson. Even having to deal with Snape and Pansy was more relaxing than dealing with Harry's unwanted advances. But she had no idea how to shut him down. She had tried distancing herself from him but he couldn't take the hint and there was no time to tell him out in public as he would inevitably draw attention to them and that is the last thing she wanted right now. But now she was in her normally favourite lesson, transfiguration, and he was more focused on her then in his work.

Not even one of her glares was enough as he just smiled a goofy grin. Eventually, it became too much as he placed his hand on her thigh when she was performing her spell and the result was a rare mistake in her work. It didn't help that the unexpected contact caused her to shriek and jump off of her stool.

"Miss Granger. I'll see you after class seeing as you decided to interrupt my lesson."

McGonagall's voice called from across the room. The giggling that followed the stern order was quickly quelled by the professors stare but Hermione's embarrassment was not as quick to leave. Harry had the decency to at least look apologetic but it didn't stop her from moving to the other side of the table. He looked hurt and she realized that they needed to have a serious discussion about what was appropriate, but now Hermione just wanted this day to be over.

Finally, the lesson ended with only Hermione passing with a perfect result, despite her earlier error. It was much easier when she didn't have to worry about the people around her.

However, it seemed the boy who lived did not understand the professor's instruction as he decided to remain behind with Hermione.

"Mr Potter. I did not request for you to stay, return to your common room or the library to await dinner. Thank you.

"Professor I am the one to..."

"I did not ask Mr Pottor. Now leave before you make me take points from my own house."

Harry looked surprised at her outburst but quickly remembered the troll in the bathroom scenario where Professor McGonagall had indeed taken points away from Gryffindor.

Not needing any further convincing he shot up and ran towards the door. With a final apologetic look, he left the room, with Minerva quickly erecting her wards around the room. Only when she was finished did she speak. Her earlier conversation with Dumbledore having increased her already heavy ward count to include charms that strengthen them.

When she finally finished she let her shoulders slump as she moved to her desk. Sitting behind it she gestured for the confused girl to sit opposite. When she did so she let out a sigh as she decided what to talk about first.

"Hermione. You have my deepest apologies. This is my fault."

There was no point delaying this but her heavy accent showed the emotion the professor normally hid away from most students.

"Professor?"

"I put your name in the cup Hermione. And Albus knows. He plans... He plans for you to..."

She couldn't finish. The emotional weight had come crashing down and tears silently fell from her eyes. How was she supposed to tell her student she had signed her death warrant?

What happened next left her choking on a gasp. The last thing she expected was for her student to move around the table and to embrace her in a comforting hug.

"It's ok professor. Just another year at Hogwarts."

She chuckled. She was very upset about the whole scenario but she just couldn't bring herself to hate her professor for it. It honestly was just another year at Hogwarts, and the chuckle she got out of the older professor was worth it. She just needed to know why. There had to be a reason. Thankfully her professor had calmed down enough to answer the question before it had even been spoken.

"My mate had a plan. More of a grand ideal really. She wanted everyone to be equal, no matter who or what they were. But she passed on before she was able to realize her dream. And with this tournament. With you. I saw that chance. I am deeply sorry. But I saw no other way. I was afraid you would refuse and I would miss this chance."

Hermione had yet to return to her seat but she was nearly floored when her professor spoke of a mate. Not once had she assumed that the elder lion had ever had one.

"It's ok. Honestly. Just perhaps ask me next time?"

She joked. She normally did not like to joke this often but the humour was a good way to divert the fear the first task still presented her with.

"Speaking of. The first task, it will require you..."

"Professor. I thank you for what you are about to say. But. I need to do this by myself. I can't have you telling me what to expect."

She wasn't going to mention that she already knew. But she frankly hated cheating. And now that she knew why. She felt it would dishonour the reason behind it. If she had to cheat to win then she honestly believed that they did not deserve to win. Knowing what would be in the task was one thing. Knowing exactly what the task entailed was another.

"Are... Are you sure? I put you into this mess. I want to help you out of it."

It hurt Hermione to see her professor so vulnerable.

"Yes. I can do this."

"The other champions will not be so fair Hermione. They are all likely receiving aid."

"I realize that. But... As you said, this is our chance. It might be selfish but I want to prove that we deserve it."

"Ugh. Harry is rubbing off on you."

She said with a slight chuckle. She deeply cared for her little lion's but why did they have to constantly put themselves in excessive danger. Hermione's cheeky, shy smile was all the response she needed. She just had to trust her.

"There were other reasons I brought you here. Not just to cry on your shoulder."

And like that, another side to the professor had come out. Her eyes were still red from the tears but her confidence had returned, even if she did still look afraid that Hermione would just walk out.

"Yes professor?"

"This has to do with your mate."

Hermione who was in the process of sitting back in her chair was so startled by the unexpected declaration missed it completely and fell onto the floor to the slight chuckle from her professor. Hermione eventually made it into the chair with wide eyes and a look of horror on her face.

"I... How. When. What..."

No matter what she tried the sentence would not come. It didn't help that her professor had a small smile. This was what she assumed talking about relationships with one's parents would be like, and she was not ready.

"Calm down. I have known about you being Fleurs one since I first met the lovely girl. Very protective. But I have to ask. Did she kiss you against your wishes? Did she explain everything to you?"

The seriousness tone her voice had adopted sobered Hermione right up and a small snarl found its way to her face.

"She told me everything she knows. And no. I was the one to kiss her. She's mine!"

Hermione sat in her chair. Leaned forward with her teeth revealed in a snarl. All Minerva did in response was to raise an eyebrow at her student who only realized her behaviour after a good thirty seconds had passed. After which she was again left wide-eyed but this time it was her own actions that caused it.

"What's happening to me, how did you know?"

She spoke in a defeated tone. She had enough with her body acting on its own and she needed any answers she could get. She had not been able to ask Fleur and even if she did she was not sure if she could do so without someone overhearing.

"It's ok Hermione. I have gone through the exact same thing you are going through."

The realization hit Hermione. How her professor would understand. Her mate was a veela.

Minerva easily saw that her student understood so decided it was time to give a little lesson on the subject of being a veelas mate.

"What you are doing is natural. I suspect you are not able to control what you say around her?"

A nod

"That is normal. She will be the same way. Veela mates never keep secrets from one another so they find themselves saying whatever is on their minds."

Again Hermione nodded. Minerva could see that her student was taking notes even though she had no quill or parchment.

"Harry has been rather forward lately. That is due to the kiss starting your change. Your body will produce a scent that will closely resemble that produced by the veela. A sign that your body is accepting the change. As a result, those who are attracted to you will feel a strong urge to act on those feelings. The veela is supposed to deal with those challenges. Proof that they can protect their mate from unwanted advances, but that might be an issue going forward for obvious reasons. But he won't stop unless he is shown you are not available, in simple terms."

Again Hermione nodded along. She had a few ideas forming but none were ready to voice out loud. They needed a little more fine-tuning before that.

"You are very possessive over her. Snarling at any who look her way or comment on her?"

A shy nod this time. In the hall earlier she had to force herself to not look in Fleurs direction for fear of noticing everyone staring.

"Again it's normal. However, it will stop when you take each other's mark. Regardless, as your teacher and guardian, it is far too soon for that and I will do everything in my power to stop you if I even think you are planning on it. Understood?"

Hermione nodded rapidly. She agreed it was far too soon for talks of mating and marking but also feared the measures her professor was planning on going to. One thing in her professor's declaration in particular, caught her attention.

"Erm professor. What do you mean you're my guardian?"

"Well. In the magical world, and in, more importantly, veela culture. A person born to non-magical parents would have a guide to watch over them, and their introduction to the magical world. Your parents are still important to veela culture. But a magical guardian is involved in everything related to magic. So bonding ceremonies, matings, ect. The muggle family are only required to be informed of these events and their blessings given.

The conversation had been pleasant but the mere mention of her family had her freezing up. She had faced much more dangerous foes then her father, but he was still the one to invoke the greatest amounts of fear into her. Minerva quickly realised what happened and rushed to embrace the girl and wash her in pheromones that she hoped would calm the clearly upset girl.

Hermione knew she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. And with everything professor McGonagall had been talking about it seemed only fair that she finally tell her something personal.

And so she did. She spoke of the beatings, her mother leaving, the fear, the bruises and scars she had always kept hidden. Once she started it all came out until she was a sobbing mess in her professor's arms.

Minerva herself could barely contain her own tears. She knew something was going on but she never expected her favourite student to be suffering to this extent. She thought back to when she first met Hermione's parents. How she had not hesitated to force the father to his chair. How she could have better explained. That would not help though. Hermione still came to school every year after going through even more abuse with a smile on her face and a book under her arm. Keeping all the pain locked inside, and all Minerva could do now was comfort her.

So that's what she did. While secretly plotting the various methods she would employ to repay what that vile man did to her student. Hypothetically of course. She needed a method to stop herself from joining her student in tears, and this was the best method she thought of for the time being. No one would get away with hurting her lioness.

XxxxxX

The rest of the week passed by without incident for Hermione. When she had stopped crying she had spoken long into the evening with her professor. No more secrets were kept between them and it was a relief after so long to tell someone. They also spoke on more light-hearted topics. Mainly focused on the veela and how Hermione's body would change. They both shared a laugh that it came at the best opportune time as the advanced senses and tougher skin would be a definite advantage in a life or death tournament.

Hermione even felt more confident. It was no longer a random chance that she was in the tournament. No longer a suspicious individual with some unknown agenda. No. It was the person she trusted most, who trusted her to see her own mates dream fulfilled. She chose Hermione because she believed in her. She was not going to let her down.

After spending the majority of her remaining free time that week in the library. Even dragging Ginny along when she was free for an extra pair of eyes and practice in the room of requirement.

Together they found:   
. A charm to repel fire-based magic, but it had never been tested on anything other than artificially created wizard fire.   
. A spell to transfigure an inanimate object into a small dog, which admittedly they asked for help from Professor McGonagall, who was happy to assist. Although that was not the first plan. Hermione was against creating an animal for the sole purpose of being food/distraction. She felt it was would be inhumane, despite Ginny's criticisms.  
. Finally, they discovered a spell that would block a magical creature's senses. It claimed that the duration of the spell differed from species to species depending on its magical affinity but the average time was around 5 minutes. They even tested the spell on Hermione's chimaera form who senses where not completely blocked but hindered enough to allow Ginny time to run without Hermione being able to chase effectively. They assumed the dragons would be similarly affected due to the magical resistance both species shared but there was no way to know for sure.

Hermione's final preparation came in the form of telling Ginny about her family. She was always there for her and she didn't want to keep any more secrets from her friend. The only one she kept was being a veela's one, but she had yet to receive word that she could tell her friend. After much hugging and promises of a painful castration, Hermione felt ready for the first task. All she had to do was survive a dragon, easy...

* * *

 

Fleurs week went much the same way. In the morning she had lessons with her peers, while in the afternoon she had private lessons with either her grandmother or headmistress.

Apparently, she didn't have to worry at all about the dragons fire as it would do little but cloud her vision. Although that could be a problem, it was nowhere near as dangerous for her as it was her competitors. Her veela heritage giving her protection from all forms of fire even if she could not produce it herself unaided by a wand. Yet...

The lessons her grandmother gave her focused on her physical abilities. Speed, strength, endurance. All were pushed over a couple of days training to their limits, while the headmistresses lessons were focused on spells that would be of aid. Well, the spell was the better term as once the madame found a spell she assumed would be perfect all her focus was teaching it to be performed without error. It was a sleeping charm said to work on any creature, but easy to defend against with any counter charm. A dragon had no access to those so should theoretically sleep for its natural length. She just had to hit it in the head. Its large head full of razor-sharp potentially venomous teeth.

When the week was finally over Fleur was both bored, tired and in desperate need to see her mate. The brief glances between one another during meals were not enough for her veela anyone who was becoming desperate for any physical or verbal contact, and Fleur was in agreement.

They just needed to get past a dragon. It was an easy decision to get an early night. They needed to be well-rested for the first task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new job starts on Monday. This is both good and bad for this fic as I won't be able to write in the middle of the day, but I will have an hour of bus travel minimum per day to write. Thanks for everyone's support during this shitty period of my life. Things are looking up :D.


	15. The first task.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Tournament is in full swing, how will each of the champions fair when their first true obstacle is placed in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and neither is this fic! 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Saturday had come and with it the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. The excitement in the air was so palpable that it engulfed everyone from the first-year students to the most seasoned professors. Well, all except for Professor's Snape, McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. The first looked as bored as ever and the other two kept sending glances at one another which clearly expressed their displeasure for one another. Even a handful of students had spotted the glares which started a cascade of rumours regarding what could have caused the feud. 

Some believed it to be a lovers quarrel, while some came to the conclusion that Dumbledore had criticised her teaching. Among several other equally random rumours. Eventually, though the students had something else to focus on as the champions began to make their way into the main hall for their breakfast with vastly different emotions displayed across their faces. 

Draco Malfoy looked happy and smug. Many students knew he was the weakest candidate, even lower then Hermione in terms of ability, though none of the alphas would dare admit that out loud. With Draco's positive demeanour some were actually questioning if the tasks would be all that difficult.

Next to enter was Victor Krum. Unlike Draco, his face was much more passive but he too walked in with a straight back and glared at anyone who dared to look at him and easily forced their submission to the displeasure of most save the untargeted alphas. 

The third to enter was Fleur Delacour. Unlike the other two, she did show a hint of nervousness but was attempting to hide it as best she could. 

All eye turned to the doorway to look for the final champion and that is where many remained looking for the entire remainder of their breakfast. With only five minutes left Fleur began to panic, assuming the worst to have happened when Ginny came over and sat in the free space next to Gabby. Once more no one noticed the seating anomaly with Gabby's friendship with Ginny being well known. 

"Fleur you might want to stop looking at the doorway. She won't be here this morning and people are starting to notice your concern."

She said without looking at the veela for fear of coming under her thrall, which was far more intense than usual with her worry for Hermione increasing.

"What do you mean?! Has something happened? Is she ok? Is she safe? Where is she?!"

Fleur sputtered out in a harsh whisper so that only those closest to her could hear. Luckily the only ones being within that distance where her fellow veela who already knew of what to expect.

"Yea Fleur. She's fine. Dobby brought her breakfast in bed this morning so that she could avoid all the looks, staring and gossiping the three of you are already getting. She's already nervous enough as is and didn't want everyone else to see."

Fleur let out a breath of relief at the good news. She had only had a negative experience with the little elf so far but it was clear he cared for Hermione, so she would accept that at least. 

Finally, breakfast was over and everyone rushed out of the hall in a mob to get to the Quidditch pitch in order to get the best seating. It had been announced several days prior that the reason Quidditch had yet to officially start was due to its use as the first arena and it was expected for the entirety of the school to turn out to watch, along with the full delegations from the foreign schools.

The champions separated and entered a tent that was positioned at the very edge of the pitch and many students were looking at it to see if they could spot a path in. That plan was halted when a group of professors positioned themselves surrounding the tent. No one would approach the champions if they could help it.

XxxxxX

Hermione's sleep was constantly interrupted by nightmares. It was infuriating, over her previous 3 years she had faced off against a range of deadly creatures with the only difference being that this time it was a dragon. Something many muggles wished to be real, that had her unable to sleep while waking up in a cold sweat. She guessed that because she actually knew what she was going up against this time it had a greater effect. Pretty much all of the other times had been a spur of the moment ordeal where she had literally not had the time for her mind to conjure up the various nightmares she was now experiencing. 

Before she knew it the sun had risen into the sky, bathing her dorm in the faint orange glow that was not blocked by the curtains. She was honestly a mess and any who looked at her would have said the same. What she really did not need this morning was more rumours and gossip so she ensured the curtains that surrounded her bed stayed firmly in place. She was not ready to deal with the entire school looking at her and came to the conclusion that missing one breakfast would not do too much harm. 

Her friend however thought different after living in a Molly Weasley house for the majority of her life.

"What do you mean you aren't coming down for breakfast? Mum says it's the most important meal of the day."

"I just can't Gin. I can't deal with all of them looking at me like this."

As if to emphasise her point she drew back the curtains surrounding her bed and the sight of a girl at near breaking point greeted Ginny. Her usually unruly hair was even worse than usual. She had dark bags under her eyes which highlighted her lack of sleep, with her eyes themselves taking a very red tinge from the tears she had shed during what little sleep she had. And to top it off she was covered in a layer of sweat. 

"Oh wow. Ok, plan two. Dobby!"

The ginger girl called out with not even a moment's hesitation, almost like she had prepared for this outcome. Not even two seconds had passed when the sound of elf apparition sounded from behind her. 

"Yes misses Ginny? How can Dobby help?"

"Hermione needs a big breakfast and a nice warm bath. Would you be able to do that for her?"

"Of course misses Ginny. Dobby will grab food now, then when misses Hermione is finished she can call for Dobby and Dobby will take her to the prefect's bathroom." 

"Dobby wait..."

"That's perfect Dobby,  thank you."

"Hold on..."

"It's no problem misses Ginny, Dobby is always happy to help friends of Harry Potter." 

He said with a massive smile on his head which he was nodding up and down with such frequency that his floppy ears were flapping along with his head.

Before Hermione could try for a third time to stop the two of them Dobby had apparated away, presumably towards the kitchen.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Helping my best friend, can't you tell?"

She said with a wink resulting in a small smile from the slightly less panicking girl still on her bed.

"Cool, now I'm going to go get my own food, and while I'm at it I'll tell a certain French witch where you are. Given how close the two of you are already she's probably panicking."

Hermione went to reply but realized that she was indeed already close to the veela. She hated the days they didn't get to talk and realized that part of a reason why she was panicking was that Fleur was also in the tournament. So instead she kept her lips shut and allowed the blush to grow on her cheeks.

That just left Ginny grinning as she made her way to the great hall leaving Hermione in peace to enjoy her breakfast in bed. The day was only going to get more complicated from there. 

XxxxxX

The atmosphere inside the tent was tense. Everyone keeping to themselves except for Hermione and Fleur who stood close enough to provide comfort to one another but not close enough to cause suspicion in the other champions.

The tent itself was a dull yellow in colour with a few benches and chairs dotted around for the champions to sit on if they so chose, none of them did and the fabric of the tent did little to mute the noise the crowd was creating. Cheers and roars could already be heard and the actual event had not even begun yet. Hermione hoped that they would quite down for when she was in the arena so they did not aggravate the probably already stressed dragon but she held little hope for that.

All of the champions were snapped out of their silent musings when the flash of a camera came from the entry flap, followed by the shrill voice of one Rita Skeeta.

"Ah, a perfect picture. It will make the front page for sure. I think I'll call it, 'The three lions and one little lamb'."

Hermione's nervousness was quickly replaced with anger at the woman. If anyone in the room was a lion it was her. The bloody Gryffindor. Everything this trollop said had managed to aggravate Hermione far more than she expected. It was truly a talent. 

Hermione wanted to get into her face to rant about it all but a discreetly raised hand and a subtle shake of the head from Fleur reminded her that that was probably not her wisest decision. However subtle the movement was, Rita still managed to spot it and a devilish glint appeared on her face.

The sound of people talking was quickly followed by the sight of more people at the tent flap with only a few showing surprise at Rita being present, one of whom was Professor McGonagall.

"You are not permitted in here you vulture! Leave at once!"

She demanded and to the surprise of everyone she actually consented. 

"Oh ok, dear. I already have what I came for anyway."

As she sauntered out of the tent she sent one final glance at the two female champions before looking at headmaster Dumbledore with a knowing look. One he quickly picked up on, a grin of his own matching hers. 

With Rita finally out of the way Ludo Bagman quickly forced his way to the front of the assembled professors and headmasters, with a suspect brown leather bag held tightly in one hand and an ecstatic smile on his face. 

"Come on. Gather round, everyone." 

He motioned for the champions who very reluctantly surrounded him with Hermione keeping a very respectable distance from the two male champions.

"Good good. Now then. In my hand are the miniature representations of what you will be facing in the arena! All you need to do is to put your hand in the bag and pull out the first thing you find. Now, what order shall we do this?" 

He contemplated, the huge smile on his face never leaving, not even for a moment. Hermione and Fleur were beginning to suspect that he might be the cause for this whole damn competition just so he could get a little joy out of it.

His question was promptly answered by Dumbledore.

"As Hogwarts is the host why doesn't Draco go first, followed by Beauxbatons as they hold the joint-most winners. Thirdly Durmstrang as the school with the least wins and finally Hermione. The last selected champion?"

No one present could see a reason to refute that reasoning even if the headmaster's from the other schools looked like they wanted to argue anyway.

Following his headquarters instructions, Draco put his hand inside the brown leather bag and pulled out the first thing he could. Surprise coated his face as he realized what exactly he was holding. A dragon with a silvery blue hide with a number one tag, hanging from a necklace.

"Ah, the Swedish Short-Snout. Be careful of her blue flames, they can turn your bones to ash in mere seconds. You will be the first to compete, get ready." 

Ludo Bagman's excitement was clear to everyone, and Hermione wanted this to be over just so she didn't have to continue listening to this man act so damn casually in what could be her final moments.

Fleur was the next to put her hand into the bag and in a speed comparable to Draco she also retrieved a miniature dragon. This one had a green hide and let out a tiny roar that sounded like a melody.

"The Welsh Green, one of the local species and known for its very distinctive song like a roar. I can't wait to hear what the full-grown version sounds like!" 

The childish glee in his voice never leaving, only seeming to escalate as the champions withdrew their dragon's. Fleur knew a fair bit about dragons as her knowledge was reinforced over the last week so that nothing would catch her by surprise, and she knew that she had received a fairly fortunate pick. Despite a single incident in 1932, the Welsh Green was known for being one of the more subdued species. 

Next up was Viktor who forced his hand into the bag, and unlike the other two competitors who held the dragon in an open palm, he closed his hand around the dragon. Almost squeezing the red hided creature with a three around its neck into a paste, much to the displeasure of almost everyone in attendance. Luckily Ludo caught his aggressiveness and quickly made him release his grip.

"What you have there Mister Krum is a gift from our friends in the far east. A Chinese Fireball, so named for its fire being released in a ball shape compared to the continuous streams shot out by its western cousins."

Krum just humphed in response before he began analysing his small dragon. Already looking for any weakness he could identify that would carry over to it's relative outside.

"And finally Miss Granger. Ohhh I'm so excited about this. Please take your dragon out of the bag and show everyone else what you have."

He clearly already knew what was left. His excitement reaching its highest level yet as he bounced from foot to foot in anticipation.

As she put her hand in the bag she was not expecting the sharp sting that followed. The pain, causing her to quickly withdraw her arm out of harm's way to the amusement of several individuals in the tent. Undeterred she put her hand back into the bag with a look of defiance aimed at the Hogwarts headmaster who was trying to downplay his grin. No one else noticing with all their eyes locked on the bag. 

Finally, she managed to corner the creature and moved her hand underneath to lift it from the bag. When it finally came into the light Hermione's panic began to rise. The creature in her hand had black spikes down the length of its spine and tail with the rest of its hide being a similar shade. It's yellow cat-like eyes narrowed as it focused on the girl who currently held it with its front going down as it raised its tail in a clear intimidation tactic. If Hermione's heartbeat was any indication it was working. 

"The Hungarian Horntail. The most aggressive species of Dragon currently known, as well as the biggest with us today. It's an amazingly quick flier, but its fire is not as hot compared to some of the other species. However, its range can go up to fifty feet. I'm excited just thinking about this!"

Finally, the more level headed of the two ministry officials stepped in after remaining silent until now. Barty Crouch Senior 

"You champions will wait here until the sound of a horn can be heard. That will notify you of when the arena has been set. Your headmaster, or in Miss Granger's case, head of house will take your miniature dragon and if you receive total points of forty or higher out of fifty then not only will you receive a clue to the next task but you can keep possession of it. Think of it as an added incentive. These are one of a kind after all, and even though I would much rather they stay in the ministry's possession, circumstances have led to this being the outcome."

"Can I tell them about the rules now?"

The ever excitable Ludo Bagman asked.

"Yes. I have nothing else to add before we begin."

Barty Crouch Senior replied in a much less excited tone.

"Perfect. Perfect. Now each of your dragons is guarding something very special. We have placed a fake egg within its nest that each of you will need to procure. Myself, Mr Crouch and the headmasters will give you points out of 10 depending on how we think you performed. 10 points will be awarded if the judge believes you demonstrated a high level of magical ability, sustained no damage, the other eggs were unharmed and other personal factors that each judge has already determined for themselves. My unique factor is how entertaining you make it. This is a spectator sport after all. Now if there are no questions let's begin. Draco your dragon is already in, set up and ready to go, so as soon as you hear the horn just leave the tent."

All of the champions had questions but their voices fell on death ears as the judges all left. Presumable to wherever they would be seated while they observed the round.

"I would wish you luck mud blood. But everyone here knows it won't do you any good." 

Draco said in a tone of arrogance and venom. It got a small smile out of Viktor that went unnoticed but it raised the anger in the other two champions. Both wanting nothing more than to hex the ferret. Before they could, however, the sound of the horn engulfed the tent stopping the two women in their tracks. If Draco realized the danger he put himself in, he showed no recognition as he began to walk out of the tent. 

"Might as well start preparing your self now creature. This won't take long."

Just as the two women readied their wands he ran out of the tent to the amusement of Viktor who this time actually kept his expression neutral. The two women seemed very eager to defend each other and as long as they ignored his presence he would get free information that he could use to his advantage. They seemed to realize this as well and with what seemed like reluctance to Viktor the two moved to separate ends of the tent. Even still the looks that they couldn't help but send each other was enough information for now. He wouldn't even need to probe the omega when they were alone. He could still have some fun though.

XxxxxX

The stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch were full to bursting. Nearly every single resident at Hogwarts this year was fighting for seats. All except for the Weasley twins, Fred and George that is. The two of them were busy strolling up and down the isles taking bets of anyone with the cash to do so.

Ginny knew she shouldn't encourage them. Especially with her best friend in the midst but her curiosity got the better of her, besides. She had the utmost faith in her friend to pull through.

"Oi. What's the odds on Hermione winning?"

She called out to her siblings. To the shock of most everyone around her. They all believed she had no chance. 

"For you dear sister."

"Her odds are." 

"200/1." 

They finished in unison. And Ginny had a hard time containing her laughter. 

"Are you serious?! You guys know she has a better chance than that."

"Of course we know that." 

They started once again in unison.

"Everyone else though."

"They think she has no chance."

"So we gave the odds they wanted."

Ginny understood their reasoning and decided that the money she got given to spend on Hogsmeade trips this year was about to become a good investment.

"Fine. 50 Galleons on Hermione to win!" 

She declared and received matching grins from her brothers.

"A pleasure doing business."

"Now we need to find more snakes to bet on Draco."

"He's been given 20/1 odds."

"And we must say."

"We were being mighty kind."

Gabby finally spoke up from her seat beside Ginny. Finally finding her voice after trying to contain her chuckles about the odd twins.

"What about Fleur?! What her odds?"

She didn't really understand this whole thing but wanted to take part anyway.

"Well hello, little miss."

"We are afraid to say you are too young to bet."

"However we can tell you that her odds." 

"Make her joint-favourites with the king of the scowl."

"That's stupid. Fleur is a much better witch then that meathead."

Gabby pouted to the amusement of the surrounding Gryffindors. 

"If that is true."

"Then the odds for the next task will change."

"However."

"First she needs to prove it."

And with that, they walked away. Towards the section that predominantly sat the Slytherin students. Most Gryffindors would have been booted out within seconds but it seemed the twins were immune to that particular hate. Turns out the promise of money was a good incentive, even if they would lose it all on their poor gambling habit, that admittedly the twins got them started on. Besides these pure-bloods as they would call themselves had the money to waste.

Before much more could be said a loud horn attracted everyone's attention as they turned their heads towards the box in the stands housing the professors, headmaster's and ministry employees. 

"Welcome everyone."

Dumbledore began in a friendly soft-toned voice that had many straining to hear. Of course, he could have spoken louder but the sudden unveiling of a sleeping dragon in the middle of the arena kept everyone silent in their complaints. 

"As you can all see the first champion is ready to begin. I ask you all to respect the champions alpha status and keep your sound to a minimum as to not rile the dragon."

The more indoctrinated people in attendance clearly heard a stronger message. They would have permission to be as boisterous as they wanted during Hermione's turn.

Not thirty seconds after his address Draco came rushing out of the tent. To the cheers from his house who immediately forgot the headmaster's plea and the silence from everyone else. He was about to cheer along with them when a pointed stare from Dumbledore reminded him of the plan.

With a finger to his lips and a glare of his own, he stared at his house and finally after over twenty seconds they finally got the hint to be quite. With the stage set, he began to overdramatically creep towards the slumbering dragon. 

Draco was unsurprisingly not very popular with the majority of Hogwarts students and many began to boo and laugh at his almost comedic movements. The professors and other officials all watched with varied expressions but the silent stare from Headmaster Dumbledore could have easily been interpreted as a seething rage by those that knew him well. 

Professor McGonagall, in particular, was enjoying this spectacle. It was clear the dragon had been charmed or sedated in some way so that it would not wake and the boy had been told to act as though he was making as little noise as possible. It would have worked in some situations. However. In those situations, the champion would have been able to act.

After a relatively short amount of time, the golden egg was held high in Draco's arms. The Slytherins cheered and again the dragon did not wake. Even the dragon handlers were far too relaxed around a creature they should know to be careful around which just added to the suspicion. They even opted to apparate away with the beast. Something that should really not be done with a creature, let alone a dangerous one.

With the dragon gone and the champion successful he stood before the judges and waited for his score. 

Barty Crouch Senior looked as though he was nearly falling asleep when he raised his wand and a quick swish of his wand a five appeared to the boos of practically everyone around him. For both too high and too low a score.

Ludo Bagman looked crestfallen. He had such a high expectation for the event and for it to have gone down that way was a massive disappointment. He rose his wand and cast a four with a pout that mirrored a child who didn't get their chocolate frogs. Fewer boos were heard then.

Next to follow was Madame Maxime who looked as bored as the Senior Crouch. With no fanfare, she rose her wand and another four came out. 

Draco looked shocked. He had expected his score to be far better than this. He was going to have a talk with the goat and his father about this.

Next up was the other Foreign headmaster. He looked pissed. And not in a drunk way. Which made his score the more surprising. A solid six appeared in the air and Karkaroff refused to meet anyone's gaze with a deep frown on his face. Many began to speculate what the hidden reason behind the score was. Many had been expecting him to give lower scores to anyone that wasn't his own champion.

The last judge was Dumbledore who had managed to return his face to the calm facade he usually adopted. He raised a seven to even more yells of anger. If this whole tournament was going to be like this then many where going to lose interest quickly.

The person who seemed most angry however was Draco. He had been informed that if he did as he was told he would easily win. He was definitely going to complain to his father. A score of twenty-six out of fifty was dreadful. Barely over half. A brief staredown with his headmaster led to him briskly walking out of an exit that was previously blocked. Through the flap, Rita Skeeta could be spotted, sitting the disgruntled champion in a chair ready to interview. 

XxxxxX 

Inside the champions' tent, everything was silent. They could no longer hear the roar of the crowd and the silence was unsettling. Five tense minutes passed by with the two women in the room trying and failing not to look at one another while the final champion stood with his back to the wall with his eyes closed and arms across his chest. It almost looked as though he was sleeping if not for his slight head tilts when the faintest of sounds could be heard.

Out of nowhere, a horn sounded shocking the three inhabitants of the room until they remembered what it was for, the next champion. Apparently, this task only took the weakest champion five minutes to complete. That raised the spirits of the already nervous Hermione even though she didn't trust how he got such an easy victory or a very quick defeat. The two women shared one final look with one another before the veela had to tear herself away from it's one.

_"She is being left with the brute, we must protect her!"_

Was the argument being spewed by the inner voice of her more primal self. Fleur had to use a lot of energy to even leave the tent but knew the sooner she finished her own task the sooner the brute would be separated from her one. She couldn't stay but she would do all she could to minimize the time her one had to stay in his presence.

XxxxxX

After Draco begrudgingly left the arena a charm was cast by Dumbledore to surround the quidditch pitch. All the audience in the crowd could see was the same layout it had been previously except the image was frozen. A snapshot of the empty arena so that the dragon handlers could move in and prepare the next creature for its champion.

Ginny and Gabby had been talking throughout the short break the likelihood of the event being fixed but both came to the conclusion that they needed more evidence even if her bet was not going to be as fair as she initially thought. 

The sound of a horn that no-one could discern the direction of sounded and the charm surrounding the arena was removed. 

The crowd let out a cheer at the sight of Fleur as she walked into the arena. Both girls could see the smallest hint at exhaustion and nervousness on her face but only Gabby realized the true cause for what many would blame a dragon for. 

Speaking of the said dragon was a portion of the crowd who let out a very audible cheer that only they knew the reason too. Fleur took notice of this as well and made an assumption that her quarry would be in the direction that caused the unique reaction. 

Creeping at a steady pace she used the rocky terrain as a shield. The cheers were moving around the stadium and Fleur used them as a guide of which side to keep protected. That would be her plan until she located the nest. 

She made slow progress and out if the corner of her eye she saw the crowd on the edge of their seats. The cheers from around the stadium she had been using as a guide also picked up. It seemed that her prey had found her first. She had expected the dragon to stay by its nest to protect it but apparently, that was not the case for the normally passive species. A new plan began to take shape in her mind. 

By the sound of the crowd, she made the assumption that her dragon was nearly directly behind her, so she turned around with her wand down by her side in her hand with a back straight as she stared definitely ahead. She heard the gasps from the crowd and some laughs from where she had spotted the Durmstrang and Slytherin students but she refused to let it distract her. 

When she saw the snout of the beast appear from behind a large rock formation she knew her next action would be pivotal. Slowly more of the dragon came into view. It was crawling around using its four limbs to easily navigate around the craggy arena. Its wings were tucked in close to its body and solid purple eyes bored into the veela's very soul. 

Her heart was pounding. Her human mind telling her that this was a stupid idea. That she should run and hide and be as far away from the dragon as possible. Her veela side, however, praised her action. She showed no challenge when the dragon began stalking towards her and she took it as a good sign that she was not currently either burning or crying in pain. Instead, she waited until the dragon's snout was practically right in front of her when she called on her dormant veela to come to the surface. If there was a better time to learn how to be one with her other half then why not in the face of a giant green dragon after all. 

Her body began to shift. Thoughts and ideas that were not her own began to surface, and it was normally at this time when her human half would seek to stop. To prevent an animalistic side of herself from surfacing. She felt her control slipping and she was about to force herself to stop until the purple eyes of the dragon remained locked on her. A slight tilt of its head displaying a curiosity only shown in animals with higher intelligence. The dragon was not just a mindless beast, and she was going to prove it. 

Her shift continued. Her hair had transformed into feathers, a pale grey tipped with dark brown. More feathers began to grow along the rest of her body only noticeable on her arms which took a similar shade. The fingers on her hands merged into talons, still capable of holding her wand. Her teeth grew sharper, and she had open her jaw to accommodate the new features for a moment before they settled. Finally, her eyes changed. The whites of her eyes were no longer visible with a solid brown filling the empty space, final her pupils grew. Round and large enhancing her vision.  All the while the dragon stared and the crowd didn't utter a single sound. 

Fleur took a deep breath in. She had never gone this far but she felt at peace. There was no second voice telling her what she should do, she just knew. It didn't feel like she was at war with herself, both halves knew what needed to be done. 

She opened her mouth but instead of words, she used another language. Chirps, squeaks and other sounds that one would associate with a bird were used and to everyone's surprise, the dragon seemed to understand. When it opened its own mouth many in the audience gasped in horror thinking the dragon was about to have a snack. Instead, the roar that came confused everyone. Each sound chimed as if a person were playing the harp. It was completely unexpected and the melody that played was a combination of Fleurs veela chirps and the dragons harp. It had set many in the arena at ease but managed to anger others who were still waiting to see a dragon fight a champion. Those angry voices became louder and louder until the harmonious sounds of the conversation could no longer be heard. 

The conversation had reached its end however and the dragon began its stalk back towards its nest which it had hidden between several large boulders. This time accompanied by a veela who's talons made following the large reptile easily. 

The dragon quickly circled its nest and began to sniff each of the eggs. It quickly identified the fake among her clutch and with its snout rolled it out and into the waiting arms of the veela who chirped in thanks. Emerging from the hidden gap Fleur raised the egg high as she allowed her veela features to fade. She would have to learn to speak in that form at some point but for now, she was very satisfied with her double bout of success.

The dragon was taken away with more care that time with each of the handlers sending Fleur looks of both envy and awe. None among them had ever seen anything like it and wished they too could speak to their wards.

Fleur stood triumphant facing the judges and a wide range of sounds could be heard from the crowd. While it had been mainly boo's for Draco their reactions this time includes cheers and whistles and even a couple of slaps could be heard. It was only then that Fleur realized that she was emitting her thrall in much larger amounts in her fully shifted form. Many omegas in the crowd had unfortunately been placed under its effects and their friends had only just realized. She gave a sheepish look but before she could vocalize her apologies the judges began displaying their scores. 

Once more the proceedings were started by the always sullen and beaten down expression of Barty Crouch Senior. His score once more invoked a reaction from the crowd, unlike his last score however the majority of the complaints were due them believing that his score of a seven was defiantly too low. He either didn't care or didn't notice their response as he robotically lowered his arm and kept his face neutral and void.

He was followed once again by his ministry colleague who unlike the former had been far more engaged, joining many of the other spectators by sitting on the edge of his seat, completely enraptured by the unknown conversation. With a lot more eagerness he created a nine with his wand to the cheers and grumbles from both foreign and local students. 

_"What would it take to get a 10?"_

Fleur internally questioned, but she found she could not be disappointed as his own much-improved demeanour was infectious.

The next judge was Fleurs own headmistress and many were curious to see how she would score. A ten emerged from the tip of her wand and that was joined by a very proud expression. Her champion had progressed very rapidly in a very short time frame in a way she was definitely not expecting. The only downside was that this trump card had emerged in the first round. Not ideal but it would give her champion a good score due to her performance. Setting her up well for the second task.

Next came the other foreign headmaster and like before his score confused everyone. He rose a six this time to the uproar if a furious crowd. He sneered in response but did not change his score as he curled into himself. 

The final score was from Dumbledore he, with no fanfare at all, rose an eight. Apparently, Fleur did enough to score highly in his eyes but she refused to smile at the aged wizard still very against his school and its new policies which she had clearly seen in the weeks she had been here. And she had a gut feeling it would only get worse once her one easily passed this task.

With a total score of forty, she actually felt disappointed. She guessed the lack of actual magical process on display hurt her overall score but she remembered that a score of forty was just enough to get a miniature version of her dragon. She began wondering if she could try to converse with the little critter as she made her way towards a clearly marked exit. The smile quickly leaving her face when she saw the fake smile of Rita Skeeta awaiting her. She internally cursed and promised to get herself through the incoming ordeal as quickly as possible.

XxxxxX

Ginny and Gabby were very vocal during the scoring. Ginny, in particular, caused several people in the Gryffindor section to turn their heads to look at her. If it had been any other champion they would have thrown her from their stand without a moment's hesitation but as it was Fleur from Beauxbaton's many of the lions decided to let her have this one. She seemed close to the family and the majority of the Gryffindor students were already rejecting Dumbledores policy's even if they weren't yet brave enough to confront the headmaster. 

"Gabby what was that?! She looked completely different?"

Gabby unable to contain her excitement was bouncing in her seat, she was one of the very few people who knew of Fleurs inability to fully shift but that seemed to be a thing of the past.

"That Ginny, be a fully shifted Veela!"

"Did you know she could do that? I couldn't take my eyes off her."

Before Gabby could respond the twins cut in. 

"Careful little sister."

"You have a little bit of drool."

"Spilling out there." 

One of the twins finished pointing to the corner of his mouth leaving Ginny as red as her hair as she quickly wiped away what was left. 

"You're lucky you guys are betas."

She huffed and received mocking glares from the twins. 

"Don't worry. We can work on it more on another lesson if you want." 

Gabby said patting the slightly taller girl reassuringly on the back. 

"Thanks, Gabby. I appreciate that."

"Ahhh how adorable."

"Looks like our little sister."

"Has got herself."

"A little crush."

The embarrassment from before shifted to anger as she shot up and chased her brothers around the stands to the laughs of the other Gryffindors and the shy chuckle of Gabby who's on face took its own slight tinge. 

By the time Ginny returned a little breathless she had a shy smile on her face and struggled to look at the small French witch. Luckily, enough time had passed that the next champion was ready to emerge.

XxxxxX

With Fleur no longer present in the tent Hermione felt vulnerable. She had not been alone with the Bulgarian alpha before so she quickly scrambled to the other side of the tent to be as far away from him as possible. Much to his amusement. She understood that it made her look weak, but she had been on the receiving end of his brand of torment before and a natural response she had developed was to get as far away from the source of danger as quickly as possible while putting as many obstacles between herself and the one who was tormenting her. Usually, if it required too much effort to reach her then they would just give up.

Viktor could smell her unease. The distinctive scent of omega fear had been a fragrance he had developed a favourable taste for. Like a finely aged wine. He was content to bask in it for a while but as with all good things it had to come to an end. And if he was about to face a dragon. Well. Why not get as much enjoyment out of this as possible. 

The girl had not left from the corner she had sat in roughly five minutes ago. Her eyes remained wide and alert, she had not allowed her eyes to stray for a single moment from the very obvious threat. Who had remained motionless, his face blank and his arms crossed across his body. She finally started to relax. Her posture gradually became less rigid and when her eyes finally left her target did they move. It was an abrupt movement that had caught her completely off guard. One moment he was on the other side of the tent, the next he had placed himself in front of the sitting omega. 

Her chair, once a safe place was suddenly a trap. He stood directly in front of her and with the arms of the chair firmly in place and the wall to her back she had nowhere to go. And he knew it.

"The little cub wants to play at champion does she."

He taunted, leaning over her. His thick Bulgarian accent coming through. She shrunk into herself to make herself as small as possible, another defensive mechanism, but that just gave the seeker even more room to crowd around her.

"You are weak. All of you are weak. Not worthy to even pretend to be a champion."

He sneered. Hermione tried to ignore him but she felt a familiar feeling grow inside of her. She vaguely recalled the feeling from when she was being interrogated by Dumbledore after her name was chosen, but as she was locked in memories of the past she could not recall the exact sensation. This time, however, an unknown voice began to compliment it, encourage the feeling to the surface. A feeling that reminded her of someone... Of Fleur.

Apparently, Viktor had continued to drone on while she was coming to grips with this feeling, but with it came an understanding. Her whole life she had felt inferior. But now...

She forced herself to stand up. In doing so she pushed Viktor back a couple of steps much to his surprise. 

He wasted no time in once again invading her personal space, once more crowding around her using his larger frame, this time though she met the challenge. She stood toe to toe with the alpha and stared right into his eyes. She could feel his alpha pheromones in the air. Could feel the command behind them but she felt no pressure to obey them. She released her own. There was no purpose behind her pheromones, no call for submission, no emotion, nothing. But what it did do was drown out the alphas that lingered in the air. A silent war was raged. Both occupants in the tent spoke no words but their eyes remained locked and the mental strain was clearly starting to affect both individuals. Beads of sweat had slowly begun to trickle down their cheeks but both refused to back down. 

Only the sound of the horn signalling the next champion was enough to break them apart and Hermione was grateful. As Viktor stormed off towards the arena she could see the grip he had on his wand and only then did she realize that if that had continued on much longer he would have definitely jinxed or cursed her. She silently thanked her one for finishing when she did. She had not even made a move for her wand and would have been left defenceless. 

Left alone in the tent she suddenly collapsed to her knees and began to heavily pant. The combination of withstanding alpha pheromones, producing her own pheromones and facing her fears head-on had been mentally and physically draining. Sat on the floor she could only hope that the enraged Bulgarian would take a considerable amount of time to finish his task. If not then she would definitely be running the risk of collapsing during her own trial. 

  
XxxxxX

Once more the stage was prepared and one more a champion emerged to the cheers of their supporters. For Victor, though his fans were a lot more spread about with the majority being Quidditch players. Or at least huge supporters of the game. Ginny easily heard Ron scream his cheer from his position at the centre of the Krum fan club.

It had been interesting watching how the various champions and dragons acted when put into this position and every time the crowd had been curious. What not a single person expected was the look of pure malice that encompassed Victor's face and the scent of his pheromones quickly rose to those sat in the stands. Many of the weaker, younger omegas had no defence against this unexpected attack and quickly showed their necks. The alphas in the crowd were also affected, instead provoked towards similar aggressive actions targeting betas and more resistant omegas with waves of their own pheromones. Ginny was struggling under the onslaught but was quickly surrounded by the twins, Gabby and even Harry who had been keeping a respectable distance from the younger student during the previous rounds. The combination of all four was enough to keep the omega protected with the other Gryffindors fighting against their encouraged nature. 

Up in the teachers' booth, Minerva looked appalled at the majority of the behaviour on display, with only individual patches of Hogwarts students able to resist. Tensions had also increased in the other sections of the stands with the Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang delegations appearing to get close to a fight. 

What finally snapped the crowd out of their primal haze was an even more powerful creature asserting its dominance. The bestial roar of the mother dragon silenced the crowd as she stood protectively over her clutch of eggs. The spines that surrounded the head of the dragon had risen up to make itself appear larger and small bouts of flame could be seen emerging from the dragons nostrils. For the first time in the tournament, a fight was unavoidable. 

  
As soon as the two opponents locked eyes it began. The dragon shot first with a massive ball of flame launched directly in the Bulgarians direction and while many gasped in shock the Quidditch seeker quickly employed his skills to avoid what would have been a quick end to the fight. The ball of fire resembling a bludger aimed with precision by a professional beater. He had managed to avoid several of those in his career and this projectile was no different. 

With the dragon's view obscured it was unable to respond to the quick-fire spells from the seeker. In the smoke he had managed to position himself behind a large boulder and was rapidly moving around the stadium, making the dragons primary method of attack useless.

However, it seemed as though the spells that were currently being deployed by the champion were only having a minimal effect, he had been so confident in his strength that he neglected to research other methods of attack.

The dance continued for several long minutes. Victor would rush across the arena, throwing off spells. The main one being the simple stunning spell, Stupefy. While the dragon would attempt to follow his movements with its fire. The dragon was reluctant to leave its nest but the constant movement had resulted in many of the eggs being trampled under its massive feet. The aim of the stunning charm was to end a fight as quickly as possible, but Viktor either did not care for, or know about the dragons natural resistance to such attacks. Even after several minutes of repeated use, the champion refused to change tactics. The early aggression from both man and creature had failed to end the fight decisively so now they were locked in a marathon. The first to tire would lose.

The crowd in the stands remained engrossed in the battle, even if the charms surrounding the ring had been tested for their durability when Viktor dodged out of the way of several of the dragons attacks. Thankfully the organisers had thought ahead, thus protecting the audience with charms that enclosed the entire arena.

Some spectators even wished for a victory for the creature, including Gabby and Ginny who were very vocal in their cheering for the dragon. They knew someone would step in should he be in any real danger so they felt there was no need to hide their hatred for the alpha.  
   
Ten minutes of constant fighting had passed when the signs of exhaustion finally became noticeable for the general public. Those with more knowledge could tell several minutes earlier. Dodges were more laboured, and Viktor recovered from each one slower. His spells became even less effective and the frequency in which they were fired also dropped. 

The dragon faired no better. Producing as much fire as it had in its defensive strategy was incredibly exhausting. Its movements were also far more sluggish as it constantly tried to follow the champion. 

The drawn-out fight had another detrimental effect. With the dragon becoming exhausted it was less and less careful of where it put its massive feet. The sound of cracking eggs echoed throughout the arena which was met with gasps of horror from those in attendance. The most prominent sound, however, was the scream from Ludo Bagman.

His tragic "Nooooooo!" Was heard by everyone in attendance and even caught the attention of the dragon, who for the first time in the fight rose its head and neck in its search to determine the location of the sound.

This was the exact opportunity Viktor needed. The underside of the Chinese Fireballs head was far less protected then it's upper side and Viktor wasted no time firing another stunning spell with the remains of his magical energy at his target.

This time it was successful in knocking the dragon out cold onto the remains of her clutch, the only egg to survive being the fake egg which was promptly summoned to Viktor's waiting hand, a proud smirk matching it.

He was less pleased when his scores were finally announced, with expressions ranging from angry, distraught and empty. Both ministry employees promptly rose up a two for their score. One simply for the monetary value that had been lost with the clutch and the other for the loss of the baby dragons that had yet to see the world. 

The headmaster's where more lenient but still gave scores of a four and a five with only his own rising a ten. Which was instantly met with a cacophony of boos from almost the entire audience. His score remained unchanged but his face morphed into that of a scowl as he glanced around.

With a score of twenty-three, Viktor knew that with a score under half of the total points he was highly likely to be positioned below the French alpha, however, he felt it should still be enough to finish second in this task. The two Hogwarts champions not even worthy of being considered as potential rivals. He made his way to the exit and was promptly sat down at a long table where the other two champions sat. In front of them was a group of journalists and their cameras with each champions egg placed next to their owner. He briefly wondered how they watching the event if they were stuck in this tent, but that was answered shortly after when he noticed a small glass orb that hovered in front of each reporter. Looking down the aisle towards his competitors he noticed that both had claimed their eggs. " _Everyone passed so far then."_ He mused. With no questions immediately being fired at him, he assumed they were going to wait for every champion to arrive. Well, their loss. The omega would end up in the medical ward in no condition for an interview. But if they wanted to wait fine. He needed the break anyway.

XxxxxX

Hermione was sat in awkward silence. Viktor had taken longer than both the other competitors combined and she had nothing to do to occupy her time. The miniature dragon had been taken away after they were selected and with no one else in the tent she was left tapping her foot on the ground in a rhythmic pattern. She was both grateful and vexed by the wait. She initially needed it to recover her strength but that surprisingly only took her roughly five minutes. The last ten had gone by much slower so she ran through the range of spells that she might need to employ. 

Finally, the horn sounded. The sound much more striking in the empty room. With nothing else to do, she took in one final deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves before leaving the safety of the tent to enter the domain of the dragon.

XxxxxX

Three champions had been and completed the task. One through obvious cheating, one through an innate magical ability thanks to her creature heritage and finally brute force. The entire audience had awoken after the appalling first round and every single one of them had their eyes fixed on the stadium below. They could immediately see the difference in the dragon's behaviour once more. This new one was not calculated like the Welsh Green who stalked Fleur. It was not defensive like the Chinese Fireball who Viktor had dispatched. No. This dragon was aggressive. Everyone could tell. As soon as it was placed into the arena it had made a lunge for the crowd. Only held back by the defensive wards placed around the arena. It meant the crowd was safe. However, it also meant that the champion was trapped. Hermione needed to go head to head with the dragon and it knew she was there.

As soon as she entered the arena the dragon immediately shifted its head in the direction of the champions entrance. It took to the air as high as the wards allowed to gaze down at the witch who had yet to see her opponent. The sound of the beating wings drowned out by the roar of the crowd. Her wand in hand she began a slow, careful treck around the arena. Not once did she look up, with the assumption that the dragon would be chained to the ground to protect the audience.

Ginny and Gabby were yelling from their seats with the rest of the Gryffindor students, regardless of dynamic. Even those initially in favour of the new policies understanding that a persons life was worth far more than what dynamic they represented. Their cries were drowned out by the other students, all of them adding to the cacophony of sounds.

Hermione's every step was calculated. She kept her body pressed against an object at all times to act as a shield. Her wand gripped firmly in her hand, ready to cast a variety of spells in an instant. But for all her caution she had yet to find her target. Her heartbeat began to rise as her brain started recalling the abilities of various dragon species. There were none that she could recall that would hide the beast and spotting the nest enabled her to hear her own heartbeat through her ears. Not only that, her palms were growing damp with sweat and her pace quickened. Would it get her points to finish quickly? Probably not. Did she care? A little but the feeling of being watched made her want to finish this task as quickly as possible. 

All of a sudden the screaming of the crowd intensified causing Hermione to glance up to see what the crowd was doing and why they seemed panicked. What met her gaze was the incarnation of rage in the form of a beast. 

The dragon had dived from the sky (and how she did not hear the beating wings she would never know) with its two legs stretched out with talons spread, ready to grab its prey. Those yellow slitted eyes remained unblinking as it descended and Hermione found herself frozen in fear, unable to tear her gaze away from those eyes which she felt tearing at her soul. This was it. This was her end.

_"Move!"_

Her legs were free and moved on their own accord, leaping out of the way of the dragon-shaped comet. Where that voice came from she had no idea but the comforting familiarity was all she needed to get herself focused.

The dragon had landed between herself and the nest, cutting off the option for a quick victory but that was the only conclusion Hermione could make before the dragon renewed its attack. Two small streams of flame coalesced into a single large stream with the sole purpose of turning the younger competitor to ash. 

Hermione was grateful she had taken the time to practice her fire defence charm because otherwise, she would have felt much more than a little uncomfortable heat. One thing she could not practice though was the combination of both the intensity of the heat and the duration the dragon could produce it for. Bless Ginny she really tried but there was no way the student could replicate this. Thankfully the threat of a painful death was a great motivator.

What Hermione failed to notice were the telltale signs that the origin of the fire was actually moving closer to her. Higher intensity, a thicker stream and the increased temperature. 

After the initial casting of the charm, Hermione had been rooted to the spot. All of her concentration had to be put into the spell or it would undoubtedly fall under the strain. All of the spells she had prepared for this battle we're currently on hold until the dragon could no longer support its flames. Unfortunately for her, no one had ever recorded the exact amount of time a Hungarian Horntail's fire breath could last, which would have been very valuable information. 

It was too late for Hermione to react when the dragon made its next attack. As soon as the first stopped it swung its barbed tail directly into Hermione. 

The pain was instant as the spike sliced into her right side, just above her hip, but what was worse was the force of the swing launching her through the air. Her body crashing into a boulder, with a crack audible to the closest members of the audience as she attempted to use her left arm to protect her head.

XxxxxX

Gasps could be heard in the crowd with both Ginny and Gabby calling out to Hermione. Several members were demanding that the event should be stopped while others began to laugh. While in the faculty box Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye which he used to briefly glance at the transfiguration professor who paid no attention to the headmaster. Her eyes solely focused on her student. Barty Crouch Senior was sitting back in his chair with a slight glance at Dumbledore while his associate sat on the edge of his seat, almost bouncing in it.

In the interview room, the champions were left waiting. The only people in the room who could witness and hear the events outside were the journalists and according to Draco, the champions would only find out how each other did in the formal interview so they could record each champions first response. However, Fleur could tell something was happening. The voice, once foreign now natural was urging her to go. That her one needed help. But she knew that she could not. She knew the strength her one possessed. She had seen it before. Now her one just needed to show the world. Of course, she would remain nervous, but she was firm in her belief that her one did not need her aid.

XxxxxX

Hermione could hear the crowd but she was not finished yet. Her left arm hung limply at her side, it was unclear if a bone was now protruding through her skin due to her robes, but the two clearly visible wet patches indicated that the omega champion was no longer in the best physical condition. Hermione switched her wand from her no longer useful left hand to her right and targeted a boulder on the other side of the dragon to change. The spell was not one of her best as the dog that began running around, barking at the dragon as it ran in the direction of the nest still had the same colouration and texture of the boulder it had initially been. Nevertheless, it served its purpose as the aggressive dragon immediately turned to defend its nest. 

With time created Hermione began a quick heal on her two most prominent injuries. A muttered "Episkey." was enough to close the gash in her side while she had to use a less prominent spell on her arm. She had read up on the theory of what she was about to attempt but had never tried it in practice. And really. What better time to practice something new then when a murderous dragon is fifty meters away trying to destroy an animated rock turned dog. She would much rather just take the egg while the dragon is distracted but unfortunately, the dragon had managed to block off the only current pathway she could reach to get there.

With a quick swish of her wand so that it pointed at the obvious break in her arm she spoke aloud. "Petrifico Scopum." In an instant, her arm glued to her side, the idea being that any current damage would not be aggravated further and the ease of which the counter charm could be used would make it ideal for treatment later. But for now. She had an egg to claim.

Finally, the dragon managed to destroy the former boulder, with shards being launched across the arena with its destruction. With that threat eliminated the dragon quickly returned it's focus to the witch, but this time she would go on the offensive.

Hermione knew the straight forward spells would be far less effective, so she resorted to being creative. First, she used the other spell she had been working on to dull her targets senses but for that, she needed a clear shot into the dragons eye, which would normally not be easy. She needed a method of sneaking around the dragon so that she could get her shot off to disable it. None of her spells would keep her hidden long enough so distracting the dragon was her only option. 

"Multi Effingo."

Was the first spell she used, creating copies of herself. Similar to the transfiguration of the dog the copies were extremely easy to identify with their near transparency and complete lack of movement, their positions stuck in the same pose in which the caster had cast the spell. Normally a spell with limited uses but it was enough to get the dragon's attention away from her while she attempted to scale the boulder blocking the path between herself and the eggs. Unfortunately, with one arm down her climb took longer than initially planned with every decoy destroyed by a combination of dragon fire and swipes from its tail. The decoys fading the moment a foreign object touched them. It did provide enough time for Hermione to finally be at an angle to cast the spell she had practised specifically for this event.

As soon as the dragon turned to face her, she swished her wand and aimed the spell directly into the eye yellow slitted eye.

"Sensus Incom!"

She called out and a wispy white tendril arched from her wand to the creature. The effect was immediate with the dragon instantly thrashing about. Hermione was thankful that the dragon had wandered away from its nest because otherwise, well it would have been likely that every egg would be destroyed.    

This was the moment that Hermione had been waiting for. With the dragon no longer in a fit condition to stop her, she ran directly towards the nest, and with it. Her prize. 

It was at times like this when Hermione realized that she needed to train her body as well as her mind as after only a short sprint she noticed her breathing laboured and her legs slowing. It was that lack of swiftness that proved to be her undoing. 

The dragon had managed to shake off the worst of the effect which immediately gave it knowledge of Hermione's mad dash to her finish line. The dragon would not allow anyone near its nest however and with astronomical speed, it took to the air.

The distance covered in just a few short seconds was easily enough to overtake that of the human and with a ground-shaking thud it landed directly between Hermione and her goal. It was not satisfied with just that though. Not even close. So as it was descending it was already preparing its body for another stream of fire.

This time Hermione had no warning, no time to prepare. No time to cast her defences. The warmth of the flame flew ever closer to the girl and she nearly just gave up on the spot. Everything she had thrown at the dragon had done little to nothing to slow it down, and now she was suffering from a broken arm, bruised ribs and the less noticeable pain in her side.

She only had one option left. One option that did not require time to perform. One option that might save her from a fiery death. And she needed to act now. With the flames a mere meter away she began the process and preyed that she survived. Her life being more important than her secrets.

XxxxxX 

Once more screams came from the crowd, mixed with cries of Hermione's name and long drawn out no's. What they witnessed was the dragon launch itself in front of the Gryffindor before covering her in a blaze that came to quick for her to respond to. Her form obscured by the light. The dragon handlers were rushing into the arena. Wands were drawn and pointed at the creature, most believing that they were far too late. Some of the teachers had shot out of their seats and were rushing into the crowd in an attempt to prevent any form of a riot. What no one was expecting was the bestial roar that originated from the centre of the inferno. All anyone expected was a pile of ash or a charred corpse if they were lucky. The roar did more than silence the crowd. The dragon also halted in its attack as it reared back into a defensive position, the new sound forcing its action.

Everyone stared expectantly at the smoke, all waiting for it to clear. And when it did only three people were aware of what they were looking at. Standing tall was the form of a Chimaera. The only sign that it had even once been something else was how it held up one of its front limbs. The same limb that the dragon had broken on the girl earlier. The silence stood firm. The crowd refusing to make a sound, the two creatures staring each other down, the judges watching with rapt attention, McGonagall with a beaming smile that she made no attempt to hide, and Dumbledore. This was his major concern after hearing about Hermione's form. The whole wizarding world would know. Every omega would know. He shared a brief look with Barty Crouch senior and as their eyes met they both understood that they had made an error. They should never have underestimated the girl. A mistake they would not make again.

The first person in the crowd to respond was Ginny. Attracting everyone's attention with her cheers for Hermione. Initially, everyone stared in disbelief. Only when they too noticed the broken leg did they even start contemplating the possibility of Hermione turning into the creature before them. They were not given much time to comprehend this however as both creatures began to make their moves.

XxxxxX

Fleur could tell that something had changed. The panic from earlier had morphed into something else entirely, but to what she could not decipher. So, along with the other champions, she sat staring at the entrance of the tent or trying to get a glimpse of the action from the orbs, the whole surprise factor proving to be a massive drag. She could understand why though. The champion who went first would end up with an advantage as they could watch and learn their opponent's strengths and weaknesses. And if they allowed viewing from the starting tent then those that were last would get an advantage of being able to watch and form strategies. The fairest way was too just not allow any champion to watch.

She did want her one to hurry, however. There was only so much time she could sit between the other two champions before she would do something about the irritating pheromones which they made no attempt to halt. With that time soon approaching she could do nothing but bear it and hope that the interview would go smoothly and swiftly once her one arrived.

XxxxxX

With no other option, Hermione did it. In that very brief moment, she elected to shift. She could feel the heat of the fire on her fur. Her form had never been tested with a flame of the magnitude that the dragon could produce, no offence to Ginny but she was very pleasantly surprised when a comfortable heat enveloped her. She knew it would not last though. For all that she knew the dragon was preparing another attack akin to the one it had initially led with that had broken her arm. So she began to formulate a plan which incorporated her lack of movement in her front left limb. 

With surprising agility, she bounded up and around the rocks before leaping directly above the open maw of the dragon. Her best weapon in this form was her draconic tail and with a swiftness, the audience could hardly believe she slashed the dragons right eye. The resulting roar of pain allowed Hermione the gap to start circling around the now blinded side of the creature. Hermione had a new plan, one that she never even considered possible before now. She was going to have to make the dragon submit.

Round and round they went. The dragon lunging with claws and teeth as the chimaera dodged out of the way while responding with strikes from its own draconic limb. The tail slashing the aggressor whenever it came into range. It was only now that she truly appreciated that the draconic limb took the form of a Hibernian Black, the blade-like appendage being exactly what she needed. A whole minute of this deadly dance eclipsed before Hermione spotted her chance. The constant movement was exhausting her, her new form much better adapted then her human form for this exercise but the lack of a limb was forcing her mind as well as her body to work overtime. Not only did she have to calculate where she would move next, but she also had to make the leaps while getting her own attacks in. For a very brief moment, the dragon lifted its head, exposing the softer flesh and Hermione instantly lunged for the exposed target. Her body barreled into the target, her jaw clamped into the soft flesh sending the dragon right onto its back. 

Panic and anger were the obvious emotions that first made an appearance as the dragon attempted to free itself from her hold. However, as the dragon moved its head Hermione's jaws clamped tighter into the flesh, the boiling coppery taste of the dragons blood trickled along her tongue and down her throat. The initial response to gag was prominent but Hermione knew that if she let go then the advantage she had just gained would be lost. Instead, she held firm until she could feel the dragon go limp below her. She would not kill the dragon, she flat out refused to do so. What she was waiting for was submission. With her chimaera form came an understanding of other creatures. She could not talk to them but could understand certain behaviours far clearer and in much greater detail than before. She had been holding tight for over thirty seconds before the creature went limp, and she knew this was what she was waiting for. With the confidence that she really did not have she released her hold and moved so that she could make eye contact with the reptile. When it immediately closed its eyes and revealed more of its neck she knew for certain that she had it subdued. 

Without wasting a second she lept of the dragon and made her way over to the nest, her body shifting onto her back legs as she returned to her human form. When she reached the nest she made one final glance over her shoulder and saw that the dragon had remained immobile, its heavy breaths the only sign it was still alive. Satisfied she lent down and picked up the fake egg and held it high to the cheers of the crowd. After that, she began to lose concentration. The multiple injuries she had sustained during the fight were catching up to her and her preventative measures had all worn off.

As she was forced to stand in front of the judges she would have much rather examined each of them as they gave out her score but she was more focused about just leaving the arena at that point. She could not even hear the judges and her vision was clouding over, stopping her from seeing the score either. The crowd didn't help as they made the very ground shake each time a score was revealed. 

When it was finally over Hermione promised to herself that she would find a way to see the event again, but for now. Well her rest would have to wait as she was escorted into an apparent interview tent.

Well, at least Madam Pomfrey was on hand to treat her worst injuries. And, well. On hand encase any of the champions decided Rita needed to understand how much of a pest she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry this took so long, but hey. A very long chapter to make up for it haha. I will hopefully not take nearly 2 months for the next one. But again, if you have any questions, opinions or criticisms post below. I try to respond to every comment :D.


	16. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first task completed the champions are forced to sit through An interview conducted by Rita Skeeta. But it does not go as smoothly as the journalist would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Bah Humbug to all my readers! 
> 
> I hope you have a great day.
> 
> Also a massive thanks for reaching over 1k kudos! When I started I never would have imagined this.

Of all the people who had to greet Hermione after her task it, of course, had to be Rita Skeeta. Even with her currently exhausted body and mind, she would gladly return to the arena to fight another dragon. At least she could defend herself effectively. Well, try to anyway. No, with the venom spewing journalist she just had to withstand it while looking for an opportunity in the future to retaliate. She would need to wait for the right time when she had enough information. Otherwise, the reporter would no doubt be able to bury her in any number of scandals.

At least she had the perfect excuse to not pay any attention to her at the moment with Madame Pomfrey occupying the main reporter's attention. Apparently, Hermione should be in the infirmary getting treatment. Not sitting at a desk waiting to answer questions. Hermione completely agreed with the mediwitch but unfortunately, Rita would not budge from her stance. Something about the champions being contractually obligated to perform. It all sounded a bit dubious but the reporter quickly added an amendment that the omega could receive treatment while the various reporters asked their questions. It wasn't ideal and Hermione would have much preferred not having to take part in the whole affair but it seemed as though her opinion didn't matter. With a final huff, the mediwitch agreed and pulled up a chair to sit on the left of Hermione at the end of the long table. At least she was not putting the poor women between her and the other champions. This was going to be awkward enough as is. 

XxxxxX

As soon as Hermione had hobbled into the tent Fleur had to fight the instinctive pull towards her one. Then she noticed the absolutely horrible condition that her one had left herself in and the pull became even greater. She was already fighting a losing battle when the mediwitch got close to her one. The overwhelming urge to nurse her one back to health herself was intense. Luckily the flashing cameras and the presence of several reporters was enough to snap her back to reality. Any move like the one she had been planning immediately got pushed to the back of her mind despite the heavy protests. 

One week and she would have her witch all to herself. Their date not coming soon enough, but until then Fleur really had to control herself. She could already feel the pull to keep looking at her one but if she looked too frequently or with certain looks in her eyes then the multitude of cameras would surely notice. It would seem Hermione was not the only one thinking that the dragon was the much-preferred obstacle.

XxxxxX

No sooner had the sleeve of Hermione's robe been lifted and her arm inspected had the first question flew in, of course, directed straight to her by Rita Skeeta. No doubt trying to fish for information while she was in her weakened state

"How long have you been an unregistered animagus for? Who else knew about your form and kept it hidden from the ministry?" 

Hermione was undoubtedly confused and was about to make her confusion clear when the mediwitch forced her arm back into position. Apparently, it had not broken the skin but that could not have come at a worse time as she failed to control the unexpected reaction.

"Arse!" 

She yelled, and of course, every camera in the room started flashing at the same time to capture the moment. The mediwitch immediately looked up and mouthed what appeared to be a very sincere apology but it was hard to tell through the blinding pain and the flashing cameras.

The combination of which was causing Hermione's already sore head to become light and fuzzy and she could feel the eyes of her mate on her. The eyes of all the champions really but those were the only ones she cared about. Unfortunately, there was no way she could reassure her mate without at least ten reporters capturing it. No, again she would have to wait.

"As I was about to say..."

Hermione couldn't finish as the tent flap was forced open and a short elderly man with a heavy limp and scarred face stormed into the tent with his wand raised directly at Hermione. The entire room was shocked into stillness at the sudden intrusion and when Hermione made a motion for her wand, the now recognised defence against the dark arts professor proved perceptive enough to immediately catch on. Even when Fleur made her own move to make her own wand more accessible the fake eye of the mature wizard swivelled around and stared directly at the veela. No words needed to be said as the message was clear. 

"Hermione Granger!" 

The elderly wizard spat out with clear distaste.

"I am hereby placing you under arrest for being an unregistered animagus. In accordance with the animagi registry act, you are to be escorted to Azkaban until your trial. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Once more the cameras started flashing in an attempt to collect the whole scene and if Hermione was thinking clearer she would have chosen a different course of action. Instead, she shot to her feet disturbing the mediwitch who was busy gathering a potion from her supplies and raised her finger in a threatening manner ready to give the wizard a piece of her mind. 

Before she could utter a single word though she was quickly entangled in vines which shot out of her seat all but forcing her back into it. Once more putting a ridiculous amount of pressure on her broken arm and bruised ribs. That was ok. All she needed to do was explain that she was indeed registered but that plan was thwarted before it even finished formatting as the vines spread into a makeshift gag. With her head locked in place, she could just about see a similar curse had been placed on Fleurs chair as well. Moody being well aware that the Beauxbaton's students would attempt to defend a helpless omega.

Without any further fanfare, he cast another wordless spell, this time levitating Hermione's chair with her in it towards the exit. Hermione's struggles were in vain and only served to exasperate her existing injuries. Tears were threatening to fall from her face as the prospect of actually being sent to Azkaban began to sink in and there was nothing she could do about it.

She was not alone in this school however and her head of house made that abundantly clear when she barged through the tent flap with her own wand at her side as she positioned herself directly into the shorter man's path.

"What on earth is going on in here Alastor! You will put that girl down at once. And free Miss Delacour while you're at it."

The smaller man only stepped forward till he stood with only a distance of a few inches away from the woman. 

"Move omega. Or be moved."

He snarled but was surprised when the transfiguration professor snarled back.

"Try it! You are attempting to arrest an innocent girl, assaulting her, restraining another and I will not allow any of it!" 

The scent of aggressive pheromones from both alpha and omega was rising and very quickly the tent was saturated in them. Luckily for the omegas in the room Alastor, while definitely a powerful and skilful wizard had unlike Dumbledore began to lose the power behind his scent with his age, allowing them to keep their focus. 

"The girls an unregistered animagus, omega. I have every right, and if you don't move. I'll have every right to move you too. So, please... Don't move."

He said with a sadistic grin etched into his face but that was quickly wiped off when the elderly woman in front of him merely smiled and actually composed herself. He had expected either submission or a fight. Bit whatever calm facade the woman actually adopted. 

"Actually Alastor. If you cared to look before storming in here you would find that Miss Granger has been registered for a while now. I should know, I sent the form of myself."

Alastor had a reply waiting on the tip of his tongue but the omega professor was not willing to hear any response so she carried on, ignoring the look of rage and anger that was building up. 

"Of course I have the confirmation form with me if you would like to see it. But for now, I recommend releasing the students and preparing for your next lesson. As you are somehow a professor these days, are you not?"

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife with not even the vultures taking a single photo. After a standoff that lasted nearly a whole minute did the alpha back down. He swished his wand in both Hermione's and Fleurs direction, quickly dispelling the curses. With not a single word he barged past the other professor to her sigh of relief. 

Hermione immediately curled into a ball with her worse arm sat at the front of her little cacoon. Her mind had turned itself off and it took the combined efforts of both Minerva and Poppy to get the girl walking towards the infirmary. Fleur looked ready to join them when a subtle shake of the transfiguration professors head said otherwise. It was infuriating. Not being allowed or able to show care or affection to the one who would own her heart and she showed as much of that feeling as she could with just her eyes. Luckily the professor knew exactly what was going on and mouthed "later" to the student. Fleur would travel to the infirmary as soon as this wretched interview was over. And she hoped it would not take long, they already had plenty of gossip to write about in their various news outlets but Rita was the problem. She always wanted more.

XxxxxX

As if nothing happened she merely cleared her throat and began talking once more.

"Continuing on we shall start by reading out the lowest score and ask said champion to explain why they think they scored that and how they will change their approach for future tasks. Any questions?"

When she received three shakes of their heads she took her own seat at the centre of the press area. It appeared she was the only person with the right to ask the questions with the others just there to report on her for their own papers. They knew better than to object. With another infuriating throat clearance, she began.

"Mr Krum. You finished last in this task with a score of twenty-three. As the most deserved favourite to win why do you think that happened?"

The rage and shock on the Bulgarians face were clear and evident for all to see and the few omega journalists took great pleasure in watching and recording from the sidelines. If it wasn't for the stare from Rita he would have marched out of the tent; instead, he elected to sit in silence and brood offering no comment to the dismay of Rita who would probably make something up or find words to interpret his silence. 

Next, she turned her attention to the champion with the second-lowest score.

"Draco Malfoy. The first and only son to the Malfoy family you scored only slightly higher with a score of twenty-six. As a wizard of your standing, why do you think you scored below expected."

She asked with true neutrality. Her words did try to paint him in a favourable light but there was only so much she could do. And well it would do well to remind the pureblood elite that she could still touch them every now and again.

Draco had a similar reaction to Krum but made every attempt possible to try and conceal his disdain. Instead, he tried to put up a false smile. 

"This is nothing to concern yourself with. I merely scored low because my target decided to sleep rather than face me. If I was to engage it in combat I would have easily dispatched it. With the beast sleeping, it would not have been a fair contest. I think the scores reflect that the judges where well aware that I was perfectly capable of completing the task regardless of what the beast's actions would be."

He finished with a smug grin and to Fleurs shock, she actually heard many sounds of acceptance from the assembled reporters. The way his grin grew didn't help the veela so she decided to take away some of that ego that he already had in abundance. 

" **What a load of rubbish. Everyone assembled can clearly see how much you are lying to their faces. Why don't you tell them who rigged the first task hmmm? I am sure they would all prefer that.** "

She had only made the assumption that the task had been fixed in his favour. From her own experience in the arena, there would be no way the dragon would have slept through all the noise without assistance. Even if he did not speak French she knew that would she had said would be reported. Only after did she realize that she may have just put a target on her back.

Draco was silenced. He clearly had no idea what she was saying but the chuckles that a few of the gathered reporters let out, combined with the sly smile on the woman's face set him on edge.

"What in Merlin's name are you saying beast. If you are so smart why don't you speak our language? Or is that too hard for you?"

He laughed at his own joke but none of the journalists made any moves, not even to flash a camera. He turned his head to see if he could spot the reason why. What met his vision was the site of the fully shifted veela glaring at him. Her face was free of any emotion.

"Oh, little boy. You have so much to learn but you waste every moment in your ever-shortening life, so I'll provide you with some free information. Never refer to someone of creature decent as a beast. You may find that the next task has another obstacle you really don't want, hmmm. Am I understood? Or was my English too poor for you to understand?"

Fleur finished and the way Draco's eyes grew considerably wider was a sight the veela greatly enjoyed. Unfortunately, any response she was going to get was cut off as Rita had to inject herself back into the limelight as she had not spoken for a couple of minutes, and that clearly had to change.

"Fleur Delacour." 

"You received a total of forty points and have managed to claim ownership of a one of a kind miniature Welsh Green Dragon despite not casting a single spell. Why do you think you deserve to be rated as the winner?"

Fleur took a moment to consider her answer while also using the time to shift back to her more human form. This also had the benefit of disguising her massive grin. 

"Well as you are probably unaware given your lack of knowledge, but a veela changing forms might not be a spell, but it is complex magic in nature. I am also assuming that the round previous to my own was very lacking in, well, anything so maybe. Just maybe. My score was inflated due to my competitor's incompetence. I am looking forward to displaying more of my talents in the next round. I have much more to show."

She eyed Draco once more with a sly grin. The earlier fear giving way to anger and Fleur didn't need to cast _legilimens_  to know the exact words he was thinking.

"I _'m going to tell my father about this!_ "

"Thank you champions. I am sure we are all looking forward to the next round."

Rita finished and sent out a brief wave of her hand to indicate for everyone to pack up. Fleur had her own question though, and she wanted everyone to hear the answer because that way she ensured that someone in the room would publish the truth. She had smelt the omegas in attendance earlier and knew they would love a story for their champion.

"Hmmm. Rita, are you forgetting something?" 

The veela called out in an overly sweet and polite tone. The question pausing everyone as they turned back to the French witch. Even the other champions had momentarily stopped their brooding to glance at the staredown between the two witches.

The journalist paused for a few moments while she appeared to be deep in thought. After several moments while everyone held their breaths she finally deemed enough time had passed.

"No. I don't think I have. Now if you'll excuse me I am a very busy woman."

She humphed before she turned her nose up and once more began to walk away.

Not perturbed Fleur continued, even though she would have loved nothing more than to jinx the woman into next week.

"Oh, but you are. Now stop messing around and tell us what Hermione scored."

Rita was only able to keep her expression neutral thanks to many years in the industry but it was obvious that she was seeking the quickest possible exit; so she took it. Without even bothering to give a no she turned and strutted out of the tent to the shock of Fleur and the other champions.

It also seemed that the other journalists took after Rita more than they would have liked to admit because as soon as she left; they followed her out like mindless sheep following a shepherd. 

With the tent pretty much empty the champions also began to get themselves ready to leave. All of them refusing to look at one another. 

All their preparations were halted when an odd sound originated from directly in front of their table. What they saw was not what they were expecting. They had expected a tutor to come and collect them. Instead, the man before them had a far off look in his eyes, as though he was looking at something behind each of them instead of actually looking at them. That was not the only odd occurrence as his robes we're also very... Distinctive.

He had a head of shoulder-length snow-white hair that looked as though it had not been cleaned in a number of months, if not longer. His robes matched his hair as his white robes; which looked more akin to a sweater than anything; were covered with several multicoloured patches where it had been repaired numerous times with various different materials. The most unique piece of his appearance was his necklace. It held a faint shimmer when the sun caught it but otherwise seemed to hold no special properties. Regardless it still captivated Fleur. She had a feeling she had seen the exact same symbol somewhere before.

The three champions all looked at the man curiously. None sure what to make of the oddly dressed remaining reporter.

"Greetings assembled champions. My name is Xenophilius Lovegood."

At the utterance of his name, Draco immediately scoffed and left the room to the confusion of the other champions. However, the journalist continued on as if nothing had happened.

"I am the editor and founder of the Quibbler."

Again another champion immediately left the tent following this new piece of information. Fleur seemed to be the only champion to have no idea who he was or what his paper was but she wanted information. Even if a part of her was calling for her to follow them out to see her one as soon as possible. She was devastated she was unable to help earlier and wanted to make amends as soon as possible. 

Seemingly this reporter didn't care that his information was only going to be given to a single champion but Fleur just wanted to get the information and leave. She was being far from subtle in her eagerness to depart but the knowing look he gave her set her on edge. If a random reporter figured out what was going on between her and Hermione then her one would be in serious danger, but no matter what she tried she could not hide the feelings.

"I believe this recording is exactly what you are after."

He said while removing said device from the spacious sleeve on his robes. At first glance, it looked like a crystal ball that Fleur had seen during her divination lessons but the more she looked at it she noticed a very liquid property. The inside of the sphere seemed to act akin to a pool of water which reminded Fleur of a pensive.

Seeing her apprehension Xenophilius explained.

"This is our 'camera'. So to speak. The dome that Headmaster Dumbledore charmed to surround the arena had another purpose. It allowed us to view the arena by connecting our 'cameras' with it. Thus allowing us to view the match from whichever angle we chose as long as it originated from the barrier. It was how we had been able to witness the event from the safety of the tent without disrupting the crowd of students who, according to Dumbledore could very easily be put off by a group of reporters."

Fleur nodded along starting to understand but not trusting to say anything to the already watchful reporter. Silently she reached her arm out and collected the device.

As soon as it was handed over the editor of the Quibbler turned and left without a word. Fleur assumed he would want his device back but he did not even give an address to return it to. A problem for another time. First, she needed to know how her one faired.

XxxxxX 

It was disorientating. The feeling was very reminiscent of a pensive but instead of having a physical form to manoeuvre through the memory instead it was as though she were stuck to the wall. It took a bit of practice until she realized she could will herself to move in any direction along the wall and once she did she made a beeline towards a spot that would give her the perfect line of sight of the event. 

Her mate looked to be in even worse condition to when she had seen her in the tent and it was clear to see that the injuries had resulted in Hermione not absorbing a single word that was being spoken. 

Fleur started to watch the scoring process back from the beginning to when Hermione's first score was awarded. Much like her own round the first one to provide a score was Bartemius Crouch. Immediately Fleur was expecting a poor result due to the prejudice rife within the ministry but the look of displeasure on his face made her alter her assessment. To say she was shocked when she saw him raise an 8 was an understatement and the scathing looks sent his way by Karkaroff and Dumbledore were swiftly avoided. Fleur assumed that his scoring criteria failed to include anything in regards to dynamic which forced his score. Her theorizing would have to wait as the recording continued.

The second judge was once more his fellow ministry worker and he seemed completely oblivious to both; the looks of his fellow judges and Hermione being barely able to stand. It took nearly a minute before he finished an entire summary of the fight to the very audible groans from several different people, faculty and audience alike. Fleur was eternally grateful that her rivals had elected to pass up on the information that would have given a lot of information. Not only on the fact that the omega had altered a spell and created another. No. Her animagus form was the most intriguing.

She understood the whole school already knew, and soon the other champions would know too but all she could think of was when her one would show her. The images flowing through her mind nearly caused her to miss the score Bagman gave but she regained her focus quickly enough.

When the ten was raised she was both shocked and jealous. But ultimately she understood. From his retelling of events, she knew that her one deserved the higher score. What shocked her, even more, was when her own headmistress rose a ten to match the score she herself was given. She expected Maxime to vote far more tactically but the surprise was a pleasant one. 

Fleur added the scores so far, and with the remaining two judges Fleur knew that the best was behind them. However, Hermione already scored twenty-eight. Putting her comfortably in second place but now the miniature dragon was on the line

Both judges voted the exact same with identical scores and nearly identical expressions of hatred to match their scores of six. Fleur took great pleasure in the expressions of pure anger the pair gave along with their scores, fully aware that they could have no justifiable reason for giving a lower score. Not just that but knowing that the boos that echoed around the arena not only came from the omegas displeased at the low scores but from betas and even a few alphas who her one had won over.

Fleur smirked after completing her mathematics. She and her one both received Forty points. Going into the second task they would be level.

Yes. Now the whole world would see that this omega was far more then what the ministry would have them believe. And it would only get worse for them when Hermione and Fleur deepened their bond. If they feared her now, then they would be petrified on how much growth she still had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people would like to contact me directly would you want me to set up a Twitter/email/discord or another method? Just thinking haha. I will still read and reply to all comments if possible no matter what haha.


	17. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round is completed and healing can finally begin. The true extent of Hermione's home life is revealed. What is held within the eggs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's continued support :D. I have reached over 100k words! I never thought this story would get this far haha.

The hospital wing was, for the first time Hermione had seen it, empty. With her as the lone patient and only Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey with her.

She had been escorted into the wing with both of her guardians ensuring that no one blocked their path. Her legs moved on autopilot as she was guided through the hallways but her mind had remained elsewhere. Images of dementors kept flashing in her mind as she felt a chill in her spine. Reminiscent of when they had boarded the Hogwarts Express just last year. 

The only time she gained a reprieve from those was when her body was jarred in some way. The pain of her recent fight snapping her out of one trance and into another. Instead of dementors, it was her own father. The feeling of broken bones being a reminder of when she had angered him in some way and had not been swift enough to escape to the safety of her room.

She could tell when she had finally been escorted into the medical wing due to a combination of the fresh scent of potions and the blinding light that was always present thanks to the large windows that seemed to be located between every bed.

The sudden light exasperated her already painful headache so she could not prevent the squint of her eyes and her head jerking to the side. She hated showing weakness but that was not avoidable at this point. Luckily neither of her guardians made to comment on it, with the mediwitch quickly uttering a charm to darken the room to a more tolerable level. 

Hermione was escorted to a bed in the far corner where she could be alone and out of prying eyes with the privacy screen hastily erected. As soon as she sat on the bed she resumed her earlier position of cuddled into herself. She did, however, leave her arm out so that the mediwitch would still be able to work on it. 

With Hermione now on the bed the mediwitch left to start procuring the potions that she felt her patient would need which left McGonagall with her student.

Having been aware of the trouble that Hermione had gone through at home the professor knew that her reaction was a combination of both new and old stresses but she found herself unsure of how to comfort the omega. It never being a skill she needed. Even as a head of house she rarely needed to comfort her students this directly. She settled for placing her hand into the girls uninjured hand and releasing calming pheromones. 

As soon as Hermione felt the other hand in her own she immediately went to recoil but the calming scent from the professor had the desired result as the girl did manage to calm slightly as she gripped a little firmer onto the offered hand. It would take a while before she returned to her former self.

XxxxxX 

As soon as Fleur was free from the tent she nearly broke into a run before she managed to calm herself to settle into a brisk walk. Thankfully no one from her school was waiting for her, probably lured away by Gabby. Thoughts of a fast reunion with her one were quickly evaporated when the smiling form of Ludo Bagman spotted her. At this point, she would have rather been caught by anyone else because she knew that at least they would have realized she was in a rush. This official seemed completely oblivious to any and all social ques. 

"Ah. Miss Delacour. Just the witch I was looking for. Well, you and Miss Granger but I can't seem to find where she went off to. Never mind, I'll find her later. What did you do though! I have never seen anything like it. It was like you...." 

Fleur could tell that if given the opportunity he would actually talk to the end of time and she was in a hurry. 

"Mr Bagman. A pleasure."

She cut him off mid-sentence but he showed no signs of taking offence so she continued.

"I fear I am in a rush. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Ah yes. My apologies. I always seem to get distracted and go off on random tangents. Like this one time..."

"Mr Bagman." 

She interrupted once more and he at least had the awareness to at least look a little sheepish this time. She couldn't be sure if it was her thrall producing a more impatient scent or if her pheromones were to blame.

He raised his left hand which she only just realized contained the same leather bag from earlier. The same one which the champions had retrieved their dragons from.

"You see I have the amazing job of seeing your and Miss Grangers reactions when I present you your prize from reaching the forty point mark. You see it was my idea and it would..."

Not letting him finish she flashed him a very gracious smile before practically tearing the bag from his hand and breaking off in a run.

"Thank you Mr Bagman! I'll make sure Hermione gets her prize! Don't worry!"

He just stood there confused for a moment before a goofy grin grew in his face. 

"It was my pleasure, Miss Delacour!" 

He called out to the confused looks from a few stragglers. Which of course he completely missed before turning around and leaving to wherever his next destination was.

XxxxxX

The medical wing had somehow managed to stay nearly patient free except for the one major patient who was currently in the supportive embrace of her closest tutor. All the while Madam Pomfrey moved from one area to another collecting the various potions, bandages and any other tools she had expected might have been useful. She could not be entirely certain of what she would need having never had to treat dragon-related injuries but her decades of experience gave her a good idea of what might be needed. 

What she did not expect was a flash of blonde hair barge into her wing before placing her hands on her knees to take deep breaths. Wherever she came from, she had travelled at a fast pace.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you in need of assistance?"  

The mediwitch asked with her arms full of supplies. 

 " **Oh, yes. I am looking for Hermione? I need to see her."**  

Fleur asked in what she assumed was a pleasant tone but the scowl from the witch opposite implied she felt differently.

"Look here, miss. I don't speak French but my patient will not be receiving visitors at this time. Especially from entitled alphas. Now if you are not in need of medical care you may take your leave."

She finished before turning on her heel and heading back to the only occupied bed leaving a stunned Fleur behind her. Normally Fleur would do as the mediwitch requested. However, this was her one she was talking about and this woman was not going to keep them apart.

Just as she began her march forward with every intention of giving the mediwitch a piece of her mind the curtain opened revealing Professor McGonagall who wore a small smile. 

"It's fine Poppy. She will help Hermione."

Fleur was not given any time to thank her before the mediwitch spoke first. 

"With respect professor. This is my area of expertise. Not yours."

"Poppy. They are like I was."

Fleur had never seen the professor speak so informally before. It was enough information to inform the French witch that the two women before her had been friends for many years. She couldn't contemplate any more as a slight panic overrode her curiosity as she feared what the professor was about to say, luckily it was the other woman who reassured this time.

"Ohhhh. When you..." 

She paused to think for a moment

"You said she was more special to you than words could ever describe."

The professor just nodded to the exasperated sigh from the other woman. 

"Fine, the girl can stay."

She said turning to face Fleur who had watched the display in silence.

"On the condition that either myself or the professor is present."

McGonagall went to protest but this time Pomfrey cut her off. 

"Don't even try it, Minerva. I am fully aware of what your relationship was like. These kids are far too young for that and Hermione is in no condition."

Fleur's mouth just hung open as her cheeks went a shade of red and she just hoped Hermione was not listening to this. What made it worse was McGonagall's' chuckle and sad smile as she was clearly remembering her one. Luckily the conversation seemed over and Fleur was finally able to approach her one.

What she saw made her nearly cry. Her one was currently sleeping but her arm was in a horrible condition and Fleur wanted nothing more than to comfort her. So she did. She moved to the opposite side to the one which the professor occupied and reached out for the hand not attached to the injured arm. McGonagall giving up her hold freely. 

As soon as their hands connected Hermione's grip tightened and her eyelids began to flutter as she fought to regain consciousness to the astonishment of the mediwitch. The calm look from the professor stopped her queries though so with a reluctant nod she went back to gathering everything.

Fleur could just make out the muttered.

"The poor girl should be out for several hours at least, did I get the dosage wrong?"

But made no comment as Hermione's barely opened eyes made contact with her own.

"Hmm. Hi Fleur. Are we safe?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper but her grip was firm.

"Yes. We're safe."

Fleur whispered back feeling slightly more at ease. 

"That's good. Can I sit up?"

Fleur should have been surprised that her one would want to sit up, especially with how quietly she was speaking. But she knew her one was strong, perhaps a bit stubborn as well.

"That would actually be preferable Miss Granger. But only for a short period while I treat your injuries. After that, it's back to resting. Understood?"

The mediwitch responded cutting Fleur off. Hermione immediately went to reposition herself but found she immediately lacked the energy to do so. Before she realized she had a hand on both shoulders assisting her while the bed was charmed to support her new position. 

Minerva stood away from the bed and positioned herself at the front so that she could look directly at her student while the mediwitch took up her former position where she had better access to the injuries.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" 

The professor asked and was relieved when she opened her eyes more and looked slightly better, even if she could see that it was all an act.

"Like a dragon threw me around like a ragdoll, other than that? Great."

She finished with a long ragged cough, but it brought the attention back to the mediwitch. 

"Hermione. I would like to remove your shirt to assess damage to your body. Is that ok?"

Was the hesitant question and Hermione only briefly made eye contact with Fleur before deciding that it would be best to just get it over with, even though she knew she would remain decent thanks to her underclothes she could not stop the blush from rising or how her hand gripped her mates hand more firmly despite their increased moisture.

Fleur made no comment but matched her grip. She even tried to avert her eyes by looking up which brought an eye roll from the injured girl.

Minerva just silently observed with a small smile. The girls were perfect for one another.  The lack of marks on the omegas body was a surprise, however. Having witnessed the fight Minerva was positive that Hermione should have at least some evidence of bodily damage but she could see none. That reminded her of Hermione's home life and the pieces began to click into place.

"Hermione, dear. We need to disable your glamour's. It's the only way to treat you properly."

Minerva spoke with a sad tone which clearly indicated she did not want her student to go through this, but that it was the only way. Both Fleur and Poppy remained in silence at this new information but when Hermione diverted her eyes downcast they knew there was some truth to the statement. Hermione followed with a very subtle nod of her head, her eyes remaining downcast to avoiding meeting the others.

Poppy was the one to remove the glamours with all three women gasping in shock at what they saw. Very few areas of Hermione's skin had been left untouched. Her arms mainly had scars with bruises clearly noticeable down by her wrists even though they had been caused months, if not years ago. Evidence of repeated damage to the same areas. 

If her arms were bad, then her body was worse. Bruises on the front and back from what could have been from a wide range of causes. 

Both of the witches who were in the dark about what they were seeing so McGonagall asked for permission before speaking as Hermione was in no state to do so. 

"Hermione, dear. Do I have your permission to tell Madame Pomfrey and Fleur what caused your injuries?"

She asked in a quiet voice. Just loud enough to be heard in the near-silent room

Hermione nodded once more but pulled Fleur closer to her so that she could bury her face into her one's neck. Fleur sensing what her one wanted released a subtle calming pheromone. When Hermione inhaled deeply and took a deep breath she knew it did its job, but on the other hand, she now had to focus on the professor while in an incredibly intimate position. The only thing keeper her focus rooted was discovering what had led to this whole scenario.

"Hermione's home life has been... Difficult.

Minerva gritted out through clenched teeth, but she stayed resolute even though the normally reserved professor was clearly trying to hold her anger in check. 

"Her father."

She spat out the title with as much venom as she could muster before continuing on

"Did this to her, continues to do this to her."

Fleur wasn't given an opportunity to voice her outrage as Poppy beat her to it.

"And how long has this been going on for! Why hasn't anyone done anything to stop this!" Some of these bruises look like they happened years ago, far beyond what our potions and spells can heal. Who let this happen!?"

No one expected her distraught speech and Fleur just held Hermione tighter as she heard a faint whimper. The combination of the aggressive pheromones, even from a beta, and the loud noise was clearly causing her more distress. But Fleur needed to know. Needed to know who she would punish for this crime.

"From what Hermione has told me... Shortly after I first visited before her first year. Hermione only told me recently, but I fear there will be nothing we can do to help. Hermione's father is a muggle and as such Hermione will have to remain with him until she is of age. We can't influence muggles in this manner."

"This is outrageous! Surely there is something we can do?"

Poppy queried only to be met with a sad shake of the head.

"I'm afraid not. I have seen it before but we are told we can't intervene. It's mainly muggle-born omegas but other muggle-borns are similarly affected, but every time a response was requested from other professors the ministry disallowed it."

"Then we circumvent your ministry." 

Fleur spoke from the bed, her quiet demeanour finally speaking up.

"What in Merlin's name do you mean?"

Poppy questioned and Minerva slightly raised an eye, encouraging her to continue. 

"If it is the rules of your ministry keeping her trapped then we use the French ministry. And I have a way of giving them jurisdiction in this debate."

"What? How?"

Poppy once again asked but was ignored as the other two women locked eyes. She could see she was no longer part of the conversation so returned to treating the worst of Hermione's injuries while listening in.

"Miss Delacour. I understand what you are proposing but in doing so many more issues will arise. As such before you set any of this in motion. Before you talk to anyone. You will speak to Hermione when she is well. Only when she is of sound mind will her decision be fair." 

Fleur nodded before once again focusing on her one. Hermione had calmed significantly and was halfway between the waking and sleeping world. 

Finally, Fleur noticed a faint scratching sound from the leather sack at her feet. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she remembered what she had brought but that in turn caused her to remember what she had forgotten. She had the dragons but no eggs. Hermione didn't have her egg either but hopefully, someone would have grabbed them from the interview tent. Then again she was the last one there... Oh well, a problem for later.

"Hermione. My one. Could you sit up for a moment? I have a gift for you."

Fleur whispered to Hermione and the bushy-haired Gryffindor decided to mumble out a reply which was nearly obscured as she spoke directly into Fleurs neck.

"I'm comfy..."    

Fleur let out a light chuckle as her one seemed to be returning to normal even if the scars were still easily visible she was happy to have a reason to focus on something else. It was now the time that the professors realized they were both no longer necessary. Poppy nodded to Minerva, then Fleur as she went off to prepare more potions for Hermione's unexpected symptoms. Minerva stayed just a little longer as she looked at the pair with a mixture of joy and sorrow before she too nodded and left, no doubt returning to her classroom to prepare for the week ahead. 

"Not for long my **little lion** , I promise. 

Hermione groaned but did indeed sit up straighter, her back now leaning against a pair of propped up pillows. What finally got her eyes to open wider was when Fleur picked up the bag and placed it on the bed. Hermione's eyes did not once leave the opening, especially when she heard the faint sounds from within.

Fleur gave a smile and reached her hand in but had to quickly draw it back when whatever within decided to take a chunk out of her hand. 

" **Ah! You little shit.** "

Fleur spat out without much irritation as she shares a small smile with Hermione. 

"Erm. May I try?"

Hermione asked. Her voice once more filled with curiosity even if her exhaustion was evident.

"Of course. But be careful, she bites."

Fleur chucked but positioned the bag closer to Hermione's lap who once more slowly placed her hand into the opening. This time she felt two creatures within but knew that only one within was hers. As soon as she touched the familiar rough texture she laid her hand flat within the bag and breathed a sigh of relief when the felt a weight move to sit upon it.

Slowly she lifted her hand as soon as it rose into the light she found her eyes locked onto those of the creature. Her initial emotion was fear. The miniature dragon quickly reminding her of the much larger counterpart. There was one unique difference though, the eyes. Whereas before they held a combination of fear, anger and even a hint of loathing. Now there was respect. The dragon saw her as it's equal, possibly even it's superior and Hermione firmly believed that there was a definite link between the two creatures. 

Fleur watched in silence as her own miniature dragon was much less hassle. It taking up a perch around the back of her neck. Its eyes peering at the scene in front of it with a curious expression which matched its masters. 

The stare-off lasted a good thirty seconds before the dragon broke it as it respectfully lowered its head in what appeared to be the dragon equivalent of a bow. Hermione audibly exhaled at the action. With that complete, the dragon moved from the open palm and jumped onto its master's chest before it curled in on itself. Almost as if it was her personal guard. Hermione smiled as she looked down but then remembered who had brought her prize and shyly looked back at her one. She was not given a chance to apologise before Fleur shook her head. Seeming to read her mind. 

"Don't worry my one. Now how would like to know the scores?" 

Hermione nodded once but brought her working hand to clasp her ones. Fleur used her free hand to scratch the side of the dragons neck, before she started her telling one the events that she had missed. 

Poppy moved in and out of the area as she administered the treatment but knew that the only cure for many of the scars was the woman who looked at her as if they didn't even exist. She had seen a pair like this before and could only hope it would end in a far better way. 

XxxxxX 

"No omegas will be taught in my lessons and that's final!"

Moody barked at the headmaster. 

After his confrontation with the transfiguration professor, he immediately marched towards the headmaster's office and made his claim. Initially, Albus thought to dismiss the claim but Hermione's recent showing was... Worrying. He knew she was very intelligent and had earned the praise that Minerva had ensured she received but the extent of what she managed to do was what worried him.

He always made the assumption that she was exceptionally knowledgable for her age but that her practical skill would let her down. The complete opposite was true. The girl used her extensive knowledge and was able to implement it in a life or death situation. He would need to set up several obstacles if he was to succeed. 

He would have to break the girl down bit by bit at this rate. What Alastor presented was perhaps the perfect start. How he could swing that though would be the issue. The ministry, although they shared his values, would definitely not approve of just flat out refusing to teach a whole third of the population very important skills. No, he needed a replacement that would teach them but to a lower standard to the others. And for that, he needed the ministry's approval. So without consulting his current defence against the dark arts professor, he summoned his ever dutiful elf.

"Bring every professor and official here at once Norey." 

He ordered. With the elf leaving as soon as it was heard. Twice every couple of seconds the 'poof' of elf apparition was heard as a new very confused professor was transported into the suddenly cramping office. Dumbledore was disgruntled to see that Norey included the foreign headmaster's but technically Norey's instructions did include them, however, the veela matriarch was a different matter. One he would address first.

"Good afternoon everyone." 

He greeted warmly with a forced smile etched on his face.

"Esther I apologize for my elf accidentally bringing you here. My instruction was for professors only. Now Nor..."

"Oh, no need to apologize for that monsieur. Your elf made no mistake. So proceed we don't have all day you know."

"I am sure this would be of no interest..." 

"I can be the judge of that."

The two entered a heated staredown with both sporting their blankest expressions. No one dared to break the contest save for one professor who cared little for the politics at play.  

"Perhaps you should inform us why you felt it necessary to suddenly assemble us. Unlike some, I have a class to prepare for, and if I make an error some of the less... Skilled students will surely cause unwelcome damage to the castle."

Snape spoke with his usual monotonous voice. Some looked at him relieved while one, in particular, looked ready to hex the potions professor.

"You need to learn some respect, Severus. Perhaps I should teach you."

Moody sneered out as he once more gripped his wand. The threat to a professor was enough for the staredown to halt as Dumbledore sought to regain control.

"Enough Alastor. Severus is somewhat correct. I have brought you here regarding the defence against the dark arts lessons for a fraction of our students. Alastor is refusing to teach omega students and as such we will require a new professor."

Severus immediately went to claim the opportunity but before a single word could be spoken Albus continued. 

"Unfortunately, our best candidate, professor Snape has already been assigned additional lessons this year and will be unable to fill in. Do we have a volunteer until a permanent replacement could be found?" 

Barty Crouch senior immediately spotted the opportunity that Albus presented and immediately made his voice heard. 

"I am sure the Ministry would be delighted to provide a temporary professor. I believe one Delores..."

"Oh, there is no need to wait for the pencil pushers you old goat. I can start tomorrow." 

Esther spoke with a glint in her eye and confidence in her voice. She had taught at Beauxbaton's in her earlier years but kept herself updated on the curriculum in her free time. She personally found it diminishing but unfortunately, her clan's priorities took precedence. Fleur succeeding in her transformation actually freed up some time and with everything at home secure she felt there was no need to deny herself this opportunity.

"We appreciate the offer, Esther. However, I feel someone familiar with the subject would be more appropriate."

Dumbledore responded with neutrality, it was only thanks to her years of knowing the goat that she was able to see his true disdain at the idea, thankfully she had two key pieces that he ignored. First up was Madame Maxime.

"That will be no problem monsieur. Esther has taught on an 'as needed' bases for many years now. She is perfectly capable of teaching every year here." 

She claimed in her heavy French accent. Dumbledore wasn't given enough time to form a single sentence before Ludo Bagman burst into the conversation. Her second piece. 

"That would be perfect. Delores has never even taught a single lesson before so she is far from as qualified as our veela friend here! I'll send a message to the minister right away!" 

He called out as he shot down the spiral staircase all but ending the conversation dead. Dumbledore seethed. This damn airhead was a big a risk as everyone else, he just did it without realizing. Dumbledore contemplated sending his own owl with his preference but knew that the prospect of them actually refusing the veela was slim. The fact that she was still here was enough to tell him that. He really needed to understand how the veela amassed this much influence, he could not believe that he had not been aware of their sudden growth.

With obvious reluctance, Dumbledore addressed his assembled professors only making eye contact with Alastor Moody with an expression that told the wizard that this outcome was on his shoulders.

"It seems the problem has already been addressed. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the afternoon, I shall make an announcement during tomorrows breakfast to inform our students. They should know about these changes. Don't you agree?"

Murmurs of agreement spread out, but when it was clear the headmaster would much rather continue his staring match with the senior defence against the dark arts professor then make any further discussion the other professors began to filter out

Maxime looked pleased with herself thinking that she had earned prestige with the clan while others made no comment or felt no strong emotions on the matter except for one. The transfiguration professor kept her head down in a poor attempt to hide her beaming smile but there was no better outcome for everyone involved, well. Except for Dumbledore. Things were looking up for Hogwarts. 

XxxxxX

It was well into the evening when Hermione was finally discharged from the medical wing. Her bones had been repaired to the state that they were in before the first round but nothing could be done for her less recent injuries so Hermione had to settle for glamours for the time being. Madame Pomfrey promised that she would look into finding a treatment but Hermione did not expect anything to come from it. She still thanked her as she knew that the thought was what truly mattered. 

What she did not expect was for Fleur to insist on walking her back to Gryffindor tower. However, when she went to tell the witch as such she found the words stuck in her throat at the determined look in Fleurs eyes. It was possesive for sure but that was not the most prominent feeling Hermione saw. No. Fleur was scared. 

Fleur had seen everything except the memories themselves but the way the veela had held her close was her way of making sure that no one hurt her one that way again. What it also provided was comfort. Hermione felt safe in those arms. Where normally she would recoil from the physical contact, instead she found herself nestling further into it. 

Not even the irritating buzz of a green beetle as it flew by was enough to dissuade her. Enough so that even when she uttered the password to enter the Gryffindor common room she and Fleur were reluctant to let go of one another. 

Luckily for them, the sound of a whistle broke their silent conversation as a chorus of cheers brought their attention to the main room.

Students from all but one house combined with students from Beauxbaton's all crammed into the room to celebrate their success. They didn't have time to part before they were dragged into the middle of the gathering and handed their eggs from the task by Ginny and Gabby.

A question for another time was how they got them but for now, they were the centre of attention. Everyone began chanting "Open!" and the two champions decided to oblige them, one due to curiosity and the other to just get this over with. Even the peace of being secluded in the medical wing was not enough to completely drain the day's stress. Fleur was helping her immensely by just standing next to her and producing a slight calming pheromone that only affected her one. 

The two champions nodded to one another as they opened their eggs together but the cheers and hoots of success were cut abruptly short but the wailing that emanated from the now open eggs. Immediately the girls closed and locked the eggs to everyone's delight but the champions both had the same look in their eyes. They both wanted answers. 

With the mystery of the eggs unclear many students began to make their ways back to their own common rooms, or in the case of the foreign students back to their carriage. Seeing this the Gryffindors decided it was up to them to keep the party going. At the helm, were two familiar twins who had been the obvious candidates to the potent smell of fire whiskey that now engulfed the room. 

Hermione's unease was clear to see for those that knew her well. So Fleur tried with the help of Ginny to escort her to the fringes of the party as it was impossible to get to the stairs that led to the dorms through the masses of bodies. Not everyone seemed to understand and with the crowd, all emitting different pheromones no one, save for the two closest girls picked up on Hermione's ever-increasing stress. 

What finally pushed her over the edge was the sudden appearance of Harry who pushed Fleur to the side so that he could hug Hermione, not a hug between friends which would have been easy to pull away from but a much more intimate hug that had him nearly cover her with his body, her head being placed into his neck where his pheromones would be strongest.

"Congratulations Hermione! I knew you would do great. You really showed that dragon who's boss!"

He cheered. The potent waft of fire whiskey immediately triggering Hermione. She immediately stiffened at the contact which only seemed to encourage him further. The low growl from Fleur though is what made him change his position. Still, it was one that did little to appease the veela as he stood side by side with her one with his arm around her shoulder pulling her into him. He could not see the panic in her eyes and seemed oblivious to the veela currently shifting in front of him. 

"Yea, grats to you as well Fleur. Though you didn't really do any proper magic. I think the judges went easy on you."

Fleur was ready to rip his arm clean from it's socket and Ginny was ready to just grab a bludger from the Quidditch supplies to use instead. Luckily both of their very aggressive thoughts didn't come to fruition as Harry was suddenly pulling his arm back to himself in a sudden jerk of movement.

"Ah, shit! What the hell was that?!"

He cursed as he cradled his arm close to his chest, any marks hidden under his robes. Fleur could instantly see the miniature dragon who had committed the attack. The small horntail had managed to avoid detection by hiding curled around the base of Hermione's neck, covered by her mass of hair. The small dragon had brought its tail down in a vicious swing right on the joint which forced the limb to retreat. With the arm removed the tail was once more hidden away from prying eyes.

Ginny saw the chance and needed to act fast. Hermione needed to be out of this room and into somewhere she would feel safer, which hopefully included her bed as Ginny could not think of another place to get Hermione on such short notice. 

"Fleur. I'm getting her out of here. We will find you tomorrow. That ok?" 

She called out in a harsh whisper. Preying that only the veela could hear. Fleur did indeed hear but was waring with herself over the best cause of action. Both trying to find a way to stay and leaving had merits. The first would calm herself and hopefully, her one but the consequences of being found would likely be severe. So it was with great reluctance that she met Hermione's eyes and spoke in a private whisper.

"I can't stay my lion. But I will spend as much as tomorrow with you as possible. Is that ok?" 

She asked knowing that she would happily accept both replies, Fleurs own dragon calming her by nuzzling into her neck. She could also see Hermione's own dragon keeping its eyes focused on the surrounding people. No one seemed to be paying too much attention, far too focused on the party.

Even in Hermione's distressed state, her mind was still working overtime. She too had calculated the pros and cons of the options presented to her and came to the same conclusions. Even though she was far more attached to Fleur then she should be given how little they have actually interacted with one another there was this undeniable pull to the French veela that she didn't want to ignore. She also knew that should Fleur stay, or even if they were spotted being overly friendly with one another then someone was sure to notice and they would no doubt have to deal with that fallout. 

So with great reluctance, she gave a brief nod before Ginny hurriedly dragged her away and up the stairs to the dorms. With Hermione gone, Fleur saw no reason for herself to stay so after a brief look at Gabby they both departed as well. The party continuing on regardless of the fact that the two who they had been celebrating and gone. Harry looked bewildered as he returned after wrapping his arm. Hermione nowhere to be seen so he headed over to the drinks table to appear less awkward then he felt after being ditched. He would have to try again later. He still had time before he needed to cement his place at her side but he knew she was the one he wanted. She was smart and strong and had saved his life many times over. They had been friends since the first year, there was no way she would turn down her best friend. Right?

What no one in the room noticed was a boy with ginger hair leaning against the wall in the back corner with a nearly empty drink in hand. Not even he was aware of how many he had drunk at this point all he knew was that he was grateful his brothers smuggled in this particular drink. He saw everything though. Harry's advances and how close the French creature was to the omega. The omega that had shown up Viktor. The omega that would help his idle win. And the beast was laying claim to her right in front of everyone with not a single person giving a care in the world. But he cared. And he was going to make sure that both Victor and his headmaster knew. Omegas were not supposed to beat an alpha. And he would be damned if this one did.

XxxxxX

The dorm was quiet and that was exactly what Ginny was hoping for. Her friend had probably the most exhausting day Ginny could imagine and that was without being aware of both the interview and subsequent treatment both of which Hermione quietly told Ginny about when she was safely in her bed. Ginny did not need to be told about the dragon that was wrapped around her neck as the little creature made its presence known when Ginny went to comfort her friend. Unlike with Harry, the dragon did not immediately attack, instead of letting out a warning hiss that scared the redhead. The fear quickly dissipated when Hermione calmed the Horntail quickly morphing into excitement. Much like her older sibling she had a fascination with dragons but never wanted to make a career out of them but to see one this close was exhilarating. Especially when Hermione granted Ginny permission to attempt to scratch the creature. She half expected to be attacked based on the behaviour of the larger counterpart but it seemed Hermione's permission was enough for the dragon to treat her more kindly. 

The smile that lit up Ginny's face was enough to bring a small smile to Hermione's own. But for now, she wanted to rest. After a little while, her friend gave her that with the promise that she would be nearby. 

Sleep was hard to come by and the nightmares made a vicious return. This time images of her father were mixed in with scenarios of herself imprisoned in Azkaban. Dementors flying by the open window sucking out every bit of joy she had ever experienced. The nightmare didn't last. A bright light filtered in from the barred window which caused dream Hermione to squint. She was not expecting the image of a beautiful woman to be the centre of the light. The dementor quickly scattered as the woman seemed to faze through the bars to land directly in front of the kneeling Hermione. 

"I'm so sorry my love but I promise. As long as I live you will never! Ever! Let them send you here. You are my one. My mate, and I will love you till the end of time."

Dream Fleur whispered to Hermione. The prisons dark walls crumbled around them as light flooded in. Until they were in a massive library at the centre of which was a bed more comfortable than any Hermione had even been in. But what finally settled her nervous heart was the presence of the veela at her side. Sleep was much easier to achieve when the one you love is by your side.

When Hermione woke it was with a smile on her face. She was ready to tackle the day, the tournament, the year. Hell, the whole ministry. As long as she had Fleur beside her. But first, she had the mystery of the egg to crack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings a close to the first task meaning I can move on to other events :D. I apologize its taking a while for the story to move forward but I keep getting random ideas as I write that I feel add to the story haha.


	18. Let's settle this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The release of the daily prophet causes controversy with one person demanding the truth. What he hears won't be enough.
> 
> Hogwarts also has a new professor. What lessons has she got planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I just could not find the motivation some days to write and I could not find a way to be happy with it. So I think this might be my least favourite chapter.
> 
> I did make a rough outline of events I need to include and what specific days they are on so this story is still on it's way and I hope you all will stick with it to the end. :)

The great hall was alive with chatter the morning following the task. Not only about the results of the first task as Dumbledore stood to announce a brand new professor who would teach the omegas defence against the dark arts.

Hermione and Ginny were initially furious until they noticed a distinct lack of a twinkle in his eyes. They assumed he would have loved for them to get an emergency professor to suck their grades down but his passive expression went against everything he had shown this year when he implemented a policy which grossly favoured the alphas. It all made sense when the new tutor waltzed into the hall much like the Beauxbaton's students did when they first entered the same hall.

She was clearly proud and confident despite smelling surprisingly like a beta. What added to the confusion was the similarity she shared with Fleur. The resemblance was scary but even more so when she clearly looked in Hermione's direction and gave a very subtle wink. So discreet that if Hermione had not been staring intently at the older woman she would have missed it. 

"I would like to introduce our new 'temporary.'" The word being heavily emphasised. "Defence against the dark arts professor for our omega students. Alpha and beta students will continue to be taught by the experienced Auror, Professor Moody."

His tone, normally soft and welcoming was instead cold and distant making it was clear he was trying to make the new professor feel unwelcome. She stood tall either unfazed or oblivious to it making it clear that it would take a lot more than that to dampen her spirits.

"Greetings everyone."

She began in her heavy French accent.

"My name is Esther Delacour. And yes I am indeed related to the Beauxbatons champion. Yes, hi dear. Oh, don't try to hide behind your sister."

She chided when Fleur tried to hide at the embarrassment her grandmother was throwing her way. She was supposed to be a respected champion, not someone to laugh at. But then she saw Hermione giggle slightly. The omega tried to hide it behind her hands but it was too late. Fleur, however, found it adorable and came to the conclusion that if it made Hermione happy she would gladly take being mildly teased.

Esther had a great view of the exchange from her position at the podium at the base of the professor's table and let a smile take over her more passive expression. Especially knowing that her position directly in front of the headmaster would irritate him greatly.

"I am looking forward to teaching every omega here. We will have a lot of fun together! First things first though. I need to know your current ability levels so our first lesson this week will be to assess you. Then my lessons plans will be structured to your needs after the winter break."

She left the podium to the anguish of several students who groaned at the slightest hint of an exam but Esther didn't mind, she would have the chance to get to know her grandaughters mate with a valid reason now.  That would have to wait till her first lesson though so without any further ado she took her seat next to McGonagall while she observed the students.

Once the new professor sat down everyone began to excitingly chat with one another. Their voices beginning to rise as they fought to be heard over the increasing noise. Heads also twisted and turned regularly so that the students could look at the French champion as they picked up on the resemblances between her and the new professor. Staring at a veela is not the wisest decision and staring intently at two was enough for many to become stuck in the fog that was the thrall. Eyelids became heavy and drool began spilling out of peoples mouths. Hermione unconsciously began a low growl that only Harry picked up on but before he could mention it the daily prophet was delivered. 

Countless owls swooped into the hall and deposited the paper to those who had subscribed. Surprising Harry a copy landed directly in front of Hermione. Probably one of the prophets most vocal critics.

"What you doing with that Hermione? I thought you hated the prophet?" 

He asked. Genuinely curious. 

"Oh, I just thought it would be better to hear about the news directly. Rather than second hand from Draco's cronies."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, and just as Hermione said every single one of them had their noses pressed into the paper.  He scoffed slightly before looking back at Hermione and seeing a face he could rarely ever recall seeing before. Pure. Rage. Whatever Hermione had read had made her absolutely livid. But hers was not the only reaction that began to fill the great hall. 

Laughter from the Slytherin table, gasps of shock from several of the others, rage from somewhere on the Ravenclaw table. Their voices were not the only thing picking up as people's pheromones started to get out of control as well. 

Fed up of being in the dark he reached across the table and snatched the paper that was held tightly in Hermione's grip. He was so curious that he ignored Hermione's irritated retort.

It didn't take him long to see what all the fuss was about. The title of the article made that abundantly clear.

_Claimed already?!_

_It seems that the young and hormonal omega champion did not even manage to last past the first round before she began courting a rightful champion._

_The harlot, who is known to have held the interest of one Mister Potter has been seen on numerous occasions in the close proximity to the Beauxbatons champion. Fleur Delacour. It is likely that the well-read omega saw the very lax nature of the foreign school's dynamic policy and made her move on the nieve champion as soon as possible._

_Further evidence to support these claims exists, such as the omega's ability to come joint first with her prey in the first task, no doubt thanks to the guidance of the poor alpha._

_Furthermore, when the former Auror Alaster Moody made to arrest the omega with the just cause of being an unregistered animagi he felt the need to restrain the alpha. Is he aware of something we are not? We have a right to know! It is also not yet clear how she was able to avoid Azkaban but this reporter believes that she may have already marked Fleur and thus the separation would greatly diminish her chances of performing as well as the alpha should, despite being a mixed breed._

_Our final piece of evidence comes from a close friend to the omega, Ronald Weasely. He has been great friends to the omega since their first year and he has revealed how close he saw them interacting at a party held in the Gryffindor common room for both of them! According to this reliable source, his own sister needed to drag Hermione away from the clearly susceptible alpha._

_As a result, it is my firm belief that despite the completely unjust scores in the first round (which should also be investigated) it is a likely possibility that both Draco and Krum, the most worthy champions, will take back the lead in the next task, and possibly strike a blow to the couple before that if an inside source is as reliable as my others_. 

 

Harry now saw why this paper had caused such a wide reaction. He himself was enraged at the idea that Hermione would manipulate someone like this. Besides she was not involved with Fleur... Right? No, he needed to settle this now. No more song and dance he needed to make his feelings known because he would not allow some foreign witch to just waltz in and claim his best friend! So he reached back across the table and grabbed hold of Hermione's arm. 

"What's goin on with you and Fleur, Hermione?"

He demanded to know in a serious tone paired with his blank face. Hermione initially froze up at the contact before her brain kicked into gear and her rage overcame her fear. Surprising Harry and a few of the people sat nearby she snapped her hand free before reaching across the table and grabbing Harry by the scruff of his cloak. 

"You want to knows what's going on with me and Fleur?! Fine! Follow me."

She spat out before turning and standing up. When doing so she whipped her wand out and quickly swished it in the direction of a block of cheese and muttering words Harry failed to hear. Suddenly the block morphed its shape until it resembled a mouse. Hermione told it to run and tell Fleur to meet her in the library after 10 minutes had passed. That would not only give her time to calm down but also help to avoid escalating the rumours. As was expected though many eyes turned to watch as the two left the hall with many whispers circulating. It was clear it was only going to get worse for the time being thanks to a certain journalist.

* * *

Ginny did not feel like getting involved with Hermione and Harry would be the best thing to do so decided to just let them go without a word. It was then that she heard Luna Lovegood's voice walking down the aisle. Talking to almost every single person. She was also handing out what appeared to be a newspaper claiming that if people wanted to know the truth they should be reading that instead of the prophet. Claiming that the editors and journalists had been infested by some kind of creature only Luna seemed to know about. 

She was in the same year as Ginny and the two spent a lot of their free time together when Ginny was not with Hermione. She was a good friend and very intelligent. Unlike many Ravenclaw's and even Hermione, Luna had a different way of seeing and understanding magic. Rather than just parrot what was written down by some guy hundreds of years ago she did not let those 'rules' stop her even in her first year. Always pushing the limits. Ginny had no idea how she and Hermione had ended up altering spells, and she was sure they had created their own already but Ginny was happy sticking to the books this year. Hermione had started looking at magic differently only recently but Luna had been doing it for years. 

When Luna finally made it to her she immediately asked to see what was written in the paper, that she could now see was named the Quibbler. It took turning over a few pages as whoever wrote this paper decided that the Triwizard tournament was not front-page worthy but when she did she was shocked. On a two page spread was a quarter dedicated to each champion with all their strengths, weaknesses, and how to improve for all of them so they could score higher. Unlike the gossip from the prophet, it was actually interesting to read and Ginny could understand all the recommendations from her own experience watching everyone. 

It was when she got to Hermione that she stopped and gasped at what she saw. On the page was a moving image of Mad eye restraining Hermione before levitating her chair. Ginny wanted to be furious that the paper was showing Hermione at her most vulnerable but the caption below highlighted corruption and a conspiracy against Hermione. The paper stating that even though Hermione had been a registered animagus for an extended period of time she was still going to be thrown into Azkaban before McGonagall stepped in. Ginny hated to admit it but the sheer panic she could see in Hermione's eyes really sold the story even if she hated it. Immediately after finishing the paragraph she hated that she had not checked on her friend once she saw her this morning. Not even a simple "Hi you ok?". She felt dreadful, let alone what Hermione felt. 

Jumping out of her seat she immediately ran out of the room after calling out a "thanks" to Luna who simply hummed a response before continuing to skip her route. Ginny knew Hermione would only go to one of two places where she felt safest. The library or the room of requirement. And given how few people knew of the room it was likely that Hermione would try to keep it as secret as possible which left one location. The library.

What Ginny did not expect was to find Fleur walking in the exact same direction as she was heading. The last she saw of the French witch was her talking to Gabby at the Ravenclaw table. She obviously saw or heard something as she was sporting a face that was only just concealing her anger. A wave of anger that Ginny really did not want to be brought down upon her. Unfortunately, her curiosity won out.

"Hermione?" 

Ginny asked in a sheepish voice and was grateful when Fleur gave a small smile which was definitely forced. She did answer the small redhead but her accent was very pronounced which informed Ginny of how uneasy Fleur truly was.

"Yes. I received a message regarding a certain boy who wants to receive severe pain and I am going to clear things up. No thanks to that vile little insect you brits refer to as a journalist." 

Ginny nodded her head in understanding. She witnessed the events in the hall but also knew of the attraction between the two witches. Either way, she decided that if she could help her friend she would, she wanted to ensure her friend was ok after the roller coaster of events from yesterday. If not then well, she was not going to get in anyone's way. Plus... well. Harry was due for a wake-up call. 

Unnoticed a green beetle was perched on the walls and when it spotted the duo it flew of after them.

* * *

Dumbledore left shortly after his announcement. It was only a few weeks before the Yule ball and preparations had been lacking due to the impact of the tournament. What his absence did give was an opportunity for several of the professors to talk freely. Especially those on the opposite end to the current defence against the dark arts professor whose loyalty was unquestionable. 

It was purely a coincidence that professors Snape, McGonagall and now Delacour found themselves sat in a row at the far end of the table and unfortunately for Snape he was sat in the middle of the two witches who clearly knew one another if their idle chatter was anything to go by. 

All at once they saw Harry and Hermione march off together resulting in two differing reactions. One gave a long sigh to show of disappointment while the other scoffed at the boy's foolishness. Then they watched as Fleur shot out of her own seat only a couple of minutes after only to be delayed by her headmaster who was just leaving the room.

"Olympe won't want to keep Fleur too long. That foolish boy stormed out with what's hers and a veela kept from their mate while a rival is alone with them is a disaster waiting to happen." 

Esther muttered spitefully to herself but not as quietly as she initially planned, judging by the glances she received from the other professors. 

"Oops."

She uttered and received a glare from Minerva and a raised eyebrow from Snape. 

"Oh please. Hermione will be able to settle things before Fleur even gets there."

Minerva challenged and received a giggle from the French witch. 

"Oui. That is quite possible. I must say you were not lying about the girl's talents. And a chimaera? You truly have been watching over a star."

Minerva smiled but then the clearing of a throat caused both witches to turn their heads slightly to the vexed expression of the potions professor. 

"Would you ladies kindly either tell me what you are talking about or do so somewhere else. Your constant nattering is giving me a headache." 

He droned out. Esther gasped in surprise at his tone and clear disrespect while Minerva simply rolled her eyes. 

"My apologies Severus but laws prevent me from speaking of this matter. Laws which also apply to the veela matriarch. In case she's forgotten."

Minerva replied. Severus was clearly unhappy with the answer but respected the claim nonetheless. When Minerva raised an eye at the veela she too spoke out an apology for not giving him an answer but then realised she had an opportunity. One that relied on having his cooperation and if his reaction during the impromptu meeting was any indication he had a particular interest.

"I take it I am not permitted to teach my students anything about duelling. Is that right?"

Both professors looked at the veela with interest before Snape answered. 

"Correct. Duelling is only to be taught by Alastor this year. Albus sent a message to the professors this morning with that information confirming this for some unknown reason. Did you not receive it?"

Snape's normally monotonous voice held just a sliver of emotion and Esther knew she had his attention.

"Oh, I received it. I also had another message telling me that all my lessons were going to be monitored by the head boy or girl and reported back to him for progress reports. So my ability to teach the omegas skills they will need. Is greatly reduced. But I have a feeling someone else classes won't be as closely monitored as my own."

She finished with a wink and she could see the wheels turning inside the potion professors mind. Minerva was sat holding her breath. She knew that she had talked with Snape about helping Hermione and this could be the perfect opportunity. She held her breath and waited for his answer.

Snape said nothing but he had a look in his eye that showed resolve. He looked at both of them and gave a very brief nod before he stood up and left the hall with the signature swish of his cloak. Leaving behind a very confused Esther and a smirking Minerva. 

"I can't read on that man. Did he agree or is he about to run to Dumbledork?" 

Esther asked the other woman who took a moment to acknowledge the nickname. 

"Yes, he'll help... In his own way."

Minerva answered but offered no clarity into what she meant. With that out of the way, the two settled into an easy conversation until they both left to prepare for the final weeks of term.

* * *

The library was empty when Hermione arrived with not even Madame Pince at her normal desk. Hermione assumed that she would arrive later in the day when students were more likely to arrive.

Seeing the blessing she continued walking until they arrived at a more open area filled with numerous long tables in an otherwise empty area. Before Harry was given a chance to talk Hermione grabbed her wand and moved in an arc over her head while speaking the phrase (I)"Secretum Capam." (I)

Immediately the area around them became enclosed in a misty bubble that obscured everything outside. 

"There. Now talk!"

It was clear Hermione's patience had run out and Harry thought better of pushing it even further. Besides he would have plenty of time after all this to figure out where Hermione found all these spells.

"Right. What's up with you and Fleur? It's not just the article I've seen you and her hanging out before."

He asked in a serious tone which did nothing to curtail Hermione's anger. 

"Why does it even matter to you?! I've never cared about all the attention you get so why, when someone is apparently interested in me do you suddenly dictate who I see!"

Hermione thought about denying it all but knew that she would not be able to stay apart from Fleur so it was best to just be honest with someone she had considered a friend. It would be better than to be caught lying. At least in her opinion.

"Because we will be great together! I'm strong and you're smart, we make the perfect match!"

He shouted out. He truly believed what he was saying and without even realizing he started to emit dominating pheromones. Unconsciously willing Hermione to submit to him.

She easily picked up on the scent and her body was experiencing completely new sensations. A part of her wanted to submit. Another called out for Fleur to protect her, but a final part of her told her to fight back. She no longer wanted to be the scared little omega who would be bound helpless to a chair. She had just bested a dragon for Merlin's sake and her body froze up as soon as she was helpless once more. She was done letting fear control her.

"Like hell we would! There is nothing between us but friendship and I am doubting even that right now!"

Hermione yelled. Which only served to increase Harry's growing anger at her stubbornness.

"I can protect you!"

Harry yelled only to be met by a dismissive snort from Hermione had once more cast a spell with her wand which caused all the tables to be moved to the side. Which created a clear area in the middle of the dome. 

"Protect me! You just want to control me! Just like every alpha I have had the displeasure of meeting in this school save for a single French veela who treats us as an equal! But you? You can protect me?! Where were you when I needed you the most? I have been the one saving you all these years but you got all the credit! I am going to prove to you that I don't need some alpha to save me! You and I are going to duel. Right here. Right now. And when I win you are going to stop your constant pursuit of me and go back to acting like my friend before he started thinking with his dick!"

Hermione finally finished. The whole situation with dynamics had been grating on her all year and she was finally able to vent her frustrations. Well. She would have been happy had Harry been paying attention. Instead, his eyes were focused on a spot behind her.

Vexed at being even partially ignored she turned to look at who had past her barrier without it alerting her and in a way she was unsurprised to see that it was Fleur with a cocky smirk etched on her face. Hermione had no idea how long Fleur had been watching for but the sight of Ginny at her side sent a flare of jealously shooting through her which she immediately tried to push down. The raised eyebrow with a slight tip of the head from Fleur told Hermione that Fleur understood enough that she easily noticed the emotion and moved further away from the redhead.

The moment was broken when Harry once more opened his mouth, but not before he refused to look in the direction of the veela who was giving him a curious look. 

"Oh. So you brought Fleur to fight for you. If that's how you want to play it fine. Whoever wins get to claim you." 

Harry knew he was wrong at the look of outrage both women sent his way. Hermione held her words this time with Fleur more than happy to fill the silence while Hermione held her wand at the ready.

"Oh no, monsieur. I was just told to come here to talk but you have dug your own grave." 

She shrugged more than happy for her one to show Harry what he had brought upon himself. She knew he was skilful for his age and had he a few more years of experience Fleur might have felt the need to step in. But for now, she was excited. She had only seen her one fight the dragon and even that was through a screen. For her to witness her mate duel an alpha of Harry's standing was an opportunity she would not miss. Even if in the back of her mind she felt the need to stop the whole thing before it even began.

"What? I've been having lessons all year. Hermione has never had to duel anyone. It would hardly be a fair fight."

Magic could be felt in the air as Hermione was far beyond trying to reel it in. Fleur just basked in it for a while before she once more looked at Harry. Ginny meanwhile was in awe of the pure magic she felt around her. She felt similar sitting in the crowd during the first task but in the small enclosed bubble it was much more intense and she nearly found herself short of breath.

"Do not worry about that. My Hermione is more than a match for you."

She taunted the boy and was extremely pleased when she saw Hermione give her a slight smile. She was hesitant that calling Hermione hers she would have been to forward but the girl seemed receptive to the idea.

"Come on Harry. The sooner this is done the sooner we can get back to studying. This dam tournament has put me behind in my studies. Besides I need to have a word with my Fleur on who's in charge."

She smirked at the blond which only seemed to infuriate Harry even more.

"Fine! I will prove that I am more worthy!"

He yelled and drew his own wand. As soon as he saw Hermione ready he wasted no time before he cast the same spell he had cast on Ron at the start of the year in an aim to end this fight as quickly as that one. Hermione though was far quicker than Ron in her reaction speed and quickly repelled the spell, immediately launching a counter. 

She knew Harry was angry. So was she but unlike Harry, she did not let her emotions affect her judgement. She would play into Harry's anger to force him into errors. She needed to not only win but to do so by a clear margin.

_"Aguamenti!"_

She called dousing her unexpecting opponent who had no defence for the stream of cold water the coated him.

"Take this seriously!"

He screamed once more before casting a _flipendo_ , a simple spell that students several years younger knew how to counter. Hermione decided to simply sidestep the spell before casting her own. Typically it was aimed at the centre of the target to launch the whole body back but that was easy to predict and counter so instead Hermione aimed at Harry's standing leg. 

As predicted Harry's defence was created to protect his torso so when the spell collided with his leg he was unprepared for it to be taken out from underneath him causing him to land on his face. He only just managed to brace himself to avoid the full force on his face. His head snapped up and anyone could see he was no longer in control. His alpha was demanding that he punish, control, dominate this unruly omega. He pushed himself up and sent a barrage of ' _Flipendos_ ' one after another as he marched forward. Hermione deflected each and everyone and if Harry was paying attention he would have seen Hermione casting a charm on several spots on the floor. Harry could not hear her chant " _vinea aliena adpetivimus"_  at the point were her wand ended after each deflection. 

Harry stopped his onslaught to gasp. He was utterly spent but did everything he could to disguise that fact. He once more stood at the ready but faltered when Hermione moved her wand to her sternum vertically pointing towards her chin. " _Temperet vinea germinare_." She called out and all at once from almost every angle a vine shot out and wrapped around one of Harry's limbs before pulling tight. Immediately Harry was immobilized held out in a star shape his wand long gone from his hand after losing grip after the limb was secured.

He struggled for a moment before he found himself too exhausted to continue. With tired eyes, he rose his head and locked eyes with Hermione and with less reluctance than one would assume after their duel he spoke slowly but clearly.

"I concede." 

As soon as the words were uttered Hermione dispelled the vines and rushed over to Harry who slumped to his knees. 

"Fleur was wrong. I am no match for you. I'm so sorry for everything. I know I've said it before. I know I've let you down again and again. If you can ever forgive me. I..."

He was cut off by the arms Hermione wrapped around him. It was a brief hug but a light shone in Harry's eyes. Like the innocence, he showed on the Hogwarts express when he ordered a mountain of sweets. 

"Harry. If you can understand that you are my friend. That we are equals. That we look out for each other. Our dynamics don't matter and they never will. If you can do that. Then of course we can be friends. I need my friends with me this year."

She and Harry shared a chuckle at that. In the past it had been Harry who needed his friends to get through the year it was weird for it to be the other way round. Turned out the best way to make big-headed alpha's see sense was dominate them in a duel. That was one lesson this year that actually helped without is technically being taught. For this whole year when the alphas went into a rut, they were calmed down as soon as they were bested. Hermione was not going to advocate going around beating up alpha's but if she could actually teach omega's the skills to defend themselves than that would be the course she would take. The new omega defence against the dark arts professor provided the opportunity that actually made it possible. She had new motivation to prepare for her studies now.

Both Harry and Hermione stood up and with one last hug, he made his way over to the two women that had been watching the exchange.

"Ginny I'm sorry for how I've been behaving. I hope you can forgive me." 

Ginny was a lot harder to please than Hermione who turned away from the alpha so that her side was facing him.

"Humph. We thought you changed once before and we can see how that ended up. Prove it and I might not tell my mum about this."

The threat of Molly Weasley was enough for the alpha to gulp. He had heard her howlers before and did not need one for letting his alpha tendencies getting the better of him again. 

No more words were necessary between the two and Harry nodded while Ginny tried to hide a grin. That was when he turned to Fleur and his eyes widened in fear.

The pure dominance of her pheromones forced him to fight to stay upright but with how it had no effect on anyone other than him he could not help but be impressed by her level of control. 

"This better be the last time Harry. Hermione might have forgiven you but I will be watching you like a hawk. And if you fuck up. There will be nowhere you can hide from me.  Am I understood?"

Her accent was heavy but the words were clear as if she spoke perfectly. Harry's words got stuck in his throat so he adjusted to just nod rapidly.

"Good. Now get out of here."

Harry needed no more encouragement as he ran from the disappearing bubble that had encircled them having been dispelled by Hermione. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you are unfairly hot normally and get even hotter when you get all dominant?" 

Ginny could not help but ask but quickly offered Hermione a shy smile when the other omega sent a low growl her way.

"Of course I can't. Won't do anything! You are all Hermione's. And I am out of here!"

Ginny followed Harry out of the library at a swift pace as the veela smirked at her one showing her own possessiveness. 

"Come my one. We have a little while before we should reappear but for now, we could enjoy our solitude."

Hermione wasted no time before she grabbed Fleur by the arm and dragged her to a more secluded place after restoring the room to how she found it. And when they arrived Hermione sat Fleur down in a chair before she climbed onto the alpha's lap and buried herself into Fleurs neck inhaling the comforting scent. Fleur took the opportunity to do the same and could not help but lightly nip at the presented neck. 

The two shared nips and chaste kisses in the secluded corner of the library after agreeing that in the presence of others they should act as though they are rivals with respect for each other. While in private Hermione would set the pace.

They enjoyed their moment together before once more confirming that they would indeed have a proper date next weekend while everyone was watching the Quidditch. Then during the Christmas break that was fast approaching, they would solve the eggs. But for now, they parted with one final kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have noticed any errors in this chapter or this story key me know so I can go back to edit them 😅. It's been a while since I started this story so some details may have been forgotten down the road 😅😅.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been reading a lot of fan-fiction lately and decided to throw my hat into the ring. It's my first time so please be gentle and let me know what you think. 
> 
> The first chapter is setting up Hermione's introduction to the wizarding world and how the dynamics are presented in this story. The next chapter if its wanted will be a time jump, starting by recapping the events of the first 3 years to starting properly before the start of the 4th school year. Thanks for reading.


End file.
